Fuera de Limites
by lizzyvb
Summary: Katniss ve su compromiso de boda roto dos semanas antes del gran dia. Como si eso no fuera poco, su padre, un policía y famoso negociador de rehenes, ha sufrido un ataque al corazón. El playboy Peeta Mellark nunca ha sido rechazado por una mujer hasta que la conocio a ella, y hace su mission seducirla. Su único obstáculo? Ella es la hija de su mentor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola. Este es mi segundo fic, el primero en español. Espero les guste.**_

 _ **Los reviews son bienvenidos. Espero postear el siguiente capitulo esta misma semana.**_

 **Capitulo 1: La ruptura**

" _¿En serio está rompiendo nuestro compromiso en un restaurante de mariscos?"_

El tintineo de los cubitos de hielo, cubiertos raspando contra la vajilla, y la risa suave; todo se mezcló en un tornado de sonidos que entumeció el oído de Katniss Everdeen-Abernathy y todo su entorno. Sospechaba que Cato la había traído específicamente a uno de los restaurantes más finos del Distrito Dos para romper con ella con estilo, porque pensaría que ella no haría una escena en un entorno de lujo. " _Imbécil._ "

Cato odiaba las escenas.

" _Un Asador habría sido mucho más apropiado. Más objetos de metal afilados para apuñalarme el corazón"._

Por una vez, Katniss dio la bienvenida a su monólogo interior. Sirvió para bloquear palabras decididamente no deseadas de Cato mientras hablaba con ella desde el otro lado de la romántica mesa iluminada por velas, gesticulando con la mano para hacer su punto claro. Ella debería estar escuchando, pero se había desconectado después de escuchar las palabras: " _Voy a cancelar la boda_."

En busca de algo en qué concentrarse, dirigió su mirada a su plato vacío. Increíblemente, Cato había logrado mantener su apetito mientras rompía con ella. Aparte de detester las escenitas, Cato adoraba la langosta, probablemente, otra de las razones para la elegante sede.

" _Está matando dos pájaros de un tiro. ¡Y por poco me caso con este idiota!_ ".

A este puntó de su ensoñación, Katniss volvió a la realidad que le golpeaba el rostro. " _Prometido, rompiendo compromiso. "_

"Nunca pensé que pasaría, Katniss. Trabajamos en estrecha colaboración y las cosas sólo siguieron ... progresado. "

"¿Nunca pensaste que pasaría qué?"

Visiblemente nervioso, Cato tomó un sorbo de agua.

"Sabes que esto no es fácil para mí. ¿Puedes tratar de sintonizarte de nuevo? " Él se dejó caer en su silla. "Estoy tratando de explicarte que Clove y yo no buscamos una relación, simplemente las cosas se fueron dando poco a poco y se convirtió en algo más."

Oops! Parece que se había perdido algunos detalles importantes durante su pequeño viaje al espacio exterior. Así que había conocido a alguien más. Registró la información con calma, como si él le hubiese dicho que estaban buscando leche. Tal vez simplemente estaba en estado de shock. O ya sentía los efectos de tres copas de vino y no comida en el estómago. No podia decir.

"¿Quén es Clove?"

Soltó un largo suspiro. "La pediatra." Ella no mostró ninguna reacción. "De la Capital...?"

Katniss ladeó la cabeza. "¿La que tiene el pelo en un corte de paje?"

"Sí."

"Eh."

Katniss recordó haber conocido a su aparecnte sustituta, Clove, en una cena un mes antes.

" _¿Se habrían estado viendo ya?_ **¿** _Quiero saberlo?_ "

Que demonios. De cualquier manera su exótica boda en Maui no se llevaría a cabo.

El ruido del comedor combinado con la decoración náutica excesiva había transportado a Katniss al océano, a sus años de infancia en el Distrito 4 y el momento en que casi se ahoga. Sorbiendo su agua con gas, recordó el día con perfecta claridad.

 _Haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de su madre y los avisos de una peligrosa resaca, a sus doce años de edad, Katniss nadó muy retirada de la orilla solo para ser arrastrada por una gran ola. A medida que daba vueltas en todas direcciones, sus pulmones comprimiéndose tratando de aguantar la respiración, todavía podía recorder, su cerebro aún registraba el pensamiento, tal vez es mejor simplemente morir ahora que tener que lidiar con su madre diciendo "te lo dije." Pero de alguna manera, finalmente logró llegar a la superficie, aspirando el aire y parpadeando sus ojos del agua salada._

 _Entonces , se agarró de la tabla y remó otra vez, más lejos._

¿Qué pasó con esa chica? La chica valiente que se negaba a permanecer sentado durante las conferencias. O permitir que la obligaran a comer mariscos. Ella solía ser audaz y valiente. Con regularidad, sus maestros de escuela primaria se encogían de hombros en resignación murmurando, "Ella tiene una mente propia."

En algún punto entre su graduación de la universidad tres años antes y ahora, había perdido su determinación. Su arrojo. Su cara dura. Había conocido al ambicioso Cato, un poco mayor que ella, como estudiante de postgrado y podría admitir ahora que ella se había deslumbrado mas que nada por la atención que le prestó, sobre todo después de haber estado rodeada durante cuatro años por jóvenes universitarios sin experiencia.

Al tratar de encajar en su mundo de cenas sofisticados y películas extranjeras, tuvo que dejar pequeñas partes de sí misma en el proceso? Obviamente. La Katniss de antaño, la que había considerado el casi ahogarse como una aventura, no aprobaría a la chica que escuchaba cortésmente mientras alguien la hacía sentir insignificante.

Esa Katniss le patearía el trasero y pediría nombres.

La mesera se acercó entonces, atrayendo su atención. "¿Todavía no termina con su mero, señorita?"

Mirando hacia abajo en la pieza intacta de pescado—Cato sabía que a ella no le gustaba el pescado, el muy desgraciado—Katniss sacudió la cabeza. "No, ya terminé, gracias."

La joven recogió la mesa con eficacia. "¿Le gustaría ver nuestra carta de postres?"

"No, gracias", respondió Cato, ya echando mano a su cartera.

Hasta ahí. Negarle un vistazo a la carta de postres fue la gota que finalmente colmó la copa de una Katniss adicta al chocolate. Tal vez la hizo ver infantil, pero pensó que el mero hecho de haber desperdiciado meses en la planificación de una boda que no se llevaría a cabo al menos le ganaría un maldito tiramisú. _"Cancela mi boda, pero dejame mi postre."_

"En realidad," Katniss intercedió con una sonrisa brillante, "Me gustaría una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate y una botella de su champán mas caro, por favor. Para llevar."

La valiosa mano de cirujano de Cato se congeló en el acto de sacar su tarjeta de crédito.

"Muy graciosa."

Ella se limitó a levantar una ceja a la mesera que la miraba algo incómoda por la obvia situación.

"Señorita, no podemos vender alcohol para salir de las instalaciones. Va contra la ley."

"¿En serio?" Ella señaló con el pulgar hacia Cato. "Porque que mi prometido me trajo aquí esta noche para romper nuestro compromiso. ¡Dos semanas antes de la boda! "

Ella asintió hacienda una mueca de puchero cuando la boca de la mesera se abrió, su brillante mirada de indignación se posó en Cato.

"Veré lo que puedo hacer."

Katniss aplaudió suavemente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Excelente."

Tan pronto la mesera fue hacia la cocina, Cato se volvió hacia ella.

"Estás haciendo esto más difícil de lo que debe ser. Yo no quería que fuera así."

Con una calma que no sentía, Katniss echo la silla hacia atrás y se levantó.

"Creo me iré a casa ahora. A menos que estés pensando en ofrecerme algún tipo de paquete de indemnización ...? "

"Lo siento", respondió él, mirando como si quisiera decir algo más, pero en última instancia, permaneció en silencio.

Decidió no le daría a Cato ni un minute mas de su tiempo, asi que no le hizo caso. Entre su actitud distante de los últimos meses y ahora su disculpa a medias, ya había tenido suficiente de sentirse que ella no valía la pena. Nunca más. Vio a la mesera salir de la cocina con una botella de champán. Su postura y la expresión indignada le dejaba saber cómo se sentía en nombre de Katniss y le daba ganas de llorar por primera vez en la noche.

Un hecho que sin duda necesitaba más investigación, ya que aún no había derramado una sola lágrima por su compromiso roto.

Colocando la bolsa para llevar y botella de champaña fría en la mesa, la mesera ignore a Cato, hablando solamente con Katniss.

"Se supone que debo decir que todos los contenedores abiertos deben permanecer dentro del restaurante. Pero si usted saliera fuera sin que me diera cuenta, supongo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ¿no es asi?" Después de echar una última mirada de reproche a Cato, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

Bendita sea la solidaridad femenina.

Katniss tomó la botella alejándola de su cuerpo y torció el corcho, provocando un chasquido y llamando la atención de los clientes de los alrededores. Al menos los que ya no habían estado observando la escena se desplegaban con interés rabioso.

Encogiéndose de hombros, se llevó la botella a los labios y tomó un largo trago.

"Salud."

Susurros y risas llenaron el salón. Por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, no podía importarle menos.

"Katniss, por favor deja esto," Cato rogó, encogiéndose en su asiento.

Agarrando la botella por el cuello, Katniss siguió su camino a través del restaurante, ahora en silencio, la bolsa para llevar escondida debajo del brazo opuesto. A su derecha, una mesa en particular le llamó la atención. Un hombre y una mujer sentados moviendo la cabeza.

Ella hizo un gesto con la botella en su dirección. "Oh, ¿qué están mirando? Me está dejando por otra. ¡Con un maldito corte de paje!"

Finalmente en el exterior, caminó con sus incómodos zapatos de tacón a lo largo de la acera hasta que llegó al coche con chófer que Cato había contratado para conducirlos hacia y desde el restaurante. El conductor se bajó y abrió la puerta para ella, por suerte sin ver la botella que llevaba. Katniss rebuscó en su bolso y sacó dos billetes de veinte dólares antes de recitar la dirección de su apartamento.

Recostandose en el asiento de cuero mientras el coche se dirigía a la autopista, Katniss tomó otro sorbo profundo del champán frío, manteniendo la botella contra su frente mientras tragaba. Tendría una horrible resaca mañana, pero al menos no tendría que presentarse en un salon de clase lleno de pre-adolescentes.

Gracias a Dios por las vacaciones de verano.

Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó su teléfono con la intención de llamar a su madre. Sin embargo, el dispositivo sonó en la palma de su mano. Con el ceño fruncido, se quedó mirando el código de área poco familiar y deslizó su dedo por la pantalla para responder.

"¿Hola?"

"Si Hola. ¿Es esta la Srta. Katniss Abernathy? "

Ella inclinó la botella ya medio vacía a los labios y bebió. "Mmm-hmm."

Una pausa. "Estoy llamando desde el Mercy Hospital en el Distrito Doce. Su padre, Haymitch Abernathy, fue ingresado esta tarde después de un ataque al corazón. Usted está en la lista de su historial médico como pariente más cercano".

"¿Qué?" Katniss se enderezó en su asiento, derramando champaña en sus piernas. "Él no está ...muerto, ¿verdad?"

"No. No, está en condición estable. Me disculpo por no informarle este detalle de entrada. Por lo general, contactamos a los familiares en estas situaciones ".

"Oh." Su cerebro empañado por el alcohol luchó para ponerse al día. Ella no había visto a su padre, Haymitch, en años. Después de su divorcio de su madre cuando ella no era mas que una niña, había hecho un intento de ser parte en su vida, pero al final había hecho una existencia separada en el Distrito Doce durante la última década. A lo sumo, se podría describir su relación como cordial, aunque aún así lograba involucrarse a sí mismo, imponiendo su opinión sobre ella cada vez que sentía que era necesario. Haymitch Abernathy era un maniático controlador y un hinchapelotas. Pero él era su padre. "¿Tiene ... ¿hay alguien allí con él?"

"Nadie de la familia, señora."

Katniss dio las gracias al administrador del hospital y desconectó la llamada mientras el coche se detenía frente a su edificio de apartamentos. Ella deslizó sus dedos húmedos alrededor de la manija de la puerta y se dirigió al conductor a través de la mampara de cristal.

"¿Puede esperarme? Voy a necesitar que me lleve a la estación de tren ".


	2. Chapter 2

_**Primero que nada gracias a Suzanne Collins por la creacion de estos maravillosos personajes. Aqui les dejo el capítulo dos. No podía esperar para presentarles a Peeta.**_

 **Capítulo 2 El primer encuentro**

Haymitch Abernathy, leyenda entre los negociadores de secuestros en todo el país, era humano después de todo.

Peeta Mellark, se sentó en la sala de espera del hospital, tratando de envolver su mente alrededor del hecho de que el orgulloso, fumador de puros, brutalmente honesto de su mentor yacía actualmente en una cama de hospital, atado a una serie de máquinas y cables. Nunca había visto a Haymitch lucir débil o enfermo, pero en cuestión de minutos, las horas de visita del hospital comenzarían y todo iba a cambiar. Fácilmente podría mostrar a la enfermera de su placa y entrar mas temprano, simplemente acabar de una vez, pero estaba agradecido por el tiempo extra para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Miró las grises paredes, desprovistas de caracter, sabiendo Haymitch odiaba cada minuto de estar confinado a este lugar. Habían aprendido mucho el uno del otro durante los últimos cinco años, después de que Haymitch había notado a Peeta, un detective novato, en un curso de negociación previsto por el departamento. Cuando Peeta se destacó en la clase, superando a sus compañeros oficiales por un amplio margen, Haymitch lo tomó bajo su tutela. Desde entonces, había visto a Haymitch negociar docenas de situaciones de rehenes y resolvió un buen número de los suyos.

En algún lugar a lo largo de la línea, su mentor se había convertido en su amigo, a pesar de la diferencia de su edad. Aunque si un extraño escuchaba una conversación típica entre ellos, se podría asumir que eran enemigos. Ninguno de ellos hacía amigos con facilidad, y era con ese respeto a regañadientes que operaban juntos tan bien. Él todavía tenía mucho que aprender de Haymitch.

Peeta no estaba listo para reconocer exactamente donde una jubilación anticipada de Haymitch lo dejaría. A los veintiocho años de edad, él sería el principal negociador de rehenes en el Distrito Doce, un lugar que habia crecido de ser un pequeño pueblo distante a una ciudad en pleno desarrollo durante los ultimos veinticinco años. Su apego profesional al venerado Haymitch Abernathy casi le habría garantizado el puesto. El mismo se sorprendía. ¿Como un huérfano que había pasado su adolescencia como propiedad del Estado había logrado llegar a esta posición elevada? Nadie lo creería.

Se puso de pie y salió de la sala de espera con la intención de pasearse por el pasillo. Permanecer sentado no hacía nada para ayudar a aliviar su ansiedad. Cuando Peeta pasó la recepción, le hizo un guiño a la guapa enfermera rubia que había estado sonriéndole desde que llegó.

"Buenas tardes ..." Él discretamente comprobó la identificación con su nombre. "Glimmer".

Ella lo miró sorprendida de que la hubiese llamado por su nombre, pero luego miró hacia abajo a su identificación y se rió. "Oh. Buenas tardes."

Él bajó la voz a un susurro. "Sabes, estaba pensando seriamente en enfermarme sólo para registrarme aquí y solicitar que seas mi enfermera." Detrás de él, Peeta creyó oír un resoplido, pero no se volvió a investigar su origen.

Sonriente, Glimmer sacudió la cabeza. "No funciona de esa manera."

" _No me digas?",_ pensó con sarcasmo. Obviamente, Glimmer no ofrecería mucho en cuanto a conversación, pero podía trabajar con eso. No habría mucho de que hablar para lo que tenía en mente. Ella escribió su número de teléfono en un trozo de papel y lo deslizó sobre la mesa hasta su mano. Peeta sonrió sugerente. Otro intercambio vacío que ayudaría a adormecer su mente durante unas horas, pero como siempre una vez terminara, se sentiría peor. Era un ciclo con el que había aprendido a vivir. Uno con el que no sabía cómo romper. Se preguntó fugazmente si Haymitch se ofendería por el hecho de que Peeta estuviera seduciendo a una enfermera, mientras que él yacía incapacitado en una cama de hospital. Sacudió la cabeza. No, Haymitch sin duda no solo lo aprobaría sino que probablemente escogería una para sí mismo después.

Peeta guardó el número de teléfono de la enfermera en el bolsillo y se dirigió en la dirección de la habitación de Haymitch. Acababa de doblar una esquina, sus zapatos de vestir haciendo chirridos en el suelo pulido, cuando la vió.

El paso relajado de Peeta llegó a un abrupto fin. El nombre de la enfermera desapareció de su cabeza.

Mirando fijamente a través del cristal de la máquina expendedora, una exquisitamente bella pelinegra lucía completamente fuera de lugar en este entorno. Años de entrenamiento tenían a Peeta registrando todo lo relacionado con su apariencia en cuestión de segundos. Un bronceado natural que comenzaba desde sus pies hasta que desaparecía debajo de la falda de su ligero vestido veraniego le sugirió que, o vivía fuera de la ciudad o simplemente había regresado de sus vacaciones.

" _De seguro tiene líneas de bronceado"._ Peeta casi gimió en voz alta ante la idea de la búsqueda de ellas.

En sandalias y con un vestido sin mangas, claramente no anticipaba el frío aire acondicionado en el hospital. La vio temblar un poco, frotándose los brazos para generar calor. La vista de sus delicadas manos que viajan sobre su piel apetitosa elevó su ritmo cardíaco a otro nivel.

Apenas consciente de sus pies en movimiento, Peeta se dirigió hacia ella, con la única intención de ver el color de sus ojos. Avellana, él pensó, basado en el lacio y oscuro pelo largo que le colgaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. La observó mientras ella dejaba escapar un suspiro, soplando los gruesos mechones que terminaban justo sobre los ojos. Su postura hacía alusión a fatiga o dolor, no podía decir cuál.

Cualquier cosa que fuese, el quería hacerla sentir mejor.

Ella se quedó mirando el contenido de la máquina expendedora, mordiéndose el labio en la indecisión. Al verla, los dientes de Peeta se hundieron en su labio inferior en respuesta, deseando que fueran los de ella.

A medida que él se acercaba, ella se volteó repentinamente y le dirigió una mirada sorprendida. Peeta sintió como un rayo se disparaba a través de todo su sistema cuando los mas hermosos ojos grises que jamas había visto se cruzaron con los suyos. Tragó con dificultad y dió un paso más cerca.

Hablar con mujeres era completamente natural para él, sin embargo, se encontró varado en silencio, dudando de todo lo que le vino a la cabeza. Y si él no hablaba pronto, su cercanía comenzaría alarmarla. _"¡Di algo idiota!"_

"No puedo dejar que hagas eso", espetó Peeta.

"No puedes dejar que haga qué, exactamente?"

Su voz se deslizó como seda sobre su piel y le tomó un minuto para recuperar su línea de pensamiento. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia la máquina expendedora. "Tienes el ojo en esa barra de cereal saludable. Es una mala selección. Elije algo diferente ".

Ella sonrió a su reflejo en el cristal. "¿Ah si? Iluminame."

"Nadie compra barras de cereal saludable." Dio un golpecito con el dedo contra el cristal. "Eso ha estado allí el mismo tiempo que la propia máquina."

Se giró hacia él, coqueteando con una sonrisa que se asomaba alrededor de los bordes de la boca. "¿Tienes una sugerencia alternativa?"

"Por supuesto." Peeta trató de no mirar sus labios. "Verás, hay tres factores que hay que considerar al elegir un aperitivo de una máquina expendedora. Sustancia, por ejemplo. Tienes que llevarlo hasta que la comida real esté disponible. Frescura, lo que en la barra de cereal brilla por su ausencia. Y, finalmente,"-sus ojos azules se clavaron en su boca-"sabor."

El detuvo su descarado escrutinio, pero ella le siguió la corriente girando de nuevo a considerar sus opciones. "Esos puntos que traes son muy fuertes, pero voy a necesitar que seas más específico."

"A eso iba." Usando el pretexto como excusa para acercarse más a ella, Peeta se inclinó para examinar las selecciones, capturando su aroma e inhalando profundamente. "Ah. galletas de mantequilla de maní. Jamás podrías equivocarte con eso. Son tu mejor inversión."

Ella ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. "No. Necesitaría leche para comerlos. Sería un desastre." Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los azules de él, sólo que esta vez el humor acechaba en sus profundidades. "¿Sabes, yo podría haber jurado que ibas a escoger la bolsa de Trail Mix"

"¿Oh si? ¿Y porque creíste eso?"

"Porque los dos están llenos de mierda."

Cuando se volvió a golpear en su selección para la barrita de cereales, Peeta no pudo detener la risa sorprendida que hacía eco en el pasillo. Ella lo había tomado por sorpresa. Un hecho poco habitual. Le gustó. Demasiado.

Levantó las manos.

"Por lo menos ya estamos en un hospital si tienes una intoxicación por comida dañada."

Cuando se inclinó hacia adelante para rocoger su compra de la máquina, Peeta dejó caer la mirada hacia su hermoso trasero. Un paso adelante sería todo lo que necesitaría para presionar contra ella, dejarla sentir el potente efecto que estaba teniendo sobre él. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Dios, necesitaba hacerse un poco hacia atrás. Estaban de pie en medio de un pasillo bien iluminado y apenas podía contener las ganas de tocar a esta bella desconocida.

Bueno, ella no sería una desconocida durante mucho tiempo. No si podía evitarlo.

Cuando se enderezó, removió la barra de cereal de su envoltorio de papel de aluminio, y se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Peeta. Mirándolo directamente a los ojos, hundió sus dientes en ella. Despacio. Su boca se secó y podría haber gemido en voz alta al ver los labios de color rosa cerrándose alrededor de ella.

Después de masticar un poco, todo movimiento de su boca cesó. La vio tragar el bocado con lo que parecía ser un esfuerzo considerable, y sus ojos lagrimearon ligeramente. Luego caminó alrededor de él y fue directo a la fuente de agua a la izquierda de Peeta.

El apenas encontró la fuerza de voluntad para reprimir la risa.

Cuando ella había bebido hasta saciarse, todavía parecía un poco pálida.

"Bien vale. Debí haber escogido las galletas de mantequilla de maní ".

Peeta sonrió. "Se necesita ser una mujer muy segura de sí para admitir cuando se equivoca."

El brillo de sus ojos se atenuó.

"Oh, últimamente me equivoco con frecuencia."

Su sonrisa desapareció. Su mirada se tornó un poco perdida y eso no le gustó a Peeta. Él quería ver su sonrisa burlona de vuelta en su cara. Cerrando la distancia entre ellos, no se detuvo hasta que ella tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás con el fin de mantener el contacto visual. Ese aroma a sol se enroscaba en torno a él, atrayéndolo más cerca, hasta que decididamente había violado su espacio personal.

Sus ojos se estrecharon ante su proximidad, pero él no dejó que lo intimidara.

"Sólo hay una manera de resolver este problema."

Ella levantó una ceja. "El único problema que tengo es tu falta de límites."

"Estás segura de eso?" Sintió satisfacción cuando ella vaciló. "Estás hambrienta. Cuando haya terminado aquí, deja que te lleve a comer."

Él notó el cambio en su respiración y supo que había reconocido sus intenciones. Rompiendo el hechizo, ella se apartó con un gesto de desaprobación.

"No estoy aquí para enganchar una cita para comer, pero aprecio la sutileza de su oferta."

Un pensamiento repentino se le ocurrió a Peeta a continuación, ennegreciendo su estado de ánimo. Por lo que sabía, ella estaba en el hospital para visitar a un marido o amante. Eso explicaría la expresión triste que había visto en su rostro. Peeta sintió una fuerte sacudida de celos que lo sobresaltó. Había estado hablando con ella durante dos minutos y ya aborrecía la idea de su angustia por la salud de otro hombre. _"_ _¿Qué tipo de hombre_ _l_ _e gusta? Probablemente no es el tipo que le hizo proposiciones a pocos minutos de su primer encuentro_ _."_ pensó con un destello de disgusto.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Una ceja se arqueó ante su tono áspero, pero respondió de todos modos.

"Estoy visitando a mi padre."

La respuesta lo calmó, pero no lo suficiente.

"¿Estás sola?"

Otro destello en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué? ¿Estás pensando en secuestrarme del hospital y alimentarme con galletas de mantequilla maní, pero sin leche? "

Peeta surpimió la necesidad de sonreír a pesar de que su curiosidad estaba lejos de ser satisfecha.

"No. Estaba pensando más en la línea de la comida italiana."

"Bien." Ella se cruzó de brazos. "Mientras evitemos los mariscos."

"No hay ninguna objeción allí. Tengo una alergia a los mariscos ".

Su boca se abrió. "¿En serio?"

¿Por qué un hecho tan ordinario parecía deleitarle? Peeta no podía comprender. Pero tomaría lo que pudiera conseguir.

"¿Eso es un sí a comer?"

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

"No, no es un sí a nada. Lo único que sé de ti es tu filosofía sobre los bocadillos."

"¿Qué te gustaría saber sobre mí?"

"Nada. No voy a comer contigo." Los ojos grises escanearon el pasillo circundante. "De hecho, porque estamos en un hospital, se me ha ocurrido que podrías ser un enfermo mental escapado. Tal vez debería llamar para pedir ayuda."

Él renunció a la batalla con su sonrisa.

"Te voy a llevar a comer, preciosa."

"No cuentes con ello Trail Mix."

"Mi nombre es Peeta."

"¿Y a quién viniste a ver, Peeta?" Ella inclinó la cabeza, extendiendole su brazo y metiendole la mano en el bolsillo para sacar número de Glimmer y ondeárselo en la cara. "Además de las enfermeras." Volvió a meter el número en su bolsillo y le dio unas palmaditas sobre él.

" _Maldita sea._ _"_ Peeta se sentía como si hubiera recibido un golpe de nocaut. Por primera vez en al menos una década, se había quedado completamente sin palabras.

Ella no esperó una respuesta, simplemente le guiñó un ojo mientras se giraba y se acercó hacia la recepción. Después de una breve parada en la estación de enfermeras, se dio la vuelta por el pasillo sin mirar hacia atrás ni una vez.

" _Maldición."_ Ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre. Disgustado consigo mismo, Peeta caminó tras de ella hasta que la vió como se detuvo frente a una de las habitaciones del hospital.

Sin darse cuenta de que él la miraba, ella cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente.

Peeta sintió una sensación extraña dentro de su pecho al verla tan vulnerable, pero se quedó atrás, sabiendo que ella resentiría cualquier intrusión.

Finalmente, ella enderezó la espalda y se inclinó para empujar la puerta. Peeta la siguió por el pasillo lentamente, pero se congeló por completo cuando escuchó la voz debilitada de Haymitch que emanaba desde el interior de la habitación

"Katniss."

"Hola papá."


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 La Hija del Jefe**

Peeta dio un paso atrás.

¿La hija de Haymitch? Al menos se había enterado de su nombre, pensó con amargura. Katniss, Katniss Abernathy.

Pareciera que el destino había encontrado una manera divertida de atormentarlo. Se encuentra con una mujer fascinante que literalmente le había pateado el trasero, que lo enloquecía de solo mirarla y sentir su aroma, sólo para descubrir que es la única hija de su mentor y amigo. Hasta hoy, raramente había hablado sobre Katniss. Él y Haymitch no tenían el hábito de intercambiar historias sobre su vida personal. Su relación se basaba en tácticas de negociación y métodos de entrenamiento. En su asociación de cinco años, él probablemente había mencionado a su hija una vez de pasada, y Peeta, sintiendo que era un tema sensible, lo dejó pasar.

Que demonios. Tenía que admitir que saber de antemano su identidad no habría hecho una diferencia. Estaba seguro de que su reacción habría sido la misma sin importar cómo o cuándo se hubiesen conocido. Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse intentó centrarse en la conversación que tenía lugar en la habitación del lado.

"No deberías haber llegado hasta aquí. Voy a estar bien después de un poco de reposo" escuchó decir a Haymitch con la respiración sibilante, haciendo a Peeta estremecerse. "No es que no estoy feliz de verte. Sólo me sorprende que hayas venido."

"¿Te sorprende que haya dejado todo para venir a cuidar a mi padre, con el que sólo hablo en los cumpleaños y días festivos? Créeme, yo estoy un poco sorprendida también." Ella hizo una pausa. "Nunca había estado en el Doce, al menos no que recuerde. Así que me pareció una buena excusa."

"Veo que no has cambiado nada." Haymitch respondió con buen humor. "¿Katniss, que le dijiste a tu madre? ¿Le mencionaste lo que pasó anoche?" ella asintió bajando la mirada. "De veras que lo siento." Peeta frunció el ceño, preguntándose a qué se refería Haymitch.

"No lo sientas," ella dijo enérgicamente. "No es como si fuera tu culpa."

"Sí, bueno ..." Se calló. "Mi colega debería llegar en cualquier momento. Él tiene la llave de repuesto a mi casa. Estoy seguro de que quieres instalarte."

Peeta tomó eso como su señal para dejar de estar espiando como un adolescente y enfrentar la situación. Él entró, e inmediatamente su mirada chocó con una confusa y sorprendida Katniss. Tratando de mantener una expresion neutral, Peeta desvió su atención hacia Haymitch.

"¡Ah, y hablando del diablo y él aparece!" Haymitch hizo un gesto débil con la mano. "Peeta, te presento a mi hija. ¿Lo recuerdas que te hablé de ella? La maestra de biología de escuela intermedia. Katniss viajó esta mañana desde el Distrito Dos donde vive."

Peeta le dirigió una sonrisa cálida y extendió su mano. "Peeta Mellark. Encantado de conocerla, Katniss."

Ella no se movió. Haymitch les observaba con expectación desde su posición reclinada en la cama y Peeta abrió los ojos ligeramente a Katniss para hacerla reaccionar.

Con una pequeña sacudida de cabeza, puso su mano en la suya — el contacto provocó en ella una corriente estática que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

"Um. Igualmente. Katniss Everdeen-Abernathy"

Haymitch hizo una nueca y murmuró "Mi ex-esposa la inscribió con ambos apellidos y claro, le puso el de ella primero."

Peeta se sonrió sin despegar los ojos de ella.

Haymitch se dirigió a su hija una vez más.

"El Detective Mellark empezó como mi aprendiz y ahora es un negociador experto por derecho propio. Hemos estado trabajando juntos durante unos cinco años."

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Eso es genial."

"Maestra de escuela, ¿eh?" Peeta no pudo contener la expresion divertida en su cara. Nunca habría vinculado a la chica que le había dicho que estaba lleno de mierda como una maestra de ciencias.

"Estoy seguro de que tiene muchos admiradores dentro de un salón de clases con las hormonas revueltas. Debe ser muy buena para mantenerlos en la raya."

"Usted parece bastante seguro de un montón de cosas." Ripostó ella en voz baja.

A Peeta le tomó un esfuerzo considerable mantener su postura casual estando tan cerca, con su mano aun estrechándo la suya, hablando con ella. Se sentía cualquier cosa menos casual. La necesidad que había agitado en él momentos antes, cuando sólo habían sido extraños, no había sido disminuida por el hecho de conocer que era la hija de Haymitch. De hecho, se hacía más fuerte cada segundo.

Desde la cama del hospital, Haymitch se aclaró la garganta, catapultando a Peeta de vuelta a la realidad.

"Katniss querida, ¿te importaría traerme una taza de café de la cafetería? Las cosas que me están trayendo no valen nada."

Su mano se despegó de la de él.

"Claro, papá."

Mientras observaba Katniss desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación del hospital, Peeta sintió la mirada de Haymitch perforándole el lado de la cabeza. Volvió a poner su expresión casual y se volvió hacia él.

"No me habías mencionado que tu hija iba a venir al Doce."

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, Peeta."

" _¡Maldición!"_ pensó "A que te refieres...jefe?" Preguntó con cara de inocencia.

Haymitch señaló hacia el pasillo, con una expresión en su cara que claramente le decía, " _A mi no me engañas amigo."_

"Lo que estás pensando, olvídalo. Ella no está en este momento para responder a tus avances."

"¿Porqué dices eso?" Preguntó Peeta.

Haymitch le dio una mirada asesina y él dio marcha atrás.

"No es que esté interesado en…hacer ningún avance hacia ella. Obviamente. Solo tengo curiosidad sobre la segunda parte de lo que dijiste. ¿Le pasó algo malo?"

Haymitch suspiró pesadamente.

"El viaje fue ... espontáneo. El imbécil del médico con el que estaba pensando en casarse dentro de dos semanas rompió su compromiso anoche."

El corazón de Peeta golpeó furiosamente en su pecho, ahogando el pitido de las máquinas. _"¡Ella había estado comprometida hasta anoche_! _"_ Su expresión distante cuando se encontró con ella en el pasillo se deslizó en su mente. Ahora sabía por qué esa mirada particular le había molestado tanto a él. Angustia.

"Ese maldito bastardo, hijo de puta." Haymitch murmiraba encogiéndose de hombros. "Cato no era adecuado para ella. Asi que poner distancia le va a hacer a ella mucho bien".

"Distancia. Claro." La mente de Peeta derivó de la conversación, luchando con la imagen de Katniss y del tal Cato. Un hombre que había al parecer le dolía lo suficiente como para enviarla al otro lado del país. La idea no le sentó bien.

Cuando Haymitch se aclaró la garganta, lo sacó de sus pensamientos oscuros, sólo para encontrar a su mentor observándolo de cerca. Muy de cerca. Cuando Haymitch finalmente habló, Peeta pudo oír prácticamente el silbido de un hacha hacia su cuello.

"Nunca he abordado tu desastroso historial con las mujeres, porque con mil demonios, el mío no es tan brillante tampoco. Pero esto es diferente. Ella es mi hija y está muy vulnerable después de su ruptura. No voy a permitirte que tomes ventaja de ella. Ella vino aquí para sanar, no para ser tu última conquista. ¿Me entendiste? Manos. Afuera. Mi hija."

Peeta se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. Al parecer, su mentor no pensaba muy bien de él. Y con buena razón. Su historial con las mujeres era abismal, por decirlo suavemente. Ningún padre en su sano juicio lo querría a él en ningún lugar cerca de su hija.

Rápidamente hizo una broma para disipar la punzada en el pecho.

"Ya veo que sufrir un infarto de miocardio no hizo nada para calmar tu buen humor."

"Esto no es un asunto de risa." Haymitch hizo un ruido impaciente. "No me gusta estar atrapado en esta cama de hospital la primera vez que ella viene a visitarme. No puedo hacer nada por ella. Así que necesito que me ayudes y te la lleves a mi casa."

Peeta le dio a su cabeza una sacudida rápida.

"Whoa. Espera. Acabas de decir—"

"¿Qué? No puedes llevarla a casa sin tratar de seducirla?"

"Hey tranquilo" peeta levantó las manos defensivamente. "Voy a llevarla a tu casa", le aseguró rápidamente antes de que Haymitch se molestara y sonaran los monitores cardíacos. Si eso sucedía, no sería nada divertido tratar de explicárselo a Katniss.

"Puedes relajarte. Ella está a salvo conmigo."

"Bueno. Estoy contando con eso." Haymitch bajó la voz cuando sonaron pasos una vez más en el pasillo, moviéndose hacia la habitación. "Ella está en una ciudad extraña y necesito a alguien confiable para cuidar de ella. Supongo que eres mi única opción. Pero recuerda lo que dije. Mantén a tu amiguito dentro de tus pantalones."

Katniss volvió a entrar en la habitación, y Haymitch le sonrió.

"Ahí está ella. La chica del momento."

Ella miró a Peeta con una pequeña sonrisa. Desde detrás de la espalda de Katniss, Haymitch miró a Peeta y se pasó el dedo índice a través de la garganta.

 _"Genial. ¿En qué demonios se había metido?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo cuatro – El reto_**

Katniss y Peeta no hablaron después de intercambiar despedidas con Haymitch. La tensión palpable entre ellos durante el viaje en el ascensor hasta el vestíbulo del hospital. Katniss recogió sus dos piezas de equipaje de la taquilla de pago encogiéndose cuando Peeta insistió en cargarlas para ella. Había estacionado su vehículo negro oficial del Departamento de Policía frente a la entrada para que no tuvieran que caminar muy lejos.

Después de tener que soportar las temperaturas bajo cero del hospital, Katniss dio la bienvenida a la explosión de calor de julio en el exterior. Aunque inmediatamente después, había querido correr de nuevo en el hospital con aire acondicionado. La humedad irradiaba de la acera sin una pizca de brisa para suavizar el golpe. Los residentes del distrito caminando en todas las direcciones, aunque de alguna manera maniobraban para no chocar contra los otros. Una docena de aromas la golpearon a la vez. El escape de los automóviles, la carne a la parrilla de un vendedor de la acera, y hasta...¿un ligero toque de orina? Este lugar era extraño.

Peeta abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero para ella, mirándola a los ojos mientras se deslizaba en el asiento. Un tipo diferente de calor corría a través de ella. A este ritmo, con la combinación de Peeta y la humedad se derretiría en un charco antes de la cena. Él se metió en el lado del conductor, su sólido marco haciendo que el coche se sintiera infinitamente pequeño.

Discretamente — o al menos eso esperaba —Katniss estudió su perfil. Hombros anchos, fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, las ondas de su cabello rubio que le llegaban hasta el cuello de la camisa de vestir. Mientras conducía, sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior en un gesto inconsciente y sensual. Cada movimiento de su cuerpo gritaba sexo. Esos increíbles ojos azules bordeados de largas pestañas rubias. Todo eso combinado con su perpetua expresión de " _Tranquilas, hay suficiente de mí para todas"_. Ella podía entender por qué las mujeres se detenían a mirarlo boquiabiertas en la acera. No podía negar su magnetismo. Prácticamente tenía un sello de garantía de satisfacción.

Ella no quería tener nada que ver con un hombre que era un evidente mujeriego, pero eso no quería decir que no podía pensar en cómo sería estar con él. Lo había visto leer detenidamente su cuerpo con avidez a través del cristal de la máquina expendedora cuando pensaba que ella no estaba mirando. Un hombre que luciera y actuara como Peeta definitivamente sabía su camino alrededor del cuerpo de una mujer, pero ella decidió que no tenía intenciones de ayudarle a perfeccionar sus habilidades más allá. Dejaría esos honores a la enfermera Glimmer.

Pero podría imaginárselo. Luego. Cuando no estuviera sentado a dos pies de distancia.

Incapaz de soportar el silencio o sus propios pensamientos sin sentido por más tiempo, Katniss finalmente habló. "Bueno. Eso fue un interesante giro en los acontecimientos."

Peeta dirigió una mirada hacia ella. "Sí. Súper interesante." No le dio más detalles.

Con determinación, lo intentó de nuevo.

"Es decir, hay que admitir que esto se parece mucho a una telenovela diurna. Padre enfermo en el hospital...reaparece la hija semi-distanciada..." Peeta no decía nada. Ella tenía el impulso repentino de sacudirlo. "Aparentemente tú y Haymitch tienen una relación muy cercana. Me imagino que no le haría mucha gracia saber que me estuviste coqueteando." dijo con un deje de satisfacción, mientras observaba como sus nudillos se tornaban blancos presionando en el volante.

"¿En serio eso crees?" Pregunto con sarcasmo.

Katniss se rió por lo bajo. "No te preocupes, no soy una rata que te va a delatar."

Se aclaró la garganta, incómodo. "Escucha, Katniss, lo que pasó antes, lo siento. No me di cuenta..."

"No te diste cuenta de qué?" Después de un momento de tensión, cayó en la cuenta. Al parecer, más de quinientas millas no habían sido distancia suficiente para escapar del constante recuerdo de su humillación. Katniss agachó la cabeza. "Ah! Así que Haymitch ya le ha hablado de Cato." Él hizo un sonido bajo en su garganta, confirmando su sospecha.

"¿Y qué tiene que ver la ruptura de mi compromiso con el hecho que me hicieras un avance? En todo caso, debería ser una buena noticia, los hombres como tu adoran saber que una mujer está en plano de rebote." Su intento de hacer la situación más liviana no cayó bien.

"No estoy interesado en ser tu rebote." Su voz sonaba áspera. "¿Eso es lo que viniste a hacer aquí? ¿Para sacarte a tu ex del sistema?"

"No", respondió ella. "Si eso fuera todo lo que quisiera, ciertamente no tenía necesidad de viajar a través del país para ello. Estoy aquí por mi padre y eso es todo."

Peeta le dirigió una mirada que no podía interpretar. "Me alegra oírlo."

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio de apartamentos de ladrillo de unos seis pisos de alto con un toldo verde. Apagó el motor y salió del coche para recoger el equipaje, y la miró con el ceño fruncido cuando ella no esperó a que él le abriera la puerta del lado del pasajero.

Katniss dejó escapar un resoplido. No podía leer a este hombre y era frustrante. En un minuto su actitud rayaba en lo hostil, y el siguiente era la viva imagen de un caballero.

El vestíbulo de mármol del edificio tenía una decoración sencilla que sólo consistía de unas cuantas plantas en macetas y un banco de ascensor. Subieron hasta el cuarto piso en silencio, aunque el ambiente entre ellos se sentía cargado. Peeta se quedó mirando la puerta doble con la mandíbula apretada, lo que aumentaba la irritación de ella. Habría capaz de encontrar el edificio de Haymitch ella sola, no necesitaba un niñero que la dejara en la puerta de su casa.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron finalmente, ella salió rápidamente primero que él, pero no le quedó más remedio que esperar por él cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía el número del apartamento de Haymitch. Ignorando su resoplido divertido, lo siguió por el pasillo hacia 4R y esperó para abrir la puerta.

El apartamento de su padre estaba escasamente decorado pero era cómodo. Sofá, televisión de pantalla plana, mesa de comedor. No había fotografías ni adornos en las mesas o paredes. Implacablemente limpio y organizado. Olfateó un toque de humo de cigarro y sonrió. Ese olor siempre la había consolado desde niña. Se acercó a la ventana y vio que daba a un patio detrás del edificio, que estaba completo con un jardín de flores, árboles, y un banco.

Podía sentir los ojos de Peeta posados sobre ella, observando desde el interior de la puerta del apartamento. El silencio entre ellos parecía hacer crecer más la tensión cada minuto que pasaba. ¿Acaso era anticipación a lo que pudiese pasar entre ellos? No. Ahora que sabía quién era, él no pondría en peligro su relación de trabajo con Haymitch.

"Creo que el dormitorio de visitas está en el pasillo de la derecha," dijo bruscamente. "Conociendo a Haymitch, probablemente no haya mucho en la nevera, pero hay un supermercado en la esquina de la calle. Se llama El Hob."

Katniss asintió con aire ausente, y caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación. Él la siguió con sus maletas y tratando de detener el aleteo nervioso en el estómago. En el hospital, cuando sólo eran dos desconocidos discutiendo sobre los bocadillos de una maquina había querido llevarla a casa. Después, todo había cambiado.

¿Pero, porque tenía que cambiar? Al final, ¿no había terminado llevándola a su casa como él quería?

Una cama de tamaño completo, sencillamente hecha con su edredón y dos almohadas ocupaba la mayor parte de la pequeña habitación, dejando sólo suficiente espacio para guardar su maleta. Había oído que el espacio era un lujo en el Doce, pero ella, literalmente, podría tomar dos pasos en cualquier dirección y chocar contra un muro. Pero bueno, ya que no tenía planeado pasar mucho tiempo encerrada en el apartamento, apenas importaba.

Katniss se volvió para irse, pero Peeta bloqueaba la puerta. Cuando lo miró a los ojos, sintió un escalofrío de alarma ante la intensidad de sus orbes de un azul intenso. La intimidad de su entorno entró en un enfoque nítido. Si daba un paso atrás, ella caería sobre la cama. Al igual que antes en el coche, él hacía que la habitación pareciera más pequeña con solo poner un pie en ella.

Cuando Peeta finalmente habló, su voz sonaba ronca. "Estoy a sólo unas cuadras de distancia. Si necesitas algo."

El calor se extendió por el cuerpo de Katniss comprendiendo el claro significado de sus palabras. O tal vez ella estaba imaginando la oferta de algo más. Un hombre como Peeta podía leer la guía telefónica y hacer que sonara atractivo. Probablemente estaba sobre reaccionando, pero por si acaso...

"¿Y exactamente con qué es lo que te gustaría ayudarme, Peeta?"

Él contuvo el aliento. "Toda clase de cosas." murmuró para sí.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Demasiado bien."

En respuesta a su tono crudo, una oleada de calor se extendió entre sus muslos. Sus ojos la recorrieron, deteniéndose en sus senos, sus pezones endurecidos que eran sin duda visibles debajo de su simple vestido de algodón sin mangas. Después de tres años, en que ella sólo había estado con Cato, estar tan cerca de otro hombre la hacía sentir casi infiel. Pero no lo era. Después de lo de anoche, ya no le debía su lealtad. Podía hacer lo que quisiera. Provocar a Peeta podría ser como jugar con fuego, pero por el momento no podía encontrar la voluntad para detenerse. Las últimas veinticuatro horas de su vida habían sido un espectáculo de mierda. ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a un poco de diversión?

Sus ojos se posaron en el labio inferior de Peeta que el mordía suavemente. ¿Iba a darle a su boca el mismo tratamiento? Tal vez sólo un beso estaría bien. Un beso.

Pero él deshizo su idea.

"El hecho de desearlo, no significa que lo haré. Eres la hija de Haymitch. Estas fuera de los límites."

Irritación. Eso era lo que serpenteaba a través de ella. Ya había tenido suficientes las decisiones tomadas en su nombre como para durar toda una vida. Ella se encogió de hombros. "Tienes razón. Probablemente habría sido una decepción, de todos modos."

Él se echó hacia atrás.

"¿Una decepción? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?"

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Katniss tomó su maleta y la tiró sobre la cama. "Nada. En mi experiencia, los individuos que hablan mucho son por lo general una decepción en el final."

Peeta la estudió durante un momento y luego soltó una carcajada. "¿Estás sinceramente tratando de utilizar psicología inversa en un negociador de rehenes? Intenta con otro truco cariño."

 _"Mierda. No había tomado eso en cuenta."_ Estaba tratando con un experto. Ese truco funcionaba bastante bien en sus estudiantes de trece años de edad. Pero ya habia tirado la carnada, no podía aceptar que el tiro le había salido mal.

"No, sólo soy extremadamente honesta.", dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin quitar sus hijos de su tarea tratando de parecer desinteresada.

"Claro". Respondió sarcásticamente sin moverse de la puerta.

Mientras sacaba una pila de camisas de su maleta, levantó la mirada hacia él a través de sus pestañas. "Gracias por traerme, Peeta. ¿Asumo que sabes cómo salir?"

El le devolvió la mirada desafiante. "¿Me estás echando?"

Ella frunció los labios y se volvió de espaldas a él. "Eso es lo que parece."

Un silencio prolongado se apoderó de la habitación.

"No sería decepcionante."

Ella reprimió una carcajada. _"¿Quién es el experto ahora amigo?"_ Katniss colocó la ropa doblada en la cama con un suspiro, y luego se volvió hacia él. "Te diré algo. Te daré un minuto para demostrar que estoy equivocada."

Sus ojos se estrecharon. "Elabora."

Sacó su celular de su bolso y lo sostuvo en alto. "Voy a poner el cronómetro durante un minuto. Tienes sesenta segundos para demostrar que no eres sólo un hablador."

Peeta echó un vistazo a la cama detrás de ella. "Las cosas que quiero hacerte Katniss, tomarían mucho más tiempo que sesenta segundos. La batería del teléfono moriría mucho antes de terminar."

"En ese caso, sabes dónde está la puerta." Lo retó ella, su cuerpo respondiendo a su flagrante honestidad.

"Pon a correr el tiempo maldita sea."

 _"Cayó en la trampa." ¿_ O tal ella había caído en la de él? Ya no sabía que pensar. Katniss sólo sabía que la electricidad entre ellos la hacía sentir ansiosa. Lo necesitaba a él. La sensualidad que irradiaba la tenía indefensa, provocando que su cuerpo se encendiera como si estuviese dentro de una hoguera.

Pero tenía que contenerse. Si él sospechara el efecto que su cercanía tenía sobre ella, perdería cualquier control que pudiese tener sobre la situación. Pensó en decirle que lo olvidara, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, ella lo había retado y no tenía elección. Quizá podría robarse el minuto y salir de allí ilesa.

Katniss apenas podía mantener su voz tratando de parecer serena mientras sus dedos desbloqueaban el celular y abría el cronómetro.

"Bien. No estoy muy segura de qué puedes hacer en un minuto, pero vamos a ver que truco tienes bajo la manga muchachote."

"Súbete la falda." el tono grave de su inesperada demanda le sacudió los sentidos. Apenas manteniendo su compostura, sus ojos se clavaron en los de él.  
"¿Q...qué dijiste?"

"Quiero tu permiso."

"No entiendo a qué te refieres." Susurró.

"Cuando mi tiempo haya terminado, vas a necesitar recordar que tú lo pediste. Levántate la falda."

Sólo un pensamiento recorría su mente. _"Oh Dios. Estoy definitivamente fuera de mis cabales"_ En ese momento casi lo detiene, pero su sonrisa socarrona la envalentonó. Su arrogancia la enfurecía porque sentía que aumentaba su deseo por él. Puso el teléfono sobre la cómoda. Sus manos temblorosas levantaron lentamente la falda de su vestido. Miró con satisfacción cómo su mandíbula se relajaba, y su mirada seguía el movimiento de sus manos. Poco a poco fue subiendo la tela por sus piernas y sobre sus caderas revelando su tanga negra.

Peeta soltó un pitillo de aprobación y se acercó a ella con determinación, flexionando sus manos como si anticipara el movimiento de ellas sobre su piel. Entrando en pánico, lo detuvo con una mano en el pecho.

"Espera. Tu minuto aún no comienza."

"Pon a correr el maldito reloj. Ahora."

Respirando profundamente tratando de ocultar sus nervios, alcanzó el teléfono. Ambos miraron cuando oprimió el botón de comenzar en la pantalla.

Sus sesenta segundos habían comenzado.

El tiempo corría, pero Peeta no se apuró como ella creyó. Sus ojos bajaron hasta la boca de ella y él se acercó lentamente aumentando la ansiedad de la anticipación. Una mano le rodeó la mandíbula.

"Esto no es un rebote."

"Llámalo como quieras." Respondió ella en un susurro.  
Rozó sus labios contra los suyos antes de que su lengua entrara en su boca, como buscando respuestas. Los segundos pasaban mientras él jugaba con ella, explorando sus reacciones a cada roce de sus labios cada caricia de su lengua. Si ella se había sentido expuesta antes. La sensación se había multiplicado diez veces según él descubría sus secretos. La estaba obligando a revelarse y lo que aprendiera de ella lo utilizaría a su favor. Con sus manos firmes, Peeta la asió por las caderas y la tomó contra la pared, metiendo su cadera entre sus piernas. Ya no había delicadeza ni curiosidad, su boca reclamó la suya en un beso salvaje. A pesar de su brusquedad, se sentía deseada, como si el placer que él estaba sintiendo excedía por mucho el de ella, lo que a ella le parecía imposible. Pero eso la halagaba. Katniss sentía que la besaban por primera vez, se sentía salvaje, libre. Enredó sus dedos desesperadamente en sus rizos rubios y lo atrajo más hacia ella, suplicando que profundizara el beso aún más. Y Peeta la complació, hundiendo su lengua en su boca con un gruñido de placer y enredándola en una batalla campal con la de ella. Cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento su voz susurró en contra de sus labios.

"Si sigues besándome así, moviendo tu deliciosa lengua contra la mía, no voy a tener más remedio que hacerte mía."

Antes que ella pudiese contestar, presionó si cadera contra su centro haciéndola jadear. Los pies de Katniss se enroscaron en su cintura y la presión entre sus piernas le robó cualquier pensamiento racional. Su respiración se tornó jadeante y no pudo evitar mover su cadera sobre su dureza moviendo sus caderas rítmicamente en un intento por aliviar la creciente presión entre sus piernas.

"¿Ya quieres correrte preciosa?"

Katniss respondió casi sin aliento.

"¿Qué crees?" Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, contra la pared. Una de sus manos subió por su cadera hasta que llego a su trasero. Sintió como él agarraba la parte trasera de su tanga en su puño, retorciendo la tela hasta que la envolvió alrededor de sus dedos. El material sedoso se tensó, deslizándose sobre su parte más sensible y haciéndole girar la cabeza. Sus dientes rasparon contra su cuello, enviando una sensación de estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo.

"Di _Por Favor_ , preciosa."

"P—por favor, hazlo ya." Gimió ella.

Peeta tiró de la tela, y su mente se quedó en blanco, ajena a todo, el placer corriendo a través de ella. Sacudió contra él cuando su orgasmo corría a través de su sistema, prolongado por el tirón calculado del material entre sus piernas.

Él tomó su boca, absorbiendo sus gritos, gimiendo ante su respuesta salvaje. Cuando su temblor se calmó, Peeta soltó su boca, jadeando él también.

"Vuelve a poner el reloj, aún no he hecho más que empezar. "Él se empujó a sí mismo, duro y grueso, contra su muslo. "¿Quieres más?"

 _"¿Más?"_ Todo su mundo se había estremecido. _"¿Qué demonios acaba de ocurrir?"_ Ella tenía los pies en tierra firme mientras mantenía una conversación con él y, sin poder explicarse cómo, un minuto más tarde se las había arreglado para darle el orgasmo más poderoso que podía recordar. Peeta estaba operando en un nivel completamente diferente. Uno que su cerebro privado de sueño por su reciente ruptura aún no podía comprender. Obviamente es más que probable que su habilidad ha sido perfeccionada con cientos de mujeres. Y ella ahora acababa de inflar su ego aún más mediante la representación de su propia versión aficionada de _Gone in Sixty Seconds_. _"Maldición. ¿ Podría ser más patética?"_

Hey. ¿Estás ahí Katniss?" Preguntó chasqueando sus dedos frente a su rostro.

Ante la pregunta, sintió un nudo en su garganta. Todos los acontecimientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas de repente cayeron sobre su cabeza como una tonelada de ladrillos. Apenas lograba llevar oxígeno en sus pulmones. Si se permitía pensar con claridad por un momento más, hasta la última gota de dolor y humillación se precipitaría a la superficie. Se ahogaría en lágrimas y la autocompasión, obligándose a admitir que los últimos tres años fueron una pérdida de tiempo y una carga para su espíritu.

Pero no ahora, Peeta podía distraerla. Logró hacerla sentir como una mujer deseable aunque sólo fuera por una tarde. Gracias a él no pudo pensar demasiado en sus errores y deficiencias. Él levantó la cabeza y la miró inquisitivamente, sus ojos azules oscurecidos por el deseo, los labios húmedos de besarla. Parecía drogado en su excitación. Por ella. Ella había logrado esa reacción en él. Saberlo la llenó de la confianza que necesita desesperadamente. ¿Acaso no había decidido la noche anterior dejar de ser la chica que se quedaba de brazos cruzados mientras la vida pasaba a su alrededor? No quería ya ser la chica que apostaba por lo seguro. Al final, su elección "segura"— Cato— le había pateado el trasero sustituyéndola por otra.

 _"No. Nunca más."_ Ya no iba a negarse lo que quisiera. Y aquí mismo, en este momento, lo que quería era estar con Peeta.

"Ahí estas, preciosa." murmuró, sus ojos azules oscureciéndose nuevamente por la pasión acalorada del momento. Agachó la cabeza para raspar la barbilla sin afeitar a través de su escote. "Lo que esté pasando por tu cabeza ahora mismo, sigue pensando en ello." Murmuró con la respiración agitada contra su garganta.

"Estoy pensando en que me lleves a la cama."

El cuerpo de Peeta se estremeció contra ella en respuesta. Sus manos acariciaron los lados de sus muslos, deslizándose hacia arriba y alrededor de la palma de su parte inferior.

"Dime. ¿Qué es lo que imaginas que estamos haciendo en la cama? ¿Estoy cogiéndote lento y suave, o me estás haciendo sudar por ello? "

"Estoy ... que estás ... "Katniss trató de formar palabras pero sus caricias no se lo permitían. Sentía como cada centímetro de piel que él tocaba se encendía en fuego. El cronómetro de su teléfono estaba sonando señalando el final del tiempo, pero continuaron, ignorándolo.

"¿Estoy debajo de ti, viendo cómo tus pechos rebotan mientras mueves estas caderas? ¿O la primera vez estoy encima de ti? Podría abrirte más esos muslos y enterrarme más profundo entre ellos." Se inclinó hacia delante para lamer la curva de su oreja. "Tal vez estoy detrás de ti. ¡Ah, maldita sea, que profundo podría penetrarte de esa manera mi preciosa! Dime que quieres que te haga. Voy a hacer que suceda".

La respuesta se materializó en su mente.

Al momento que ella abrió la boca para decirle, en algún lugar de la habitación sonó un teléfono celular.

Peeta dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante con una maldiciendo entre dientes y golpeando el puño contra la pared por encima de ella. Mirando como si quisiera hacer caso omiso de ella, metió por fin la mano en su bolsillo trasero para sacar a su teléfono.

"Es trabajo. Tengo que responder ", explicó a través de los dientes apretados. Asintiendo con la cabeza en silencio, Katniss se deslizó por el muslo hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo y se puso de pie. Él hizo un gruñido de protesta por su separación, pero el zumbido incesante del teléfono lo interrumpió.

"Mellark". Gruñó en el teléfono. Después de escuchar por un momento, sus ojos se cerraron. "Bien. Estaré allí en diez minutos. "

Al colgar, su ardiente mirada la recorrió de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en su falda aún levantada. Katniss sintió el ardor en sus mejillas y rápidamente la acomodó de nuevo en su lugar.

"Me tengo que ir." Evitando su mirada, ella asintió.

"Okay. Um. Gracias por todo." —"¡ _Oh Dios que patética_!"— "Qui…quiero decir, gracias por dejarme y llevar la maleta y todo eso. No gracias por el orgasmo o lo que sea."—" _Cállate. ¡Cállate ahora y no sigas metiendo la pata!"—_ "Bueno, quiero decir, gracias por eso—también. Supongo. " Mortificación completa. _"¡Mátame ahora!_ "

Peeta levantó las cejas y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. "De nada." Dio un paso hacia ella. "Realmente no quiero irme."

"Tal vez sea lo mejor," se precipitó ella antes de que llegara más cerca. Su rostro se oscureció.

"Hablaremos de esto más tarde. Hay una situación en la que me necesitan o lo discutiríamos ahora mismo."

De repente no quería nada más que estar sola, así que asintió en respuesta. Parecía como si quisiera decir algo más, pero dirigiéndole una última mirada, salió de la habitación. Un momento después oyó la puerta principal cerrarse.

"¿ _Gracias por el orgasmo? ¿En serio_ _Katniss?_ " Ella se lamentó mirando al techo.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo Cinco – Ironías de la vida  
_**

Katniss miraba alrededor de la plaza central. Decenas de personas se apresuraron pasado en todas direcciones, algunos hablando en los teléfonos celulares, evitando con esmero todo contacto visual con el otro. Se sentía invisible y activa a la vez. Según todo que había visto y leído sobre este lugar en los libros y la internet, la magnitud del cambio en el Distrito era impresionante. El ruido constante de sonidos ahogaba problemas hasta que dejaban de existir.

Mirando hacia abajo la falda de su simple vestido veraniego y sandalias, se sentía terriblemente fuera de lugar entre el mar de trajes de negocios, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta. De pronto le dieron ganas de volver en un traje de payaso haciendo malabares con pinos para ver si podía reunir la atención de al menos una persona, pero de alguna manera lo dudaba.

Después de que Peeta se fue, ella había sentido la necesidad de escapar. El apartamento de Haymitch, estaba lejos de ser alegre, para empezar, se sentía demasiado...tranquilo. Un espacio perfecto para los pensamientos oscuros. Así que había salido y comenzó a caminar, llegó a la plaza casi por error. Resultó ser el complemento perfecto para su actual estado de ánimo. Confusa, caótica…..si, definitivamente confusa.

Con un suspiro, se apoyó en una columna de mármol, la decenas de personas que pasaban a su alrededor alteraban su curso un poco para evitarla. Menos de un día había pasado desde Cato rompió con ella. Casi no lo podía creer. En ese pequeño espacio de tiempo, había saltado en un tren al Distrito Doce, sorprendió a su padre al presentarse sin previo aviso, y se enrolló con un negociador de rehenes condenadamente sexy. Nada más y nada menos que el protegido de su padre. " _Genial."_

El recuerdo fresco en su memoria de la boca de Peeta devorando la suya, sus manos moviéndose posesivamente sobre su piel. Katniss todavía sentía el calor correr en su sangre. Presionó una mano fría en su mejilla para aliviar la difusión del color rosado, trató de pensar en algo, cualquier cosa, otra cosa. Algo desagradable. " _Si, eso funcionaría."_ La dentadura dr Austin Powers, plátanos podridos, Cray —el viejo raboverde vecino de su madre que se le insinuaba cada vez que la visitaba— "¡ _Ugh_! ¡ _Qué asco!_ "

Nada funcionó. "¿ _En serio? ¿Ni siquiera Cray?"_ ¿Qué demonios le había hecho Peeta?

Hasta trató de pensar en Cato, pero sólo dio lugar a una realización horrible. En tres años juntos el jamás había logrado —ni una sola vez— revolver su cuerpo y su cerebro de la manera en que Peeta lo había hecho en una sola tarde. Pero ni siquiera se le acercaba. No había pensado en él ni una sola vez, mientras Peeta la besaba. Casi casi era suficiente para hacer que se sintiera un poquito culpable. Casi. _"Sí, claro, sobretodo."_

En ese instante, Katniss se sintió hasta idiota. Había estado a punto de casarse con alguien que casi ni la besaba durante los últimos meses. Por supuesto, no se haría ninguna ilusión de que Peeta de alguna manera sería una mejor opción. Nunca había conocido a un hombre más adecuado para explorar el campo. Y que además, le había dado un poco de perspectiva valiosa. Aparte de un orgasmo seriamente alucinante.

Sintiéndose ligeramente mejor, Katniss sacó el teléfono celular de su bolso y frunció el ceño cuando vio una llamada perdida de Cato. ¿Por qué la estaría llamando? Le había quedado muy claro anoche que habían terminado y que él ya había pasado la página. Probablemente algo relativo a la boda y la docena de cancelaciones que aún tenían que hacer. Ella no quería tratar con él en este momento, o pensándolo mejor, quizás nunca, así que entró en la configuración de su teléfono y bloqueó su número. Luego se desplazó a través de sus contactos y seleccionó un nombre diferente. Alguien con quien en realidad quería hablar. Sonriendo, se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

Madge, su compañera de la universidad, respondió al segundo timbre. "Si me estás llamando para decirme lo increíble que es el clima en el Dos, eres una perra y te voy a colgar."

Katniss se apartó de la columna con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la salida de la plaza esquivando cuerpos mientras lo hacía. Ella y Madge habían asistido a la Universidad del Distrito Dos juntas, compartiendo una residencia el primer año y un apartamento los tres restantes. Nativa del Doce, Madge había regresado a su distrito después de la escuela para estar cerca de su familia muy rica, que la tenían atada de pies y manos. Habían querido tener a Madge en casa para ayudar en la gestión de sus diversas organizaciones benéficas, y a ella no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. A Katniss se le rompió el corazón de ver a su mejor amiga irse de su lado.

"El tiempo es probablemente perfecto como de costumbre, pero no estoy allí para confirmarlo o negarlo."

"Eh. ¿Estás ya en Maui? La boda no es hasta dentro de dos semanas."

"En realidad, no será nunca. Espero que tu billete de avión sea reembolsable." Katniss tomó una respiración profunda cuando la línea quedó en silencio. "Las bodas son aburridas, de todos modos. Decidí mejor venir al Distrito Doce y pasar el rato contigo. ¿Sabías que tus conciudadanos han adoptado plenamente el orinar en público?"

Después de una larga pausa, Madge por fin habló, su voz nítida y casual. "¿Exactamente qué tan borrachas vamos a estar? Sólo descríbelo para mí."

"Hasta que no recordemos nada."

"Fabuloso. ¿Qué crees de mañana por la noche? Mi mamita querida me tiene acorralada para esta noche, tendrá lugar un benéfico. ¡Ugh!"

"Eso es perfecto. Porque en realidad, necesito dormir. Mañana te enviaré un mensaje de texto con un plan."

"Trato hecho." Madge hizo una pausa. "Hey, querida, me alegro de que estés aquí. Vas a estar muy bien. Y si necesitas más impulso para olvidar, podemos quemar simbólicamente al imbécil de Cato en el centro de la plaza."

Sintiendo que las lágrimas la amenazaban, Katniss rió. "Te extrañé."

"Yo también. Te veré mañana."

Katniss caminó a través de la plaza para salir a la transitada calle, su estado de ánimo mejoró dramáticamente al tener algo que esperar con interés. Se tomó un minuto para orientarse, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el apartamento de Haymitch en el lado este, deteniéndose sólo en el supermercado a comprar provisiones. Peeta tenía razón, en la nevera de Haymitch solo había cerveza.

Con las bolsas cargadas bajo un brazo, ella sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y entró en el edificio. Vio a dos personas entrando en el ascensor, así que llamó para que lo sostuvieran. Una mano salió, previniendo el cierre de las puertas metálicas.

"Gracias", susurró al llegar casi sin aliento.

Un hombre calvo de unos cuarenta años le devolvió la mirada a través de los vidrios sucios de sus lentes. A su derecha sostenía una anciana encorvada, que usaba su brazo de soporte. Katniss sonrió a los dos, mientras marcaba el número de la cuarta planta.

"Hola, soy Katniss," dijo ella rápidamente, para llenar el silencio. "Estoy visitando a mi padre durante la semana, ya saben, el policía." Ninguno de los dos respondió y el hombre dirigió una mirada oscura en su dirección, así que decidió no decir nada más. Su mirada firme e insistente la puso nerviosa, por lo que desvió sus ojos, rezando porque el ascensor se diera prisa.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, el hombre y la mujer salieron lentamente detrás de ella. Mirando sobre su hombro, se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba teniendo grandes dificultades para caminar, incluso con la ayuda del joven, que tampoco estaba en la mejor forma, y se fatigaba bajo el peso de la mujer.

Después de dejar los víveres frente a la puerta de Haymitch, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia ellos. "¿Puedo ayudar?"

El hombre parecía ligeramente sorprendido por su oferta, pero asintió y se encogió de hombros. Katniss tomó el otro brazo de la mujer, ayudándoles por el pasillo.

Murmurando para sí mismo, metió la mano en sus vaqueros y sacó un juego de llaves para abrir la puerta. "Gracias. Puedo seguir desde aquí."

"Está bien, claro, no hay problema." Después de una breve vacilación, se dio la vuelta para marcharse. La mujer parecía a punto de derrumbarse, pero ella no quería imponerse sobre ellos. Él había parecido reacio a aceptar su ayuda en el primer lugar.

"Maldita compañía de seguros.", murmuró de repente lo que llamó la atención de Katniss. Dió marcha atrás. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la mujer, que no parecía capaz de hablar por sí misma. "No van a cubrir su estadía en el hospital por más tiempo. Tuve que faltar al trabajo hoy en para llevarla a casa. Ladrones condenados. Ladrones malditos."

Un poco sorprendida por su tono vehemente, Katniss enfiló hacia la puerta del apartamento. "Siento oír eso. Déjeme saber si puedo hacer algo para ayudar."

"Gracias", dijo finalmente, estudiándola larga y suficientemente como para incomodarla.

Katniss reunió las bolsas de comestibles y se metió dentro, sintiendo sus ojos en ella todo el tiempo. Cerró la puerta con llave rápidamente detrás de ella, y se le ocurrió que tal vez los residentes del Doce evitaban a sus vecinos por una buena razón.

...

Desde donde estaba aparcado al otro lado de la calle, Peeta observó a Katniss desaparecer en el interior del edificio de apartamentos. La había visto acercarse a dos cuadras de distancia, con el pelo negro azabache contrastando contra el telón de fondo gris de la ciudad. Apretó el volante hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Él quería desesperadamente seguirla al interior del edificio y terminar lo que habían empezado antes, pero no podía.

Minutos después, la luz se encendió en el apartamento de Haymitch y Peeta se relajó. Después de ser llamado a un atraco en una tienda de conveniencia ubicada en el centro que la Unidad de Servicios de Emergencia —incluído él mismo— había resuelto en menos de una hora, había venido directamente de vuelta para encontrarse con que Katniss había salido. Y a pesar de la intensidad de su decepción, sabía que era lo mejor. El tiempo que había pasado esperando a que regresara le había dado tiempo suficiente para pensar.

Haber sido reclutado a los dieciocho años por el departamento había dado Peeta propósito, pero convertirse en un negociador de rehenes había salvado su vida. Y tenía que agradecer a Haymitch por eso. Por todo. Antes de conocer la capacidad de control y el cuidadoso razonamiento que se necesitaba para resolver una crisis con rehenes envueltos, su oscuro pasado amenazaba con acabar con él por completo. Moviéndose entre hogares sustitutos durante toda su adolescencia y cumplir los dieciocho años sin ningún sentido de orientación, Peeta había estado a la deriva, como tantos huérfanos que habían crecido sin el beneficio de la orientación de los padres.

Nunca podría escapar completamente de las memorias del tiempo que pasó alrededor de cinco distritos entre hogares hacinados. Y, un recuerdo particularmente doloroso. Aprender a negociar le había dado una sensación de control. Le ayudó a lidiar con el dolor de aquellos años.

En el espacio de una tarde, había puesto en peligro todo lo que había logrado, lo que lo mantenía en control de su vida. Sin mencionar su relación con el hombre que había visto en él la capacidad de convertirse en su sucesor y en quien había depositado toda su confianza. A pesar de su deuda con Haymitch, no había perdido tiempo en seducir a su hija, se comportó como un prisionero que recibía su primera visita conyugal en una década. Si Haymitch se enteraba, acabaría con todo, su carrera. ¿Dónde quedaría entonces?

En contra de su voluntad, la mente de Peeta se desvió de nuevo hacia Katniss. ¿Había sido una locura temporal o era posible que ella fuera la mitad de lo dulce que su memoria podía recordar? A pesar de su bravuconería inicial, él podía decir que ella misma se había sorprendido por su respuesta a su contacto, y honestamente, eso lo había afectado, lo había encendido a un nivel tal que él había tomado más de lo previsto. Si su teléfono celular no hubiese sonado en ese preciso momento, Peeta no tenía ninguna duda de que aún seguiría con ella en el apartamento explorando lenta y repetitivamente cada centímetro de piel. La atracción que sentía hacia ella era incontrolable.

La imagen de la cabeza de Katniss echada hacia atrás mientras él se introducía en ella lo hizo golpear el volante con el puño. Haber tenido contacto físico con ella había sido un error abismal. Porque ahora que la había probado, su deseo por ella era casi insoportable.

Después de una infancia en la que siempre escuchó que jamás lograría nada, había aprendido a ganar la aprobación a través del sexo. Pero en algún lugar a lo largo de la línea, había dejado de obtener placer en sus conquistas hasta que todas se difuminaban juntas en un torbellino de voces y caras femeninas. Sexo sin conexión, lo satisfacía físicamente, pero no sentía nada a nivel emocional.

No fue así con Katniss. Con ella había estado presente. En el momento. No había estado temiendo secuelas inevitables. En su cabeza, solo había existido ella.

Hasta anoche, otro hombre la había llamado su prometida. Un hombre al que ella posiblemente todavía amaba y le importaba. Peeta flexionó la mandíbula haciendo una mueca de disgusto de sólo pensarlo. La idea de las manos ese imbécil sobre ella obstaculizaban su capacidad de pensar con claridad. Una reacción tan distinta a él en todos los niveles. Primero, su profesión dictaba que tenía que mantener la cabeza fría en todo momento, sin permitir que sus emociones fueran mayores que su capacidad de razonar. Un rasgo que normalmente llevaba a su vida personal.

Segundo, nunca le había importado un pepino con quién estuviesen sus conquistas, ni antes ni después de él. Una vez que salía de su apartamento para tomar un taxi, ni le pasaba por la mente.

Peeta recordó el rastro de incertidumbre que había vislumbrado en la cara de Katniss después de haber llegado al clímax. Casi como si estuviese avergonzada por las necesidades de su cuerpo. Ella carecía de la confianza que típicamente poseía cualquier mujer de su belleza cuando se trataba de los hombres. Al parecer, además de ser un bastardo, su ex novio había sido un amante de mierda, algo que no le molestaba en absoluto.

 _"No debería importarte, tarado. ¡No puedes tener nada con ella!"_

Haymitch sabía exactamente lo que era Peeta. Él tenía razón para advertirle que mantuviera distancia de Katniss. ¿Quién querría un mujeriego empedernido en cualquier lugar cerca de su hija? De algún modo había logrado ganar la confianza de Haymitch durante sus años de trabajo conjunto, y en menos de una hora, había traicionado esa confianza. Y como evidencia de que era un malnacido desgraciado quería hacerlo de nuevo.

Era absurdo que la única mujer que había sido capaz de destruir su control fuese precisamente la hija del hombre que le enseño la importancia de la disciplina y la restricción. Casi se reía ante la ironía. Casi.

La deseaba. La deseaba demasiado. Deseaba enseñarle todo aquello de lo que su cuerpo era capaz. Extinguir cualquier rasgo de inseguridad que le hubiese dejado su relación anterior. Quizá su ex novio tenía aún su corazón, pero Peeta sabía que podía adueñarse de su cuerpo si ella se lo permitía. Tendría el placer de enseñarle como satisfacerlo a él. No era que necesitara tanto. Simplemente estar con Katniss en la misma habitación lo excitaba a un grado agonizante. Pensar en ella, desnuda, deseosa de agradarlo le robó el aliento.

En el nombre de la auto preservación, Peeta arrancó el coche y se adentró en el tráfico. Si se quedaba frente al edificio por más tiempo, en menos de lo que pudiese pensarlo estaría en su puerta derrumbándola para poder entrar, a mas que sólo el apartamento.

Ella regresaría al Distrito Dos en una semana más o menos o tan pronto Haymitch se recuperara y todo volvería a la normalidad. Peeta podría volver a tener sexo sin sentido con extrañas y con el tiempo, la imagen de Katniss se borraría de su memoria.

 _"Sí, claro, sobretodo la olvidaría."_ Ni él mismo se lo creía. Estaba condenado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis - Señales Mixtas**

Katniss despertó temprano la mañana siguiente, después de haber dormido diez horas seguidas. Luego de una ducha se puso un ligero vestido veraniego y caminó fuera del apartamento. Hizo una breve parada en la panadería de la esquina para comprar café y muffins para ella y para Haymitch y continuó su camino al hospital. Los residentes del vecindario levantaban sus manos para llamar los taxis que transitaban por la Avenida Principal sin siquiera levantar sus miradas de sus teléfonos celulares o sus periódicos. La gente del Doce era extraña sin duda.

A pesar de ser temprano en la mañana, la humedad del mes de julio permeaba en el aire. Sin embargo, una brisa suave soplaba desde el este, en la dirección del gran lago que servía de playa al distrito.

Caminaba por la acera con el estribillo de bocinas y autobuses, preguntándose si se quedaría en el distrito el tiempo suficiente como para acostumbrarse al ruido constante.

No si su madre tenía algo que ver con su decisión. Maysilee le había enviado tres correos electrónicos desde la noche anterior, preocupada por su _"frágil estado mental"_ y casualmente comentando la efectividad de la terapia. Su madre quería que Katniss regresara a casa donde pudiera consentirla y someterla a interminables tratamientos de estética. Pero por una vez, nada de eso le sonaba atractivo. No. Necesitaba levantarse por sus propios pies, reflexionar en sus errores sin el confort de que alguien le estuviese diciendo que lo que sucedió con Cato no fue su culpa. Porque francamente, si, en parte ella tenía la culpa. No de la infidelidad, engaño y posterior rompimiento, pero sí de haberse quedado en una relación, que ella siempre supo muy en el fondo que no tenía futuro, durante tanto tiempo. Ir del brazo de Cato durante incontables cocteles y cenas del hospital, actividades de recaudación de fondos había calado en su cerebro todas las respuestas correctas a sus múltiples dudas, hasta que su originalidad se había desvanecido junto con cualquier sentimiento genuino que hubiese sentido por él. Había buscado mil excusas por su falta de conexión, diciéndose a sí misma que una vez que él estableciera su carrera, pasarían más tiempo juntos. Ella no quería fracasar.

¿En serio había llegado a ser tan ingenua para pensar que el matrimonio arreglaría algo que ya estaba irremediablemente roto? Katniss sospechaba que una minúscula parte de ella, una que ella no quería identificar, simplemente no deseaba terminar sola igual que su madre. Por mucho que amaba y respetaba a Maysilee, ella delegaba mucho en Katniss para alivianar su soledad, su falta de compañía. Lo que Katniss no había tomado en cuenta era que el mero hecho de estar en una relación por simplemente no estar sola, jamás le garantizaría la felicidad.

Ella sabía que su madre estaba atormentada por la culpa — ella adoraba a Cato fue quien insistió para que Katniss aceptara su propuesta de matrimonio — así que decidio enviarle un correo electrónico asegurándole que estaba bien, que no se preocupara por ella y que la quería. Esperaba que con eso su madre se tranquilizara por varias horas o por lo menos mientras ella visitaba a Haymitch.

Al entrar por la puerta del hospital, el frío le erizó la piel, e inmediatamente se lamentó por no traer una chaqueta. Personal médico y familias se paseaban de un lado al otro del vestíbulo del hospital. Frente a los ascensores había un gran grupo de personas aglomeradas. Katniss suspiró profundamente. Cuando lograra llegar al piso de Haymitch, el café estaría helado. Decidiendo que un poco de ejercicio no le haría daño, se dirigió a las escaleras.

Cuando casi llegaba al octavo piso, escuchó que la puerta de acceso al pasillo se abrió y cerró, seguido de unos pasos que descendían rápidamente por las escaleras en dirección a ella. Nerviosa, consideró salir de las escaleras un piso antes. Aparte del desconocido que bajaba y ella, no había nadie más allí. Giró hacia la izquierda hacia la puerta del séptimo piso cuando vio al desconocido.

"¿Katniss?"

"Peeta." El alivio la inundó, pero acto seguido se ruborizó levemente al darse cuenta de quién era. Vestido con un traje azul marino y camisa blanca, se veía especialmente guapo esta mañana. Algunos hombres parecían incómodos en un traje, pero Peeta lo llevaba como una segunda piel. Una imagen de las enfermeras gritando y lanzando sus bragas mientras él caminaba por los pasillos nadó a través de su mente.

El miró detrás de ella a ver si había alguien más, luego fijó sus ojos en los suyos.

"No deberías andar por aquí sola."

"Buenos días a ti también." Ella respondió exasperada, encogiendo los hombros mientras sostenía los cafés. "Había fila para entrar al ascensor."

"La próxima vez espera, no es seguro." Impacientemente, se pasó la mano por el cabello. "Y ya que tocamos el tema, espero que no estés planificando salidas nocturnas por tu cuenta. Esto no es el Distrito Dos."

Su actitud positiva se desplomó. Al llegar al Doce había decidido no permitir más que otras personas tomaran sus decisiones, ni acatar ódenes que no encajaran en su agenda.

"¿A si? ¿Y si decido salir por mi cuenta esta noche, que piensa hacer al respecto Detective Mellark? ¿Ponerme un rastreador? ¿Tirar un boletín por radio?" Irguiéndose burlonamente, hizo su mejor imitación de un hombre poniendo voz grave. "Si, a todas la unidades, estamos en búsqueda de una mujer adulta que se encuentra fuera pasadas las ocho de la noche. Todos alerta, es una renegada salvaje."

Peeta torció los labios. "¿Se supone que me estás imitando? Necesitas practicar más preciosa."

Levantando las cejas, Katniss tomó un sorbo de su café..

Peera suspiró mortificado. "Acabo de hablar con Haymitch. Él no quiere que estés en la calle tarde en la noche…a menos que yo esté contigo. Esta es una ciudad extraña para ti, y tu padre quiere que estés segura. Y yo también."

Subiendo las escaleras para pasar por su lado ella dejó ver su irritación. " ¿En serio? ¿Y quién me mantendrá a salvo de ti? Yo creo que Haymitch cambiaría de opinión si supiera que me ordenaste que me levantara la falda, en su apartamento, una hora después de conocerme y saber quién era."

Él contuvo el aliento mientras ella pasaba. "Dios, por favor, no menciones lo de ayer. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para olvidarlo."

Katniss se encogió como si hubiese recibido una cachetada. Se volvió y comenzó a subir rápidamente para salir de allí.

Peeta palideció, subió las escaleras de dos en dos para alcanzarla.

"Perdóname. No decir eso."

Sabiendo que sus mejillas estaban rojas de vergüenza, Katniss agachó la cabeza y apretó el paso, con la intención de salirse la escalera y estar lejos de Peeta tan pronto como le fuera posible. Antes de llegar a la puerta, él la agarró del brazo, deteniendo su movimiento.

"Preciosa." La volvió hacia él, levantándole la barbilla esperó a que ella lo mirara a los ojos. "Me encantó todo lo de ayer. ¿Cómo podrías dudarlo?"

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza. "No tienes que explicarme nada. No importa."

"A mí me importa," gruñó. "No voy a permitir que te vayas pensando que no me encantó casa segundo que pasé tocándote, besando tu boca preciosa."

Su cercanía y la crudeza de sus palabras la inundaron. "¿Entonces por qué quieres olvidarlo?"

" _¡Maldita sea!"_ , no debió preguntar. Parecía una loca desesperada, Pero, ¿acaso no lo estaba, desesperada por él? Cada célula de su cuerpo volvió a la vida con una simple caricia de él. Aparentemente su respuesta hacia él de Bayer no había sido producto de su imaginación. Sin embargo, ella sabía el tipo de hombre que él era. Estaba resuelta a mantenerse alejada de él. Pero, ahí estaba, pidiendo respuestas.

Retirando la mirada de la boca de ella, Peeta dejó caer su mano a regañadientes dando un paso atrás, separándose de ella. La pérdida de su cercanía se sentía como un golpe físico. Luchando para no extender la mano y tirar de él hacia ella, esperó.

Peeta se paseó por el rellano con cara de preocupación. "Katniss, lo qué pasó ayer, no puedo dejar que suceda de nuevo. Eres la hija de Haymitch y no es correcto. Le debo mucho como para pretender seducir a su hija mientras él está enfermo en el hospital."

Mirando hacia el techo, Katniss se rio sarcásticamente. "Okay, asi que no soy lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar mis propias decisiones al igual que todos los demás ¿Cierto? Wow. ¿Me pregunto cómo he sobrevivido a los últimos veinticinco años sin que alguien este 24/7 a mi lado organizando mi vida?" Girando los talones, se volvió para irse, pero una vez más él la detuvo poniendo la mano en la puerta. "Muévete Peeta, déjame pasar. El café se enfría."

Peeta le quitó los vasos de café y los puso sobre los escalones. "Me importa un comino el café. Vamos a hablar de esto."

Katniss levantó las manos. "No hay nada que hablar. Ya tú tomaste la decisión por mí. Ya entendí, no más travesuras. No se requiere una reunión formal para eso."

Frunciendo las cejas, Peeta acercó su cara a centímetros de la de ella. "Si yo lo digo, si lo requiere. Necesitas saber cuáles son mis razones."

"¿Porque haces un espectáculo? No entiendo cuál es la gran importancia que tiene para ti." Dijo ella entre dientes "Puedes subir y encontrar una enfermerita que tome mi lugar. O mejor aún, una pediatra que tenga el cabello en un corte de paje. Facilito."

"¿En serio crees que esto es fácil para mí?" Parecía molesto "¿Después de lo que sé de ti?"

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando? No sabes nada acerca de mí." Dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la puerta.

Apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, él se inclinó y le dijo al oído. "¿Qué no se nada preciosa? Sé que te encanta enroscar tu lengua con la mía cuando besas, sé que aguantas la respiración justo antes de correrte, sé que tu hermoso trasero cabe perfectamente en mis manos. Aún puedo sentirlo." Katniss sintió escalofríos, sus piernas amenazaban con fallarle. Sentía el anhelo caliente y desesperado entre sus piernas, recuerdos de la tarde anterior se liberaban como un animal salvaje en su mente. Saber que él podría satisfacer sus necesidades de una manera devastadora solo lograba aumentar su deseo por él. Cazador de enfermeras o no, nada podía detenerla de desearlo ahora, en ese momento en la oscura escalera.

Peeta no había terminado con su tortura verbal. "Ayer debí haberme ido del apartamento antes de descubrir lo caliente que te pones. Pero no lo hice y estoy jodido." Una de sus manos cayó de la pared para sujetarla por la cadera, apretando y soltando suavemente. "Este cuerpo exquisito que tienes necesita mucho cuidado y atención. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de usar mi lengua en ti. Detesto no saber cómo sabes."

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra la puerta. Cuando su mano se deslizó por debajo del vestido hasta el exterior de su muslo, un gemido escapó de sus labios. Sin darse cuenta, ella empujó sus senos hacia arriba, en dirección a la boca de Peeta.

"Sí, los veo preciosa. También los voy a probar." Poco a poco, su mano se deslizó en torno a la unión entre sus muslos. "Ayer te corriste tan rápido para mí, fue como algo sacado de una fantasía. ¿Te tenían desatendida?" Pasó uno de sus nudillos a lo largo de la costura de sus bragas. "Yo sé cómo hacerte sentir mejor."

Una puerta se cerró de golpe en el suelo debajo de ellos, el ruido haciendo eco a través del hueco de la escalera. Dos mujeres en medio de una fuerte discusión se lanzaban insultos la una a la otra desde abajo. Tratando de recuperar el aliento y calmar el ansia de más del toque experto de las manos de Peeta, Katniss le apartó la mano y se enderezó de la puerta contra la que estaba apoyada. Encontrarse con sus ojos y ser testigo de la cruda excitación mezclada con el conflicto que se reflejaba en ellos no ayudó en nada.

Con el corazón palpitándole con tanta fuerza que le retumbaba en los oídos, ella lo hizo a un lado para recoger las tazas de café. Mantuvo la voz baja para no alertar a las mujeres que continuaban discutiendo en el piso de abajo . "¿Qué demonios fue eso, Peeta ? ¿Porque envías tantas señales mixtas?" Ella odiaba el temblor de su voz en su pregunta.

Tapándose los ojos con fuerza, hizo un sonido bajo de frustración . "No era mi intención que esto ocurriera. ¡Maldición! No puedo controlarme cuando estoy cerca de ti. Y no ayuda para nada el que me provoques—"

Ella se burló incrédula . "¡Ja! ¿Y ahora resulta que esto es mi culpa?" El argumento se detuvo debajo de ellos. La puerta se abrió y se cerró una vez más, dejándolos en silencio .

"No es culpa de nadie." Él suspiró derrotado . "Pero no puede volver a suceder—"

"Esta bien. Te repito, lo entiendo." Ella se negó a nombrar la gama de emociones que ardían en su pecho. "¿Puedo salir del hueco de la escalera, por favor?"

Con la mandíbula apretada, Peeta se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

" Ah, y para que lo sepas, voy a salir esta noche. Será después del anochecer. Y si usted tiene un problema con eso Detective, puede besarme el trasero que tan perfectamente le cabe en las manos."

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

 _ **Hola a todos! Siento la demora. He estado un poco atereada en estos días. pero ya no los hago esperar mas. El próximo capítulo lo subiré el viernes. Espero sus reviews. Ayudan mucho. Besitos! Lizzyvb**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo Siete: Ripper's**_

"Es tu ronda Peet."

"Huh?"

Gale Hawthorne, el mejor amigo y compañero miembro de la Unidad de Servicios de Emergencia de Peeta, se inclinó sobre la mesa del bar llena de botellas de cerveza vacías." Te dije:" -hizo un movimiento de caminar con los dedos- "que es tu turno para levantarte y comprar una ronda de bebidas. ¿Dónde demonios tienes la cabeza esta noche?"

Junto a él, el ronquido de aprobación de Finnic Odair, su otro major amigo era apenas audible entre la música y las conversaciones que circulaban a través de Ripper's, su lugar de reunión regular. Ambos lo miraron con expectación.

Peeta miró de frente a Gale con una sonrisa socarrona. "Lo siento, simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en su hermana últimamente. ¿Crees que saldría conmigo? Yo creo que ya tiene edad suficiente. ¿Cuantos años tiene ya, doce?"

Gale sonrió sarcásticamente, agitando las manos espantándolo de la mesa. "Muy graciosito. Ya que estás de tan buen ánimo como para hacer chistes así, te toca la próxima ronda también."

Peeta se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la barra, aliviado de tener un respiro de sus amigos. Gale y Finnick eran demasiado perspicaces como para estar alrededor suyo en su actual estado de ánimo. Se darían cuenta de inmediato— y las preguntas y bromas pesadas a expensa suya jamás terminarían.

Gale y Finnick habían pasado por la academia de policía más o menos en torno al mismo tiempo que él, pero los tres no se habían conocido hasta que fueron reclutados en la Unidad de Servicios de Emergencia— USE— de la policía del Distrito hacía poco mas de cinco años. La USE era llamada con frecuencia cuando una situación se tornaba muy peligrosa como para que los oficiales en servicio regular la manejaran por su cuenta. Sus operaciones incluían todo, desde el rescate de edificios de gran altura, desactivación de bombas—la especialidad de Gale -a quien llamaban "el especialista en hacer volar mierda"- hasta a la descontaminación de materiales peligrosos. Al ser la única unidad especializada en situaciones de emergencia, a menudo eran llamados a asistir en situaciones de emergencia en otros distritos. Finnick era uno de los francotiradores de la unidad y en el caso específico de Peeta, negociador en casos de crisis de rehenes junto con Haymitch.

Cuando la gente del distrito tenia problemas, llamaba a la policía. Cuando esas unidades de policía necesitaban ayuda, llamban a USE. Pero ésta era su noche libre.

Peeta se acercó a la barra y le hizo señas a la guapa bartender pelirroja para que le trajera tres cervezas más. Cuando deslizó las bebidas delante de él, envió a Peeta una sonrisa seductora, guiñandole el ojo a modo de invitación. Incapaz de mostrar un ápice de interés, Peeta le devolvió la sonrisa cortésmente. Gale y Finnick lo miraban con ojos desorbitados cuando él regresó a la mesa.

Se llevó la botella a los labios fingiendo no darse cuenta. Con aire despreocupado , fingió interés en el juego de béisbol que tenían en la pantalla plana situada por encima de la barra. Pero con sus pensamientos consumidos por Katniss, era como si no viera nada.

 _"¿A donde habrá ido esta noche? ¿Que estaba haciendo ella? ¿Con quién estaba? Mierda, un viernes por la noche en las calles del Distrito Doce. Una chica tan hermosa como ella no caminaría ni diez metros antes que le hicieran todo tipo de acercamientos. Los hombres tratarían de llevarla a su apartamento, o al menos conseguir su número de teléfono."_

En los ultimos veinticinco años el distrito había crecido demasiado y había recibido miles de nuevos residentes provenientes de todo el país e incluso había comunidades enteras de extranjeros. Era una ciudad moderna en pleno crecimiento, pero al mismo tiempo, un lugar sumamente peligroso, en especial para alguien tan ingenuo como ella que se había criado en las costas del cuatro y llevaba años residiendo en el aburrido pero seguro Distrito Dos.

 _"_ _¿Estará usando el mismo vestido blanco de esta mañana, o se habría cambiado? ¡Maldita sea!_ "—El la había exitado en la mañana, en el hueco de aquella escalera y la había dejado abruptamente. Quizas estaría filtreando con un imbécil que podría ahora mismo estarse beneficiando de su necesidad, la que él mismo creó. _—"¡Dios por favor no!_ "

Le dieron ganas de golpearse repetidamente la cabeza contra la mesa. Al menos en estado inconsciente, no podría pensar en ella con otro tipo. Se aplacó temporalmente a sí mismo golpeando la botella vacía sobre la mesa.

"Muy bien, Peet. Suelta la sopa." Gale golpeó contra la mesa su propia botella. "Apenas has hablado desde que llegamos aquí, lo cual hace muy difícil tener una conversación decente, ya que Finnick aquí apenas habla, incluso en su mejor día. Y..." —se estremeció en un gesto de repugnancia señalando el televisor sin mirarlo -"¿te das cuenta de que has estado viendo un partido de las Aguilas durante casi una hora ?"

 _"¡Mierda! ¿En serio lo había hecho?"_ Al igual que Gale y Finnick, Peeta era un fanático furioso de los Sinsajos del 12, de rabo a cabo. Mirar un juego de sus archirivales, las Aguilas —el equipo de la Capital — cuando no estaban jugando contra los Sinsajos era el equivalente a la traición.

Suspiró avergonzado. "No pasa nada."

Finnick le dio un codazo a Gale en las costillas, señalando con la barbilla hacia algo detrás de Peeta, pero este no se volvió para ver lo que era. Gale, sin embargo, se inclinó hacia la izquierda, se asomó por detras Peeta y dio un silbido.

"¡Uff Finnick…buena selección!" Se chocaron las manos. "Peet, nuestro silencioso pero muy observador colega acaba de señalar la cura para tus dolencias. Hay dos gatitas muy atractivas sentadas a menos de veinte metros de distancia con tu nombre escrito en ellas. Vaya por ello mi idolo." Hizo una reverencia solemne. "Voy a estar aquí si necesita mi ayuda, soldado."

Cuando Peeta no hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse o incluso molestarse a darse la vuelta para mirar a las chicas en cuestión, tanto Finnick como Gale se inclinaron hacia delante lentamente, miradas gemelas de incredulidad cómica en sus rostros.

"¡Oh, Dios, por todos los santos! ¡Es una chica! ¡Peeta esta jodido por una chica!" Impresionado por el descubrimiento,Finnick finalmente habló. Se volvió y llamó a la barra. "¡Hey bartender! ¡Necesitamos algunos tragos aquí STAT!"

Gale miraba a Peeta estupefacto "¿Quién es ella?"

Mantuvo su expresión neutral. "¿Quién?"

"No me vengas con esa mierda. ¿La conozco?"

"No."

Finnick no podia salir de su asombro. "Nunca antes te habías ponchado. No, no lo creo. ¿Tu? Tiene que ser que no esta disponible. Seguramente está casada."

"¿Excelente punto pero, podrías callarte?" Gale señaló con el pulgar hacia Finnick. "Este tipo habla demasiado." Se rieron cuando Finnick torció los ojos. "No nos dejes en ascuas Peet ¿Usaste con ella la movida de las bragas?"

Peeta gruñó. "No puedo creer que alguna vez te haya contado eso."

"Pues si lo hiciste. Dime ¿La usaste o no? Imposible que te haya fallado...¡siempre funciona!

"Espero que no andes por ahí copiandome." Peeta le advirtió .

"No necesito tus pendejas movidas de mierda. Acaban con mi reputación." Gale parecía ofendido. "Quiero decir, quizás Finnick aquí podría utilizar algunas de tus ideas pero yo no."

Finnick hizo una mueca. "Recuerda Gale que perro que ladra no muerde. Y tu parece que ladras mucho."

"Envidioso." murmuró Gale entre dientes.

Finnick volvió su atención a Peeta. "¿Como es que no pasó nada Peet? ¿Esta casada?"

Peeta negó con la cabeza.

"¿Esta saliendo con alguien?"

"Nope. Al menos no hasta esta mañana."

Finnick esbozó una sonrisa triunfal y Peeta sabía que había dicho demasiado. "Si mal no recuerdo, ¿no que estabas en el hospital esta mañana visitando a Haymitch?"

La cara de Gale se iluminó. "¡Ah, una enfermera! ¿Tiene amiguitas que puedas presentarme?"

"No, no es una enfermera."

Finnick tomó un largo trago de su cerveza y suspiró mirando a Peeta con saña. "Precisamente fui a ver a Haymitch esta mañana, también. ¿Sabían que el muy maldito tiene una hija preciosa? Tuve el placer de conocerla. Es todo un mujerón, si sabes a lo que me refiero." decía haciendo la forma de un reloj de arena con las manos levantando las cejas y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Peeta se puso rígido. "Finnick, no te atrevas ni a hacerte cerebrito con ella. La tocas y te juro por lo mas sagrado que voy a estrangularte con mis propias manos." Miró a Gale amenazante. "Eso va para ti también."

Finnick le hizo un guiño, y volvió a su habitual silencio inquietante.

Gale los miraba con la boca abierta. Al fin explotó.

"¡Mierda!" gritó golpeando la mesa. "Te jodiste. Te has embarrado hasta el cuello." Comenzó a reirse a carcajadas "¡Y nada mas y nada menos que con la hija del jefe! ¡Jajaja! Finn, no se tú, pero yo quiero asientos en primera fila para ver como termina este novelón. No puedo esperar a ver cómo funciona eso."

Peeta se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Nada va a pasar Gale. Es la hija de Haymitch. Él me desoyaría vivo."

Gale se levantó para conseguir mas cervezas. "Ay amigo, estás disculpado de la compra de esta ronda." Colocando las botellas vacías en la barra, gritó por encima del ruido "¡Atención! ¡Tenemos un caso de emergencia en la mesa cinco! ¡Más cerveza!"

...

"Entonces dije, ' _¡Tráeme una botella de su mejor champán!_ ' Y entonces me dí la vuelta echándome el chal por encima del hombro y salí del restaurante en un mar de aplausos. "

"Mentira, no te atreverías." Madge decidió desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Katniss soltó una risa en su tercero - ¿o sería el octavo? -martini. "Puede ser que esté exagerando algunos puntos. Pero, por desgracia, la mayoría es cierto."

"Que te truenen sin ver el menú de postres. ¿Qué clase de ser maligno hace eso?" Madge puso mala cara, secándose una lágrima falsa.

Katniss inclinó su copa hacia su amiga. "Oye, al final obtuve mi pastel. Hay algo especial sobre las pequeñas victorias, mas aún cuando están hechas de chocolate."

Su amiga se rió, claramente borracha por derecho propio. En absoluto contraste con Katniss, con su cabellera rubia hasta los hombros y sus ojos azul claro, Madge había sido diseñada a la perfección, su maquillaje de buen gusto y discreto. Ella nunca se veía desaliñada, incluso después de una noche de copas.

A sugerencia de Madge, habían comenzado a cabo la noche bailando en un club nocturno; Seam Club. Unos cuantos avances no deseados y piropos de mal gusto más tarde, decidieron cortar por lo sano e ir a Ripper's, un pub informal que Haymitch le había sugerido en la mañana.

El alcohol ya le habia calado hasta las venas, aflojandole músculos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaban tensos. Su voz tranquila y pausada combinada con el constante zumbido de voces y la música en la barra la relajaba, haciendo que sus problemas parecieran un poco menos graves, y se sintió agradecida por ello.

"Al menos te pasaste tres años follando. Yo no pude ni echar un polvo en Hawaii."

Los ojos de Katniss se abrieron. "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Digamos que compro baterías a granel. En realidad, estoy pensando en la próxima vez que mi madre celebre una subasta de caridad, puede ser que acabe saltando al escenario y comience a tomar ofertas por una noche conmigo. Creo que podría sacar al menos mil dólares. Además de sorprender a mi madre en el proceso. Comoquiera saldría ganando."

"Oh cariño. Yo pujaría por ti."

Madge le acarició la mano. "¡Aww! Sé que lo harías, querida."

"Bueno, de todos modos, el sexo está sobrevalorado." Katniss tomó un sorbo de su bebida —unos intensos ojos azul safiro destelleaban a través de su mente—y frunció el ceño. "O al menos, eso pensé hasta hace poco mas de veinticuatro horas."

Madge tosió atragantándose con la bebida. "¿Tú me estás jodiendo? ¿En serio? ¡Llevas soltera solamente setenta y dos horas! ¿Y ya te tiraste a alguien? Voy a necesitar otro trago." Hizo una señal a la camarera.

"Bueno, técnicamente, no. ¡Ah! ¡Es complicado! Trabaja con Haymitch."

"¿Y?"

Katniss se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer casual. "Nos besamos y yo... no se ... creo que tuve un orgasmo en su pierna o algo así. Esas cosas pasan, ¿verdad? "

Madge escupió su bebida sobre la mesa. "No, en serio me estás jodiendo?"

Katniss se tapó la cara con las manos "¿Podemos hablar de algo mas?"

"Un carajo, no."

"Está bien." Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, agitando sus mechones. "Se llama Peeta. Lo conocí en el hospital. Cuando lo vi al principio estaba tratando de quitarle las bragas a una enfermera. Y luego comenzó a tirarme a mí "

"Y de alguna manera se las arregló para que te vinieras en su pierna?"

Katniss cubrió la cara con las manos. "Oh Dios, cuando lo dices así, suena horrible."

Madge agitó la mano. "¡Y qué importa ahora? Dime, ¿está bueno el tipo?"

Katniss gruñó entre dientes. "Buenísimo es poco."

"O sea, el tipo te gusta."

"No...Sí...¡Ah! Probablemente sólo me atrae, porque es exactamente lo contrario de Cato, ¿verdad?"

"Ok...aguanta ese pensamiento amiguita." Madge miró por encima del hombro de Katniss hacia la zona del bar. "¡Ay coño! Hay una mesa al lado de la barra con tres machazos tan bellos que no te lo creerías. Me encantaría venirme en una de sus piernas. ¡Oh Dios! Ese alto de cabello negro esta divino, como mismo me fascinan. Y está con dos rubios que..." dobló su dedo índice y lo mordió gruñendo. "Uno es hermoso y tiene una sonrisa de muerte, el otro no es tan alto, pero tiene un cuerpazo con unos hombrotes anchotes que ni te cuento. Ven Katniss, vamos a pasar al baño a ver si nos dicen algo. Segurito el amiguito de tu papi se te olvida enseguida."

"¡Oh, Dios mío, deja de hablar de él!" Apuró su martini. "No hay más hombres para mí. No me interesan. Estoy tomando un descanso oficialmente."

Madge levantó las manos en señal de rendición. "Esta bien. No se preocupe por mí. Voy a ir a la tumba con mi himen intacto."

"Exagerada. Ni que fueras virgen...o ya te olvidaste de Marvel, Thresh y...¿como se llamaba el otro en la universidad?" - Katniss chasqueó los dedos - "Mesalla era el apellido ¿no?"

Magde se inclinó y le dio una mirada a la mesa de los chicos junto a la barra dando un largo suspiro y tapándole la boca a su amiga. "¡Shush! ¡Nadie se tiene que enterar de eso! De todos modos, me estabas diciendo lo diferente que Peeta y Cato son ..."

"¿En serio?" Katniss pensó por un momento. "Pues si estuvieran compitiendo en la exposición canina de Westminster, Cato sería este galgo perfectamente arreglado. Agraciado e interesante a la vista, pero nada de qué agarrarse. Peeta, por el contrario, es como un gran pastor alemán que le follaría la pierna a todo el mundo entre bastidores ".

"Pensé que eras tú la folladora de piernas."

"¡Vete al carajo!"

Madge frunció los labios. y pidió dos tragos mas a la camarera que pasaba por su lado.

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de los hombres y perros. Básicamente son intercambiables." Madge sonrió cálidamente a la camarera mientras le entregaba las bebidas. "Una vez salí con un pinscher miniatura." Katniss casi escupe su trago conteniendo la risa. "Es una historia real."

Katniss suspiró mirando al vacío. "Es tan raro. No estoy tan molesta como debería estar de que Cato me mandara a volar. Estoy mas como ... " - jugando con el palillo que sostenía las aceitunas de su martini, buscó la palabra correcta - "aliviada de que se me adelantara y que hiciera el trabajo sucio por nosotros. Es casi como si hubiera estado esperando que él me dejara. Honestamente, al final parecíamos mas hermanitos que otra cosa."

Las bonitas facciones de su amiga hicieron una mueca de disgusto. "Que asco. Míranos, dos chicas hermosas, solteras, en nuestro mejor momento, lamentándonos sobre un martini un viernes por la noche. Somos patéticas." Su mirada se volvió calculadora, una expresión que Katniss reconoció de su tiempo en la universidad. "¿Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer? Algo loco."

Katniss hipó. "Karaoke?"

"No, idiota. Algo más."

"Bueno. ¿Pero podemos hacer karaoke?"

Detrás de Madge, dos empleados de la barra conectaban micrófonos de lado a lado y una pantalla de proyección. Ya, los patrones borrachos estaban escribiendo sus opciones de canciones.

Mirando al vacío, Madge continuó como si no hubiera hablado. "Algo que nadie esperaría que hicieramos."

"Siento como que no estás agarrando la onda de la urgencia detrás de mi idea del karaoke."

Ella se tragó su bebida. "Okay. Una canción. ¡Música Maestro!"

Katniss y Madge se tambalearon al escenario y entregaron su solicitud al joven encargado del equipo de karaoke. Por alguna razón, las puso a ellas en la parte delantera de la fila y se colocaron micrófonos en sus manos en el acto. Desde aquel escenario improvisado, el bar parecía mucho más grande y, como por una señal, todo el mundo se volvió hacia ellas.

"¡Mierda!", dijo Katniss fuera de la comisura de la boca. "Yo pensé que tendríamos tiempo para una bebida más antes de que nos tocara."

"Esta fue tu idea, Katniss. No hay tiempo para lamentos ".

"Sin arrepentimientos. Coño, no he cantado esta canción desde la universidad. Apenas recuerdo las palabras ".

Madge le palmeó el hombro. "Tranquila, las pondrán en la pantalla."

"Párate derecha. Derecha. Dios, estoy borracha." Musitó Katniss.

Su selección de canción apareció en la pantalla acompañado de gritos de emoción de algunas mujeres sentadas en las mesas circundantes, lo que ayudo a reforzar la confianza de Katniss.

Y con Madge de lado, Katniss se lanzó a cantar la canción que hablaba de vivir la vida loca.

...

"Entonces, ¿cuál es su nombre?"

Peeta arrastró su atención lejos del patrón invisible que había estado trazando sobre la mesa y respondió a Gale. "Katniss".

"¿Katniss? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? "

"Ella es del Dos."

"Ah."

Finnick escuchó la última parte de la conversación, cuando regresaba del baño. "Y además del hecho de que ella es la hija de Abernathy, ¿qué es exactamente lo que te está deteniendo?"

Peeta se le quedó mirando. "¿En serio? ¿Qué otra razón necesito? "

"¿Crees que Haymitch no lo aprobaría?"

"Yo sé que no lo haría. Me advirtió directamente que me mantuviera alejado de ella."

"¡Ah coño!." Gale negó con la cabeza. "Te lo espetó clarito. No puedes ni decir que malinterpretaste. Estás jodido y es en serio."

Con una mirada curiosa, Finnick apuntó la botella de cerveza en dirección de Peeta. "¿Pero y desde cuándo te abates como un poeta de mediados de siglo por una mujer? Tú, Peeta Mellark. ¿No deberías ya haber encontrado a otra para seguir adelante?"

Peeta apenas podía oír a Finnick sobre el canto horrible que había comenzado en la parte posterior de Ripper's. Por Dios, noche de karaoke. Se había olvidado. "No estoy abatido." Hizo un gesto con poco entusiasmo hacia la barra. "Simplemente no hay nadie aquí que me interese."

Gale se encogió de hombros exageradamente. "Ah pues bien. Venga mi amigo. Siéntese ahí e imagínela en el regazo de algún magnate de las finanzas capitolino, de esos viejos verdes que vienen aquí a hacer negocio y a buscar chicas en los bares. Estoy seguro que Haymitch preferiría a alguien así sobre ti, de todos modos." Le echó un brazo por encima del hombro a Peeta y levanto la otra mano, mirando al vacío como imaginando una película de Katniss con un viejo adinerado, continuando con su tortura mental. "La invitará una copa, o dos, o cinco, hasta que esté entonadita. Entonces, ellos se sorprenderán de lo mucho que tienen en común. -puso una voz gruesa y sexy - " _¿Te gustan los panqueques de arándanos?' - cambió a una vocecita chillona - '¡Me encantan los panqueques de arándanos!'_ A continuación, él la invitará a su casa y pasarán horas y horas y horas y horas descubriendo qué otras cosas tienen en común, si sabes a lo que yo—"

Peeta se puso de pie, empujando la mesa. "Al carajo todo esto. Voy a ir a buscarla." Buscó en su cartera para sacar unos billetes, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta que todos los hombres de la barra habían empezado a aplaudir y silbar.

Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que había escapado de su aviso que los clientes masculinos ahora estaban en pie, frente a la parte trasera de la barra. "¿Que carajos está pasando?"

Mirando por encima del hombro hacia la parte trasera del restaurante, la billetera se le escapó de las manos.

Katniss, junto con una rubia, estaban en un escenario improvisado bajo la luz brillante cantando con micrófono en mano. Justificando su preocupación anterior, todavía llevaba el vestido blanco de la mañana, sólo que ahora, gracias a la luz, el sujetador y las bragas eran casi completamente visibles a través de la fina tela.

Apretando los puños a los costados, pateó una silla fuera de su camino y se acercó al escenario.


	8. Ripper's Parte 2

_**Capítulo Ocho - Ripper's Parte 2  
**_

Con los ojos centrados en la pantalla borrosa donde las letras se desplazaban en su superficie, a Katniss le tomó un momento notar el silencio que cayó sobre Ripper's. De pronto, los clientes dejaron de cantar. A su lado, Madge dejó de corear. La canción de Ricky Martin siguió sonando, pero sin sus voces, simplemente sonaba como un ruido continuo.

Siguiendo la línea de visión de su confundida amiga, los ojos de Katniss se dirigieron lentamente hacia abajo para encontrar a Peeta al pie del escenario. Humm...parecía enojado...muy enojado.

Tenía el pelo pegado a un lado, como si hubiera estado pasandose los dedos toda la noche. Podía oler su exquisita colonia. Saber que la misma colonia en su piel olía diferente le nublaba la mente. En vaqueros y una camiseta gris con el logotipo del departamento de policía, el cuerpazo que ella había imaginado que existía debajo de su ropa de trabajo se reveló a la perfección. Parecía sacado de sus fantasías mas eróticas.

Poniendo cara de inocente; o tratando al menos, lo señaló. "Estás interrumpiendo mi canción," le dijo. Y a todo el bar, ya que todavía tenía el micrófono en la boca.

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, Peeta había subido al escenario con ella y le quitó el micrófono de la mano. "De nada."

Ella hizo un sonido de indignación. "Ya sé exactamente cómo Taylor Swift se sintió cuando Kanye West le arruinó el momento en los VMAs."

Su ceño se profundizó. "No sé quién o qué son esas cosas."

"Que aburrido eres."

"Creo que haz bebido demasiado."

Una nueva canción comenzó, atrayendo su atención a la pantalla. Una amplia sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los labios de Katniss. "¿Sabes que estás sosteniendo el micrófono? Tienes que cantar la siguiente canción. Reglas de la casa." Miró al DJ, que confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

"¿Y en serio crees que me voy a prestar para participar en la competencia de quién está mas borracho? Estás loca." Peeta le dijo burlonamente acercándose más.

"Okay. Vamos a hacer un trato. Si cantas, te dejaré que me lleves a casa. _¡Mierda! ¿De donde salió eso?" —_ definitivamente estaba ebria, bien dicen que solo los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad. Pero la verdad era que, ahí, en ese momento, consciente o no, ella había estado esperando verlo esta noche. Y ahora lo tenía de pie justo en frente de ella, mirandola, mas guapo que nunca y totalmente frustrado. Lo único que deseaba era que la llevara de vuelta al apartamento y terminar con su frustración.

Peeta se quedó inmóvil ante la proposición. Alrededor de ellos, los clientes del bar se rieron y chocaban palmas en sus asientos. Al parecer todo el bar escuchó el desafío. Increíble.

Ella levantó una ceja para hacerle saber que estaba esperando su respuesta. "Bueno, ¿qué va a ser, muchachón?"

Peeta suspiró y flexionó la mandíbula. "Nada es fácil contigo, ¿verdad?"

"Espero que no."

Las letras surgieron en la pantalla. Después de un largo suspiro, Peeta comenzó a cantar. O por lo menos lo intentó. Su voz sonaba en su mayoría plana y monótona, pero todavía contaba.

Katniss se bajó del escenario junto a Madge con el fin de verlo, segura de que estaba sonriéndole como una lunática. En medio de los versos de _Bailando,_ le dirigió varias miradas asesinas, lo que hizo que ella se sonriera aún más...

A su derecha se escuchaban las carcajadas de dos hombres, los que supuso que eran los amigos de Peeta. Ambos literalmente lloraban de la risa, agarrándose el estómago, golpeando la mesa con los puños, secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos y, _"¡Oh Dios que par de desgraciados infelices!"_ sí, grabando con el celular. Ella también rió. Con amigos como esos, definitivamente Peeta no necesitaba enemigos.

Por mucho que estaba disfrutando, la escena, después de un minuto de lo que tenía que ser una tortura para Peeta, ella se apiadó de él y decidió poner fin a su martirio.

Katniss volvió a subir al escenario con la intención de ayudarlo a terminar la canción, pero se veía tan agradecidos por su intervención que tuvo la repentina necesidad de darle un beso. Se paró de puntillas y cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Peeta. Luego se plantó un beso en la boca que hizo que toda la barra explotara en aplausos bulliciosos y agudos silbidos. Un par de clientes, incluso golpeaban estruendosamente las mesas, animándolos. Pero Katniss no registró nada de eso, porque después de un breve momento de sorpresa, los brazos de Peeta rodearon su cintura, levantandola hasta que sus pies estaban levantados del piso, su cuerpo al ras contra su musculatura.

Se separó de ella un instante. "No puedo hacerlo. No puedo estar lejos de ti." gruñó entre los gritos y silbidos alrededor de ellos.

"Yo tampoco." Ella le plantó otro beso rápido en los labios. "¿Peeta?"

"Dime, preciosa."

Inhalando su aroma como a un salvavidas, se inclinó y habló con urgencia contra su oreja. "Llévame a casa. Hazme sentir mejor."

Su gemido de respuesta retumbó contra su pecho y enredó sus manos en su pelo. "Princesa, creeme que voy a hacer que sea mucho mejor." Entonces su boca descendió sobre la de ella, besándola con más urgencia que antes. El pulso de Katniss le latía en los oídos, ahogando todo lo demás. Peeta bajó una mano a su cintura, tirando de ella con fuerza contra él mientras ella gemía contra su boca.

Peeta se anticipaba a todos los movimientos de sus labios y la lengua, de alguna manera ya se había convertido en un experto en lo que a ella le gustaba. ¿Honestamente había pensado en negarse a sí misma esto?

"¡Hey chicos! Sólo un recordatorio amistoso de que estamos en un lugar público. "La voz de Madge atravesó la neblina de lujuria que ocultaba cualquier rastro de pensamiento racional en sus cabeza.

"Sí," la voz profunda y masculina de Gale se rió. "No nos vas a presentar Peeta?"

Peeta se apartó con un gruñido de irritación, manteniendo los ojos hambrientos fijos en ella. "No. Vete a la mierda."

A medida que la realidad de su entorno, finalmente, comenzó a invadirla, Katniss encontró de alguna manera la fuerza de voluntad para soltar sus brazos de alrededor del cuello de Peeta. Cada par de ojos en el establecimiento estaba fijo en ellos con interés, su canto hacía tiempo que había terminado.

Al darse cuenta de su rubor, los labios de Peeta dibujaron una sonrisa divertida. La tomó de la mano y la arrastró fuera del foco de atención. hacia la parte delantera de la barra y la salida. Mirando por encima del hombro, Katniss vio Madge siguiéndoles el paso junto a los dos amigos de Peeta, quienes venían sonriendo como un par de bufones. La expresión de Madge comunicaba dos cosas: Uno: " _¿Que carajos?"_ y dos: " _Yo quiero uno de estos."_

Una vez que habían atravesado la puerta hacia la acera, Peeta se detuvo bruscamente haciendo que Katniss chocara contra su pecho sólido. Cuando ella trató de apartarse, el enroscó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella para mantenerla apretada contra su costado. Sus tres amigos se apilaron en pos de ellos.

"Tremendo espectáculo. Pudimos haber cobrado la entrada."les comentó divertido el bouncer cuando pasaron frente a él. Los amigos de Peeta estallaron en risas de nuevo. Katniss enterró la cabeza en el hombro de Peeta y gimió.

Él frunció el ceño. "Ya basta ustedes dos. ¿Creen que ya se lo puedan sacar del sistema? "

"¿Pero tu estás loco? Ni lo pienses", dijo el chico alto de cabello oscuro. "Ay Peeta, Peeta, ¿no se supone que eres tú el detective? Somos policías, creemos firmemente en la evidencia." Junto a él, su otro amigo, quien le parecía conocido a Katniss asintió con la cabeza mientras agitaba su celular frente a la cara de Peeta.

"Prepárate, te esperan meses de esto, no puedo esperar a llegar a la unidad. Creo que ya hay par de fotos corriendo en Facebook." dijo el rubio.

"Muy graciosito Finn." gruñó Peeta con cara de pocos amigos.

El moreno le extendió la mano a Katniss con una sonrisa traviesa. "Tú debes ser la famosa Katniss. Créeme, hemos oído hablar mucho de ti."

Ella levantó las cejas. "¿De veras?"

"Gale", advirtió Peeta.

Ella le devolvió la misma sonrisita y le dió la mano. "Encantada de conocerte, Gale. ¿Les gustó mi canción?"

"Me encantó. Tienes un verdadero talento ".

Ella entrecerró los ojos. "Eres muy afortunado de que estoy medio ebria o tendría problemas con tu sarcasmo." Haciendo caso omiso a las miradas impacientes de Peeta , Katniss sonrió al otro hombre. "Te recuerdo de esta mañana. FFFF...Finnick, ¿verdad?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. Parecía muy divertido por toda la situación.

"Katniss, me acabo de recordar que tengo una cita en la peluquería temprano mañana. ¿Te importa si me voy? "Preguntó Madge, no muy sutilmente. Aun así, no había visto a su amiga en siglos, por lo que no se sentía bien abandonarla por un hombre, por aquello de que " _Amigas primero, pollas después"_.

"¿Pero Madge, estas segura?"

"Ella está segura", los tres hombres interrumpieron al mismo tiempo.

Katniss miró a Peeta y frunció el ceño.

"Oh no. Después de lo que acabo de hacer alla dentro, tu no me mires así." Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a sus amigos. "Pueden ustedes asegurarse que la amiga de Katniss llega a su casa bien?" Ellos agitaron sus cabezas como buenos soldados, así que se dirigió de nuevo a Katniss. "¿Lista para irnos?"

Ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero Peeta ya había comenzado a halarla por la acera. "¡Te veré luego Madge!" de dijo por encima del hombro.

"¡Si no me llamas mañana, considera nuestra amistad terminada!" Gritó Madge. Katniss rió y se tambaleó un poco en la estela de Peeta.

Finalmente estaban solos, prácticamente corriendo por la calle, los taxis pasaban por allí en la cálida noche de verano. El tráfico que pasaba creaba una brisa suave, jugando con el cabello en sus hombros y trayéndole miles de olores, el humo del cigarro, la colonia de Peeta, panecillos recién horneados. Estallidos de música y conversación se cernía sobre ellos a medida que pasaban bares y discotecas, los clientes apiñados en la acera. El distrito se sentía electrificado aún a esta hora un viernes por la noche, y Katniss disfrutaba siendo parte de su magia.

"¿A dónde me llevas?"

"A tu casa. Mi apartamento queda mas lejos." Peeta respondió con brusquedad.

Katniss miró a su alrededor. "No reconozco nada."

"Estamos a sólo dos cuadras de su apartamento." La agarró de la mano con fuerza, conduciéndola por una calle lateral, que los llevaba a la zona este. "Por favor, dime que estabas pensando en conseguir un taxi a casa y no caminar sola."

"No había pensado mucho en que iba a pasar mas tarde."

Él le dio una mirada severa.

Ella se rió por su expresión, y aunque ya lamentaba lo que iba a decir a continuación, fue incapaz de contenerse. "Creo que, muy adentro de mi cabeza, sabía que ibas a aparecer en algún momento, y me llevarías a casa."

Antes de que las palabras terminara de salir de su boca, Peeta la había apoyado en un portal oscuro y la inmovilizó allí con su cuerpo duro. "¿De veras pensabas eso?"

Mordiéndose el labio, ella asintió, amando la forma en que su respuesta hizo que cayeran sus páspados, se le aceleraba la respiración. Una corriente eléctrica se movió a través de ella, la que empezó cuando el presionó contra ella la parte inferior de su cuenpo íntimamente. La forma en que tan fácilmente él ordenaba la respuesta de su cuerpo la dejó mareada

Peeta bajó la cabeza y la mordisqueó suavemente justo debajo de la oreja y luego la lamió para calmar el escozor de sus dientes. "¿Estabas esperando por mí como una buena chica?"

Una vez más, ella asintió. Mientras él deslizaba sus dientes hacia arriba y abajo de la columna de su cuello, ella perdió el control de su cabeza y se dejó caer contra la puerta.

"No. No estabas." Su mano se extendió por debajo del vestido, amasando la parte interior del muslo. Su vientre se tensó en respuesta, la humedad se difundió entre sus piernas. "Te portaste un poco mal, ¿verdad, preciosa?" Su mano se deslizó más alto. "¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?"

"No lo sé. Tú dirás." ella respiró, con miedo de decir algo que lo hiciera detenerse. Por último, sus dedos rozaron ligeramente la unión de sus muslos. Katniss gimió ante el simple contacto. Él la provocaba con rozando suavemente las puntas de sus dedos contra la parte delantera de sus bragas sin dejar de torturar su cuello. Agarrándose firmemente de sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio, trató de besarlo, pero él se lo negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

"No hay besos todavía. No me gustó ver a todos esos hombres mirándote. Y vas a sufrir un poco por eso en primer lugar." Con la palma de la mano, él masajeó su centro humedecido con lentos movimientos circulares de su muñeca, haciendo que la tela de su ropa interior se deslizara contra su clítoris hinchado. Ella gritó ante la presión perfecta, pero él no le hizo caso. "Cuando llegemos a la casa, voy a hundirme dentro de ti. Entonces no me voy a mover. Voy a dejar que te muevas y te retuerzas debajo de mí, muriendo por venirte, pero no te dejaré. Hasta que no me saque de la mente la imagen tuya con ese vestido mostrándole a todos en el bar tu hermoso cuerpo semidesnudo y todos esos idiotas salivándose por ti."

Le mordió la oreja con fuerza, tirando de ella con los dientes. Debió haberle herido, pero en su lugar se sentía como un ataque a todas las zonas erógenas de su cuerpo. Sus rodillas se doblaron debajo de ella, pero el peso de él la mantenía erguida.

Peeta se rió maliciosamente, rozándola con su palma mas bruscamente una vez mas antes de retirar su mano de entre sus piernas y tirando de su vestido hacia abajo. "¿A quién estoy engañando? Cuando finalmente esté dentro de ti, voy a follarte hasta que te quedes ronca de tanto gritar mi nombre."

Él agarró la mano de Katniss una vez más y la sacó de la puerta. Caminaron en silencio el bloque restante hasta su edificio. Ella le robó continuamente miradas curiosas por la intensa tensión en su rostro. Un hombre como Peeta probablemente tenía más parejas sexuales en una semana que las que ella había tenido en toda su vida. ¿Por qué, entonces, estar con ella mantenga tanta urgencia? Su comportamiento desesperado no tenía sentido para ella. ¿Era igual con todas las demás mujeres?

Entraron en el edificio y rapidamente tomaron el ascensor. Los brazos de Peeta la rodearon desde atrás, tirando de ella contra su calor. Él empujó sus caderas contra su trasero para que pudiera sentir su excitación. Sintiéndose audaz, echó los brazos hacia atrás, a la espalda y deslizó sus manos por encima de su trasero para acercarlo más.

Peeta gimió por encima de su cabeza, moviéndose con ella. "He pensado en cogerte de esta manera una y mil veces en los últimos dos días."

Ella se quedó sin aliento. "¿Te gustaría?"

"Dios, sí."

Ella sabía que su próxima pregunta podría hacerla parecer que estaba tirándole un anzuelo, pero la hizo de todos modos, necesitaba apaciguar su curiosidad. "¿Es siempre así para ti?

Con una risa adolorida respondió. "Nunca."

Katniss se dio vuelta en sus brazos para juzgar su sinceridad, pero solamente fue testigo de la honestidad en su mirada fija. Algo cambió en el aire entre ellos. Sin volver a dudar de sus instintos, saltó a sus brazos, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y lo besó con avidez. Ya sea que lo hizo para mantener las emociones de su rostro ocultas o por pura desesperación por estar más cerca de él, ella no lo sabía.

Las puertas del ascensor abrieron, y sin liberar sus bocas, salieron al pasillo y hacia el apartamento. De algún modo, encontraron las llaves para abrir la puerta. Lo próximo que supieron fue que caían sobre la cama, el cuerpo sólido como una roca de Peeta bajando encima de ella. Aún así encajada entre sus muslos, de inmediato comenzó a balancearse en su contra, enviando corrientes de placer a través de su centro. Finalmente él rompió el beso a para gemir en voz alta por la fricción de su erección encajonada bajo sus vaqueros frotándose contra sus bragas de seda. Abriendole más las piernas con sus manos, empujó contra su punto más sensible, lo que la hizo retorcerse contra él. Ella jadeó y gimió cuando las sensaciones la asaltaron con violencia.

"Lo sé. Sé que te gusta bebé. " Se inclinó, acarició su pezón derecho con el pulgar, que se tensó contra la tela de su vestido. Una vez más, empezó a mover sus caderas sobre las de ella. "Hazme saber cuando estés lista para todo. Pero no hasta que estés completamente mojada."

La cabeza Katniss goleó ida y vuelta en la almohada. "Estoy lista. Estoy lista. Por favor."

"Por favor, ¿quién?"

"Peeta", se estremeció a cabo. "Por favor, Peeta."

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de atrás y se congeló.

Confundida y frustrada, ella agarró sus caderas y se arqueó debajo de él, rogándole a moverse. Sin embargo, él permaneció inmóvil.

"¿Qué pasa?" Ella preguntó finalmente casi sin aliento.

"Por favor, dime que tienes un condón."

Le tomó un momento para captar. "¿Qué? No. No suelo viajar con condones." Cuando dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante maldiciendo entre dientes, sus ojos se abrieron. "¿No tienen uno contigo? ¿Tú?"

Sentado sobre sus talones, se pasó los dedos temblorosos por el pelo. "No. Maldita sea. Yo no pensé que te vería esta noche y yo no estaba buscando exactamente a alguien más, a pesar de lo que piensas de mí. ¡Dios, esto es embarazoso!" Sus ojos se enfocaron en ella. "¿Porqué demonios estás sonriendo?"

¿Había estado sonriendo? Ella pasó sus dedos a través de su boca. Sí, al parecer. Tal vez parecía ingenua y ridícula, pero que Peeta admitiera que había salido sin la intención de echar un polvo la hacía sentirse inmensamente feliz.

"No es por nada. —¿ _No digas nada más!_ —Así que era yo o nadie?"

Él asintió con expresión sombría, escrutando su expresión. "Así es."

Katniss se levantó sobre sus rodillas, agarró el dobladillo de su vestido, y se la pasó sobre su cabeza, antes de dejarla caer en el suelo.

Peeta apretó sus manos en el endredón mientras la veía revelar su cuerpo semi-desnudo"¿Qué estás haciendo? Preciosa, no podemos. No si yo no puedo protegerte."

Se desabrochó el sujetador por detrás y lo dejó caer por sus brazos, descubriendo sus pechos. La respiración de Peeta se aceleró, devorándola con la mirada, quemando todo a su paso. Con un gruñido, bajó la mano a la bragueta de sus vaqueros para dar masajes a su tensa erección.

"¿Estas tratando de matarme?"

Dejando que sus dedos se arrastran por sus costados, se pellizcó los pezones juguetonamente. "Ve abajo a la tienda de comestibles y consigue algo. Voy a estar esperando aquí por ti cuando vuelvas."

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero no se movió, aparentemente hipnotizado por sus manos en sus pechos. Entonces una idea se registró en su rostro. Señalando con el pulgar hacia el pasillo, más o menos, dijo, "¿No crees que hay una ...?"

Katniss dejó caer sus manos cuando comprendió la pregunta. ¿En realidad pensaba en tomar prestado un condón de Haymitch? ¿Su padre? "Ni siquiera termines ese pensamiento. Seriamente. Jamás me recuperaría."

"Okay. Está bien. Voy." Se inclinó y la besó, metiendo su lengua profundamente antes de alejarse. "No te muevas."

Katniss sonrió mientras él caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo, agarró las llaves de la mesa de entrada, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ella se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos con la intención de descansar hasta que él regresara.

Un minuto después, se había quedado profundamente dormida.

...

 _ **¡Ahhhhh, pobre Peeta cuando regrese, que malvada jajaja! Bueno, tampoco podemos ponérsela tan fácil ¿no?**_

 _ **Continúen dejando sus reviews. Trato de actualizar semanal si no hay ninguna complicacion. Asi que, nos leemos el próximo viernes.**_

 _ **XOXO Lizzyvb**_


	9. Pesadillas

**_Capítulo Nueve – Pesadillas_**

Tres minutos. Había estado fuera sólo tres malditos minutos.

Peeta dejó caer la bolsa de papel que tenía en la mesita de noche y hundió la cabeza entre las manos, gimiendo miserablemente en la silenciosa habitación. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que había hecho para merecer esta especial clase de tortura?

Él pagaba sus impuestos puntualmente. Se ganaba la vida rescatando personas. Sacaba la basura y velaba por su vecina, doña Sae quien a cambio lo consentía preparándole sus comidas preferidas. Siempre dejaba más propina de lo debido. Reciclaba como nadie. Entonces, ¿por qué el universo había decidido joderlo de esta manera? No tenía ni idea. Pero lo había jodido. Grandemente.

Sus ojos cansados pasaron por encima de la figura prácticamente desnuda de Katniss, quien yacía inconsciente en la cama, y su cuerpo le respondía con dolorosa rapidez. Deseaba pasar su mano por la curva de su cadera, las puntas de sus pechos carnosos. Lamer el hueco de su estómago antes de moverse más abajo para besar la parte más dulce de ella. Incluso sabiendo que no sería justo tocarla mientras ella dormía, él se movió hacia delante como si estuviera magnetizado, consumiéndola con los ojos.

Desde el día que cumplió los dieciséis años, jamás había salido de la casa sin protección. Pero irónicamente, la única vez que en realidad contaba, lo había sorprendido sin preparación, como el peor niño explorador en la historia del planeta. Pensar que ahora, él podría estar moviéndose dentro de ella, escuchando sus desesperados gritos de placer. Sintiéndola contraerse alrededor de él, preparándose para el clímax, mientras le arañaba la espalda con las uñas.

En su lugar, había sido echado en el olvido con una dolorosa erección-permanente por el resto de la noche. " _Genial."_

Mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama junto a ella, no pudo resistir la tentación y arrastró los dedos sobre su estómago y alrededor de su ombligo, mordiéndose los labios con satisfacción cuando la piel se estremecía bajo su mano. La sugerencia más elemental de una línea de bronceado de color blanco cremoso asomó a su hueso de la cadera. Se le hacía la boca agua con la sola idea de saborearla allí. Seguir el camino con su lengua.

" _Es tan he_ _rmosa._ "

En seguida, observó algo. Tenía marcas de bronceado a abajo, ¿por qué no arriba? Un gruñido se formó en su garganta ante la imagen de ella 'top-less' en la playa, recibiendo miradas lascivas de surfistas excesivamente bronceados. Tendrían una discusión seria acerca de sus hábitos de asolearse. Lo que lo llevó a la conclusión de que ella regresaría pronto al Distrito Dos y él no tendría nada que decir en todo lo que hiciera o cómo eligiera vestirse. Demonios, si apenas tenía derecho a opinar ahora.

 _"Okay no tengo ninguno."_

Sintiéndose inquieto, Peeta haló su camiseta por encima de su cabeza y se desabrochó los vaqueros antes de patearlos a un lado. Con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, volteó a Katniss sobre su costado y se acomodó detrás de ella. Se sentía como la cosa más natural del mundo, deslizar un brazo alrededor de su cintura y asirla contra su pecho. Nunca se había acostado con una mujer sin haber tenido sexo de antemano, y nunca durante toda la noche, pero estaría condenado si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad.

 _"¿No es exactamente lo que estás haciendo? Aprovechando la oportunidad?_

Hasta hace unos días, ella había estado comprometida para casarse. Recuperarse de una experiencia tan traumática como un compromiso roto a sólo dos semanas de la boda no sucedería de la noche a la mañana, razón lo que lo llevó a su siguiente pensamiento oscuro. Era mucho más probable que fuese ella quien estuviese tomando ventaja de él. Disfrutar de su atención y la promesa de sexo casual como una forma de pasar su dolor. No sería la primera vez que una mujer lo utilizara como rebote, pero sería la primera vez que le importara.

Desde que supo acerca de su ex prometido por medio de Haymitch, su mente había estado plagada de pensamientos sobre el imbécil. Acerca de él y Katniss juntos, como pareja. ¿Todavía seguiría enamorada de él?

 _"Probablemete idiota. Se iban a casar la próxima semana."_

Incluso ahora, mientras yacía en sus brazos, ¿estaría ella pensando en el bastardo? La sola idea lo enloquecía de los celos. Le hizo querer hacer algo impulsivo, como subirse a un tren al Dos y aparecerse en la puerta del tipo exigiéndole que jamás volviese a buscarla.

 _"¡Estúpido!"_

No tenía derecho a tener esos pensamientos posesivos. Ella no le pertenecía. Con un pasado tan oscuro y miserable como el suyo, él la merecía incluso mucho menos que el imbécil del tal Cato. Chocar de frente con la dura realidad no ayudó en nada para detener sus pensamientos irracionales. Allí estaba él, atormentándose con la idea de Katniss y un hombre de su pasado, cuando la última década de su vida había estado llena de un desfile interminable de mujeres. En su gran mayoría eran nombres y rostros que ni siquiera podía recordar. Si Katniss supiera la profundidad de su depravación, se alejaría de él al instante del asco que le provocaría.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia el merecía compartir la cama con ella, mucho menos disfrutar del calor de su cuerpo. Así que, si sus temores resultaban ciertos y el único interés de ella hacia él era el de utilizarlo como una distracción para sanar su corazón roto, tenía que plantar la cara y aceptarlo como un hombre. No le quedaba de otra. Esta noche le había quedado muy claro que le era imposible mantenerse alejado de ella por completo.

Apenas dos dias atrás la había visto por primera vez frente a la máquina de golosinas en el hospital. ¿En serio? Sentía que la conocía de toda la vida, como un imán invisible que lo atraía hacia ella sin que pudiese hacer nada al respecto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se habia vuelto indispensable en su vida.

El problema era que su estancia en el distrito era sólo temporal. Tan pronto como Haymitch se mejorara, Katniss regresaría al Dos y se olvidaría de él. Peeta sabía lo que eso significaba, y que por eso debía alejarse de ella.

Pero no, no podía.

No quería.

Peeta apretó mas a Katniss contra su pecho. Ella movió su trasero contra él inconscientemente, rozando su miembro ajustándo su cuerpo a la nueva posición. Peeta tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para recuperar la compostura.

Hasta dormida lo excitaba. La deseaba como a ninguna otra mujer. Era mucho mas que un deseo pasajero.

Respirando profundamente para controlar sus impulsos inhaló la fresca fragancia de su cabello, memorizando su escencia de sol antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

...

En lo mas profundo de su subconsciente, Peeta sabía que estaba soñando, y, por experiencia también sabía que no iba a ser capaz de despertarse hasta que el sueño terminara.

Había comenzado igual que siempre...

Peeta regresaba a casa después de su práctica de lucha, poniendo su mochila sobre la silla del comedor y notando el inusual silencio en la casa. Subió poco a poco las escaleras, llamando para saber si había alguien en la casa y encontrar solo silencio como respuesta.

Algo no estaba bien.

En un hogar sustituto donde vivian siete niños, raramente había silencio. Todo se sentía demasiado tranquilo, esto no era normal. Se necesitaba mucho para intimidar a un chico que a sus dieciséis años, y luego de haber estado en el sistema por poco más de una década, habia visto el interior de más de una docena de hogares sustitutos, pero algo amenazante se sentía en el ambiente y eso hizo que aminorara sus pasos.

Cuando llegó al piso superior escuchó un rasguño a su derecha, proveniente de la habitación de sus padres de crianza. Ya en sus cincuenta, e incapaces de tener hijos propios, los Heavensbee habían dedicado su vida a criar niños del sistema. Peeta habia tenido unos cuantos encargados abusivos e irresponsables, pero los Heavesbee eran de los buenos. En el año y medio que llevaba con ellos - un tiempo considerable tomando en cuenta su largo historial - se tomaban el tiempo de ir a sus torneos de lucha, estaban al corriente se sus calificaciones, le ayudaban con sus tareas, se preocupaban porque estuviese siempre aseado y bien alimentado, no reparaban en cuidar de él y sus hermanos de crianza. Peeta no tenía ni una queja de ellos, y esperaba no haber hecho nada para que lo movieran de hogar.

Escuchó de nuevo el rasguño, y, con un poco de aprehensión, decidió investigar. Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitacion de sus padres y le tomó poco menos de un minuto registrar la escena que se encontró de frente.

A un lado de la habitación, su padre adoptivo, Plutarch Heavensbee, con el rostro pálido y las manos levantadas. Al otro lado, una adolescente delgada, temblorosa e igualmente pálida apuntándole con una pistola.

De su misma edad, Delly y Peeta compartían las mismas clases en la escuela, y se hicieron amigos rápidamente. Peeta no hacía amigos con facilidad, así que la familiaridad y agradable compañía que encontró con Delly fue como un respiro de aire fresco para él, y eso lo apreciaba. Ella era muy graciosa y lo mas importante, no hacía preguntas. El tampoco, ignorando el dejo de tristeza que ella tenía permanentemente en su mirada. Ese había sido su mecanismo de defensa por años - Guía de supervivencia del huérfano, capítulo 1- no hacer ni contestar preguntas.

Pero ver como las bonitas facciones de Delly se habian convertido en una expresión maniática, sus ojos oscurecidos, mientras sus manos temblaban asiendo con fuerza la pistola era dificil de registrar. Levantó las manos por puro instinto y caminó lentamente hacia ella.

Regitrando su prescencia en la habitación, Delly lo miró rápidamente y le apuntó con el arma, haciéndole retroceder.

"Delly, ¿qué pasa? ¿Porqué estás haciendo esto? Baja el arma por favor."

Plutarch asintió a la petición de Peeta.

"Escucha a tu hermano Delly. Vamos bonita, podemos hablar y tratar de ayudarte. No quiero tener que llamar a los Servicios Sociales, todo se complicaría para todos. Podemos hablar y pretender que aquí no ha pasado nada."

"¡No!" Gritó Delly. Sus ojos desorbitados se volvieron al Sr. Heavensbee. "¿No lo entienden? Estoy cansada de aparentar que nada ha sucedido. ¡Ya basta de esconderme! ¡No quiero aparentar más que nada me sucede!"

Plutarch pareció encogerse ante la declaración de Delly.

Arriesgándose un poco mas, Peeta dio tres pasos adelante y lo que vió le apretó el pecho. Apiñados tratando de protegerse detrás de Plutarch habían tres de los niños más pequeños de la casa. Rue, de cinco años, Primrose, de cuatro y el pequeño Vick, de sólo dos añitos. Con terror pensó que, si Delly disparaba a Plutarch, con sus manos temblorosas y su vision empañada por las lágrimas, fácilmente podría herir a uno de los niños.

Delly era inteligente y razonable. Sólo tenía que hablarle, convencerla que sólo tenían que esperar dos años más y se acabaría el cambia-cambia de hogares sustitutos. Ya no más trabajadores sociales ordenándoles que empacaran y los movieran de lugar dos veces al año como muebles viejos. No más miradas de lástima de maestros y compañeros de escuela, no más llegar a compartir habitaciones con tres extraños. Serían dueños de su propio destino.

"Delly, baja esa cosa por favor. Si la disparas le puedes dar a uno de los pequeños. No queremos eso, ¿verdad?"

Ella hipó ante las palabras de Peeta. Cuando estuvo mas cerca, él se dio cuenta se la gravedad de la situación. En sus ojos no había rastro de la chica dulce y simpática que guardaba todos los Skittles rojos para él. Habia una mirada de terror, como si algo maligno se hubiese apoderado de ella.

"Quizás sea lo mejor Peeta." le respondió sin dejar de apuntar el arma hacia Plutarch y los niños. "Así no tendrán que vivir esta vida, o ninguna."

Peeta miró a Plutarch, quien le devolvió la mirada suplicante. Parecía incapaz de articular palabra y dependía totalmente de Peeta para salir de esa situación. Un peso inmenso se cirnió sobre los hombros del adolescente cuando se dio cuenta que cuatro vidas dependían de él. Respiró hondo y trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

"Delly, al menos deja que los niños se vayan. Ellos no han hecho nada para que les hagas pasar por esto."

"¡Nosotros tampoco Peeta!¡ Y mira la porquería de vida que nos ha tocado vivir! ¡Ya deja de fingir, tu estas igual de asustado que yo!"

"Tienes razón Delly, esta vida apesta. Yo tambien tengo miedo, todo el tiempo." Delly tenía un punto. Cuando vives con el temor de no saber que te deparará el día siguiente, y piensas mucho en ello, en algún momento explotas. Y aparentemente, Delly lo había hecho. Así que trató de razonar con ella de otra manera y asumió un tono mas conversacional.

"Es cierto. Es injusto lo que nos ha tocado vivir Delly, pero ya pronto se terminará y podremos tomar control de nuestra vida. Tu quieres ser veterinaria ¿recuerdas? Y tienes excelentes calificaciones. Pero si hieres a alguien con esa cosa no te van a aceptar en la escuela de veterinaria."

"¿Pero es que no lo entiendes Peeta? Eso nunca va a pasar. Nada bueno nos va a pasar nunca. Todo esto nos perseguirá por toda la vida. Siempre recordándonos que somos la escoria que nadie quiere. No somos mas que una carga."

A pesar del tono amargo se su voz, Peeta vio que sus ojos se aclaraban, parecía mas la Delly de siempre. La pequeña Prim dejó escapar un sollozo, y Vick lloraba asustado, mientras Rue trataba de calmarlo. Peeta sabía que tenía que sacarlos de allí antes que Delly volviera a descontrolarse.

"Delly, tienes razón, esta vida apesta, y yo también estoy harto de ella. Pero no tenemos otra opción. No nos queda de otra más que esperar que esto termine y llevarla lo mejor que se pueda. Asi que, por favor, deja al menos que los pequeños salgan. Te lo suplico." La miró a los ojos, espectante.

"Esta bien." Ella cedió. Con un suspiro de alivio los tres niños pasaron corriendo frente a ellos y salieron de la habitación. Plutarch también respiró aliviado al ver que Delly había bajado un poco el arma. Antes de que Peeta pudiese hablar y dando un paso hacia adelante extendió su mano.

"Bien hecho bonita. Ahora dame el arma. Sea lo que sea que te esté atormentando, podemos trabajarlo y hacerlo mejor."

La expresión de Delly volvió a tornarse hostil. Peeta miró a Plutarch exasperado. ¡Casi casi la tenía convencida, sólo tendría que razonar con ella unos minutos más! En segundos todo lo que habia logrado se derrumbó.

Repentinamente, su temblor desapareció y el arma se estabilizó en sus manos.

"¡Ah si! Olvidé que tu y la santa de tu esposa eran los que finalmente me entendían, los que de veras se preocupaban. ¿Acaso pretendían borrar todo mi pasado?" Rió cínicamente. "No son mas que un par de mentirosos hipócritas igual que todos los demás. Sólo que al menos los otros no lo ocultaban. Tú y Mags son peores fingiendo que les importamos. No saben como los odio."

Ella ladeó la pistola.

"¡No!" Gritó Peeta.

Muy tarde. El sonido del disparo retumbó en la habitación y la bala llegó directamente al pecho de Plutarch. Agarrándose el pecho donde la bala lo había impactado, sangre manando a borbotones de la herida, Plutarch miró a Peeta por última vez antes de caer abatido.

Peeta miró a Delly, quien ahora le apuntaba con el arma a él.

"¿Porqué Delly? ¿Porque lo hiciste? El era bueno con nosotros."

Ella lo miró a los ojos, y el supo lo que haría.

"Nadie es bueno para nosotros. Adiós Peeta."

"Delly, baja el arma..."

El sonido de un segundo disparo retumbó en sus oídos. Y todo se volvió negro."

...

 ** _Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Parte de la historia de la difícil niñez y adolescencia de Peeta y el suceso que marcó su vida para siempre._**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo sabremos como termina todo. ¿Como reaccionará Katniss al enterarse de todo?_**

 ** _Sigan dejando sus reviews y hagan sus preguntas. Nos leemos la próxima semana._**

 ** _XOXO Lizzyvb_**


	10. Derribando Barreras

_**Capítulo Diez - Derribando Barreras**_

Katniss despertó sobresaltada ante la respiracion agitada y movimientos frenéticos de Peeta.

"¿Peeta, Peeta? Katniss lo agarró por los hombros empapados de sudor y lo sacudió con fuerza. "Peeta despierta! Estás bien, sólo es un sueño. ¡Vamos Peeta, despierta y mírame!"

Sorprendida por el sonido de su voz torturada, se asustó brevemente antes de recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Al darse cuenta de que debió haberse quedado dormida esperando a que Peeta regresara. Que él hubiese decidido pasar la noche con ella a pesar de que no había pasado nada entre ellos le pareció extraño, pero, unos segundos después, no había habido tiempo para pensar.

Peeta continuaba murmurando el nombre de "Delly" una y otra vez, agitándose más y más con cada minuto que permanecía atrapado en su pesadilla. Las sábanas se enredaban alrededor de sus caderas mientras se retorcía en la cama. A ella se le rompía el corazón al verlo tan angustiado, y se dispuso inmediatamente a ayudarlo a salir de su pesadilla.

Se inclinó sobre uno de sus hombros y le colocó su mano fría en la mejilla, repitiendo su nombre en voz baja hasta que eventualmente sus ojos se abrieron en la oscuridad casi total. Durante un largo rato, todavía parecía perdido en el sueño, hasta que Katniss pasó sus dedos por su rostro hasta cepillarle el cabello de la frente. Los ojos azules parecieron ir de inestables a enfocados ante su tacto, y a continuación, se centraron en ella.

Tranquilizándose al saber que Peeta ya no se haría daño a sí mismo, Katniss se cruzó en la cama por encima de su cuerpo y encendió la lámpara de la mesilla, que inmediatamente los bañó en una luz suave. El ancho pecho desnudo de Peeta subía y bajaba con cada respiración, estremeciéndose por debajo de ella, lo que la hizo recordar que ambos estaban casi desnudos. En la oscuridad, con él medio dormido, no le había importado tanto, pero ahora en la luz podían ver cada pulgada del otro. Nada que no le había mostrado sólo unas horas antes, pero ocho martinis habían supuesto un gran aliciente en la reducción de su modestia.

Ruborizándose, se apartó de su pecho con toda la intención de enterrarse a sí misma bajo las sábanas, pero él la asió con fuerza por la muñeca para evitarlo, su agarre como el acero. Los ojos plateados de Katniss se posaron en los suyos. Se sorprendió ante las emociones intensas que se arremolinaban en ellos, la mirada agónica fija en su rostro. Parecía a punto de un colapso, los efectos del sueño grabados en su rostro. Todos los músculos de su pecho y sus brazos se sentían tensos, apretados contra su cuerpo, como si pudiese perder el control en cualquier momento.

Un fuerte instinto protector se apoderó de ella, tan potente que dejó de respirar.

Tragando con dificultad, trataba de ignorar el cálido contacto de sus cuerpos, sus pechos apretados uno contra otro. Él necesitaba consuelo, y no era justo que en lo único que ella podía pensar en ese instante era en subirse sobre sus caderas y montarlo hasta acabar con la frustración que sentía por haberse quedado dormida la noche anterior. Peeta no hizo ningún intento de ignorar su posición íntima, sin embargo, recorrió con su mirada todas las partes en que sus cuerpos se tocaban. Su respiración se aceleró, sólo que esta vez no podía atribuírla a su pesadilla. Katniss sintió su erección contra su muslo, la cual crecía y se hacía más exigente con cada respiración. Incapaz de continuar ignorando el deseo que se sentía en el aire entre ellos, ella cedió a la tentación y depositó un beso en su pecho, y luego levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

"¿Peeta?" Su voz sonaba ronca, poco familiar. "¿Dime qué necesitas?"

Por un momento, pensó que no respondería. Luego, lentamente, sus manos se hundieron en su pelo, agarrando la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Hazlo una vez más," dijo.

Accediendo a su mandato, besó su pecho de nuevo, adorando la forma en sentía por debajo de sus labios, cómo subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido según se agitaba su respiración, animándola. Ella utilizó su lengua para bañar su piel caliente, y luego raspó sus dientes sobre la carne húmeda que había dejado atrás. El gemido estremecedor de Peeta le dejó claro que le gustaba eso. Sus manos la guiaron lentamente hacia su vientre, pero la detuvo antes de que pudiera llegar más abajo. Su boca se cernió sobre su rígido abdomen.

"Hazlo otra vez. Quiero ver tu lengua en mi estómago."

Katniss se vio obligada a presionar sus muslos juntos para calmar el ardor que palpitaba y crecía más y más entre sus piernas, pero hizo lo que le pidió. Su boca se movía sobre él, mordiendo y lamiendo su estómago como si no pudiera obtener suficiente. Y definitivamente no podía. Después de probar su picante sabor masculino, lo anhelaba como una droga. Su lengua empezó a trazar un camino hacia abajo, más allá de su ombligo, pero él detuvo su progreso y la guió hacia arriba en vez mientras ella protestaba.

"¿Qué pasa, preciosa? ¿Quieres probar? "

"Sí", susurró con voz temblorosa.

Peeta gimió, inclinando sus caderas hacia arriba. "No. No puedo permitirlo todavía. No he trabajado lo suficiente por el privilegio de sentir tus labios deslizándose por mi verga. "Con renovada determinación, la subió hasta que sintió su cálido aliento nuevamente sobre su pecho. Sintiendo olas de calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, Katniss se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, cuando una imperfección en su impecable piel le llamó la atención. Piel levantada y arrugada de tamaño de una moneda justo por encima de su pectoral derecho.

 _"¿Una herida de bala?"_

Ella lo miró extrañada. Ante la pregunta silenciosa de sus ojos, Peeta se congeló por debajo de ella. Su expresión se volvió cautelosa. Cuando habló, su voz sonaba cortante. "Parece que te encontraste con partes defectuosas. ¿Decepcionada?"

Ella se estremeció, sabiendo que él no se refería únicamente a su herida. Que había sido dañado de una manera diferente, también.

" _¿Habría recibido un disparo en el cumplimiento del deber?"_

No, ella instintivamente sabía que tenía que haber algo más en la historia. Si fuera eso no estaría reaccionando de esta manera. Tan sólo segundos antes, él había yacido ante ella tan vulnerable, tan expuesto. Y ante su descubrimiento, había construido un muro entre ellos con asombrosa rapidez.

Pero ella estaba decidida a derrumbarlo.

"La realidad es que me siento aliviada. La perfección absoluta es aburrida."

Los ojos de Peeta se abrieron, las fosas nasales dilatadas. Sus manos se flexionaron en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Katniss finalmente cedió a su impulso anterior y se colocó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, un tembloroso suspiro escapó de ella cuando el material húmedo de sus bragas se deslizó sobre su tensa erección. Debajo de ella, su pecho se movía con anticipación, los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo mientras devoraba sus pechos desnudos con la mirada. Tener un hombre tan imponentemente atractivo como Peeta debajo de ella la enloquecía y la intimidaba al mismo tiempo. Un macho pecaminosamente hermoso, excitado y listo, sólo esperando a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento. Se sentía poderosa. Un poder intoxicante que le nublaba la mente. Se inclinó hasta que su boca quedó a pulgadas de la suya. Sus caderas giraron contra él una vez, dos veces, sus gemidos mezclándose entre ellos. "Haz lo que quieras."

Antes de las palabras salieron de sus labios totalmente, Peeta saltó de su posición, tirando de ella hacia abajo en el colchón colocando su peso sobre ella. Una cadena de pensamientos caóticos corrió a través de la conciencia de Katniss antes que las bragas fueran arrancadas de su cuerpo y su boca se abrió sobre la de ella, su lengua lamiendo el interior, besándola con avidez.

 _"Esta es la forma en que se esconde. Las mujeres. El sexo. Es su mecanismo de defensa, se está ocultando."_

Segundos más tarde, había sido completamente despojada de sus sentidos, ajena a cualquier cosa menos la sensación de sus caderas encajadas entre sus muslos, la única barrera entre ellos un par de bóxers de algodón.

Cuando Peeta se apartó, Katniss aspiró profundamente, tratando de que el aire llegara a sus pulmones y pudiese oxigenar su cerebro, pero la boca de él descendió sobre sus senos frustrando sus esfuerzos. Hizo girar su lengua alrededor de su pezón, luego chupó el pico, la vibración de su gemido resonando a través de ella. Mirando hacia abajo, Katniss se maravilló ante la ferocidad de su expresión. Hasta que lo vio sin camisa, su pecho inmenso y su fuerza no se habían registrado por completo, pero encima de su pequeño cuerpo, más delicado, pensó en el absoluto control que él tenía de la situación. Se había puesto a sí misma completamente a su merced. Eso la exitó aún más.

Peeta arrastró su boca a través de su piel caliente hacia el otro pecho, mordiendo suavemente la parte inferior, y luego sopló contra su pezón, mirando con avidez, ya que se frunció por su atención. Él la recompensó con un movimiento rápido de su lengua contra ella, hasta que clavó las manos en su pelo, exigiendo que cesara su tortura. Peeta la complació, deslizándo su mano a través de su estómago hasta que llegó a su intimidad, cubriéndola con su mano. Ella dejó que sus muslos se abrieran en una muda invitación. Anticipándose a su movimiento, él había hundido dos dedos dentro de ella antes de que sus rodillas incluso llegaran al colchón.

Arqueando las caderas, ella gimió, sabiendo que la había encontrado completamente húmeda, podía sentir el líquido caliente correrse a través de su centro. Desesperada por tener a Peeta dentro de ella, rodó su cuerpo, empujando sus pechos más cerca de el para atraerlo.

Peeta extendió su brazo alcanzando la mesita de noche y sacó un paquete de aluminio de una bolsa de papel que no había visto antes, y lo abrió con los dientes. "La primera vez que hice que gritaras y te corrieras en esta habitación, te pregunté cómo querías que te follara. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Su voz se había profundizado drásticamente desde la última vez que habló, resonando con la lujuria. Deslizándose el condón con una mano, arqueó los dedos de la otra, que seguían alojados en su interior, y los hizo girar, encontrando un punto particularmente sensitivo que no sabía que existía y acariciándolo con su dedo medio. Las caderas de Katniss se levantaron de la cama y ella gritó, apretando los músculos profundamente dentro de ella. Unos segundos más de su toque experto y ella explotaría en un potente orgasmo. Pero él dejó de acariciar el punto justo antes de que ella alcanzara su clímax, y se rió por lo bajo.

"Nos interrumpieron antes que recibiera mi respuesta. Así que la quiero ahora. ¿Cómo quieres que te coja Katniss?"

"De todas formas. Tómame toda como tú quieras. Hazme tuya." respondió ella jadeante, las demandas de su cuerpo le dejaban poco espacio para la reflexión.

Su mano se detuvo por completo y ella hizo un sonido de protesta. "Se específica. Puedo hacerte gemir y gritar en cualquier posición, pero yo quiero que tú elijas."

"Detrás de mí. Fóllame por detrás." se oyó decir.

Con un gruñido, Peeta la volteó sobre su estómago y tiró de sus caderas, por lo que descansaba sobre sus manos y rodillas frente a la cabecera de la cama. La posición aumentó su sensación de poder a pesar de su sumisión. Imaginando como Peeta la veía así, desnuda e inclinada para él, hizo que un temblor de emoción recorriera el camino través de su piel.

Ella podía sentir su aliento en su cuello, su enorme erección deslizándose a través de la humedad entre sus piernas, deslizándose sobre su clítoris. Comenzando en la base de su cuello y terminando justo debajo de la oreja, la lengua lamió su carne. Un murmullo de aprobación profundo salió de su garganta.

Luego le habló directamente al oído. "¿Estás lista para gritar de placer preciosa?"

"Mmm, hazlo ahora Peeta. Quiero sentirte."

Con un solo movimiento de sus caderas, se enterró profundamente en su interior. Ella gritó su nombre, que se mezcló con el improperio en la voz ronca de Peeta. No se detuvo a saborear el momento, sin embargo, inclinó sus caderas hacia arriba, golpeando con ella a un ritmo exigente, deslizándose debtro de ella exactamente donde lo necesitaba. Los largos dedos de Peeta se clavaron en la carne de su trasero, apretando, amasándo sin una pizca de dulzura. "Vamos preciosa. Empuja tu bello y caliente trasero contra mi y llevame más adentro de ti." Ella arqueó su espalda para cumplir, gimiendo cuando se sintió que se extiendía para dar cabida a su tamaño. "¿Cuál es el problema, Katniss? ¿No quieres que llegue lo más profundo que pueda? "

"¡Sí!"

"Dimelo, bebé. Dime "Peeta, por favor, métemelo mas adentro."

"Peeta ..." Se interrumpió con un gemido, queriendo decir las palabras, pero vacilante. Ella nunca había hablado así antes. ¿Sería un error, o sería maravilloso?

"Oh no, no. ¿No querías que te volteara y te cogiera como una chica mala? Ahora aprende a decir las malas palabras que van con eso. Dime lo que quieres ahora."

"¡Fóllame bien profundo Peeta!", exclamó.

Se introdujo en ella con un gruñido de profunda satisfacción. "Muy bien. Ahora si te daré más.

Pasó su mano hacia el frente de ella para masajear su clítoris hinchado con una precisión perfecta, la presión entre sus piernas crecía tan rápidamente que su mente apenas podía mantenerse al día con su cuerpo. Entonces , Peeta hizo algo que sacó su mente fuera de carrera por completo. Suavemente, con la palma de los cuatro dedos, acarició a Katniss entre sus muslos, justo sobre el conjunto de nervios sensibles que pedían satisfacción y la golpeó suavemente. Se convirtió en un patrón. Empuje, golpe, empuje, golpe, hasta que sus caderas bombearon violentamente en su erección, corriendo hacia la liberación.

"Nunca te hubieses quedado dormida de saber lo que tenía guardado para tí preciosa. ¿No es así? "

Su respuesta terminó en un gemido cuando él abandonó abruptamente el patrón, rotando sus caderas en su lugar y apoyando la palma de la mano contra su clítoris, de manera que cada empuje la bombardeaba desde dos lados. Sus muslos empezaron a temblar según el orgasmo se acercaba a ella, haciendo que sus extremidades se sientieran como de gelatina. Un brazo que había estado utilizando para apoyar su cuerpo cedió bajo la fuerza con la que Peeta empujaba contra ella.

Él tiró de sus caderas sin hacer una pausa en su asalto. "Agárrate de la cabecera de la cama si no puedes sostenerte."

Su demanda arrogante no hizo nada para disminuir su necesidad ni su deseo; sino lo contrario, lo había elevado aún más. Envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de las barras de hierro forjado, empujó hacia atrás contra él, encontrando el ángulo correcto y logró mantenerlo, hasta que finalmente el clímax rodó a través de ella, enviando espasmos de placer a traves de todo su cuerpo.

"¡Oh Dios, ya no puedo contenerlo más, te sientes tan divinamente estrecha! ¡Voy a correrme Katniss!", murmuró antes de empujar con fuerza una última vez en ella. Sus dientes se clavaron en su hombro con un gruñido feroz mientras vaciaba su semilla en el condón."

Les tomo unos minutos recuperarse del poderoso orgasmo que habían experimentado. Eventualmente regresaron a la realuad y los fuertes brazos de él la rodearon, tirando de ella hacia atrás, y colocándola contra su pecho. Suavemente, él besó el hombro donde había clavado sus dientes momentos antes y la atrajo más hacia sí. Exhaló un suspiro tembloroso y se inclinó para apagar la lámpara mientras sus cuerpos permanecían pegados uno contra el otro.

Una multitud de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Katniss, pero ella no le dio voz a uno solo de ellos. Ella no tenía la menor idea de cómo comenzar a hablar incluso si quisiera. Esta noche, ella se había ido a casa con alguien que pensó que era un jugador experto, pero se había despertado junto a una persona totalmente diferente. Alguien que no había estado esperando. La conexión que había sentido, la respuesta de su cuerpo a él... ella no había estado preparada para la profundidad de esa reacción.

Confortada por el calor que le brindaba el cuerpo de Peeta, ella ya se estaba dejando vencer por el sueño cuando lo oyó susurrar contra su cuello.

"Sé mía Katniss. Aunque sea por poco tiempo."

...

 _ **Hola! Aqui de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo...si ya sé que les debo uno, esta semana pasada en el trabajo estuve muy ocupada...pero les tengo la noticia de que el próximo capítulo está casi listo y lo estaré subiendo pasado mañana. Así que Anie, te voy a complacer con dos capítulos.**_

 ** _¿Y que piensan de la vulnerabilidad de Peeta? Ya en los próximos capítulos vamos a descubrir qué es lo que quiere Katniss de él, ¿será un simple rebote después de su rompimiento o querrá algo mas? ¿Descubrirá cual es el pasado que esconde Peeta?...también vamos a ver si hubo algo entre Madge y Gale (no los puedo dejar fuera, y este Gale es un personaje...) Sigan dejando sus reviews._**

 ** _Hasta lueguito XOXO Lizzyvb_**


	11. Revelaciones

_**Capítulo Once - Revelaciones**_

Caminando por el pasillo del hospital, Katniss repentinamente se sintió presa del pánico. Bajó la vista para determinar si estaba o no había recordado vestirse esta mañana. Vaqueros, camiseta, chaqueta, botas, comprobado. Todo en orden. Así que, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas curiosas que recibía desde la estación de enfermeras -en particular de una rubia que le resultaba familiar y que la miraba como si la quisiera matar- dio la vuelta por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Haymitch.

Después de caminar las doce cuadras desde el apartamento hasta el Hospital Tribute Memorial se dio cuenta que no recordaba un solo detalle de la travesía. Tenía suerte de no haber sido arrollada por un taxi a exceso de velocidad o de haber caído por una alcantarilla. Llevaba dos tazas de café que ni siquiera recordaba haberse detenido a comprar, y no había tomado ni un sorbo de la suya.

Estaba totalmente distraída.

Las escenas de la noche anterior habían consumido cada pensamiento, comenzando con la pesadilla de Peeta y terminando con sus palabras susurradas en la oscuridad. Y en el medio, un montón de material "no apto para menores" que la hizo ruborizarse, incluso habiendo sido una participante principal -una muy ávida por cierto.

Aún podía sentir su boca deslizándose por sus pechos, la contundencia de sus palabras, la forma salvaje y sensual que le arrancó sus bragas, sus dedos masajeando su centro, sus movimientos furiosos dentro de ella que le provocaron el orgasmo mas feroz de su vida. Ella sabía que tenía que echar esos recuerdos a un lado, sólo para sacarlos de nuevo a altas horas de la noche, a solas en un baño de burbujas. Definitivamente esa sería la ruta más inteligente para tomar.

Tal vez incluso contarle en Madge acerca de su noche con Peeta compartiendo una buena botella de vino. Ella no podía, no debía, querer hacerlo de nuevo esta noche y mañana, y bien, ahora! De alguna manera había terminado en la cama con el hombre que las madres advertirían a sus hijas que se mantuviesen alejadas de. El tipo de hombre que los padres perseguirían con una escopeta, sus hijas sollozantes detrás de ellos en un vestido de novia. Ella debió haber permanecido alejada de él, porque ahora que sabía cuál era todo el alboroto alrededor del sexo, ella nunca estaría satisfecha con menos.

Peeta la había cegado, arruinado, y la había convertido en adicta a él en una sola noche. Pero entonces, después de marcarla con toques y palabras seductoras, se reveló que había un hombre completamente diferente debajo de esa coraza. Uno que no podía categorizar tan fácilmente. Alguien que albergaba secretos. Y dolor, mucho dolor.

Pero necesitaba ver su conexión con Peeta sólo como lo que era. Una atracción sexual saludable entre dos adultos que consienten. No podía confundir la atracción sexual; aunque una muy poderosa, como cualquier cosa más allá de un simple deseo físico.

Haciendo una pausa en el pasillo antes de llegar a la puerta de Haymitch, Katniss se llevó las manos a las mejillas, la certeza de que los pensamientos de Peeta las habían teñido de rojo brillante. No le ayudaba el hecho que cada paso que daba le recordaba dónde había estado, donde él había tocado. Los ajustados vaqueros y la camiseta que había decidido llevar hoy se sentían demasiado apretados contra su piel sensibilizada.

Necesitaba apoderarse de sus pensamientos y controlarse de inmediato, antes de que entrara en la habitación de su padre y le soltara un, _"Anoche he tenido el sexo mas alucinante de toda mi vida con tu protegido. ¿Que tal? ¡Tres hurras para mí! Ah, y por cierto ¿cómo te sientes hoy?"_ No, no sería la mejor manera de saludar a su padre, víctima reciente de un ataque al corazón.

Cuando despertó en la mañana, ella se dio la vuelta para encontrar la mitad de la cama que ocupó Peeta vacía y fría, pero el pánico repentino se esfumó rápidamente cuando miró en la mesita de noche y se encontró con una bolsa de papel que contenía una caja de condones y un paquete de galletas de mantequilla de maní, convirtiendo su inseguridad en risa.

Entonces, descubrió un correo de voz de él en su teléfono, el cual escuchó dos veces antes de siquiera levantarse de la cama, su voz grave conjurando un delicioso tirón en su vientre. Bueno, y qué, tal vez ella lo escuchó tres veces en lugar de dos.

" _Hey_ _preciosa_. _Acabo de salir del apartamento. No quise despertarte, te veías tan hermosa acostada ahí…tengo un ejercicio de entrenamiento en el lago del Distrito Once que durará todo el día, de lo contrario, todavía estaría en la cama contigo preciosa. ¿Lo sabes bien? Jamás desaparecería así sin una razón. No contigo. Te llamaré luego belleza... Y la próxima vez que te me quedes dormida, te despertarás cuando me sientas lamiendo esas líneas de bronceado. Es una promesa, Katniss. Te mando un beso."_

A pesar del escalofrío de placer que le provocó el mensaje de Peeta, había sentido un destello de alarma sobre sus palabras. Él ya estaba pensando en una próxima vez. Dios sabe que ella quería, también, pero ¿a dónde nos llevará?

Sólo habían pasado días desde su ruptura con Cato, en los que apenas había conseguido poner su cabeza en orden. Por lo que sabía, su deseo abrumador hacia Peeta se derivaba de su necesidad de clausura después de Cato la mandara a volar de una patada.

Dios, mientras más pensaba en esto, mejor le sonaba ir por Madge para una -o dos- rondas de bebida fuerte. Por lo menos sus pensamientos habían disipado el rubor de sus mejillas y ahora podía entrar en la habitación de Haymitch sin preocuparse de que los sucesos de la noche anterior se leyeran en su rostro. Se apartó de la pared y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de la habitación de Haymitch.

Al verla entrar, apagó la televisión en miniatura suspendida sobre la cama y tiró el remoto sobre la mesa. "Katniss." Él sonrió ampliamente. "Te ves bien hoy hija."

"Uh, gracias! - _No vayas a estropear nada tarada-_ Tú también. Aunque me ha dicho un pajarito que todavía estás negándote a comer la comida del hospital. Ya sabes, no siempre va a haber un agente uniformado alrededor para hacer tu trabajo sucio, y traerte sándwiches de carne de conserva a escondidas."

"¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso? "

Ella miró la cara de la inocencia de su padre. Se dejó caer en una silla y cruzó las piernas. "Una de las enfermeras."

"¿Cual? La bonita pelirroja con las gafas?" Katniss levantó las cejas en respuesta. "No puedo creer que ella me tirara al medio. Pensé que teníamos un entendimiento."

"Por supuesto que lo tiene. Ella _entiende_ que necesitas cambiar tu dieta y recuperar la salud o no van a darte de alta ni permitirte regresar al trabajo."

"Yo no necesito permisos." Gruñendo, se incorporó en la cama. "Carajo, la mayor parte del tiempo estoy hablando en un teléfono, de todos modos. No hay envuelta mucha actividad física extenuante allí."

"Las palabras claves son _'la mayor parte del tiempo_ '. Creo recordar que hace tres años, te acercaste tanto a un perpetrador que te quitó el auricular y tuviste que luchar con él rodando por todo el suelo. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Haymitch la miró en silencio durante un momento.

"Claro, lo recuerdo. Un ex Ranger del ejército que sufría de trastorno de estrés postraumático se encerró dentro de una iglesia en el centro mercantil. La pregunta es, ¿cómo tú supistes de eso? Dudo mucho que fuera noticia en el Distrito Dos."

En realidad, ella había estado siguiendo la carrera de Haymitch la mayor parte de su vida. Además de haber escrito un libro de memorias "best seller" de la vida como negociador de rehenes de la policía en los distritos mas distantes de Panem, el cual ella había leído de principio a fin, no pasaba un mes en el cual no fuese mencionado en algún momento en las noticias. A menudo, se sentía como si la tecnología fuera el pegamento que mantenía la relación con su padre. La que de algún modo los mantenía juntos. No había necesidad de ponerlo al corriente de ese pequeño detalle, sin embargo. Se obligó a asentir.

"Quizás haya buscado información sobre ti una o dos veces. Ya sabes, tenemos este nuevo invento fantástico llamado Internet. Hace que sea muy fácil."

Haymitch soltó una risa, mirando hacia sus manos. "Quizás no estuve alrededor tuyo mientras crecías pero estoy seguro que he logrado transmitirte el gen sabe-lo-todo." De repente, se puso serio, los idénticos pares de ojos grises se encontraron en una mirada sombría. "Lo siento mucho hija. Como se dieron las cosas con tu mamá. Sé que no fue justo para ti."

Sintiéndose incómoda con su disculpa, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Ella no tenía la intención de tener esta conversación, pero ahora que parecía inevitable, necesitaba dar voz a la pregunta que siempre la había perseguido.

"¿Por qué dejaste de ir a visitarme?" Habiendo sido muy niña cuando sus padres se divorciaron, ella apenas recordaba el tiempo en que habían vivido juntos en una casa, como una familia. Según había ido creciendo recordaba que Haymitch viajaba a verla una vez al año, por lo general alrededor de su cumpleaños. La llevaría a la playa, de compras, le preguntaba acerca de la escuela. Ella había esperado sus visitas con alegre anticipación. Luego de un año, que había dejado de venir. Maysilee explicó innumerables veces lo ocupado Haymitch estaba en el Doce, y había tratado de ser feliz con sus llamadas de teléfono en Navidad, pero ella siempre se preguntó si ella había sido la causante de su ausencia.

Haymitch dejó escapar un suspiro. "Bueno, Katniss. Sinceramente, no tengo una buena respuesta para ti. No es que no haya tenido mucho tiempo para prepararla." Él levantó una mano y la dejó caer. "Eras tan joven. Cada vez que iba y volvía, te confundías mas y mas. Una vez me perdí un año, por cosas de trabajo, desde entonces simplemente nunca se sentía bien volver."

"Hubiese entendido con el tiempo papá." Katniss respondió sin mirarlo a la cara. "Y unas pocas más llamadas telefónicas o correos electrónicos por año no habrían hecho daño tampoco."

"Lo sé y lo siento." Se aclaró la garganta. "He tratado de permanecer involucrado...en otras formas."

"Supongo que debo agradecerte por el dinero que siempre has enviado." dijo ella, sintiéndose como adormecida. "Pagaste toda mi educación y nunca te di las gracias."

"Por Dios hija, no hace falta que me des las gracias. Yo estaba feliz de hacerlo. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ti." El tono de su voz la hizo voltear sus ojos de la ventana. "Las cosas entre tu madre y yo podrían haber no funcionado, pero me casaría con ella de nuevo, me enfrentaría a todas las peleas y discusiones, solo para tenerte a ti de nuevo. Sólo quiero que lo sepas."

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. "Gracias Papá."

Haymitch se aclaró la garganta, lo que indicaba el fin de la conversación, y se sentía agradecida. Sus emociones estaban en una montaña rusa permanente últimamente y era hora de bajar.

"Y bien, ¿cómo pasaste la noche ayer?"

" _Uh-oh!"_ Y la montaña rusa se estancó de nuevo, esta vez colgando boca abajo.

"Uh, mi amiga Madge y yo fuimos a tomar unas copas, e hicimos algo de karaoke en Ripper's como me recomendaste. Ninguna tontería."

"Karaoke." Haymitch se encogió. "Que pasatiempo mas ridículo." Katniss rió, contenta de que su estado de ánimo se había desplazado a la normalidad.

"Pues fíjate, ahora, a la luz del día, puedo estar de acuerdo contigo. Pero ayer por la noche después de unas copas, representaba la inmortalidad."

Haymitch ajustó el sensor sujeto a su dedo. "¿Y cómo era el público?"

"Oh ... er," tartamudeó. "Mujeres. Toneladas de mujeres." ' _Sueno como una idiota'_

"¿Cómo? Que inusual para Ripper's." Se rió. "Bueno, me alegro de que te hayas divertido. Tal vez algún día podrías presentarme a Madge."

"Claro." Se acercó a la cama de Haymitch, cogió la jarra llena de agua y se sirvió un poco en un vaso de plástico. "Pero te lo advierto, que querrá que la acomodes con uno de tus oficiales."

"Estoy seguro de que podemos manejarlo. ¿Tal vez Peeta Mellark? ¿Que crees? Es un tipo razonablemente atractivo, o al menos eso piensan todas las mujeres que conozco. Siempre tiene al menos media docena detrás babeándose por él."

Katniss se atragantó con el sorbo de agua que acababa de tomar, una buena cantidad le goteó por la nariz.

Haymitch se sobresaltó preocupado. "Oye. ¿Estás bien?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, levantando un dedo mientras tosía. "Estoy bien. Estoy bien."

Haymitch se reclinó, una vez más, observando con recelo mientras cruzaba la habitación y se sentó en la silla.

"Así que, um, ¿cómo es trabajar con Peeta Mellark? ¿Es bueno en el trabajo? "

" _Bravo Katniss, que sutil eres."_

"Él es el mejor. Después de mí, por supuesto." Haymitch sonrió. "Lo encontré en una clase de negociación. Ya tenía la aptitud requerida para el trabajo y supongo que su pasado es lo que le da el impulso."

Katniss frunció el ceño. "¿Su pasado?"

Su padre parecía repentinamente incómodo. "No es realmente mi asunto que contar."

"Cuéntame." dijo ella, incapaz de evitarlo.

Haymitch la miró extrañado por su repentino interés. Suspiró asintiendo. "Confío en que serás discreta."

Ella asintió en silencio. "Peeta era un niño del sistema. Su madre era una alcohólica que no podía cuidar de él por lo que pasó a ser propiedad del Estado muy joven. Se movió mucho entre los hogares de acogida." Haymitch se volvió para mirar por la ventana. "Cuando tenía dieciséis años, fue testigo del asesinato de un padre de crianza por su hermana de crianza. Él trató de disuadirla y recibió un disparó por sus esfuerzos." Haymitch hizo una pausa para respirar. "No todo está en los registros, pero por lo poco que él me dijo, ella era una víctima de abuso que sufrió un colapso mental. Él tuvo éxito, al menos, en conseguir la liberación de otros tres niños retenidos en la habitación." Él pensó por un momento. "La mayoría de la gente encuentra la negociación de rehenes como una carrera, pero en el caso de Peeta, yo diría que la carrera lo encontró a él."

Katniss casi se echó a llorar. Qué experiencia más horrible para un muchacho tan joven, y encima de eso, solo en el mundo, sin una familia que fuera a reclamarlo. ¿Fue esa la pesadilla de anoche? Si es así, ¿con qué frecuencia las tiene? La expresión dolor mezclado con alarma en sus ojos azules cuando ella había logrado despertarlo de su pesadilla ahora le dolía recordarla.

Hace apenas unos minutos, ella misma había hecho una escena de auto-compasión por la ausencia de Haymitch en su vida. Ahora, sabiendo la tragedia por la que Peeta había pasado la hacía sentir egoísta. Ella al menos había tenido una madre amorosa y el apoyo económico de Haymitch, lo cual le dio muchas ventajas durante el mismo tiempo que él no había tenido nada.

"Oh, Dios." Ella levantó la vista para encontrar a Haymitch mirándola de cerca. "Que cosa tan horrible para que le sucediera a una persona tan joven. Es un trauma difícil de superar."

Haymitch resopló. "Sí, bueno. No deberías sentirte tan mal por él. Al final no le fue tan mal. Y ahora no es más que otro idiota con una placa."

Katniss se puso de pie, sintiéndose indignada en nombre de Peeta. "¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa como esa? ¿Después de todo lo que me acabas de decir que tuvo que pasar? ¡Mira todo lo que ha logrado! ¡Es mucho más que eso!"

Su padre se encogió de hombros grandes. "Si tú lo dices."

"¿Qué ... ¿cómo se llamaba? La hermana de crianza." Las palabras se sentían como que estaban siendo expulsadas de su garganta sin que ella las pudiese controlar."

Haymitch arqueó una ceja ante la extrañamente curiosa pregunta, pero respondió. "Delly…creo."

" _¡Oh Dios! ¡Peeta!_ " Se puso de pie bruscamente, con una necesidad desesperada de hacer algo. "Este café ya está frío papá. Voy a ir a la cafetería de abajo a buscar otra."

"Azúcar extra!" Haymitch gritó mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo.

...

"¡Coño por fin! Llegaste cabronamente tarde, Mellark. No todos nos pasamos la noche follando, así que no estoy exactamente de humor para esperar por que muevas tu culo de niño bonito." Gale gritó por la ventana mientras Peeta cruzaba corriendo la calle hacia el auto donde le esperaba su amigo. Peeta arrojó su bolsa de lona en el maletero, lo cerró y se deslizó en el asiento trasero. Mirándolo a los ojos por el espejo retrovisor, Gale levantó una ceja impaciente.

"Tenemos tiempo de sobra para llegar a menos que sientas la necesidad de boconear un poco más."

Gale le lanzó una mirada de asombro a Finnick, que estaba sentado en el asiento del pasajero. Este se volteó hacia Peeta. "Mi hermano, tu estás actuando muy raro después de la noche que debiste haber tenido. Nosotros como dos buenos pendejos nos fuimos a casa solos."

Peeta permaneció en silencio, lo que provocó que Gale se diera la vuelta en su asiento, su rostro una máscara de incredulidad. "No me digas que no pudiste tirarte a la hija del jefe anoche. ¡Si la tenías lista para cerrar el trato!"

Su rostro se convirtió en piedra. "Te voy a agradecer que no vuelvas a referirte a Katniss de esa manera. Ella no es una cosa para tirársela, no es un trato para cerrar. No es así con ella."

Con un silbido lento, Gale se volvió y arrancó el coche. "Hombre relájate. No quería decir nada malo con eso."

Peeta suspiró profundamente y se apretó el puente de la nariz. "Lo sé, hombre. Perdón. Sólo que tengo un montón de mierda en la mente."

"¿Cómo qué?", Preguntó Finnick.

Peeta movió la cabeza. "No tengo ni idea. Esta mujer... ella me tiene todo..." Él agitó su mano alrededor en un gesto de impaciencia. Observó cómo las cejas de Gale se levantaban en el espejo retrovisor.

"Vete al carajo, ¿tan bueno estuvo el asunto con ella?"

"Gale, ya basta de esos comentarios de ella o te juro por Dios…"

"Uh-oh." Gale alcanzó la consola y cogió su radio de doble frecuencia, pretendiendo encenderlo y a continuación, se lo acercó a la boca. _"Aquí la unidad dos-dos-nueve solicitando refuerzos de seguridad. Tenemos un oficial caído. Repito, agente caído. Envío, favor de alertar al personal médico que el oficial está apaleado."_

Peeta se llevó una mano a la cara tapándose los ojos y suspirando profundamente. "Gale por favor, recuérdame otra vez por qué somos amigos."

"Aw, porque me amas mas que a tu polla."

Finnick torció los ojos y se volvió en el asiento del pasajero para mirar a Peeta de frente "¿Y cómo ella se siente acerca de ti?"

"Eso es lo que me tiene jodida la mente, ¿okay? No tengo ni puta idea. Por lo general no tengo que preguntar." Y él se habia ido antes de que pudiera hablar con ella ya que la había dejado durmiendo.

" _Caliente, desnuda y deliciosa. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porque la tuviste que dejar así?_

Por no mencionar, además que no había estado preparado y tuvo que salir corriendo a comprar condones y encima de eso había tenido una pesadilla de la que había necesitado ser despertado casi por la fuerza. Entonces, justo para redondear la noche, él la volteó y le voló los sesos como si ella no se mereciera algo mejor de él. Le había dado sexo salvaje, caliente y sucio. Sexo de rebote. Simple y llanamente. Sólo que no le gustaba la idea de ser un rebote para Katniss. De hecho, odiaba pensar en eso. Un rebote fácilmente podría implicar una sola noche. Y Dios sabía que necesitaba volver a verla. Se había despertado del sueño repetitivo como era su costumbre, con la mente confundida, fuera de control. Sin darse cuenta de su entorno. Pero anoche, su cuerpo se había enganchado en la cabeza mucho antes de que pudiera controlarlo. La expresión de preocupación real en el rostro de Katniss sólo había conseguido desarmarlo aún más, luego sus besos de mariposa en su vientre y el pecho le provocaron un corto circuito en el cerebro. Se había precipitado a sí mismo en ella antes de poder formar un pensamiento coherente, usando el sexo para recuperar el control que le faltaba en su sueño. Había planeado en provocarle el orgasmo al menos dos veces antes de permitirse a sí mismo entrar en ella, hablándole palabras dulces al oído todo el camino.

Pero la maldita pesadilla le había quitado el filtro, permitiendo que cada pensamiento sucio en su mente saliera por su boca y hacerla llegar violentamente al clímax.

Aparte del hecho de que él sabía que la había satisfecho, había perdido toda esperanza de volver a verla. La forma en que ella había gritado su nombre todavía resonaba en sus oídos, volviéndolo loco de ganas de volver a escucharla, tan alto como para que todos los hombres del distrito pudieran escucharlo. Él podría ser el que tenia la experiencia, pero ella le había mostrado la noche anterior todo lo que se había estado perdiendo. Si la había ofendido con su lengua o fogosidad, iba a encontrar una manera de hacer las paces con ella.

"Llámala y habla con ella Peeta. No puedes entrar en esta sesión de entrenamiento con la mente en otra parte. Así es cuando los accidentes suceden."

"¡Oh Finnick, me encanta cuando hablas de seguridad! Tu siempre tan tierno y considerado." dijo Gale imitando burlonamente una vocecita femenina, mientras entraban en el túnel Snow.

Finnick lo miró exasperado. "Gale, vete al diablo. No tomas nada en serio."

"Sí, Finn voy a llamarla. Cuando Gale no está sentado a dos pies de distancia, tomando notas."

Gale resopló desde el asiento del conductor. "No necesito tus consejos Mellark."

Finnick levantó una ceja. "No sé, amigo. Madge no pareció demasiado impresionada ayer por la noche."

"¿En serio?" Peeta se inclinó hacia delante, contento de poder desviar la atención de él. "Ahora estamos hablando. Vamos a escucharlo."

Gale negó con la cabeza. "No es nada-"

Finnick le cortó. "Al segundo que tu y Katniss se fueron, le pasó un brazo por el hombro y le preguntó si quería una copa más. Ella le dijo que ya había bebido suficiente. Y... espera a que escuches esto ... dijo, textualmente, _'No estoy borracho, estoy intoxicado por ti._ ' Nunca ví a alguien tan desesperada por entrar en un taxi."

Peeta soltó una carcajada. "Wow Gale…wow. Deberías dedicarte escribir poesía." Él negó con la cabeza. "En serio, ¿no te he enseñado nada?"

"Muy graciositos los dos, pendejos." Gale frunció el ceño. "No me gustan las niñas comemierdas y ricachonas de todos modos." Peeta y Finnick intercambiaron una mirada divertida al tiempo que se detuvieron en el centro de formación situado a orillas del Gran Lago. Habían traído varios helicópteros que estarían usando para el ejercicio de entrenamiento, y un inmenso almacén que contenía un gimnasio, una piscina de tamaño olímpico, y varias carreras de obstáculos. Tan pronto como el Gale se detuvo en un lugar de estacionamiento, Peeta saltó y marcó el número de Katniss. Él no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que la sesión se iniciara y Finnick tenía razón, él no sería capaz de concentrarse con la posibilidad de que ella no quisiera volver a verlo colgando sobre su cabeza. Ella respondió al tercer timbre, su voz acariciando sus sentidos.

"¿Hola?"

"Hey, Preciosa!"

"Peeta".

" _Oh por Dios, bebé, Di mi nombre de nuevo. Necesito que lo digas en tus sueños, cuando te toques a tí misma. O por nada en particular. Sólo dilo, dilo, dilo."_ Suspiró tratando de calmarse. "Aún no te has levantado de la cama?" Se quedó sin aliento ante su recordatorio de que habían estado juntos en la cama apenas unas horas antes. Deseaba que ella pensara en ello.

"Si, estoy en el hospital visitando a mi padre. Ahora mismo estoy en el café del vestíbulo". Un recordatorio sutil que Haymitch no escucharía nada de lo que dijera. Por alguna razón, eso le molestaba un poco, demasiado.

"¿Y cómo está el enfermo hoy?"

"Tuve que leerle la cartilla sobre su consumo de carne en conserva." Ella suspiró. "Además, él está pensando en acomodarte con Madge, así que…está eso..."

Los ojos de Peeta se estrecharon. "¿Estás bien?"

"Hmm."

"Lástima que ella no es mi tipo." Él bajó la voz. "Yo prefiero pequeñas pelinegras atractivas de ojos plateados y que tienen líneas de bronceado escondidas debajo de sus bragas." Le pareció oírla gemir en voz baja y su cuerpo respondió sin dudar.

Nada iba según lo previsto con esta chica. A pesar de que había marcado su número, su plan había sido disculparse por haber sido tan brusco con ella la noche antes en la cama, pero todo se fue por la ventana al segundo de haber contestado. Un destello de irritación pasó a través de él por no poder abstenerse de hacer su conversación sexual, pero el resto de él estaba tan excitado que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

"¿Ah si? ¿Les echaste un vistazo mientras yo dormía?"

"Puede que sí. ¿Eso te molesta?"

"Debería." Peeta contuvo la respiración. "Pero no, no me molesta en lo absoluto."

Peeta gimió en el teléfono. "Dios, ¿por qué no lo hicimos de nuevo esta mañana? Si pudiera hacerlo de nuevo, me gustaría subirme sobre ti y chupar tus pechos hasta que estés lo suficientemente húmeda para mí. Siempre voy a tener que asegurarme de que estés bien lubricada, bebé. Eres tan deliciosamente estrecha…"

Ella dio una tos ahogada. "No puedo creer que me digas estas cosas mientras yo estoy de pie en la cola para el café. Hay personas alrededor... "

"¿Me dirías algo sucio si nadie pudiera escucharte?"

"Tal vez." Una respiración profunda. "Sí."

Peeta tarareó su aprobación por su honestidad. "Bueno. Recuerda lo que quieres decirme y dímelo más tarde ". Resopló ante la visión de ella agitando sus mechones, y ella cambió de tema.

"¿Qué tipo de ejercicio de entrenamiento es lo que harás hoy? ¿Algo emocionante?"

Se rió de la falta de equilibrio en su voz.

"Tenemos algunos helicópteros que nos llevarán a la isleta en el lago para hacer rescates en el agua."

"Así como saltar de un helicóptero en el agua? Ese tipo de rescate en el agua?" Él hizo un breve sonido de confirmación. "Ten cuidado, Peeta. No me quiero perder mi primer juego de béisbol mañana por la noche."

Frunció el ceño extrañado. "Tu primer partido de béisbol?"

"Pues sí. Haymitch dijo que tu querías llevarme al partido de los Sinsajos mañana por la noche."

"¿Lo hizo?" Se había perdido de algo? Él era poseedor de abonos para toda la temporada de los Sinsajos y había planeado ir al partido de mañana en la noche, pero no le había dicho a Haymitch que llevaría a Katniss.

"No es ...así?" Preguntó Katniss. De repente sonaba insegura. "Si es que estabas pensando en llevar a alguien mas…"

"¡No! - _Despierta, idiota_ \- No. Lo siento, sólo estaba distraído. Por supuesto que te voy a llevar conmigo."

"Muy bien, excelente." Él la oyó pedir dos tazas de café en el fondo. "Oh, y Haymitch me dijo que te diga algo ... ¿qué era? ¡Ah si!... dijo, _'Si los Sinsajos llegan a alguna parte cerca del plato, será el último partido que alguna vez jueguen._ " Ella se rió. "No sé mucho sobre el béisbol. ¿Eso tuvo sentido?"

Peeta tragó. "Perfecto sentido." En otras palabras, ' _atrévete a tocar a mi hija y te mato imbécil.'_

"Entonces, te veré mañana, Peeta."

"Adiós mi Preciosa." Peeta colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirando hacia el espacio. Obviamente Haymitch estaba tratando de matarlo. " _Toma a mi hermosa hija, siéntate a su lado durante horas y horas, y tráela a casa sin tocarla."_ Una cita de pesadilla.

Finnick y Gale se colocaron detrás de él.

"¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?", Preguntó Finnick.

"Oh, ya sabes ... perfecto." Se volvió a Gale. "La voy a llevar mañana en la noche al partido." La boca de Gale cayó abierta. "¿Que demonios? Pensé que yo iba a ir contigo."

"Al carajo. Ella huele mejor que tú."

...

 _ **Y como lo prometido es deuda...aqui el nuevo capitulo, y bastante largo asi que Anie, cumplí.**_

 _ **¿Que creen de lo que quiere Katniss con Peeta? Como les irá en su cita. Y...un poco mas de Gale y Madge...esos dos se van a sacar hasta los ojos jajajaja! Y como me gusta complicarlo todo...pronto Cato reaparece en la vida de Katniss...no me odien porfis.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Sigan dejandolos...ayudan mucho con ideas.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos el viernes!**_

 _ **XOXO Lizzyvb**_


	12. Solo otro imbecil con placa

_**Capítulo Doce - Sólo otro imbécil con placa  
**_

Mientras Peeta subía por el ascensor hasta el piso de Katniss, repitió la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo un centenar de veces desde el sábado por la mañana. Que iban a tener una cita normal. Él podía mantener sus pensamientos indecentes— y sus manos—para sí mismo durante las próximas cinco horas. Y cuando regresaran de Seam —el barrio donde se encontraba el parque de béisbol— más tarde esta noche, iba a esperar hasta que ella lo invitara a entrar, no hacer ninguna suposición ni adelantarse a nada. Había pasado mucho tiempo pensando desde la última vez que se habían visto y había llegado a una conclusión. Si quería que Katniss lo tomara en serio, tenía que demostrarle que el sexo no acaparaba todos sus pensamientos y la acciónes. En este momento, ella lo ve como un playboy, alguien interesado sólo en su cuerpo. Sus acciones no habían ayudado a desalentar esa suposición y era el momento de rectificar.

Por otra parte, se lo debía a Haymitch; actuar como un caballero y tratar a su hija como a una dama. Había fallado en hacerlo hasta este momento, pero eso cambiaría ahora. Hacer lo que estaban haciendo a espaldas de su mentor era ya bastante malo de por sí.

Cinco horas. Él sería encantador ella, le mostrar su lado cortés y considerado. Gale insistió en que las mujeres se volvían locas con los hombres que eran sensibles.

" _Maldita sea. ¿Desde cuándo sigues consejos de Gale? GALE… ¿en serio imbécil?"_

Él era generalmente el que repartía palabras de sabiduría en relación con el sexo opuesto. Tal vez él y Katniss podrían hablar de un libro o algo así. La realidad era que no había leído un libro desde hace tiempo, pero podía improvisar. Después de todo, trabajaba mejor bajo presión.

La noche del viernes, el la había intimidado por completo. La arrastró desde el bar, la había castigado de cierto modo por su pequeña actuación en el escenario, y había sido muy brusco con ella en la cama. Esta noche, él sería el Sr. Sensibilidad. Nada lo alteraría. Hacia el final de la velada, ella lo vería de otra manera. Peeta, el divertido y adorable fanático de los Sinsajos. El resolvía complicadas negociaciones semanalmente. Definitivamente era capaz de hacer que esto funcionara.

Salió del ascensor mas relajado. Entonces lo vió; un enorme ramo de rosas rojas envuelto en plástico, colocado junto a la puerta. Rosas que él no había enviado. Y en un santiamén su mar de tranquilidad se convirtió en un huracán.

 _"Con un demonio. No puede ser."_ Agarró el ramo del suelo tan rápido que algunas de las flores cayeron al suelo, y buscó la tarjeta.

 _"Para Katniss. Te extraño, Cato."_

Peeta golpeó la puerta, con la tarjeta arrugada en su mano. Unos segundos más tarde, ella contestó sonriendo. Pero su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente cuando vió su expresión. Vestida con una ceñida y corta falda de mezclilla, y una camiseta blanca, se veía absolutamente hermosa. Por alguna razón, ese hecho sólo hizo crecer su irritación.

Los ojos de Katniss aterrizaron en las flores, ella frunció los labios confundida. "Okay... Me compraste flores, pero veo que estás claramente enojado conmigo. ¿Tan caras estaban? "

"No las traje yo." Peeta no podía disimular su molestia. No podía pensar más allá de las emociones que le quemaban los intestinos. "Son de él."

"Él ... ¿quién?" Hizo una mueca de sorpresa cuando se dió cuenta. "¿Cato? ¿Por qué me envió flores?" Ella sacudió la cabeza. "¿Rosas? Que extraño, siempre me compraba girasoles ".

Una ira irracional se apoderó de él.. Peeta podía ver su reacción cono lo que era, pero esa claridad momentánea no ayudó en nada para contrarrestar el arrebato de celos que le carcomía las tripas. Nunca se permitía ser irracional. Eso lo había aprendido tras años de experiencia en su trabajo. Eso no lograba nada. ¿Pero por qué, entonces, el sólo pensar que otro hombre le estuviese enviando flores a Katniss le provocaba un deseo incontrolable de hacer un agujero en la pared?

 _"Pero claro imbécil, porqué no acabas de entender que ella no te pertenece. A ella solo le atrae la clase de hombre que tu nunca serás._ _El tipo de hombre que es envía flores."_

¿Y por qué demonios no se le había ocurrido traerle flores?

 _"Porque eres un idiota, un animal que nunca ha tenido un detalle de delicadeza con una mujer."_ Había tenido suerte de tener esta cita cin ella, una que literalmente le había caído del cielo, y ahora su ex novio la estaba cortejando frente a sus narices desde el otro extremo de todo el maldito país.

Bueno, él era el único que estaba ahí frente a ella, y la complacería de la única forma que sabía. Caminó hacia ella, haciendo que Katniss retrocediera en el apartamento, cerrando de una patada la puerta detrás de él. Mientras se miraban el uno al otro, el aire se espesó, cerrándose hasta que se sentía como si sólo ellos existían. La tensión sexual, siempre presente entre ellos, retumbaba con fuerza en sus oídos. Observó como Katniss había registrado el cambio en la atmósfera, disfrutó de la forma en que sus labios se abrieron ligeramente en una pequeña inhalación, sus ojos cayendo por debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Una mezcla de deseo e incertidumbre se vislumbró en su rostro, como si ella sintiera un aire de peligro en él pero que al mismo tiempo le gustaba. "Si vas a discutir, tal vez deberíamos dejarlo todo ahí y marcharte."

El seguía acercándose, como un depredador ante su presa.

"Tú no quieres que me vaya." Interiormente, se encogió ante su tono oscuro. Él no debería hablarle a ella de esa manera, sabía que tenía que detenerse, sin embargo, la necesidad de hacer valer su derecho sobre ella lo dominaba. Sentía que la parte tranquila y racional de su cerebro lo abandonaba mientras que un alter ego posesivo y arrogante se apoderaba de él. Así que suavizar el tono no era una opción.

"¿Peeta, por qué no me dices cuál es tu problema?"

Peeta se acercó a ella, pero Katniss se mantuvo firme, sus brillantes ojos grises lo miraban, desafiante. El impulso de besarla, y dejar que su necesidad de ella sobrepasara sus celos y su ira casi se impusieron. Pero no del todo. "Ayer en el teléfono, me dijiste que querías decirme algo sucio. Te dije que lo recordaras y me lo dijeras después. Ahora es el momento. Quiero escucharlo."

"No."

Pasó un dedo a lo largo de su escote. "¿Quieres que te saque las palabras?" Cerró los ojos mientras sus pechos subian y bajaban en suspiros temblorosos. Se veía hermosa, tentadora, exquisita, pero ella no respondió. Ella no necesitaba responder. El se inclinó hacia delante para susurrar contra su boca. "Creo que eso es lo que deseas...extrañas mis manos, mi boca, mi verga, ¿no es así, preciosa? "

Un gemido salió de sus labios, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, como si cobrando fuerza. Entonces ella lo miró con una expresión familiar. Lo estaba retando nuevamente, al igual que dos noches antes. " _Haz lo que quieras"_. Se sentía desnudo ante su mirada plateada. Una mirada que amenazaba con derribar años de sentimientos reprimidos como fichas de dominó, de modo que se rebeló en contra de ella. Ceder a su reto sería un suicidio emocional.

 _"Alejate de ella. Ella se irá con él porque tu eres una basura y no la mereces. La estás ensuciando sólo por estar cerca de ella."_

No. No podía alejarse más de lo que podría dejar de respirar. Con la velocidad de un rayo, Peeta la agarró por la cintura y la sentó sobre la mesa del comedor, posándose entre sus piernas. "Ahora, chica preciosa. ¿Qué pequeño y sucio secreto ibas a decirme? Avísame cuando me esté acercando". Sus pulgares dibujaron círculos perezosos en el interior de sus rodillas. "¿Me ibas a decir que te despertaste después de nuestra noche juntos mojada y lista para mí, deseando que todavía estuviese ahí para hacerte mía otra vez?"

"No", ella gimió, pero inconscientemente, separó ligeramente sus muslos para acomodarlo mejor a él entre ellos, contradiciendo sus palabras. No podía evitar desearlo más de lo que él podía controlar la nube oscura y posesiva que se había posado sobre él, guiando sus acciones.

"¿Ah no?" Se hizo eco en su cuello, en el que dibujaba patrones en su piel con su lengua. "¿Me ibas a pedir que te mordiera mas fuerte más la próxima vez? Tal vez en la cadera o en esa parte deliciosa de su muslo donde tienes ese lunar justo debajo de tu hermoso trasero?"

"Eh...q...q...quizá," respondió Katniss sin aliento, sorprendiéndolo. Él había querido escandalizarla con sus palabras, pero a juzgar por la forma en que se movía inquieta sobre la mesa, sólo sirvió para excitarla aún más.

Se tragó el impulso de arrancarle la ropa, abrirle las piernas y embestirla hasta que se librara de toda su frustración, sus malditos celos y lujuria. " _Solo espera un poco más."_ Volvió a murmurar contra su cuello "¿Me ibas a decir que nunca te habían follado tan duro y tan profunfo en tu vida?"

"Sí, Peeta."

Un gruñido oscuramente primitivo se originó en su vientre y le retumbó en el pecho. " _Sólo un poco más"_. Necesitaba algo más de ella, pero apenas podía discernir lo que era por encima del deseo feroz que le nublaba sus pensamientos. Peeta deslizó la mano entre sus piernas y dobló el dedo medio sólo un poco. "Entonces creo que eso me otorga derechos exclusivos para esto."

Katniss abrió la boca y empujó con fuerza contra su pecho. Durante un largo rato, se miraron el uno al otro, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ver la confusión dibujada en su cara finalmente lo sacó de su estado hostil, inmediatamente sintiéndose como un cerdo miserable y detestable.

"Por Dios, Peeta." moviéndose bruscamente, se levantó y se alisó la falda. "¿Qué rayos te pasa?"

Se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla del comedor. "No lo sé. Dios, de veras que lo siento mucho. Perdóname." Sabía que tenía que levantarse y salir del apartamento, y no contactarla nunca más. Le estaría haciendo un favor. Ella debería estar exigiéndole que se fuera. Tal vez ya lo había hecho. No podía recordar.

Katniss se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo. "No entiendo porqué tenías la necesidad de decir eso. ¿En serio tenías que llegar hasta ahí?"

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que por culpa de las malditas flores había perdido la cordura y se había dejado arrastrar por un arranque incontrolable de celos? Celos que no tenía derecho a sentir.

El se había construído cuidadosamente una persona que le salía automáticamente cuando estaba alrededor de las mujeres, pero con Katniss, simplemente no podía mantener el ritmo. Tal vez esto era el verdadero Peeta. Si ese fuera el caso, ella debería huír en la dirección opuesta.

"Katniss yo..." —dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado— "No...no tengo ninguna explicación lógica para la forma en que me haces sentir. Hace unos días estábamos de pie frente a una máquina de dulces y ahora estamos aquí. Nada de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora ha sido ... explicable." —suspiró otra vez— "Se suponía que íbamos a hablar de libros, maldita sea."

Peeta la miró desde donde estaba sentado, observando mientras ella absorbía sus palabras, determinando su destino. Lo que ella decidera, lo tomaría como un hombre. Detestaba la idea de tener que alejarse, pero sabía desde el principio que ella se merecía algo mejor que él. Y acababa de demostrárselo más allá de cualquier duda razonable. Cómo todo lo que había planificado cuidadosamentese se había ido a la mierda diez minutos, apenas podía comprenderlo.

"Nadie tiene derechos exclusivos sobre mí. Solamente yo." Ella lo atravesó con una mirada. "Me hiciste sentir como una mujerzuela barata ...".

Él se sacudió como si ella lo hubiera abofeteado. "Nunca, si alguien es un malnacido barato, soy yo."

Katniss se sientió tambalear sobre sus propios pies, su disculpa solo logró perturbarla más. Cuando Peeta no pudo soportar mas su silencio, habló. "¿Qué va a pasar ahora con nosotros?"

Después de un momento largo y tortuoso, Katniss, finalmente se acercó al sofá y agarró su bolso. "Creo que vamos a ver un partido de béisbol."

...

El viaje de media hora hasta el estadio transcurrió en silencio, con Peeta mirándola cada pocos minutos como si ella fuera a abrir la puerta del pasajero en plena carretera y arrojarse al tráfico para escapar de él. Aunque ciertamente no iría tan lejos, sabía que su decisión de asistir al partido de béisbol con él después de la escena en el apartamento de Haymitch podría considerarse altamente cuestionable. Pero no podía negarse que le gustaba la manera en que Peeta la empujaba hasta los límites de sus fantasías sexuales, aunque definitivamente hoy se había ido por la borda. Estuvo a punto de pedirle que se marchara y no la buscara mas a pesar de su disculpa sincera, pero la expresión de absoluta miseria en su rostro no le permitió hacerlo.

Las palabras de Haymitch le retumbaban en la mente en ese preciso momento. " _No es más que otro imbécil con una placa."_ Se dio cuenta entonces que Haymitch no era el único que creía tal cosa sobre él. El mismo Peeta también lo creía de todo corazón. El mismo pensaba que no valía nada. Echarlo simplemente le hubiese demostrado que ella también creía que lo era. Y vio aún más. Estaba celoso.

De una manera extraña, encontró su arrebato de celos ... ¿reconfortante? Tal vez esa no era la palabra correcta. Una cosa sabía con certeza. Cato no habría quitado su atención del teléfono el tiempo suficiente para notar flores enviadas por otro hombre, muchisimo menos comentar algo al respecto.

Siempre se había preguntado lo que Cato estaba pensando. Algo que no le pasaba con Peeta. El parecía totalmente incapaz de ocultarle a ella sus emociones. Tal vez esto era simplemente la forma de justificar su decisión de irse con él, porque su arrebato posesivo no habia aminorado para nada el entusiasmo que sentía de pasar tiempo con él. Por el contrario, lo había aumentado. La realización de ello la sobresaltó un poco. Hasta que hizo el inoportuno comentario , sin lugar a dudas estaba exitada por sus acciones.

Cuando entraron en el aparcamiento, Peeta mostró su insignia al encargado de seguridad, y los dejaron pasar a una zona de aparcamiento reservada llena de patrulla y coches de policías. Peeta se detuvo en un lugar y apagó el motor, luego se deslizó fuera del coche para abrirle la puerta. Katniss tomó la mano que le ofrecía y salió, sus ojos moviéndose sobre su expresión sombría. Al igual que la noche antes, cuando lo había despertado de la pesadilla, se sintió sacudida por la necesidad de calmarlo.

Él desvió la mirada. "Estamos em, tarde. Probablemente debemos—"

Katniss le puso la mano en su mejilla, sintiendo la aspereza de su incipiente barba en su palma. Él parecía confundido por el gesto, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran. Ella se maravilló del efecto que un simple toque suyo tenía en él.

"Bésame, Peeta."

Un sonido agónico salió de su garganta, pero posó los labios sobre los de ella inmediatamente, acariciándolos con su lengua. El rugido de la multitud emanaba desde el estadio mientras él hundía sus manos en su largo cabello, inclinándole la cabeza para darle un mejor ángulo. Él la empujó contra el coche y la besó hasta que se quedó sin aire. Respirando con dificultad, se apartaron.

"Ese es el tipo de saludo que quiero próxima vez que me recojas para una cita," murmuró contra su boca. "No importa quién me haya enviado flores. Estoy aquí contigo ahora ".

Con una exhalación temblorosa, presionó su frente contra la de ella. "No puedo pretender que no importa, la Katniss. La forma en que actué fue inexcusable, pero no puedo fingir—"

"Bien. porque no quiero que finjas nada conmigo."

"No creo que sea capaz de ello." Con un suspiro, se apartó para cerrar el coche. Tomándola de la mano, la condujo fuera de la zona de aparcamiento a través de una entrada lateral del estadio. Mostró sus entradas a un hombre de edad avanzada con un escáner de código de barras.

Al ver el campo por primera vez, Katniss en realidad se quedó sin aliento. Se veía completamente diferente que en la televisión. Enorme y colorido. Sus asientos estaban tan cerca de la acción, que podía prácticamente ver el brillo del sudor en la frente de los jugadores. La energía irradiaba de la multitud que ya estaba sentada, animando al siguiente jugador al bate.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirar de frente a Peeta y lo encontró observándola. "¡No me dijiste que estaban jugando contra los Agentes de la Paz! ¡Ahora tengo que animar en tu contra!"

Su evidente placer lo relajó finalmente y sonrió. "Lo sé, y entiendo que son el equipo de tu ciudad, pero te agradecería que mantengas los vítores al mínimo. Alguien que me conozca podría verme."

"¡Oh, asi que te averguenzas de mí! Ya veo." Ella pensó un momento, y luego se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa. "Esto exige una apuesta."

Él sonrió. "Diga sus términos, morena."

"¡Rubio engreído! Está bien, si los Agentes de la Paz ganan—"

"Cosa que no sucederá."

El hombre junto a él gruñó en acuerdo.

"Si los Agentes de la Paz ganan, tú vas a tener que usar una gorra de las Aguilas durante un día entero. Afuera. Vas a salir conmigo al parque, la plaza, el centro comercial...no te puede ocultar en tu apartamento. Quiero testigos ".

Su boca se abrió, pero rápidamente la cerró. "Okay. Como he dicho, no va a suceder de todos modos." Ella sonrió como diciendo que nunca se sabe. "¿Cómo supiste de mi odio por las Aguilas?"

"¿No es habitual en los fans de los Sinsajos?"

"Sí", el chico al lado de ellos contestó sin quitar su atención del juego. Katniss rió mientras que Peeta sacudió la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay de mí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres si los Sinsajos ganan? "

Miró con disgusto al entrometido del lado, como si supiera que no podía decir lo que realmente quería en voz alta. "¿Qué tal una foto? Tu en una camiseta de los Sinsajos."

"Hecho." Sonriendo, se dio la vuelta al juego.

Inclinándose, Peeta le susurró al oído. "Sabes de qué tipo de foto estoy hablando. Si no me envías lo que yo quiero la primera vez, me veré obligado a tomarla yo mismo."

A pesar de que la brisa de la noche fluía a través del estadio, enfriando el aire de julio de Katniss sintió como el calor corría por su cuerpo con solo escuchar sus suaves palabras. Involuntariamente, ella cruzó las piernas, sin darse cuenta de la acción reveladora hasta que Peeta se humedeció los labios en respuesta.

"¿Estás tratando de distraerme de mi primer juego de béisbol?"

"Sí. ¿Está funcionando?"

Ella arqueó una ceja.

Con una sonrisa, Peeta entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y se echó hacia atrás para ver el partido. Sin embargo, incluso el tacto de sus dedos contra ella se sentía sensual. No ayudaba que en esos vaqueros gastados y su ajustada camiseta negra, se veía increíblemente apetecible. Sintiendo su incomodidad, él le hizo un guiño de debajo del ala de su gorra de los Sinsajos y le hizo señas a un vendedor que pasaba por dos cervezas.

Katniss cambió rápidamente de tema. "Entonces, ¿de qué libros estabas preparado para hablar conmigo?"

Se atragantó con un sorbo de cerveza. "Oh Dios, que es la primera vez que en realidad suenas como maestra."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir," destacó Peeta, "nunca tuve ni una sola maestra como tú cuando fui a la escuela. Quizás no hubiese cortado tantas clases si alguna de ellas se hubiese visto como tú."

"¡Oh!"—se ruborizó "¿Gracias?"

"De nada." Él la observó con atención mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza. "Así que, debe ser difícil. Trabajar con un grupo de adolescentes de secundaria todo el día. Chicos con hormonas revueltas...con una maestra tan hermosa."

"Puede ser," ella estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo ante la idea de su grupo de chicos en la escuela. "Probablemente no es tan difícil como la negociación de rehenes".

"Nadie toma un rehén durante la clase? Dame un paquete de merienda o le hago daña a Barbie malibú.?"

Katniss sacudió la cabeza. "¡Jajaja! Estás demostrando tu edad querido. Todos ellos tienen celulares inteligentes ahora. No he visto una Barbie desde que estaba en Kindergarden."

"¿En serio? Quién está confundiendo a los chicos acerca de la anatomía femenina entonces? "

"Siempre has sido un mirador, ya veo."

"Culpable de todos los cargos." Sonriendo, tomó un largo trago de su cerveza. "Aparte de la confiscación de celulares, ¿cuál es la parte más difícil de ser una maestra?"

"Bueno, básicamente los chicos de hoy no tienen ningún filtro. Lo que les viene a la cabeza sale derechito de su boca ".

"Se parecen a mi amigo Gale, siempre he pensado que dejó el cerebro en la secundaria. Me acabas de dar la razón." comentó divertido. "¿Cuál es la cosa más loca que has oído?"

Inclinando la cabeza, pensaba en ello. "Rue Collen. Una chiquilla muy linda, morenita con gafas. Era de educación especial, y tomaba una de sus clases conmigo. Era muy tímida y muchas veces tenía que reprender a los chicos mayorcitos porque se burlaban de ella. En los dos años que estuvo conmigo nunca decía una palabra durante la clase a menos que se las sacara de la boca. Hasta que una tarde, el director se detuvo por mi salon para saludar a los estudiantes. Rue levantó cortésmente la mano y exclamó: " _Mi mamá dice que usted no está calificado para ser el director de una caja de zapatos llena de mierda."_

Katniss observó con placer mientras Peeta casi escupió su cerveza. "Vete al carajo, me estás mintiendo."

"Yo no miento."

Él levantó su vaso de plástico. "A la salud de Rue. La heroína de Panem."

...

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hola todos. Siento mucho la tardanza...este trabajo me esta matando. Pero nada. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Ya estoy trabajando el próximo, les prometí Gale y Madge...y lo prometido es deuda. Espero tener la escena que sucede paralela con esta para el lunes...ya esta casi terminada, pero no quería dilatarles mas la actualizacion. Asi que nos leemos el lunes.**_

 _ **XOXO Lizzyvb**_


	13. Quiero que te quedes

_**Capítulo 13 - Quiero que te quedes**_

Desafortunadamente, la conversación entre Katniss y Peeta, por no mencionar entre la multitud entera, llegó a un punto muerto cuando los Agentes de la Paz lideraban a los Sinsajos ocho a cero después de la quinta entrada. El vecino que escuchaba a escondidas escupió en el suelo cerca de sus pies y se marchó con disgusto, gritando epítetos a la banca de los Sinsajos mientras subía las escaleras.

Peeta comenzó a mirar nervioso mientras comprendía la realidad de su apuesta. Su rostro se había vuelto completamente blanco, sus ojos divididos entre el marcador y el campo.

"No me vas a obligar a mantener a esa apuesta, ¿verdad, Preciosa?"

Ella resopló. "Una apuesta es una apuesta, _Trail Mix_."

"Pensé que la gente del Distrito Dos debía ser más agradable."

"¡Bah! Que va a ser. Eso es solo una pantalla."

"Obviamente."

Durante la séptima entrada, Katniss miró a su alrededor y vio que la mayoría de la multitud había salido, dando por perdido el juego. El pelo de Peeta se desviaba en todas direcciones sobre su cabeza debido a su hábito de pasarse los dedos por mismo. Su gorra había sido guardada hacía rato dentro del bolso de Katniss.

Mientras se levantaban para estirar las piernas, Katniss decidió hacerle olvidar la apuesta. Observando que toda su sección ahora estaba vacía, se puso de puntillas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Inmediatamente los ojos de él se posaron en sus labios. Ella sonrió con satisfacción el haber logrado distraerlo..

"¿Qué estás haciendo Preciosa?"

"Nada. Sólo quería saludarte."

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, él se inclinó cerca de su oído, su voz cayendo a un susurro áspero. "No es un movimiento sabio, presionar esos senos dulces y redondos contra mí en público. He estado ansiando probarlos otra vez por días. Así que a menos que quieras que te saque de aquí cargada por encima de mi hombro y follarte en mi asiento trasero, retrocederé un poco."

Katniss contuvo el aliento, sintiendo como el calor se deslizaba por su vientre. La voz del locutor la hizo saltar y no tuvo otra opción, prácticamente cayó de nuevo en su asiento.

La octava entrada resultó ser una tortura para ella y para los Sinsajos.

Otorgaron dos carreras más a los Agentes de la Paz, despejando casi completamente el estadio.

La mano de Peeta, empezando por su rodilla, se deslizaba cada vez más alto a medida que el inning avanzaba. De vez en cuando le apretaba el muslo, un recordatorio flagrante de su amenaza anterior. Parecía totalmente despreocupado por el resto de las personas cercanas, posiblemente viendo su posesivo agarre en su pierna y los movimientos de masaje de sus largos dedos. Y después de un tiempo, sus sentidos estaban demasiado abrumados para preocuparse. Finalmente, su pulgar se deslizó debajo del dobladillo de su falda, recorriendo hacia adelante y hacia atrás apenas pulgadas de sus bragas. Ella no pudo contener el gemido bajo que se deslizó más allá de sus labios ante la anticipación que él creó.

El chasquido de su mandíbula era la única indicación que Peeta le había dado al oírla. Pero en vez de mover su mano más alta, quitó su pulgar de debajo de su falda y lentamente pasó sus dedos, en un roce sutil, por el interior de su muslo. Ella sintió el cosquilleo de respuesta entre sus piernas y en su estómago.

Con los muslos temblorosos, los pezones presionando contra su camiseta, ella sabía que su apariencia lucía indecente. Si se quedaba sentaba allí dejando a Peeta continuar su experta provocación por mucho más tiempo, ella ciertamente se deshonraría en un lugar público.

Las niñas buenas no dejaban que los hombres las tocasen íntimamente en un estadio de béisbol. Pero por el momento, ella no quería ser una buena chica. Lo que sí quería era que Peeta le hiciera cosas muy, muy, muy indecentes, le hiciera sentir las cosas sólo él podía. El sólo pensar en ello la liberó. Recordar su reacción anterior a su simple abrazo la llenó de poder. Katniss lo deseaba, malamente, desesperadamente, su corazón latía con fuerza, la piel se le erizó. Y ella podría tenerlo. Ahora.

Volviéndose, vio que sus ojos se habían estrechado en su rostro como si sintiera sus pensamientos, su cuerpo perfectamente sintonizado con el de ella. "Sólo dímelo, preciosa."

Cualquier reserva que tuviese al respecto, desapareció. "¿Qué tan grande es tu asiento trasero?"

"Suficientemente grande."

"Llévame contigo."

Sin perder tiempo, Peeta la tomó de la mano y la sacó de su silla, subiendo la escalera de hormigón en amplias zancadas, obligando a Katniss a correr detrás de él. Ninguna de las personas o vendedores que pasó se registraron en su mente, su único enfoque era Peeta moviéndose delante de ella con una gracia sensual. Su musculosa espalda se movía por debajo de su delgada camiseta con cada movimiento, y ella imaginaba que sus uñas se arrastraban por toda esa musculatura hasta su bien formado trasero. Katniss apretó la mano de Peeta con más fuerza, clavando las uñas en su palma, y él aceleró aún más el paso.

Finalmente, salieron fuera del estadio al patio circundante. Ella podía ver el estacionamiento en la distancia y la anticipación tamborileó a través de ella, golpeando en sus oídos. A pesar de que las gradas habían sido despejadas en su mayor parte de la gente, su lote permanecía lleno de vehículos policiales.

"La mayoría de estos chicos están aquí para trabajar en seguridad." —explicó Peeta con la voz tensa— "No saldrán hasta que el juego termine oficialmente".

Katniss sólo podía asentir mientras atravesaban la valla hacia el coche, escudriñando el estacionamiento para ver si había otras personas, de las cuales no había ninguna. El estacionamiento oscuro parecía completamente desierto, el único sonido era el de sus pies caminando apresuradamente por el pavimento. Peeta sacó las llaves de su bolsillo. Cuando llegaron al coche, que había estacionado entre dos camionetas más grandes, Peeta presionó el botón para quitar los seguros y abrió la puerta de atrás.

De repente, se volvió hacia ella y se detuvo. "No debería estar haciendo este tipo de cosas contigo, Preciosa. Dios, ¿qué haces aquí conmigo?

Una llamarada de pánico se alzó en su pecho ante la idea de que él podría retroceder. " _No."_ Lo necesitaba demasiado para detenerse ahora. No sobreviviría si él la rechazaba. Aprovechando su coraje, Katniss se movió hacia adelante hasta que se puso de pie frente a él, uno contra el otro, luego extendió su mano entre sus cuerpos y desabrochó su cinturón, manteniendo el contacto visual todo el tiempo. Peeta cerró los ojos, susurrando su nombre.

La excitación de Katniss aumentaba con cada estremecimiento de su aliento. Él gimió cuando sus dedos rozaron su erección. Después de desenganchar su cinturón, ella trabajó en el botón de sus vaqueros, desabrochándolos para finalmente liberar su dura longitud. Peeta abría y cerraba con fuerza las manos a sus costados, queriendo claramente darle el control de la situación. Ella sentía que se debía a la necesidad de calmar su culpa por su comportamiento anterior. Y también por lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Así que besó su mandíbula, dejando que su mano se aventurara a rodear su inflexible longitud, apretando suavemente. El dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, descansando en el techo del coche, el aire siseando entre sus dientes. Se sentía grueso y suave en su mano, creciendo y endureciéndose aún más con cada golpe. Sólo de imaginarlo empujando dentro de ella, Katniss tuvo que apretar sus piernas juntas en un intento de aliviar el anhelo. Un sonido necesitado escapó de su garganta.

Los ojos de Peeta chocaron contra los suyos, robándole el aliento. "Lo necesitas ahora, nena. Mírate. Te estás muriendo porque te haga mía, por sentirme dentro de tí." Luego desapareció dentro del coche oscuro, tendiéndole su mano para que ella lo siguiera. Deslizó sus dedos contra los suyos y lo siguió hasta el asiento trasero. Antes de que pudiera respirar, Peeta cerró de golpe la puerta tras de sí y la arrastró por encima de su regazo sentándola a horcajadas sobre él.

La posición hizo que su falda de mezclilla subiera a lo alto de sus muslos, pero todavía restringía sus movimientos. Ella hizo un sonido de frustración, desesperada porque su cuerpo inferior hiciera contacto con el suyo. Entonces las manos de Peeta tiraron de la falda sobre sus caderas y ella se deslizó hacia abajo, su centro húmedo presionando contra su erección. La sensación la atravesó, casi provocándole un orgasmo en el acto.

"¡Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío!" respiró, rodeando sus caderas sobre las suyas.

"¡Oh Dios, puedo sentir lo mojada que estás!" gruñó, sus manos empujando sus rodillas, ensanchando aún más el espacio entre ellas. "Dime que esto es todo para mí. Dime que soy yo quien empapa tus bragas."

"¡Si, si Peeta! Es para ti. Es todo solamente por ti Peeta." Katniss jadeó mientras él se movía hacia un lado, sacando un paquete de aluminio de su bolsillo, empujándola con su rigidez en el lugar perfecto. Cuando Peeta se hundió de nuevo en el asiento, observó mientras arrancaba el paquete con los dientes y rodaba el condón por toda su longitud en un movimiento fácil, con el aliento crujido mientras su caliente mirada se hundía entre sus muslos. Sus manos fueron al dobladillo de su camiseta, tirando de ella sobre su cabeza y dejándola caer en el asiento al lado de ellos.

"Quítate el sostén y ofréceme tus pechos. Como si estuviera soñando."

La emoción corriendo sobre su piel, Katniss desató el cierre trasero de su sujetador. Dejando que el material se deslizara por sus brazos, se glorió en el profundo gemido de aprobación de Peeta. Su mano se deslizó sobre su estómago para agarrar su erección en la base y frotarla hacia arriba, los ojos fijos en sus pechos mientras lo hacía.

"Tócalos. Pon esos hermosos pezones rosados en mi boca.

Ella deslizó sus manos sobre su pecho y tomó los suaves montículos, pellizcando ligeramente sus pezones antes de inclinarse hacia Peeta. Antes de que ella pudiera deslizar la punta fruncida entre sus labios, el sacó su lengua hacia fuera lamiendo el pezón y la chupó en su boca, saboreándola. Ella sintió el golpe de respuesta entre sus piernas, gimiendo ante la visión de él acariciándose mientras chupaba sus senos.

Su otra mano se deslizó entre sus cuerpos para tomarla. Katniss sollozó ante la exquisita presión, presionándose sobre la palma de su mano. Pellizcando sus dedos alrededor del borde de sus bragas, Peeta rasgó el material, quitando la barrera final entre ellos. Guiando sus caderas hacia adelante, se colocó contra su abertura y finalmente, se deslizó hacia abajo sobre su erección. Sus gemidos simultáneos resonaron en el coche.

Levantó su rostro hacia el suyo y habló con brusquedad contra sus labios. "¿Lo sientes, Preciosa? Mi polla caliente y dura para ti. Sólo tu Katniss. Siempre que lo quieras, sólo tienes que ir a mi regazo y tomar lo que necesites."

"No puedo esperar más." Katniss comenzó a moverse, agarrando la parte superior del asiento, cabalgando a Peeta con movimientos rápidos de sus caderas. Sus manos se apoderaron de su trasero, instándole a moverse más rápido hasta que ella ya no era consciente de nada, solo de la tensión que se erigía dentro de ella. Peeta alternaba entre lamer sus pechos y trazar calientes besos de succión arriba y abajo de su cuello, impulsando su necesidad de liberación a un nivel de desesperación.

Entonces oyeron voces. Al menos tres hombres, riendo y bromeando fuera del coche. Debajo de ella, Peeta se tensó, maldiciendo. Los movimientos de Katniss disminuyeron, pero no se detuvo por completo. Con el clímax tan cerca, ella no podía parar ahora, aunque quisiera.

Peeta le agarró el pelo de su nuca, forzando sus ojos febriles a encontrarse con los suyos.

"Sé que no puedes parar, nena. Yo tampoco puedo ni quiero que lo hagas. Te sientes tan perfecta. Pero necesitas estar muy callada para mí. Si necesitas gritar, muerde mi hombro en su lugar. No hagas ruido mi Preciosa."

Se mordió el labio y asintió, aumentando su ritmo una vez más. Las voces viajaron más cerca

Hasta que Katniss se dio cuenta de que estaban justo afuera de la ventana, con las espaldas en el coche de Peeta, esperando a que su amigo abriera la furgoneta. Las ventanas del coche de Peeta estaban teñidas. Combinado con la oscuridad de la noche y la falta de iluminación en el estacionamiento, nadie sería capaz de ver, a menos que miraran directamente en la ventana. Lo que probablemente no harían. A menos que ellos hicieran un ruido.

Lo ilícito de su situación se registró junto con su entusiasmo. ¿Quería ser mala? Bueno, ella ciertamente había conseguido su deseo. Tener relaciones sexuales en un estacionamiento público a menos de cinco pies de distancia de tres oficiales de policía definitivamente contaba como indecencia. Cerró su mirada en Peeta, observó cómo sus ojos azules se ensanchaban ante su expresión, luego se oscurecían con lujuria no disimulada.

"¿Quieres ser una chica traviesa?", Susurró. "Pues estás en el lugar correcto."

Se puso de rodillas, se volvió y se sentó en su regazo, frente al parabrisas delantero. Apoyándose contra su pecho, tomó sus manos y las colocó en sus pechos antes de hundirse lentamente sobre él una vez más, pulgada a pulgada. Esta vez, no se le permitió gemir su placer, y la restricción sólo aumentó el deseo de alcanzar el orgasmo. Ella estaba tan cerca de la liberación que sólo tomaría unos cuantos movimientos hacia arriba de las caderas de Peeta para hacerla venir.

Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron su clavícula y su cuello. Vaciló durante una fracción de segundo antes de que su mano cubriera su boca, evitando que cualquier sonido escapara.

"¿Está bien, nena?"

Katniss se percató de sí misma en el espejo retrovisor, ojos oscuros y pesados de pasión, la mano de Peeta sobre sus labios. La visión erótica hizo que su sexo se cerrara fuertemente alrededor de él. Cerrando los ojos, asintió vigorosamente.

Probando la nueva posición, su primer movimiento de retorcimiento le disparó el calor directamente a través de ella. La cabeza de Katniss retrocedió y la mano de Peeta se tragó su gemido. Le besó el cuello mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse con ella, subiendo a su cuerpo mientras la mano que no cubría su boca jugaba con sus pezones. Podía sentir el control de Peeta abandonándolo al igual que la suya, se deslizó de su agarre y él comenzó a golpear en ella, agarrando sus caderas y deslizándola de arriba abajo en su erección, rebotando en su regazo.

Fuera de su coche, tres puertas se cerraron de golpe, un motor arrancó, y la furgoneta se alejó.

Katniss gritó su nombre mientras el orgasmo la atravesaba, la luz explotando detrás de sus ojos. La mitad de lo que dijo fue ahogada por los propios gritos de liberación de Peeta cuando se sumergió en ella una última vez y se dejó ir.

Colapsando contra él, sintió que sus brazos la rodeaban, sujetándola contra su pecho. Incapaz de hablar, tomó largos minutos antes de que pudiera respirar normalmente.

Su boca se arqueó contra su oído. _"_ Mierda."

Ella se echó a reír, sintiéndose increíblemente liberada. "Lo sé. ¿Por qué vale la pena usar un sombrero de las Aguilas durante un día? "

"Lo tendré quirúrgicamente atachado a mi cabeza si podemos hacer esto por lo menos una vez a la semana."

Alzando una ceja, giró su cabeza contra su pecho. "¿Una vez a la semana?"

Los otros seis días los pasaremos probando cosas nuevas, por supuesto."

"Está bien." Ella asintió. "Eso es justo."

Se quedó en silencio un minuto y ella sintió un cambio en su estado de ánimo. Alzando la mano, tomó una de sus manos en la suya, apretándola. Sus labios le rozaron el hombro.

"Katniss, lo que dije antes. No hay excusa." Él enterró la cara en su pelo, inhalando profundamente. "No puedo forzarte a que me pertenezcas."

Algo se movió en su pecho ante la desolación de su voz. Su corazón se rebelaba ferozmente ante el pensamiento de que él abrigaba culpa o tristeza sobre cualquier cosa que sucediera entre ellos. Acababa de liberar algo dentro de ella que no sabía que existía, y no había espacio para nada más. Ella lo quería aquí en este momento con ella, feliz. Ella sólo lo quería feliz.

La intensidad de sus sentimientos la sacudió un poco. ¿Qué tan improbable era que días después de haber sido ceremoniosamente botada por su novio, encontrara a alguien que pudiera provocar en ella ira, tristeza, lujuria y alegría? ¿Que el momento no fuera precisamente el ideal lo hacía menos real? Esta era su primera ruptura, tal vez ella estaba simplemente rebotando pero, ¿no podía reconocer su comportamiento impulsivo por lo que era? Desterrando la inquietante noción, se volvió en su regazo y metió la cabeza bajo su cuello. Ella no habló, sólo dejó que la abrazara, tratando de mantener a raya a sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, se sentó y se puso la ropa de nuevo. Después de observarla vestirse durante largos y silenciosos momentos, siguió su ejemplo, volviendo a calzar los pantalones. Se arrastró por la consola en el asiento del pasajero mientras salía y se deslizaba hacia el lado del conductor. Cuando giró las llaves en el encendido, una voz emocionada que emanaba de la radio del coche llenó el silencio.

 _"Señoras y señores, si sólo se unen a nosotros o como todos los demás, apagaron su televisión en algún momento durante la quinta entrada, los Sinsajos han realizado el regreso de la década de esta noche_ c _ontra los Agentes de la Paz del Distrito Dos, volviendo de un déficit de diez a cero para ganar con una ventaja de cinco carreras. Gente, tenían que verlo para creerlo..."_

Con la boca abierta en shock, Katniss se volvió para encontrar a Peeta mirando el estéreo del coche con un éxtasis indiscutible en su rostro, haciéndola reír.

"De ninguna manera."

"¿Sabes qué significa esto, verdad?"

"Lo sé, lo sé." Ella levantó las manos. "Una foto mía con una camiseta de los Sinsajos."

"No. Bueno, sí. Pero también significa, tenemos que hacer esto una tradición. Un rapidito en al aparcamiento. Cada juego, sin excepciones. Como fan de toda la vida, se lo debo al equipo. Este regreso fue todo por nosotros."

"Si claro. Sentían nuestro _mojo sexual_ desde el campo de juego...¡jajaja!"

"Ríe todo lo que quieras. Estoy en algo."

"Eres certificable."

Peeta sacó la gorra de su bolso y se la puso sobre su cabeza con un floreo.

Volviéndose hacia él en su asiento, frunció el ceño. "Espera, me parece recordar que el rapidito del estacionamiento fue mi idea."

Se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa en los labios. "Seguro, bebé. Fue idea tuya."

Katniss se dejó caer contra su asiento, tratando de mantener el ceño fruncido y fallando. Dios, el hombre era demasiado sexy para su tranquilidad. "Llévame a casa, tonto."

Riendo, puso el coche en movimiento y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Fuera del apartamento de Haymitch, Peeta estaba detrás de Katniss, observando mientras abría la puerta.

Aprovechando su distraída atención, dejó que su mirada recorriera su brazo, sobre la curva de su cuello hasta el punto sensible debajo de su oreja. Podía apoyarse ahora y besarla, tal vez levantar el borde de su camiseta y pastorear la piel tensa de su vientre con sus dedos. Estaría dentro de ella antes de llegar al dormitorio. Ella envolvería sus acogedoras piernas alrededor de sus caderas y lo impulsaría a hacerlo, con el aliento agitado y sonrojándose, llamando a su nombre.

Pero no se permitió nada de eso.

En el viaje de regreso a Seam City, se había dado cuenta de algo que le había desinflado de toa emoción. No habría más juegos de Sinsajos con ella. A pesar de su intento de aliviar su estado de ánimo con su petición impulsiva de hacer del sexo de estacionamiento algo regular, Haymitch estaría fuera del hospital la próxima semana y Katniss comenzaría a hacer planes para volver a su casa, a mas de mil millas de distancia.

Peeta no se consideraba un hombre egoísta, pero cuando se trataba de la chica que estaba de pie delante de él, había aprendido cuán bastardo codicioso podía ser. Ella merecía a alguien mucho mejor que él, pero la idea misma de ella con otro hombre le volaba la cabeza, así que expulsó el pensamiento antes de que tuvieran una repetición de su episodio anterior sobre las rosas. Bien o mal, simplemente no creía que fuera lo suficientemente honorable como para dejarla ir.

Si seguían en su línea actual, probablemente marcaría sus dos semanas en el Distrito Doce con Peeta como una aventura de verano, nada más. No podía dejar que eso sucediera.

La cerradura giró en la puerta con un clic y Katniss la abrió. Peeta la siguió dentro, cerrando la puerta tras él y deslizando el cerrojo, comprando tiempo para reprimir el impulso de apoyarla contra ella y...

" _Respira profundo Mellark. Tú negocias situaciones delicadas de rehenes para ganarte la vida, esto debe ser un pedazo de pastel. Puedes tener una conversación normal con ella que no termine en sexo."_

Peeta se volvió de la puerta justo cuando ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se paró de puntillas para besarlo en la boca. Cerró los ojos a la defensiva, sabiendo que si miraba a las dos orbes plateadas, estaría perdido. Cada gota de resolución que había reunido volaría por la ventana y volverían a la primera casill. Pero en lugar de bloquear su imagen, vio a Katniss en el ojo de su traicionera mente, con los brazos enroscados alrededor de su cuello, los músculos tonificados de la pantorrilla flexionándose mientras se estiró para besarlo. Cuando ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, su pelo largo y negro azabache caía por su espalda para cepillarse en la parte superior de su cintura.

Con un gemido agonizante, Peeta puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y la apartó. Ella lo miró con confusión y un toque de inseguridad en sus ojos, haciendo cosas locas a su cerebro. ¿Cómo podía ella albergar inseguridades cuando lo unico que él quería era arrodillarse a sus pies y prometer su fidelidad? Eso le volaba la mente. Si no decía lo que necesitaba decir pronto, acabaría poniéndola debajo de él, tomándola en el suelo, donde desterraría todos los pensamientos inseguros que se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

" _¡Sólo dilo imbécil!_ —Katniss, quiero que te quedes." Parecía perpleja por su declaración. Con un movimiento de cabeza intentó de nuevo. "Te estoy pidiendo que te quedes. Aquí. Hasta el final del verano. ¿Podrías hacer eso?"

Ella se quedó quieta. "¿Qué? ¿D...de dónde viene esto?"

"Por favor, no actúes como si no hubiera una buena razón para preguntar." Respiró hondo. "Hay algo entre nosotros y te pido que no te vayas antes de que averigüemos qué es." Incluso mientras trataba de convencer a Katniss de que se quedara, parte de él quería que dijera que no. Sería la decisión correcta para ella. Necesitaría más que sexo, y nunca había necesitado o deseado proporcionar algo más que placer físico a una mujer. No sabía ni siquiera lo básico de salir con una chica como Katniss.

 _"Una batalla a la vez Mellark._ " Si él pudiera conseguir que se quedara, para darle un poco más de tiempo, él se aseguraría de averiguarlo.

"Nos conocimos hace solamente una semana", respondió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza como para despejarla.

"Sé que es rápido, pero no tengo elección. Podrías empacar y salir en cualquier momento." Quitándose la gorra de la cabeza, se pasó los dedos por el pelo. "Si te dejo ir sin preocuparme de que no pueda hacer nada para mantenerte aquí, me arrepentiré. De hecho, el arrepentimiento ni siquiera empieza a cubrirlo."

Sus palabras la aturdieron, Peeta pudo verlo claramente en su rostro. Bajó la mirada al suelo. Ella parecía inquieta, como si quisiera decir algo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

"Peeta..."

"¿Qué es?" Él dio un paso hacia ella, se inclinó para encontrarse con sus ojos. "Si hay algo que te impide incluso considerar la idea, necesito saberlo para poder arreglarlo".

"Es que... no pareces el tipo de hombre de una sola mujer."

Justo así, Peeta sintió que cualquier esperanza que se había permitido acumular estallara como una burbuja. Acababa de confirmar su temor más oscuro. Que una chica como ella lo veía nada más que como una diversión. Las caras femeninas y las voces de la última década se precipitaron a través de su cabeza, difuminándose y provocándole náuseas. No tenían lugar aquí. No cuando la chica de sus sueños se sentaba a su alcance. Sólo que tal vez estaba tan lejos de su alcance, que ni siquiera podía verlo. Tal vez había estado en el proceso de perderla durante los últimos diez años. Cada vez que se había dedicado al sexo anónimo, se había alejado un poco más de ella. Porque nunca había sido bendecido con la previsión de verla venir.

En ese momento, Peeta sabía con absoluta certeza que ninguna de sus conquistas había valido la pena de que Katniss dudara de su sinceridad. Ni por asomo. Habló alrededor de la banda de hierro que sentía en su garganta. "Katniss...no puedo cambiar lo que he hecho en el pasado."

"Por supuesto que no." ella dijo en voz baja. "No te estoy pidiendo que cambies nada sobre ti. No quiero que lo hagas."

Peeta rodeó la habitación con los brazos. "Si ese es el caso, ¿qué haces aquí conmigo? ¿Sólo tener un poco de diversión sin sentido?"

Perdiendo todo color, Katniss se apresuró a responder. "No. No es así. Peeta... solo es que, acabo de salir de una relación de tres años. Pensé que estábamos... que esto era..."

"Un rebote." —Con un sonido de protesta, ella comenzó a hablar. Peeta, sintiendo que algo extraño y doloroso se movía en su pecho, levantó una mano que la mantuvo en silencio— "Tal vez no tengo derecho a pedirte que te quedes. Pero eso no cambia cómo me siento. No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes en el Doce solo por un capricho."

Peeta observó mientras procesaba sus palabras, buscando cualquier indicio en su expresión que pudiera dar con sus pensamientos. En su mayor parte sólo parecía congelada en estado de shock.

"No puedes tirarme esto y esperar que esté de acuerdo sin dudarlo."

"Tienes razón, no puedo." Peeta se agachó y tomó sus manos en las suyas. "Te estoy pidiendo que pienses en ello. Por lo menos, dame hasta el final del verano para convencerte de que puedo ser más que un rebote. Te juro que haré que valga la pena tu tiempo, Preciosa. Sólo te pido un mes más."

"¿Y mientras estoy tomando esta decisión? ¿Qué pasa mientras tanto?"

"No voy a seguir viéndote sin la bendición de Haymitch. Créeme, Preciosa, esto no es fácil para mí. Pero no quiero que tengamos que ser deshonestos. Eso no somos nosotros." Él soltó su agarre y dio un paso atrás con un suspiro pesado. "Mientras tanto, te daré un poco de espacio. Cuando estamos juntos, no nos dejamos mucho espacio para pensar."

La idea de separarse de él parecía que la sacudía, y Peeta podía sentir su creciente pánico. Su reacción le aseguró que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Si no sentía algo por él, la idea de que se fuera no la molestaría tanto.

"¿Y qué pasa si decido no quedarme? ¿Qué pasa si te llamo mañana y te digo que he reservado un boleto a casa para la próxima semana?"

"Entonces no tendré más remedio que dejarte ir. Dejaremos a Haymitch en la oscuridad sobre lo nuestro y podremos recordarlo como un par de noches asombrosas." farfulló Peeta. Le daría unos días para pensarlo. Si no estaba de acuerdo en quedarse, intentaría un enfoque diferente. Pero seguiría luchando por ella hasta que su tren saliera. Incluso entonces, no estaba tan seguro de dejarla ir.

Ella lo miró fijamente. "¿No te volvería a ver antes de irme?"

La forma en que ella lo dijo, con tristeza y un toque de confusión en su tono, casi lo aniquiló. Cada instinto le instaba a tomarla entre sus brazos y tranquilizarla de que mentiría, engañaría y robaría para pasar tanto tiempo con ella como humanamente posible. Pero no lo hizo. Tenía demasiado que perder. Si la tocaba, la llevaba a la cama ahora, todo lo que había dicho en los últimos diez minutos perdería todo sentido. Nunca lo tomaría en serio.

" _No pareces un tipo de una sola mujer."_ Obviamente pensaba en él como un jugador y nada más. Hasta que la conoció, eso habría sido cierto.

"Pasar tiempo contigo sabiendo que es sólo temporal sería difícil." Dándole una última mirada, Peeta se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Espera, ¿eso es todo? ¿Te estas yendo?"

Si no estuviese en un dolor real, físico en ese momento, Peeta se habría reído de la indignación en su voz. Indudablemente lamentaría haberla dejado tan hermosa y vulnerable, maldicion, ya lo había hecho, pero necesitaba seguir sus instintos. Si ella sintiera incluso una onza de lo que él sentía, tomaría la decisión correcta. Sólo necesitaba tener un poco de fe y un montón de paciencia.

No quería considerar la alternativa.

...

Katniss frunció el ceño ante la puerta por la que Peeta acababa de salir. Se sintió atrapada. Exasperada Y más que un poco impresionada.

Habiendo llegado a conocer a Peeta íntimamente, Katniss sabía que él se había ido deseándola a ella. Sin embargo, se había sentido lo suficientemente fuerte acerca de su propuesta como chuparse sus propios deseos y alejarse. Lo había hecho para enviarle un mensaje claro de que la propuesta iba en serio. Su cuerpo, por desgracia, estaba teniendo problemas para traspasar el subtexto de su mensaje; no sexo.

Se dejó caer en el sofá con un gruñido. Los recuerdos de Peeta debajo de ella en el asiento trasero de su coche la asaltaron, pero ella a regañadientes los empujó a un lado. De alguna manera, en los últimos diez minutos, la situación se había alejado completamente de ella y necesitaba romperla, dar sentido a la petición de Peeta. Sin mencionar el hecho de que casi había accedido a ello sólo para que él se quedara y le hiciera el amor de nuevo.

Qué rápido se había convertido en una adicción. Al principio, sabía que sería prudente mantenerlo alejado, pero no por qué. Ahora sí. Cada toque de sus manos, roce de sus labios, hizo su sistema gritar por más. Nunca se había sentido menos inhibida en su vida. Sin darse cuenta, había dejado que su intensidad solitaria se desgastase en ella y se convirtiera en un participante igual, en lugar de una conquista. Esta noche, en el estacionamiento, ella no le había ocultado nada a él y en lugar de juzgarla, él la había alentado con entusiasmo.

No solo era atracción física, y allí estaba el roce. Le encantaba estar con él. Momentos en escaleras, juegos de béisbol...incluso hablar con él por teléfono la hizo sonrojar como una adolescente. Se había empapado en cada momento con él esta noche sabiendo que no iba a durar. Que pronto partiría para el Distrito Dos. El volvería a jugar al campo y ella regresaría a casa para recoger las piezas de una vida que nunca había querido. Le echaría mucho de menos. Pero saber lo rápido que Peeta lo superaría y tendría a otra en su cama no le daría más remedio que superarlo. ¿Cierto?

" _Falso."_ Él había derrumbado su larga lista de escusas.

" _Quiero que te quedes."_

 _"Sólo dame un mes más."_

 _"Hay algo entre nosotros."_

No había sabido cómo reaccionar. Si realmente él quería que se quedara, ¿a dónde lo conduciría? ¿A una relación monógama? Se acababan de conocer. No podía estar considerando cambiar su estilo de vida por ella. ¿O sí? ¿Podría él?

Había sido mucho más fácil cuando había visto a Peeta como el clásico _Don Juan,_ con un deseo por las líneas de bronceado. Bueno, definitivamente no era más fácil, pero al menos la imagen había logrado mantener su cabeza fuera de las nubes. Sin embargo, su declaración la hacía pensar pensamientos peligrosos. Pensamientos peligrosos y esperanzadores como si realmente pudiera ser feliz con ella. Después de despertarlo de una pesadilla, viendo el dolor que se escondía detrás de su sonrisa, y conociendo parte de su pasado a través de Haymitch, sabía que Peeta no era sólo un chico malo, demasiado acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería.

Era mucho más. Pensativo, generoso, interesante. Peeta no sólo se entregó a su sentido del humor de una forma que Cato realmente nunca pareció apreciar. Se sentía segura con él, y no sólo en el sentido físico. Pero ella lo había conocido poco tiempo. ¿Era posible que él tratara a cada mujer con el mismo cuidado especial, y que ella había sido emocionalmente descuidada durante tanto tiempo que absorbió la atención de Peeta como una planta buscando agua? Era un pensamiento deprimente, pero realista. No tenía perspectiva. Su vida había sido completamente desechada en el transcurso de la última semana, y la petición de Peeta de que se quedara finalmente la había sacudido.

También la tentó. Ella y Peeta juntos. Por solo un poco más de tiempo. Katniss se apartó del sofá y se levantó. No más pensar esta noche sin el beneficio del chocolate.

Bajó a la tienda de delicatessen para comprar una barra de chocolate y leche. Afuera, se maravilló de lo llenas que estaban las calles a última hora. En cambio, el vestíbulo de su edificio estaba vacío y silencioso cuando abrió la puerta para volver a entrar. Justo cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerró, una voz masculina le pidió que la sujetara. Su mano se disparó para impedir que las puertas se cerrasen.

Un estremecimiento de alarma pasó por Katniss mientras su vecino entraba en el ascensor para pararse frente a ella. Si era posible, parecía más desaliñado que la última vez, cuando le había ayudado a acompañar a su madre a su apartamento. Sus gafas estaban un poco inclinadas en su nari, su barba descuidada y su camisa arrugada se había desprendido de sus pantalones a un lado. Inconsistente con su apariencia, olía como si se hubiera empapado de colonia.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor comenzó su ascenso al cuarto piso, ella lo sintió observándola estrechamente en el espacio confinado.

Katniss se volvió y le sonrió cortésmente, tratando de ocultar su inquietud. "¿Qué tal está tu mamá?"

Él parecía sorprendido, pero luego su boca se retorció. "Ella estaría mejor si estuviera en el hospital. Prácticamente nos echaron. No soy un médico, así que no sé cómo está, ¿verdad?"

Hizo un ruido de simpatía mientras su pánico subía a otro nivel. Su pregunta lo había puesto visiblemente enojado y el ascensor parecía tardar una eternidad en llegar al cuarto piso. Incluso entonces, él estaría bajando detrás de ella, ¿no?

Algo en el hombre la asustaba. Aunque su abrupta y vagamente confrontativa respuesta hizo poco para calmar sus nervios saltones, sirvió para tranquilizarla de que ella no lo juzgaba por su apariencia. Después de todas las veces que había recordado a sus estudiantes que no juzgaran un libro por su portada, hacerlo sería una hipocresía.

"¿Él es tu novio?"

Podía sentir su corazón palpitando en su pecho. Respirar. "¿Quién?"

Hizo un gesto de impaciencia. "El tipo rubio que viene al apartamento. Esta tarde... hace unos días. Sólo hay uno."

"Um..." Para que él conociera esos detalles, él habría estado observando a través de la mirilla. ¿Acaso la espiaba? Katniss se atormentó el cerebro, tratando de recordar si ella y Peeta se habían besado en el pasillo, en vista de su apartamento. _"¡Oh sí!"_ Ciertamente lo habían hecho. "Sí...él...él es mi novio." Ella se sintió obligada a mentir de todos modos rezando para que eso fuera suficiente y no la acechara.

Sus ojos se estrecharon ante su respuesta. Afortunadamente, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para luego revelar el pasillo alfombrado. No queriendo que él caminara detrás de ella, Katniss sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que saliera primero, pero el negó con la cabeza en negativa. Con un trago nervioso, dejó el ascensor y caminó hacia su puerta. ¿La iluminación del vestíbulo siempre había sido tan pobre, o simplemente se había escapado de su atención antes de ahora?

Nunca había conocido a ninguno de los otros vecinos de Haymitch. ¿La ayudarían incluso si gritaba? De repente, ella quiso pegarle a Peeta por marcharse. Si se hubiera quedado, esto no estaría sucediendo. ¡Tras de obstinado y que también le niega el sexo!

"Yo soy Seneca, por cierto", le llamó desde detrás de ella. Lanzando una mirada por encima del hombro, vio que todavía estaba junto al ascensor observándola alejarse.

 _"¡Vamos vamos, encuentra la llave y ponla en la cerradura!"_

"Encantada de conocerte, Seneca." La puerta se abrió y ella lo abrió. "Tú y tu madre pasen una buena noche."

Katniss cortó su respuesta mientras cerraba la puerta y bloqueaba el cerrojo. Con una profunda exhalación de alivio, se deslizó por la puerta hasta el suelo. Cuando su corazón empezó a golpear normalmente otra vez, ella empujó la barra de chocolate en su boca tomó un sorbo de leche.

"Este lugar definitivamente va a matarme," dijo en voz alta al apartamento vacío."

...

 _ **Hola a todos de nuevo! Por aquí dejándoles otro capítulo...bastante largo por cierto para poder compensar la semana que no pude actualizar. Mi trabajo me esta absorbiendo muchísimo tiempo y se me ha hecho un poco difícil. Pero ya...basta de excusas.**_

 _ **Y bien, ¿qué les pareció la decisión de Peeta de darle a Katniss espacio y alejarse en lo que decide si se queda o se regresa? Podrá mantenerse firme en su propuesta? Y ella...¿seguirá pensando que él es sólo un rebote? En el próximo capítulo (que ya está terminado, me falta editarlo) Madge y Gale comienzan una tortuosa y extraña..."relación" plagada de peleas e insultos no tan sutiles. También Johanna Mason hace su aparición, y...fiel a su persona, convence a Katniss sobre cual sería la manera de saber si lo que siente por Peeta es o no un rebote. Quizá me odien por lo que voy a hacer...pero Katniss necesita de alguna manera tener con qué comparar el sentimiento que tiene por él...así que vamos a ver que sucede durante el fin de semana de playa con su nueva amiga Johanna.**_

 _ **Será un capítulo intenso...lo prometo...hasta entonces los dejo.**_

 _ **XO**_ _ **XO Lizzyvb**_


	14. Dudas

**_Capitulo 14 - Dudas_**

"Y dió media vuelta y se fue del apartamento." Katniss le explicaba indignada una vez más a Madge sobre el incidente de la noche anterior. Madge la escuchaba aguantándose las ganas de reír, mientras fingía buscar un bolso en particular en la boutique donde habían entrado. "Después que tuvimos el sexo mas increíble de toda mi vida en el asiento trasero de su coche, y llegamos al apartamento, yo esperando que pasaramos la noche juntos hacuendo el amor de todas las maneras posibles, y de repente me sale con que no quiere que me regrese a casa, que le de tiempo para demostrarme que...que puede ser hombre de una sola mujer. Que hay algo entre nosotros y que no quiere que me vaya sin averigüarlo." –tiró la bufanda que tenía en las manos sobre el estante frustrada– "¿Porqué tenía que arruinarlo todo? La estábamos pasando increíble y...ay Madge, que voy a hacer...Peeta me gusta tanto."

Madge suspiró mirando fijamente a su amiga. "Kat...quizás deberías considerarlo entonces. Si te gusta tanto date la oportunidad de pasar mas tiempo con él."

"Si claro, hasta que se aburra y encuentre otra chica con mas curvas, mas exótica, con más experiencia–"

"¿Pero y porqué no puedes creer que él no quiere estar con otra mujer más que contigo?"

Katniss bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. "No puedo creer que me este pasando esto Madge." Cerró los ojos suspirando. "Acabo de salir de una relación de tres años, con un hombre con quien me iba a casar...y me doy cuenta que hubiese sido el peor error de mi vida. Cato jamás me hizo sentir ni una décima parte de lo que siento cuando estoy con Peeta, y no es sólo en el sexo Madge. Él..." –dejó escapar una risa tonta– "me gusta estar con él, se ve tan tierno cuando está celoso, se ríe conmigo de cualquier tontería que le cuente, cómo se preocuopa por mi padre...¿sabes que recibió un disparo a los dieciséis años por tratar de salvar la vida de su padre de crianza? ¿Y que salvó a otros tres niños? Sufrió mucho Madge...de hogar en hogar durante toda su infancia, y mira lo que es ahora, es un hombre admirable...no sabes como se me acelera el pulso de tan solo saber que esta cerca."

"Wow." Madge levantó las cejas fingiendo asombro. "Menos mal que es solo un rebote." Katniss le dió una mirada triste, sus ojos humedeciéndose. "Cariño, yo creo que te estás enamorando de él."

"No." Negó vehementemente con la cabeza. "¿Cómo puedo enemorarme de alguien que conocí hace una semana? Acabo de romper con Cato, el hombre con el que me iba a casar, que es absolutamente todo lo contrario de Peeta."

"Exacto, tu peor error. Ay amiguita, tu nunca estuviste enamorada de Cato. Sólo te gustaba la seguridad que él te proporcionaba. Y cambiaste, mucho. Dejaste de ser tú misma. Esto, ésta mujer que está delante de mi sí eres tú. Impulsiva, alocada, valiente. Y al fin encontraste al hombre con el que no tienes que fingir. Eso a mí no me parece un rebote querida."

Katniss se mordió el labio inferior tratando de reprimir la enorme sonrisa que amenazaba con dibujarse en su rostro. "Quiero quedarme con él Madge. Pero tengo tanto miedo...su fama de playboy...todas las mujeres con las que ha estado..."

"Pues si quieres estar con él, vas a tener que arriesgarte, y demostrarle que tú eres la única que él necesita. Y te pidió la oportunidad. Dásela. No pierdes nada con intentarlo. Si huyes, lo vas a lamentar el resto de tu vida." Sonriendo, Katniss sacó su celular del bolso. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Voy a llamarlo. Le pediré que nos veamos esta noche, que ya tengo su respuesta." Marcó el número de Peeta, pero salió directamente la grabadora. "Que extraño, quizá esté en un lugar con pobre señal. Le dejaré un mensaje." Volvió a marcar, levantando la cabeza para dejarle un mensaje, cuando algo llamó su atención y cerró la llamada sin decir nada. "¿Eso es una boutique de tatuajes?"

Madge le siguió la mirada. "Oh sí, creo que sí...¡Hey!" –comenzó a trotar para tratar de alcanzar a su amiga que se le había adelantado bastante en dirección al lugar que le había señalado. –"¡Katniss a donde vas?"

Entraron al local que se veía...estrambótico, como un estilo gótico con luces rojas y velas aromáticas. Madge se acercó a Katniss por la espalda y le habló en un susurro. "Estás loca. ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?"

Katniss se volvió con una sonrisa traviesa. "¿No que preferías a tu amiga loca e impulsiva? ¿Crees que a Peeta le gustaría que me hiciera un tatuaje? De ésos que sólo él podría ver...estoy pensando en la parte mas baja posible de la espalda."

"Si...definitivamente has regresado. Bienvenida amiguita."

"¡Hola!" Les saludó una joven diminuta, de cabello corto marrón y ojos oscuros. Tenía tatuajes en los brazos y en el cuello. Sonriente, les tendió la mano. Madge hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando vio que tenía las uñas pintadas de negro. "Mi nombre es Johanna Mason. ¿En que las puedo ayudar?"

"Katniss sonrió con malicia estrechandole la mano. "Katniss Everdeen, y..." — haló por el brazo a Madge quien lo pensó antes de corresponder el saludo— "esta es mi amiga Madge Undersee."

"¿Undersee? ¿Familia de los Undersee de Las Lomas?" replicó Johanna examinando a Madge de pies a cabeza.

"Soy la hija de Flavius y Octavia Undersee." Madge respondió irguiéndose.

Johanna soltó una risita burlona. "¿Y mami y papi saben que estás aquí, Princesita?"

Madge se puso roja de la furia que le provocó el comentario de Johanna, pero Katniss la contuvo. "No, en realidad soy yo quien la convenció para entrar." Miró a Madge quien suspiró visiblemente incómoda. "¿Eres la artista?" Johanna asintió. "Quisiera ver tus trabajos. Me interesa hacerme un tatuaje."

"Katniss ¿no crees que deberías hablar con Peeta primero?"

Katniss torció los ojos y se volteó hacia su amiga. "No Madge, no necesito su permiso. Tu misma me dijiste que durante los tres años que estuve con Cato dejé de ser yo. Y ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón. En adelante voy a hacer lo que yo quiera, y si Peeta quiere estar conmigo va a tener que aceptarme así."

"¡Oh! ¡Me gusta tu actitud queridita!" Exclamó Johanna "Y si ya mandaste al tal...Cato a volar no te dejes manipular por tu nuevo novio."

"No es mi nuevo novio—"

"Todavía." interrumpió Madge.

Katniss le lanzó una mirada de reproche. "Peeta no es mi novio. Sólo hace una semana que terminé mi compromiso. Peeta es un amigo que conocí entonces y..." —sonrió con picardía— "bueno me acosté con él un par de veces, es todo."

Johanna abró los ojos mirando a Madge sorprendida "¿Y tu amiguita la princesa quiere que le pidas permiso a tu rebote?"

Madge casi brinca por encima de Katniss para agarrar por los cabellos a Johanna. "¡No soy ninguna princesita! Y Peeta no es un rebote para ella..." —se volvió hacia su amiga— "¿y qué demonios hacemos dándole explicaciones a Merlina Addams? No sabemos quien es ella, quizá ni permiso tiene para operar, probablemente se te puede pegar una enfermedad con esas agujas..."

"Mira princesita si tanto te preocupan mis permisos te los puedo mostrar. Pero no me interesa la opinión de una niñita mimada prejuiciosa."

"¡Basta ya!" exclamó Katniss extendiéndo las manos entre las dos mujeres. "Ven Madge, evidentemente fue una mala idea pedirte que me acompañaras aquí." el rostro de Madge cambió a una expresión de tristeza. "Johanna, podrías darme una tarjeta. Puedo llamarte luego y hablamos de lo que quisiera hacerme."

"Claro. Pero si vas a regresar, procura dejar a la princesita en su palacio, donde no se tenga que mezclar con los plebeyos." le extendió la tarjeta a Katniss. " Si vas a hacerle caso a ella voy a tener que apodarte descerebrada. Y si me permites darte un consejo, me encanta la idea de que te hayas conseguido un rebote, pero deberías experimentar un poco mas antes de volver a envolverte en una relación. Quizá salir y tener sexo con un par de chicos y no conformarte con lo único que conoces."

Katniss la miró pensativa y asintió. "Ehm...gracias...te llamaré." Tomando la tarjeta, Katniss sacó a Madge del lugar. "¿Qué demonios pasó alla adentro?"

"Ella empezó cuando me llamó princesita."

"Pues estás actuando como eso Madge." ante la mirada ofendida de su amiga, Katniss la abrazó "Lo siento mucho amiga. Sé que quizás pienses que es una locura, pero...¿confías en mí?"

"Claro que si tonta. Sólo no quisiera que estropearas tu oportunidad de estar con un chico que si valga la pena." Katniss bajó la cabeza y suspiró. "No estás pensando en la estupidez que te dijo esa loca."

"Madge...¡claro que lo estoy pensando! ¿Qué tal si tiene razón?" Madge abrió la boca para responder pero Katniss levantó la mano deteniéndola. "No Madge, es cierto. Acabo de terminar con Cato, y me enredo con Peeta. No conozco nada más. Y si quiero volver a ser yo misma, no voy a atarme a nadie sin estar 100% segura de que eso es lo que quiero."

"Hace media hora estabas 100% segura de querer estar con Peeta."

"Exacto, si una total desconocida me hizo dudar...evidentemente no estoy 100% segura." le puso la mano en el hombro a su amiga y frunció los labios, mirando la tarjeta. "Te llamaré luego. Ahora necesito pensar." Madge asintió y Katniss se volvió, perdiéndose entre el montón de gente en el centro de comercio.

...

 _"Si este imbécil me guiña una vez más, sus pelotas van a conocer a mis estiletos de 5 pulgadas."_

Madge Undersee rodeó su tobillo lentamente por debajo de la mesa llena de botellas, apenas reprimiendo el impulso de seguir adelante con ese pensamiento visualmente satisfactorio. Con tres vasos de vino tarareando por sus venas, parecía una manera razonable de borrar la sonrisita burlona de la cara de Gale Hawthorne.

La primera vez que se conocieron, en este mismo pub, la había golpeado con tan poca delicadeza, que se había visto obligada a preguntar si estaba bromeando. Por supuesto, ambos habían bebido demasiado esa noche, pero nada excusaba la frase: _"No estoy borracho, sólo estoy intoxicado por ti."_ Nada.

Especialmente a la luz de lo que dijo al llevarla a casa y ver dónde vivía. " _Ah, ahora lo entiendo. Sólo sales con hombres de ciertos códigos postales_." Su comentario acerca de su casa en las Lomas todavía le irritaba dias después. Por eso nunca se había arrepentido de su dulce respuesta. _"Hablando de códigos postales, ¿no deberías volver al tuyo? ¿O el zoológico ya esta cerrado por la noche?"_

Desde allí, había ido cuesta abajo rápido.

Realmente, no hubiese querido compartir el mismo oxígeno con él nunca más. La vida habría sido mucho más fácil de esa manera. Pero sus mejores amigos, Peeta y Katniss, estaban ridículamente enamorados; aunque su amiga de repente como que no estaba muy dispuesta a aceptarlo—pero ella estaba segura de que si lo estaba. y también estaba segura de que sería el tipo de amor que de los obligaría a estar juntos constantemente, forzando a Madge a tolerar la presencia de Gale con una frecuencia nauseabunda.

Ese era el caso de esta noche. Todos se sentaron en su lugar de reunión local, Ripper's, esperando a que Katniss regresara de su salida a la playa del lago con Johanna Mason la chica que había conocido en el salon de tatuajes y un par de amigos, un tal Jason Cinna y Thom Maddux. Pero ese último detalle Peeta lo desconocía. A Madge no le gustaba el estilo de la Mason, quien al ver su vestimenta y accesorios de marca comenzó a llamarla " _princesa_ ". Madge se sentía mal por Peeta, ya que él había decidido darle espacio a Katniss para que decidiera por si misma exactamente qué era lo que sentía por él. Pero ella estúpidamente se había dejado convencer por "Merlina" — como ella llamaba a Johanna por su aspecto gótico— de que quizá debía darse espacio y conocer otros hombres —e incluso acostarse con ellos— y que experimentara mas antes de decidir si quería amarrarse nuevamente en una relación permanente. Y allí estaba ella, sentada entre tres oficiales de policía, esperando noticias de ella mientras los chicos trataban de animar a su amigo.

Peeta Mellark, estaba decididamente enamorado de su mejor amiga Katniss. Según sus amigos, no podían creer que él estuviese tan deprimido por una mujer, tomando en consideración su amplio historial y fama de mujeriego. Pero de sólo mirarlo, era obvio que el pobre no podía ver a alguien más allá de su mejor amiga. A la derecha de Peeta, mirando pensativamente su cerveza, se sentó el francotirador ex-militar Finnick O'dair. Impresionantemente apuesto, pero, a su vez, demasiado tranquilo y misterioso como para provocarle escalofríos.

Luego estaba Gale Hawthorne, experto en explosivos, y un completo imbécil. El hombre en cuestión tomó un largo tirón de su cerveza, observándola todo el tiempo. El exceso de confianza que le demostró la primera noche que se conocieron la había molestado más que nada. Pero claro, un oficial de policía de seis pies, cinco pulgadas de estatura construido como una casa de ladrillo probablemente no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado muy a menudo por las mujeres. Peeta y Finnick eran….hermosos por así decirlo, pero Gale tenía una calidad áspera que atraía a las mujeres como abejas a la miel. Con el pelo negro lacio y ojos grises—muy parecidos a los de su amiga Katniss, de hecho, cualquiera que los viera juntos pensaría que eran familia—, era decididamente guapo. El tipo de hombre que recogería a una mujer en el centro de la cuidad al regresar de la guerra y la arrojaría sobre su hombro para llevarla hasta su casa, directamente a la cama.

" _Y esta es mi señal para dejar de beber."_

Gale la saludó con su botella de cerveza. "¿Qué estás pensando ahí, duquesita? Sea lo que sea, parece muy interesante."

Su sonrisa casi se agrietó al oír el sarcástico apodo. "Si me interesara que lo supieras, te lo diría."

"¿Así es?" Él se inclinó hacia adelante sobre sus codos, sin detenerse a reconocer el suspiro irritado de Finnick. Veamos si puedo adivinar.

"Por favor." Ella tomó un delicado sorbo de su vino blanco. "Ilumíname con tu brillante inteligencia."

Se acarició la barbilla. "Sólo hay tantas cosas que podrían ser...¡Lo tengo! Planificando tu próximo cóctel de lujo, tratando de recordar si lograste esa cita crucial con tu estilista..."

Peeta dio un codazo a Gale en las costillas, dándole a ambos una mirada severa. "¿Podrían ustedes dos tomarse un descanso por una noche? Tengo ya suficiente mierda en mi cabeza. "

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntaron al unísono ella y Gale, antes de intercambiar una mirada.

Peeta abrió la boca para explicar, luego sacudió la cabeza, lanzando otra mirada ansiosa a la entrada de Ripper's. "Nada."

"Ah, sé lo que es." Gale le dio una palmada en el hombro de Peeta. "Sigues preocupado por el ultimátum que le diste a Katniss. Tienes miedo de que se regrese al Dos."

"Descubriste la Luna pendejo." murmuró Finnick.

"Debí haberla buscado al hospital y…tratar de arreglar las cosas con ella." Peeta pasó los dedos impacientes por su rubia cabellera, la fachada fría que siempre mantenía comenzaba a deslizarse.

"¿Quieres que la llame?", le ofreció Madge.

Gale sacudió la cabeza antes de que Peeta pudiera responder. "No, deja que ella misma decida que quiere hacer. Y tu déjate de idioteces, claro que se va a quedar. Tu no eres cualquier pendejo. ¡Tu eres Peeta Mellark por todos los santos…el que siempre obtiene a la chica! Y cuando venga corriendo tras de ti diciendo que no se regresará a ese horrible lugar, la ayudaremos a desempacar la maleta en tu apartamento."

Madge le dirigió una mirada fulminante. Le irritaba sobremanera a insensibilidad de Gale. Y más cuando ella sabia que Peeta no tenía ni idea de qué podría estar haciendo Katniss en ese preciso momento...con otro hombre.

"¿Donde demonios está que no acaba de llegar? Madge yo creí que se encontraría aquí contigo."

Intentó una vez más consolar a Peeta. "Aún no conoces a Katniss. Probablemente se detuvo a acariciar a cada cachorro que encuentre en la calle. Ella se distrae fácilmente." Mintió. A Katniss no le gustabsn para nada las mascotas, de hecho odiaba al gato de su madre.

Peeta se recostó en su silla, con los párpados caídos un poco. "No lo sé. Se veía un poco extraña esta mañana.

Madge tomó otro sorbo de vino y siguió ignorando la inquebrantable mirada de Gale. Lo odiaba cuando lo hacía. Se fijó en ella y se negó a mirar hacia otro lado. Parecía un lobo hambriento acechando a un cordero. Como si él también no pudiera esperar la oportunidad de decirle una vez más cuán mimada y sin sentido encontró su elegante estilo de vida en las Lomas

Peeta, saltó de la mesa. "¿Quieren otra copa? Yo invito."

"Iré contigo." dijo Finnick, lanzando una mirada de entendimiento entre Gale y Madge.

Tan pronto Peeta y Finnick se alejaron hacia la barra, Madge golpeó su copa en la mesa. "¿Podrías al menos tratar de ser menos gilipollas? Está lo suficientemente preocupado. No es necesario empeorar las cosas con tus comentarios."

¿Lo estoy haciendo peor? ¿Por qué no le coses su nombre en la ropa interior y lo envías al campamento de verano?" Inclinó la cabeza. "No todos tuvimos niñeras creciendo. Algunos de nosotros podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos."

Ella sintió que su cuello se ruborizaba, pero se negó a dejar que su reacción se reflejara en su rostro. Sería un día frío en el infierno antes de que le dejara saber cuánto ser resumida solo como una socialité indefensa le molestaba. "Hay un tiempo y un lugar para los insultos. Aprende la diferencia, idiota."

Gale se inclinó sobre la mesa, con la mandíbula apretada. "No necesito lecciones sobre cómo hablar con mi mejor amigo. Y para tu información Peeta no es un muñeco de porcelana."

"Discrepo. Creo que necesitas lecciones sobre bastantes cosas."

Si hubiera pestañeado, habría extrañado el tic en su mejilla, un signo que había llegado a reconocer cuando su temperamento se agitaba. Gale podía carecer de buenas habilidades sociales y de empatía, pero lo compensaba con orgullo. "¿Sí? ¿Y quién va a enseñarme esas lecciones? ¿Tú?" Su expresión se transformó con el desafío sensual, y él arrastró la última palabra con tal escepticismo, su espina dorsal quedó rígida. "¿Qué pasa, niña rica?" Gale sonrió y bebió su cerveza. "¿Miedo de que te guste demasiado?"

"No," ella respondió un poco demasiado rápido. "Me temo que a ti te gustaría demasiado y nunca me desharé de tu presencia."

La boca de Madge se cerró bruscamente. Era la primera vez que respondía a una de sus interminables insinuaciones sexuales. Trató de no entrar en pánico cuando hizo una doble toma de interés.

"¿Está bien?" Ella levantó la barbilla en respuesta, frunciendo el ceño cuando su mirada brevemente aterrizó en sus labios. "¿Cómo ... exactamente ... harías que me gustara, duquesita?"

 _"¿Así que quieres jugar, imbécil? Muy bien, vamos entonces."_

Cruzando las piernas, ella desabrochó los dos botones superiores de su blusa dejándola semi-abierta, la botella de cerveza de Gale se congeló hasta la mitad de su boca. Su manzana de Adán se balanceó un poco mientras vislumbraba su carne expuesta. " _Así es, estoy usando mi mejor conjunto de ropa interior, idiota."_

Su voz se redujo a un ronroneo seductor. "Sería mucho más divertido mostrarte."

 _"Bueno, estaré condenado. No está completamente hecha de hielo la duquesita."_

Gale trató de no ser obvio mientras se movía en su asiento para acomodar la carne hinchada entre sus piernas. Desafortunadamente, esta noche era la primera vez que Su Alteza lo había hecho ponerse tan duro que no podía quedarse quieto. Y lo había hecho intencionalmente.

Al otro lado de la mesa, sus ojos lanzaron un desafío inconfundible. " _¿Cual demonios era su juego?"_

Cuando iba a contestar, Peeta y Finnick regresaron con su ronda de bebidas. Gale quería gruñir ante la mierda de sus amigos.

De repente, el celular de Madge sonó.

"Es ella." dijo respondiendo al segundo timbre mirando a Peeta. "¿Kat donde diablos estás?" —escucho a su amiga durante unos segundos, levantando su mirada hacia Peeta con preocupación. "No, está bien. Quédate tranquila, yo te recojo. Calmate, por favor...si si, hablaremos cuando llegue. Adiosito." se levantó bruscamente de la silla, y Peeta la siguó. "Tengo que buscarla, está en el terminal central de autobuses."

"¿Qué le pasó?" Peeta parecía deseperado.

"No lo sé, pero será mejor que vaya sola..."

"A la mierda vas sola, voy contigo..."

"Peeta, si llego contigo va a saber que te estoy contando cosas y se va a enojar conmigo. No sabes lo dificil que es ganarse la confianza de Katniss, y no la voy a perder." El bajó la cabeza resignado. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Te prometo que tan pronto sepa todo te llamaré."

El asintió con tristeza, mientras Madge se alejó.

...

 ** _Hola todos. Aquí dejandoles un nuevo capitulo. He estado un poco ocupada terminando mi fic en ingles y comenzando a traducir este ya que varios amigos me lo pidieron en ingles tambien._**

 ** _¿Bueno, y que creen de Johanna? En el próximo capitulo veremos lo que sucedía paralelo a este capítulo. Y que fue lo que le sucedió a Katniss._**

 ** _Habrá seguido el consejo de Jo? Hummmmm...vamos a ver que ha hecho esta chica. Y Gale y Madge...no van a dejar lo que iniciaron ahí._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto XOXO_**

 ** _Lizzyvb_**


	15. Descubrimiento

**_Capítulo 15- Descubimiento_**

Peeta se metió en el ascensor del hospital ya lleno de capacidad justo cuando la puerta se cerraba. Después de comprobar que el botón de la unidad de cuidado intensivo ya había sido presionado, miró nuevamente el último mensaje de texto que había recibido en su teléfono. " _Ven al hospital rápido. Haymitch."_ Cientos de posibilidades recorrieron su mente cuando el ascensor comenzó a moverse. " _¿Habrá recibido malas noticias? ¿Sufrió otro ataque? ¿Le pasó algo a Katniss?_ "No la había visto por dos interminablemente largos días, pero al recibir el mensaje, intentó llamarla en el camino. Ella no respondió. Miró con impaciencia hacia los números ascendentes justo encima de la puerta, instando mentalmente al ascensor a moverse más rápido.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron en la UCI, se bajó por el pasillo trotando, pero se vio obligado a esquivar la puerta de la escalera que se abrió repentinamente. Con la intención de pasar por delante de ella sin mirar hacia atrás, aceleró el paso cuando Katniss salió por la puerta, con la misma expresión de pánico que él.

El alivio le inundó, pero la irritación siguió rápidamente en sus talones. Nada nuevo, ya que básicamente había sido un idiota que andaba y hablaba con todos los que había encontrado desde que la dejó la noche del partido de béisbol. Estaba privado de sueño y privado de sexo, y verla lucir tan bonita no ayudaba a nada. "Creí haberte dicho que no subieras por la escalera tú sola."

Ella se estremeció, pero siguió caminando hacia la habitación de Haymitch. "No tengo tiempo para discutir. Tengo un mensaje de texto de Haymitch diciéndome que viniera rápido. ¿Has oído algo?"

Peeta sacudió la cabeza. "No. Me envió el mismo mensaje. Llegué tan rápido como pude."

Ambos llegaron a la habitación de Haymitch y se detuvieron. Con una mano apoyada debajo de la cabeza, la otra sosteniendo el mando a distancia de la televisión, subiendo el volumen de un episodio de La Isla de Gilligan. Al darse cuenta de su llegada, se volvió hacia ellos con una amplia sonrisa.

"Hey, ustedes dos." Frunció el ceño al ver la expresión en el rostro de ambos. "¿Qué pasa? Los dos parecen sin aliento."

Katniss levantó el teléfono y soltó un suspiro. "Me enviaste un mensaje para que viniera rápido. Pensé que algo andaba mal."

"También me lo enviaste a mí."

Haymitch se empujó contra las almohadas. "Sabía que tendría mejores probabilidades de que alguien apareciera si les enviaba mensajes de texto a ambos."

Peeta y Katniss intercambiaron miradas incrédulas. "¿Qué querías, Haymitch?"

"Desayuno."

Katniss hizo un ruido ahogado. "¿Desayuno?"

"La comida aquí es un asco." Haymitch se frotó la barbilla. "Estoy de humor para una rosquilla glaseada rellena de queso y frambuesa. Y un emparedado de carne asada con queso mozzarella."

"Haymitch, salí literalmente corriendo de una sesión informativa, no creo que la teniente Jackson estuviera muy contenta por ello." —Peeta protestó, masajeando su frente— "Pensé que había pasado algo malo. ¿Y me estás diciendo que se trata de un antojo de rosquillas de desayuno?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Es la comida más importante del día... y Jackson es una perra."

Junto a él, Katniss se dejó caer en una silla. "Necesito una bebida."

Haymitch la ignoró. "Peeta, muéstrale a Katniss esa panadería en la Avenida Mercantil. La que vende las galletas gigantes en blanco y negro.

"Todas las panaderías en el Distrito Doce venden galletas gigantes en blanco y negro."

"Ah, ya sabes a cuál me refiero."n —señaló una mano en el aire— "La grande que tiene franquicias en todo el país.

"Ya encontraremos una." Katniss interrumpió levantándose de la silla. "Mientras tanto, no más textos de emergencia por comida o no serás la única víctima de ataque cardíaco en la familia."

Haymitch volvió su atención a la televisión, donde el señor Howell bebía un martini de coco. "No hay problema querida. Siempre y cuando me traigan mi comida." Justo cuando Peeta y Katniss estaban a punto de salir de la habitación, su cabeza se dirigió hacia ellos. "Oh espera. Katniss, ya que ambos están aquí, ¿por qué no le pasas a Peeta el número de teléfono de tu amiga Madge? Después de todo lo que me has contado sobre Madge, creo que la pasarían muy bien juntos."

La mirada sorprendida de Peeta se disparó hacia Katniss, quien se había congelado y palideció visiblemente debajo de la brillante iluminación del hospital. Observó atentamente mientras titubeaba. Iba a empezar a hablar, pero se detuvo. Agitada, sacó el teléfono de su bolso. "Oh, um. Por supuesto. Claro."

Peeta introdujo el número a regañadientes en su teléfono cuando Katniss lo leyó en silencio y lo archivó bajo _"Ni se te ocurra"._ Ella se negó a mirarlo mientras salían de la habitación, pero Peeta prácticamente podía sentir la tensión que irradiaba de ella. A pesar de eso, no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo. Llevaba una camiseta amarilla pálida metida en una falda floral ligera. Cerca de su cuello, una cuerda roja se asomó por encima del cuello de su camisa.

Incapaz de detenerse, se acercó y jugueteó con él. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Un traje de baño." —respondió Katniss bruscamente— "Voy con unos amigos a la playa del lago hoy. Así que mi amiga Madge estará solita y aburrida. Puedes llamarla si quieres. Prometo no interrumpir."

Con un esfuerzo considerable, Peeta escondió una sonrisa complacida. "Realmente no puedes estar celosa. Estás actuando como si yo te hubiese pedido el número de Madge. Es una locura de Haymitch."

"Pero tú no dudaste en tomarlo."

Pasaron junto a la máquina expendedora donde se habían conocido. La primera vez que habían estado en ese lugar, él había estado dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para tenerla. Ahora, estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para mantener sus manos fuera. Darle tiempo para que ella pudiera verlo como algo más que un rebote. Peeta quería reírse de la ironía de ello, pero era demasiado doloroso para que fuera gracioso. Katniss golpeó el botón del ascensor.

"No hay necesidad de esperar hasta que me vaya del distrito para llamarla. Por mí, no te molestes en cambiar tu estilo."

Entraron en el ascensor vacío. Peeta se paró delante de ella, mirandola mientras ella le volteó el rostro. Era una maldición ver como hasta su expresión enojona lo seducía. Pero lo último que quería era hacerla sentir insegura. Especialmente sobre él y otra mujer. Eso era lo que él quería evitar. Peeta tomó su muñeca y dibujó círculos con el pulgar sobre la delicada piel.

"¿Crees honestamente que lo usaría?" —Ella encogió de hombros— "No ..."— Una mano se abrió para impedir que las puertas se cerraron. Cuando la rubia cabellera de ka enfermera Glimmer asomó la cabeza y sonrió, Peeta quiso que el suelo se abriera y se lo tragara. Se acercó más a Katniss con la esperanza de que ella recibiera el mensaje. Obviamente había hecho algo para ofender al universo, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

"Hola", le saludó alegremente, sin una sola mirada en la dirección de Katniss. "Todavía no has usado mi número. ¿Por qué te has tomado tanto tiempo? "

Con una sonrisa apretada, Katniss respondió por él. "Él es pésimo con números en este momento. Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura de que muy pronto se las arreglará para llamarte.

"Estaré esperando tu llamada guapo." dijo Glimmer guiñándole el ojo mientras las puertas se cerraban. Levantando ambas cejas, Katniss le dirigió una mirada sarcástica y le dio la espalda.

No se dirigieron la palabra en todo el camino. La panadería; Alma's, estaba repleta de gente. Se pusieron en fila rapidamente en silencio. Al ver el rsotro abatido de Peeta, Katniss se reprimió mentalmente por actuar de una manera tan infantil. Ella no tenía ningun derecho sobre Peeta, ni reclamarle con quién él decidiera salir o acostarse. La noche en que le había pedido que se quedara durante el verano en el Doce, ella le había dicho que no quería que cambiara. Y lo había dicho en serio. _"¿Segura?"_ La alternativa sería que él solo estuviera con ella y no estaba segura de estar lista para ese tipo de compromiso tan pronto. Pero comoquiera eso no hacía que la idea de él con la linda enfermera o Madge fuera más tolerable. En el incómodo y silencioso paseo a la panadería, había llegado a un sorprendente descubrimiento. Ella estaba asustada. Asustada incluso de considerar la opción de permanecer en el Doce para ver donde las cosas llegaban con Peeta. Asustada por su reacción ante la idea de él con alguien más. La revelación de Cato de que había conocido a alguien no la había herido tan profundamente, ¡y había pasado tres años con el hombre! Su ex novio no había logrado destrozar su corazón, pero su deshonestidad la había llenado de inseguridades. Inseguridades que harían difícil estar con un hombre como Peeta. Si ella se dejaba deslizar por esa pendiente resbaladiza en una relación, que iba más allá de lo físico, ella se abriría para un mundo de dolor. Más clientes se apilaron en la panadería, acercando su cuerpo más a Peeta. Cada pulgada de su cuerpo hormigueaba con conciencia mientras su pecho hacía contacto con su espalda. Obviamente, su cuerpo discrepaba vehementemente con la decisión de su cerebro de frenar las cosas. Lo deseaba tanto, se sentía como un dolor constante que se negaba a aburrir. A su cuerpo no le importaba que él hubiera estado con demasiadas mujeres para contar, que todos se habían beneficiado de su hábil toque. Cómo él la hacía sentir que era lo único que importaba. ¿El único problema? Estaba empezando a tener dificultades para separar lo físico de lo emocional. En algún momento de la línea, ambas cosas se habían acercado... demasiado. Y en este momento, al tenerlo tan cerca, lo ansiaba como si fuera oxígeno. Inconscientemente, inclinó la cabezahacia un lado para exponerle el cuello, y un momento después sintió su aliento allí, calentando su piel. Sus párpados revolotearon. Se le puso la piel de gallina. Uno de los brazos de Peeta se enrolló alrededor de su cintura vacilante, tirando de su espalda contra él cuando ella no protestó. Cuando su calidez la acunó completamente, se hundió contra él con un suspiro. La cabeza de Peeta se dejó caer sobre su hombro como si estuviera en un alivio.

"Preciosa", murmuró cerca de su cuello. "No puedo ver más allá de ti a nadie más. Por favor, créeme."

" No es cuestión de que yo te crea. No estoy lista, "susurró temblorosa. "Me gusta estar contigo. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo mientras estoy aquí. ¿No puede ser suficiente?" —La respuesta de Peeta fue cortada cuando llegaron al frente de la línea— "Danos lo más saludable que tengas, por favor." —le ordenó al panadero, haciendo que Peeta levantara una ceja interrogante. Katniss frunció los labios. "¡Oh, no! ¡No nos vamos a quedar con esto. Papá no volverá a asustarnos así nunca más."

Peeta, afortunadamente, no habló de su conversación anterior mientras salían de la panadería. Deseando aliviar la tensión, empezó a preguntarle sobre el trabajo pero su teléfono sonó, interrumpiéndola.

Su madre.

Ignoró la llamada y gimió al ver que su madre había llamado tres veces desde esta mañana: "Tengo curiosidad por tu madre." La boca de Peeta se arqueó a un lado. No puedo imaginar a Haymitch casándose. Ella debe ser una mujer muy especial. "

Katniss sonrió, aliviado por el tema casual. "Lo es. No recuerdo mucho de nuestra vida de familia, mientras ellos estaban casados. Yo era muy pequeña cuando se separaron." Ella le envió una mirada traviesa. "Aunque recuerdo el día en que mi madre y yo nos referimos como _'El ajuste de cuentas'_ , si estás buscando material de chantaje.

"Oh si. Definitivo"

"Me lo imaginaba." Su risa se interrumpió cuando Peeta tomó su mano, luego la condujo de la calle a un parque. Ella lo miró interrogativamente.

Peeta echó un rápido vistazo a sus manos unidas y se encogió de hombros. "Esto es bonito. Sólo un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?

Tragando el nudo en la garganta, Katniss asintió. "Era un lunes. Mi mamá siempre hacía tostadas francesas los lunes, que es lo que recuerdo. Haymitch había olvidado su aniversario de bodas de cinco años." —Su corazón hizo un salto cuando Peeta entrelazó sus dedos y apretó— "Mi papá llegó a casa para encontrar a mi madre fuera, repartiendo sus muy raros, y muy caros cigarros cubanos a todo el barrio. El chico de la piscina, el cartero y el andador de perro incluido ... algunos de ellos ya habían empezado a fumar, incluyendo mi madre. Era como una enorme comunidad de humo."

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras él reía. "Habría dado cualquier cosa para ver su cara. Él trata a esos cigarros como si tuvieran el significado de la vida. ¿Sabes que nunca me ha dejado fumar uno?"

"¿De veras?" Ella lo atrajo por un árbol bajo la sombra. "Bueno, él no está en casa ahora y sé dónde los guarda."

"Katniss ..." Se había vuelto a distraer por la cuerda de su traje de baño, preocupándose por el material rojo entre sus dedos. "Este es un bikini rojo, ¿no? ¿Es lo único que llevas debajo de esa ropa?

"Uh-huh." Ella pasó sus manos por el frente de su camisa. "No voy a reunirme con mi amiga hasta dentro de una hora. Vamos a casa. Te dejaré que me lo arranques del cuerpo...y quizás me convenzas de no ir a esa excursión a la playa."

Rastrilló su labio inferior entre sus dientes, entrando en un intenso conflicto interno. "Preciosa, por favor no me hagas esto."

"Nos deseamos el uno al otro, Peeta." Su boca flotó sobre sus labios, rozando suavemente. "¿Por qué estás siendo tan obstinado?"

"Tú sabes por qué." —se rindió al momento, gruñendo mientras tomaba su boca en un beso rápido y abrasador—"Estar contigo de esa manera es... Preciosa, es increíble. Pero no es todo. Necesito más, quiero algo más contigo."

Pasó los dedos por su cabello y atrajo su cabeza hacia abajo para atrapar sus labios en otro beso abrasador. Labios, lenguas y dientes aparecieron frenéticamente, lamiendo y tirando hasta que Peeta se separó con un gemido. "¡Ah, Dios!" —cerró los ojos y dió un largo suspiro— "Tengo que irme."

"¿Pero por qué? Peeta esto es una locura. ¿Por qué haces esto tan complicado?"

Mientras retrocedía, la expresión de su cara decía que no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto. Katniss estaba bastante segura de que su propia expresión imitaba la suya. Por segunda vez, ella lo vió alejarse de ella. No quería admitirlo, pero su plan empezaba a tener el efecto deseado. Cada vez que estaban juntos, ella quería ceder un poco más. Ella veía un poco más de él cada vez, la parte que nadie más podía ver sino ella.

Le estaba demostrando que era capaz de ser más que el juguete de una mujer. Y a su vez, Katniss se dio cuenta de que se lo estaba demostrando a sí mismo.

...

El Gran Lago lucía hermoso en esta época del año, y estaba muy concurrido a pesar de ser mitad de semana. El lugar atraía a los visitantes veraniegos de todo el país debido al agua refrescante y cristalina, ideal para nadar y pescar. La superficie del lago estaba salpicada de lanchas con pescadores esperanzados de pescar un pez gato o una lucioperca. Katniss miraba extasiada la belleza natural del lugar. Jamás hubiese pensado que tal cosa existía en el doce, un lugar que típicamente se conocía por las minas de carbón que abundaban en el otro extremo del distrito. En este lado habua incluso un extenso sistema de senderos repleto de excursionistas, fotógrafos especializados en naturaleza y aficionados de la flora y fauna. y por un instante pensó lo maravilloso que sería subir la montaña de la mano de Peeta.

Peeta...

 _"Dios ¿Por qué no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza?"_ Sería todo tan fácil si él solo buscara divertirse con ella. ¿Por qué lo había complicado todo envolviendo sentimientos? Ella se estremeció recordando sus labios y manos recorriendo su cuerpo, y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho cuando en su mente se aparecieron sus ojos tristes, mirándola mientras se alejaba de ella. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

"Disfrutando la vista descerebrada?" la voz chillona de Johanna la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Ella sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. "Hummmm...yo creo que estabas pensando en ese rebote que al parecer te hizo un muy buen trabajo. Me parece genial que te esté ayudando a sacarte al idiota de tu ex de la cabeza, pero no es para que entonces te deprimas por él."

"No estoy deprimida. Es que...con Peeta..." —suspiró— "no sé qué es lo que me pasa con él. Ni siquiera me afectó tanto la ruptura con Cato...casi puedo decir que hasta me sentí...aliviada. Casarme con él hubiese sido un error, el peor error de mi vida. y vine aquí no para alejarme de Cato...la llamada sobre mi padre fue una coincidencia, igual que conocerlo a él precisamente en este momento." ella bajó la cabeza "Y él ahora me pide que me quede un tiempo mas, que quiere conmigo algo mas serio...no se si estoy preparada para eso. Pero a la vez pienso que...si las circunstancias en las que hubiese conocido a Peeta fuesen diferentes, si no hubiese sido tan pronto despues de mi ruptura...sé que esto pasaría de todas maneras."

"¿Qué, enamorarte de él?"

Katniss sacudió la cabeza en negación. "Ay por Dios, sólo hace una semana que lo conozco. Yo no estoy...no puedo..." —se cubrió el rostro con las manos— "¡Arg!¡Jo se suponía que esta salida iba a ser para divertirme y no pensar en él!"

Johanna soltó una carcajada burlona.

"En serio que sí que eres descerebrada. Divertirte...definitivo, pero no es para convencerte que no estas enamorada, porque cualquiera que tenga dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta que estas que te mueres por el. Deberías presentármelo al menos, me muero por saber quién es este tipazo que es capaz de lograr que una mujer acabada de salir no de un noviazgo...de un compromiso en el cual casi casi te casabas en una semana, se enamorara tan perdidamente de él. ¿Por qué no lo encontré yo primero?"

Ella soltó un gruñido "Lo irónico es que si lo hubieses conocido antes, lo más probable es que hubieras terminado en la cama con él. Es —o era— un don Juan..."

Johanna levantó las cejas. "Me resulta interesante tu gusto en hombres...sales de un imbécil que te deja plantada con una boda programada por otra y te enredas con un mujeriego...no si el apodo te queda de maravilla."

"Vete al diablo. El...tiene muchos traumas..."

"¿Y tambien ahora resulta que eres trabajadora social? El tipo tenía todos los puntos a su favor hasta que dijiste que es un don Juan."

"No lo entenderías."

"Inténtalo."

Katniss dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el enorme lago. Decidió que no le haría daño a nadie si le contaba la historia que sabía de Peeta a Johanna. De todas formas ella no lo conocía. "Peeta es un chico que se crió en hogares de acojida desde muy pequeño. Por lo que sé, su madre lo abandonó a los cuatro años. Era una alcohólica que abusaba de él y el estado lo removió. Se pasó toda su infancia de hogar en hogar, y, a los dieciseis una hermana de crianza mató a su encargado de un disparo delante de él..."

La expresión de horror en el rostro de Johanna era evidente. "¡Dios! Pobre chico."

"Lo peor fue que ella también le disparó a él...antes de suicidarse."

"Katniss todo eso es horrible. De donde sacaste toda esa información? No te la habrá contado para que le tuvieras lástima..."

"Claro que no, ¿crees que es bonito contarle la vida miserable que has tenido a una mujer que acabas de conocer? El tuvo una pesadilla la primera noche que pasamos juntos. se revolvía en la cama violentamente y decía ¡Delly no, por favor no lo hagas! una y otra mi padre me contó lo que te acabo de decir...y por favor te agradeceria que no lo repitas."

"¿Cómo sabes que no lo haré? Practicamente nos conocimos ayer."

Katniss se rió "No lo sé...creo que me caes bien...y no pareces el tipo de persona que anda por ahí contando chismes. Eres decididamente ruda y grosera, pero chismosa no."

"No soy grosera, solo soy directa y no adorno las cosas. Y eso es lo que a tu amiga la princesita no le gustó."

"No la llames así. Madge es mucho mas que una niñita mimada. Es una mujer brillante y es mi mejor amiga. La conozco hace años y detesta que la encasillen como una princesita consentida o una damisela en peligro. Créeme que se defiende muy bien."

"Bueno, ya vale...creo que tendré que aprender a tolerarla...si es que vamos a pasar mas tiempo juntas. Creo que podriamos llegar a ser grandes amigas."

"Y si decido quedarme mas tiempo en el doce...creo que lo voy a necesitar."

"Así que lo estas pensando."

"No lo sé. A mi madre no le va a gustar la idea. Pero...tengo que...quiero darle una oportunidad a Peeta...y a mi también."

"Pues si eso es lo que quieres hacer, hazlo. Olvídate de lo que tu madre opine. Y mejor, te mantienes lejos del idiota de tu ex y su nueva novia. Y así hacemos la cita para hacerte tu tatuaje." —sonrió mientras agitaba su mano a dos chicos que se acercaban despues de haber dejado sus kayaks en la orilla. "Llegaron Thom y Cinna."

La expresión en el rsotro de Katniss cambió. "No me dijiste que ibamos a encontrarnos con dos chicos. Jo, no me interesa estar con nadie, menos ahora que ya decidí..."

"No vas a estar con nadie tonta. A Thom lo tengo muy entretenido, créeme, y Cinna es gay. Es diseñador y me ha ayudado mucho. Y es un genio cuando se trata de ayudarte a seducir a un chico...te puede dar muchas ideas para tu Peeta." Katniss suspiró aliviada. "¿Lista para dar un paseo en kayak?"

"Claro que estoy lista. Nací lista para divertirme."

"Pues levanta el trasero y vamos."

Ambas chicas se levantaron de sus toallas y saludaron animadamente a los chicos. despues de las presentaciones, se dirigieron hacia los kayaks. Katniss iría con Cinna y Johanna con Thom, quien en serio estaba muy envuelto con ella.

...

Era ya tarde cuando llegaron a la estación de autobuses. Katniss le había pedido a Johanna que la dejara allí. necesitaba llamar a Madge. Necesitaba sus contactos en la capital. Lejos había estado Katniss de imaginar que aquella tarde en el lago, entre viajes en kayak y caminatas en la ladera de la montaña al otro lado del lago iba a descubrir cosas que podrian cambiar la vida de Peeta para siempre.

"¡Te tardaste!" Le recriminó a Madge cuando esta aparcaba su jeep roja en la orilla de la carretera frente al terminal.

"Bueno, tu novio estaba bastante preocupado. Por poco no logro zafarme de él. Quería seguirme de todas maneras. ¿Por qué no querías que viniera con él?"

Katniss la miró con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro desde el asiento del pasajero. "Madge, no sabes lo que acabo de descubrir."

"Suéltalo ya, me estas asustando."

"Creo que ya sé quienes son los padres de Peeta."

...

 ** _¡Oh si! Katniss está a punto de contarle a Madge lo que descubrió sobre la posible familia de Peeta. ¿Como cambiará la relación entre ellos? ¿Que pretende ella hacer ahora?_**

 ** _Los dejo con esa jajaja. Hasta el próximo capitulo. Los quiero. Sigan dejando sus reviews._**

 ** _XOXO Lizzyvb_**


	16. El hijo perdiido

_**Capítulo 16: El Hijo Perdido**_

"En serio, Peeta, no estas prestando atención a la película. Hoy eres la cita más aburrida que he tenido en siglos."

"¿Y cuántas citas se supone que has tenido Prim? Tienes 15 años, la únicas citas que se supone que tengas es con tus libros y Buttercup."

La rubia chiquilla soltó una gran carcajada. "Eres el hermano mayor mas anticuado del planeta. Fui al baile de regreso a casa con Rory Hawthorne."

Peeta se enderezó en la silla de repente. "¿Ha...Hawthorne? ¿No es ese el hermano..."

"Si...es el hermano de tu amigo Gale."

"¡Tiene 18 años!"

"Dieciséis, solo está un año más adelantado que yo en el colegio. Y no te dije nada porque sabía que te ibas a poner así. Nunca me dejas divertirme."

"Prim, no es que no te deje. Yo soy tu guardián legal. Sabes lo mucho que tuve que luchar para que el sistema me aceptara como guardián y pude sacarte de aquel horrible lugar donde te tenían. Y aún ahora todavía no me permiten tenerte en mi casa porque no estoy casado y vivo solo."

"Lo sé Peeta, y no sabes cuánto te agradezco que te hayas encargado de mi desde que era pequeña y pasó lo de Delly. Los demás chicos y yo no sabríamos donde estaríamos si no fuera por ti, pero yo fui la más afortunada. Perdóname si te molestaste. Pero es que en serio a veces eres un poco anticuado."

Desde que salió del sistema y entró a trabajar en el departamento de policía a los dieciocho años, Peeta se dedicó a ayudar a los niños del sistema, en especial a aquellos pequeñitos que, como él, no tenían el apoyo de un padre o una figura adulta.

Por ser un hombre soltero, quien tenía sus horarios, línea de trabajo y estilo de vida muy comprometidos, el sistema no le permitía convertirse en un hogar de acogida. Pero si logró que a los veintiún años le otorgaran ser el guardián legal de Primrose. Habría querido adoptarla, pero el proceso era ridículamente complicado y más para un hombre como él.

Pero le aseguró un hogar de crianza seguro con doña Sae como encargada. Ella era una señora un poco mayor, pero muy activa y sana. Vivía sola en el apartamento frente a Peeta y la compañía y cariño de Prim, quien rápidamente se convirtió en lo más cercano a una nieta para ella la llenó de energías. Y Peeta se encargaba económicamente de ella. Pagaba su colegio y todas sus necesidades. Y después de siete años estables, el personal de servicios sociales solo venía una vez al año a cerciorarse que todo estuviese en orden.

A Peeta le venía muy bien saber que había logrado cambiar aunque fuera la vida de una de las niñas del sistema. También estaba enlistado en el programa de _"hermanos mayores"_ donde aún tenía contacto con Vick, otro de los chiquitines del hogar quien ya tenía trece años. Lo llevaba a sus prácticas de béisbol y era un acompañante frecuente de Peeta a los partidos de los Sinsajos.

En cuanto a la pequeña Rue, ella había sido adoptada hacía once años por Chaft y Seeder Connelly, un matrimonio que por años había tratado de tener hijos sin exito. Peeta los conoció por casualidad ya que fueron el último hogar de acogida en el que estuvo antes de cumplir los dieciocho. Él fue quien les habló de Rue, entonces de seis añitos. El matrimonio quedó enamorado de la pequeña y solicitaron su custodia, la cual les fue otorgada, y poco tiempo después, la adoptaron legalmente. Los Connelly vivían ahora en el distrito once, donde Chaft tenía una finca y producía frutos cítricos que se vendían por todo el país. Pero ellos aún mantenían comunicación con Peeta.

Eran pequeñas cosas que daban un poco de balance a su vida, la cual había estado llena de inseguridades desde que fue abandonado por su madre, una mujer cruel quien le pegaba constantemente desde que tenía memoria. Fue sacado de su casa después de un incidente particularmente escandaloso, donde su madre le pegó con un rodillo de amasar y los vecinos dieron cuenta a las autoridades. Tres años después, la señora renunció a sus derechos sobre él.

Aún recordaba todas las palabras hirientes que le dijo aquel día en la sala de espera de la corte de familia...a un niño de siete años, su propia madre. Que había sido un error, que hasta su padre lo abandonó a su suerte porque era producto de un amorío ilegítimo y no quería saber de él. Que ella nunca quiso tenerlo pero que cuando reunió el dinero suficiente ya era muy tarde para hacerse un aborto. Palabras crueles que marcaron para siempre su vida. Se sentía indigno, ni siquiera su propia madre había sido capaz de amarlo. Saltó de hogar en hogar porque su comportamiento era tan difícil que nunca pudieron encontrar un hogar permanente para él. Y cuando quiso y logró encontrar algo de estabilidad con los Heavensbee, pasó lo de Delly. Era como si el universo se hubiese encargado de recordarle una y otra y otra vez que su existencia era un error, y que nunca sería indispensable para nadie.

Por eso se había envuelto en un manto de relaciones pasajeras, relaciones que no comprometían sus sentimientos. Se había construido una muralla para protegerse. Una muralla que Katniss había logrado derribar con solo una mirada de aquellos ojos grises que lo habían embrujado por completo.

 _"¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Por qué Madge no le permitió acompañarla?"_

" _¡No! ¡Estás loco!"_ Madge tenía razón. Si Katniss los veía llegar juntos se daría cuenta que, en efecto él sí había llamado a Madge y se habían visto esa tarde en Ripper's. Sin importar que hubiesen estado acompañados por Gale y Finn, ella pensaría que él esperó a la menor oportunidad para llamar a su amiga, tal y como Haymitch estúpidamente había propuesto. " _¿Pero qué sería lo que había pasado que Katniss había llamado con tanta urgencia? ¿Algo malo? No, Madge ya hubiese llamado ya para decirle. Ella lo prometió."_

Un codazo en el costado le sacó el aire y el pensamiento. "¡Peeta te estoy hablando! No me digas que estás otra vez pensando en la tal Katniss." Los ojos azules de Prim lo miraron con suspicacia. El rió suavemente mientras se frotaba el costado. "Me vas a tener que llevar a conocer a esa chica ya. Quiero saber quién por fin ha sido capaz de amarrar al escurridizo Peeta Mellark. Tiene que ser una chica muy especial."

Con una sonrisa triste, pasó el brazo por los hombros de la pequeña y la abrazó, descansando su barbilla sobre su cabeza. "Ay patito, no sabes cuánto. Es la chica más linda que he conocido en mi vida _._ Es maestra de biología de secundaria. Y tiene unos ojos grises que cuando me mira…siento que me pierdo en ellos."

"¡Ufff! Ay hermanito estás enamorado hasta la médula. Ya era hora. Tienes veintiocho años, ya es hora que vayas pensando en establecerte y dejar de estar saliendo con todas esas Barbies sin cerebro. Me imagino que ella debe de estar loca por ti." El dejó soltar un gruñido que hizo que Prim levantara su cabeza rápidamente y lo mirara con incredulidad. "¿Peeta, ella también está enamorada de ti, cierto?"

"Si lo supiera." Musitó con tristeza. "Ella…a veces pienso que sí, pero…la conocí apenas hace una semana. Ella es la hija de Haymitch, mi jefe…"

"¡Woa woa woa! Aprieta el freno ahí. Me estás diciendo que estás enamorado de una chica que conociste… ¡hace una semana! ¡Enamorado! ¡Pero te has vuelto loco! Nadie se enamora en una semana."

"Pues te puedo decir a ciencia cierta que quien te dijo eso, se equivocó. Nunca había sentido algo así por una mujer. Jamás en mi vida he querido estar con alguien tanto como quiero estar con ella. La tengo metida en la cabeza las veinticuatro horas. Pero ella…ella al parecer solo quiere pasar unos días conmigo. Vive en el dos y solo vino a cuidar a Haymitch. Salimos un par de veces y…le pedí que se quedara más tiempo. Y ella…no sé, aún no me contesta, pero me reclama que estoy siendo obstinado y que estoy complicando las cosas..." —se pasó los dedos por su rubia cabellera alborotando sus rizos aún mas— "honestamente no se ni que demonios estoy haciendo Prim. Debería..." —cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza— "debería buscar salir con otra chica. Tratar de sacarmela del sistema, pero no puedo. Y también estoy tan cansado de esta vida Prim. deseo tanto poder tener una vida normal, pero a veces creo que no me la merezco, nadie querría una relación seria con un desgraciado como yo."

Prim levantó las cejas, levantándose del sofá y arrodillándose frente a él, tomando su rostro entre las manos. "Me vas a escuchar bien Peeta Mellark. No existe mejor persona que tu. Eres compasivo, tierno, amoroso. Tus amigos te adoran, eres el mejor en tu trabajo. Cualquier mujer se debería sentir orgullosa de tenerte a su lado. Acaba y sácate de la cabeza todo los que tu madre te dijo. Esa mujer no tenía corazón ni sentimientos. Seguir viviendo con los complejos que ella te inculcó es perpetuar la memoria de un ser despreciable que nunca mereció el privilegio de tener un hijo como tú. Y si esa Katniss tiene una pizca de cerebro, créeme que no te va a dejar ir. Si lo hace, entonces tampoco te merece. Asií que basta de escenitas de autocompasión Peeta."

El la miró con los ojos húmedos y sonrió. Prim era la única persona a quien le había confesado sus pesadillas, todo lo que sufrió a manos de su madre cuando era pequeño. Ella era la única capaz de calmarlo. Esta pequeña era capaz de defenderlo hasta de sí mismo. "Te quiero patito. Gracias." La abrazó con fuerza.

"Y yo te adoro tonto. Eres como mi hermano mayor, y no voy a permitir que te sigan lastimando. Quiero verte feliz como te mereces."

...

"Vas a acabarme de contar como es eso de que ya sabes quienes son los padres de Peeta. ¿Acaso el no lo sabe?" preguntó Madge con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

Katniss suspiró la mirada perdida por la ventana del jeep. "Lo siento, olvidé que no lo sabías."

"¿Saber qué?"

"Peeta fue abandonado por su madre muy pequeño. Desde los cuatro años estuvo en hogares de acogida. Nunca supo quien era su padre. Haymitch me lo dijo y la primera noche que pasamos juntos tuvo una pesadilla horrible. Para hacerte el cuento corto, mientras estaba con Johanna, llegaron dos amigos de ella. Uno de ellos Cinna, es diseñador en la Capital, y está aquí de vacaciones. Cuando estabamos caminando por uno de los senderos al otro lado del lago Johana comenzó a burlarse de mi, ya sabes de que acabando de romper una relación de compromiso me había enamorado de quien se supone que fuera mi rebote." Madge torció los ojos y suspiró fastidiada. Obviamente la mención de Johanna no le hacía nada de gracia. "Entonces ella dijo que me había enamorado de Peeta Mellark. Cinna se extrañó y preguntó si de los Mellark de la capital. Le contesté que no sabía, que hasta donde tenía entendido, Peeta era huérfano. Pero entonces buscó información en su celular y me mostró una foto de un hombre llamado Brandon Mellark."

"¿Y?"

"Madge, es el mismo retrato de Peeta."

Madge trató de mantener su vista fija en la carretera. "¿Estas hablando en serio? Crees que Peeta pueda ser hijo de ese señor?"

"Brandon Mellark murió hace veinticinco años junto con toda su familia, su esposa y tres hijos en una explosion en su negocio." Pero el cuerpo de la señora y el niño más pequeño que entonces tendría unos dos años nunca los encontraron. ¿Y si nunca murieron? Creo que la señora y el bebé se salvaron de la explosión."

"Peeta." musitó Madge. "¿Y de que vale saber eso si esa familia murió, Peeta sigue siendo huerfano y su madre era una alcohólica que terminó abandonándolo siempre."

"A eso iba. Cinna me contó que cuando sucedió lo de la explosión salió a la luz que el hijo pequeño de los Mellark no era hijo de la señora, sino que había sido producto de una relación extramarital del Sr. Mellark...con la hija del senador Antonious Trinkett, Effie. Aparentemente cuando se enteraron que la muchacha tenía una relación con un hombre casado y que había quedado embarazada, su padre habría querido que abortara, pero Brandon Mellark lo convenció para que continuara con el embarazo, que su esposa o había perdonado y que se harían cargo del bebé. Tan pronto como la muchacha dió a luz, le entregaron el bebé a su padre y el senador mandó a su hija a Europa. Cuando ella regresó a los tres años después de la muerte del senador Trinkett, sucedió la explosión. Y ahí se supo todo porque la Srta Effie casi pierde la razón. Parece que el Sr. Mellark y ella habían retomado su relación y el le había pedido el divorcio a su esposa y la custodia de los niños porque ella se había vuelto alcohólica y los maltrataba, en especial al bebé que no era suyo. ¿Ves? Todo encaja."

Se detuvieron en un semáforo unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar al edificio de apartamentos de Haymitch.

"Lo que me estás contando parece un librero de telenovela. Así que existe la posibilidad que Peeta sea el hijo que esa Sra. Trinkett ha creído perdido todos estos años.¿Que piensas hacer al respecto? ¿Vas a decírselo a Peeta?"

"Madge, de veras que no se ni que hacer. Peeta y yo...estamos en una...relación un poco...extraña por asi decirlo. Apenas lo conozco, y si, me gusta mucho, y me hace sentir cosas que jamas habia sentido por nadie, pero la realiad es que el mismo nunca me ha hablado de esa parte de su vida. No creo que sea correcto inmiscuirme mas sin su consentimiento."

"A ver si entiendo. Todo lo que averiguaste fue por pura coincidencia. No es que andabas husmeando. Para mi, no decirselo si que sería una falta a su confianza. No creo que sea correcto que te quedes callada ante algo tan importante."

Katniss se llevo las manos al rostro exhalando casi en un sollozo. "Ay amiga. No sé que hacer. Todavía ni siquiera le he respondido sobre el tiempo que me pidio. Y voy a llamarlo para decirle, ' _'Hola mi amor. Acabo de decidir que quiero darnos una oportunidad de conocernos mejor, asi que me quedare mas tiempo en el Doce, ah y por cierto creo que eres el hijo ilegítimo del dueño de una panadería de la Capital que tuvo un amorío con tu madre, pero la esposa del señor huyó contigo después de la explosión que mató a tu padre y dos hermanos y te entregó a los Servicios Sociales porque en realidad nunca quiso hacerse cargo de ti y solo quiso utilizarte para tratar de conservar su matrimonio y hacerle daño a tu verdadera madre quien lleva 25 años pensando que tu tambien moriste en la explosión.' -_ No creo que esa sea la mejor manera de iniciar mi próxima conversación con él."

"Papá conoció al Senador Trinket." Madge soltó de repente. Katniss levantó la cabeza y la miró con los ojos desorbitados. "Quizá, quizá podríamos hablar con él, contarle la historia de Peeta. Después de tantos años, él merece saber quien es su familia y qué fue lo que en realidad pasó, y si su verdadera madre es Effie Trinkett, él merece conocerla y tener un poco de paz y cerrar ese capítulo de du vida. Si quieres, podemos esperar a que papá haga sus averiguaciones antes de decirle a Peeta. Así estarás segura de qué decirle." Katniss asintió nerviosamente. "Ahora bien, con respecto tema. ¿Ya por fin decidiste que vas a hacer o vas a dejarte llevar por esa loca que conociste? Espero que no te hayas acostado con esos amigos que conociste hoy."

"Por Dios Madge, quien te oye diría que no me conoces. No suelo andar por ahí teniendo sexo con un tipo qye acabo de conocer." Madge levantó las cejas. "Lo de Peeta es aparte, es...diferente. Y sí, quiero darnos una oportunidad. Pero no sé cómo llamarlo."

Madge se detuvo frente al edificio de Haymitch. "Recoge un par de cosas y quéate conmigo unos días. Creo que tengo una idea." Dijo con cara traviesa.

Katniss la miró sonriente. "Por eso eres mi mejor amiga. Regreso enseguida."

Cuando Katniss se bajó del jeep corriendo al apartamento por sus cosas, Madge sacó su celular y le escribió un texto a Peeta.

 _"Todo en orden, tranquilo. Estará conmigo un par de días. Y no hagas planes para el próximo jueves en la noche. Te veré en el baile benéfico de la fundación Undersee en el Salón Presidencial del Hotel Palace a las 8:00 en punto. Madge."_

Sonrió divertida al imaginar la cara de su amiga cuando viera a Peera allí. Pero su semblante cambió cuando pensó que se quedaría en el baile sola y que necesitaría un acompañante. No tenía la menor idea de a quien llamar hasta que de repente la pantalla de su celular se encendió al sonar, un número desconocido.

"Hola?"

La voz que le respondió era decididamente la última que quería escuchar.

"Hola Duquesita."

Hawthorne.

"¿Que demonios quieres cerebro de acerrín."

...

 _ **Una y mil disculpas por la tardanza. Tengo a mi familia en casa por las Navidades y con la casa llena es un poco dificil encontrar tiempo para escribir y revisar.**_

 _ **Bueno, ahi esta la historia de Peeta. ¿Cómo reaccionará Effie al saber que su hijo esta vivo? ¿Cómo reaccionará Peeta al saber qué fue lo que realmente pasó y que Effie es su verdadera madre? ¿Y cual sera el plan de Madge? ¿Invitará a Gale como su acompañante a la fiesta?**_

 _ **Estoy ya trabajando el siguiente capítulo. Espero no demorar tanto en subirlo. Mientras les deseo a todos que hayan pasado una hermosa Navidad y que tengan un Feliz Año Nuevo.**_

 _ **Los quiero**_

 _ **XOXO Lizzyvb**_


	17. 17- Pagando una apuesta

_**Capítulo 17- Pagando una Apuesta**_

Katniss estaba dentro del vasto país de las maravillas de color y textura, también conocido como el armario de Madge, incapaz de apreciar adecuadamente la plétora de etiquetas de diseñador. Con la mirada ausente, ella acarició el material de un vestido de bola de lentejuelas de oro, preguntándose por qué alguien gastaría tanto dinero para estar incómodo. Se acurrucó en un banco de cuero blanco colocado estratégicamente a lo largo de la pared del armario, terminando efectivamente su cacería a medias por un vestido prestado.

Madge asomó la cabeza desde el dormitorio, usando solamente ropa interior y a medio maquillar. "Hey Katniss es mejor que te apures. Sólo tenemos un par de horas antes del coctel y todavía estás en pantalones de yoga. A menos que estés tratando de empezar una nueva tendencia, yo que tu iría con algo más sofisticado."

Katniss arrugó la nariz y se puso de pie una vez más. -¿No tienes un solo artículo de ropa hecho de algodón?"

"Ay por favor, déjate de tonterías. Sólo estás malhumorada porque Peeta no ha venido arrastrándose a tus pies como creías que lo haría. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

"Cinco días" respondió ella, arrojando una bufanda de seda a Madge por traer el doloroso tema.- "Cinco días y cinco noches frustrantemente largas."

"¡Pero que abusivo este señor! ¡Tan creído!" Respondió Madge en tono burlón llevándose dramáticamente una mano a la cabeza. "Amiguita...te recuerdo que tu frustración es autoimpuesta. Tu eres la que lo tienes en ascuas al pobre."

Katniss luchó con una sonrisa. "Si ya se que fui yo la que le pidió tiempo para pensar las cosas. Y también se que a pesar de haber decidido ya hace días no he tratado de comunicarme con él. Pero es que, desde que supe lo de su posible familia no se cómo mirarlo a la cara..."

"Creí que habíamos decidido no involucrarnos en eso querida. Peeta ya ha vivido su vida lejos de esas personas. Y si hasta ahora nunca lo han buscado es porque quizá sea mejor dejar las cosas así. Él no los necesita. Se ha hecho un hombre de bien por sí mismo. Y no necesita una familia que prefirió darlo por muerto en vez de mover cielo y tierra para encontrarlo." -Respondió Madge sentándose a su lado en la banca y poniéndose unas sensuales medias de malla negras.- "Así que olvida ya ese tema. Este no es el momento para que ustedes se desvíen de lo mas importante ahora, que es conocerse mejor y tratar de definir que es lo que quieren. El pasado...ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso. Asi que señorita, hágame el favir y busque a ese hombre, agárrelo por esos rizos rubios bellos que tiene y béselo hasta que se queden sin aliento. Y después, lléveselo a la cama y disfrute de ese cuerpazo en nombre de todas las que tenemos que vivir en celibato." Terminó con un suspiro.

Katniss hizo una mueca y dejo escapar una una risita burlona. "Si mal no recuerdo, te dejé fuera de Ripper la semana pasada con dos oficiales de policía seriamente sexys y muy definitivamente solteros."

"Corrección. Un Adonis seriamente atractivo pero exageradamente serio y un bocón malhablado llamado Gale.

La carcajada de Katniss no se hizo esperar. "A pues bien. Lo siento, trataré de hacerlo mejor para la próxima." -Madge hizo una mueca de incredulidad.- "Ay no te hagas que no soy estúpida. Admite que te gusta Hawthorne. Si no fuera así, no lo hubieses invitado esta noche a esa cena."

Madge le dirigió una mirada muy seria y arrancó un vestido de la rejilla. "La única razón por la que lo invité fue para atormentar a mi madre con sus malos modales. ¿Te dije que la cena es en el penthouse del estúpido de Jake Gloss? Está empeñada en empatarme con él."

"Con él o con sus millones" -murmuró Katniss levantando una ceja mientras seguía buscando entre los vestidos mientras Madge se miraba al espejo, recordando los sucesos de los pasados días.

 _Habia recibido una llamada de Gale Hawthorne justo cuando esperaba por Katniss a las afueras de su apartamento. "¿Que demonios quieres ahora cerebro de acerrín?"_

" _No entiendo tu tono de molestia duquesita. Hace una hora me estabas coqueteando y ahora te enojas porque te llamé?" —ella suspiró recordando el intercambio entre ambos en Ripper's. Si Peeta y Finnick no los hubiesen interrumpido, quien sabe hasta donde hubiesen llegado— "Tranquila, sé que jamás te rebajarías con un pobretón de la Veta, aunque, para serte franco no sabes lo que te pierdes. Y yo me quedo con la incertidumbre de saber cómo follan los ricachones."_

"¿ _Y acaso pretendías que yo te ayudara a averiguarlo? No creo, gracias."_

" _Ya quisieras tú._ _De todas maneras no te llamé para eso. Sólo que sigo preocupado por Peeta y quiero saber si tu amiga estaba bien."_

 _Se sorprendió ante la genuina preocupación en su voz. "Si. Incluso ya hablé con Peeta. Ella esta bien. Sólo…" —decidió no contarle nada de lo que Katniss le había confiado. No tenía caso decirle todo a Gale sabiendo que éste se lo contaría todo a Peeta de inmediato y eso abriría una caja de Pandora cuando ni siquiera tenían pruebas de ello.— "Sólo está muy cansada, fue un viaje largo desde el lago."_

" _Pues espero que esos dos por fin se arreglen. Y que tu amiga no haga sufrir más a Peeta. El…" –titubeó– "...él no ha tenido una vida fácil, y en los ocho años que lo conozco, jamás lo había visto tan afectado por una mujer. De veras que esta enamorado de ella, y él merece ser feliz de una vez, con una mujer que lo ame de verdad."_

" _¡Wow! Me sorprende que detrás de esa coraza grosera tengas tantos buenos sentimientos hacia tu mejor amigo."_

 _Gale bufó. "¿Y qué pensabas, eh? ¿Que porque soy de la Veta no tengo valores? Si hay algo que los pobres tenemos es lealtad. Quizá sí, soy grosero y no soy refinado, pero a mi familia y mis amigos los defiendo con mi vida."_

 _Iba a replicar cuando su celular vibró con un mensaje de texto. Madge miró la pantalla que leía 'Madre'—"Me disculpas un momento Gale, necesito ver este mensaje de mi madre" —Leyó el mensaje de Octavia._

" _Niña, ¿Dónde te has metido? Espero que no andes en un bar con tu amiga. Recuerda que tu padre necesita que mantengas una imagen intachable si queremos ganar la próxima elección. Quería recordarte la cena de la próxima semana, el lunes a las nueve de la noche, después del coctel en el hotel. Será en el penthouse de Jake Gloss. Se que ya te lo había dicho pero es que el chico se muere de ganas de verte y debes causarle la mejor impresión, es un gran partido. Así que debes estar espectacular. Puedes invitar a tus amigos pero asegúrate de que su comportamiento este al nivel de altura de nuestros invitados. Vienes personas muy importantes de la Capital que necesitamos que apoyen la campaña de tu padre. Cuento con tu ayuda en el evento. Llámame cuando puedas. Tu madre."_

 _Madge hizo un gruñido. Jake Gloss, el idiota narcisista que lo único que hacia era mostrar sus bíceps y mirarse al espejo. Era tan ridículo y aburrido pensar en estar con un hombre tan fino, refinado y bien conectado como él. Pero si por su madre fuera, la boda sería mañana mismo. De repente una idea surgió como una epifanía en su mente. Nada irritaba más a su madre que la falta de finura. Y tenía a la persona indicada para mortificarla…al otro lado de la línea._

" _Gale, ¿aun estas ahí?" se relajó al escuchar un suspiro exasperado._

" _De veras tan grosero soy que piensas que te cortaría. La gente de la Veta también tiene modales. No tan finos como los tuyos pero, aparte de hacer comentarios impertinentes, sé manejar un tenedor al menos."_

" _Eso precisamente estaba pensando. Tienes algo que hacer el proximo lunes? Te gustaría ir conmigo a una cena?"_

 _"Una cena de ricachones? ¿Con un traje de pingüino? ¿Para sentarme a escuchar las historias de tus idiotas amigos sobre su último crucero por el Mediterráneo? Ni loco."_

 _"Bueno, tu te lo pierdes. Creí que te gustaría ver por ti mismo una de esas cenas de las que tanto te burlas y lanzarle insultos mal disimulados a un grupo de riquitillos insoportables."_

 _"Supongamos por un momento que me interesa. ¿Qué sacas tú con eso?"_

 _"Tendría un guardaespaldas para la noche. El anfitrión de la cena es un gilipollas que mi mamá insiste en empatarlo conmigo. Tu presencia me ayudaría a mantenerlo a raya. Si en el proceso puedes ser tan irreverente y grosero como de costumbre e irritas a mi madre, lo consideraré un bono."_

 _Gale permaneció en silencio unos segundos, como si estuviera considerándolo._

 _"Vamos Gale, será divertido. Y...vale, te compensaré, entiendo que tu tiempo es valioso para tí..."_

 _"¿Disculpa?" replicó indignado por la oferta._ _Él lanzó un suspiro y decidió responder de la mejor manera que sabía...sarcasmo. "No tengo idea cuanto cobran los acompañantes masculinos estos días. Entiendo que están muy de moda entre las ricachonas."_

 _"No tienes que ser tan grosero. Solo entiendo que no espero favores de ti. Al fin y al cabo, no somos amigos." Respondio Madge defensiva._

 _"¿Que tal si esperamos a ver cuan satisfecha estás con mi actuación y luego decidimos...alteza?" -Madge iba a repkicar pero él le cortó.- "Por cierto, no tengo un traje tan fino como para ese tipo de cena, si consigues uno de mi talla, y buena suerte con eso, te acompañaré a tu maldita éame la dirección y la hora." Y cortó la llamada_

Y así, Gale se había convertido en su acompañante para esta noche. Incluso consiguió que Cinna, uno de los diseñadores mas cotizados de la Capital le enviara un traje de su talla. Todo con tal de que la presencia y malos modales de Gale la ayudara a librarse del imbécil de Gloss e irritaran a su madre. Y pasar más tiempo al lado del poco refinado experto en explosivos no le desagradaba del todo. La rudeza de Gale le atraía. Mucho mas de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

"Planeta tierra llamando a Madge." El chasquido de los dedos de Katniss frente a su cara la sacó de sus pensamientos. "Vaya, al fin regresaste."

"Lo siento. Sólo estaba distraída pensando en la cena de esta noche. Es muy importante para mi padre."

"Umjum." Dijo Katniss con expresión incrédula. "Y esa distracción no mide seis pies con cinco pulgadas y dice mas de veinte groserías en menos de un minuto?

"¡Ah! Estas imposible."

"Lo siento es que…" -Katniss se paseó por el armario, principalmente para ocultar el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos, y sacó un vestido halter rojo de un estante.- "Yo ... lo extraño, Madge."

"Lo sé." —contestó Madge en voz baja, sin siquiera tener que preguntarle a qué hombre se refería.

Ella sostuvo el vestido rojo contra su cuerpo para que Madge comentara.

Su amiga no decepcionó. "Nah. Una morena vestida de rojo atrae la atención equivocada. Tengo algo perfecto aquí." -Desabrochó una bolsa de prenda y sacó un vestido azul eléctrico. Era suelto y poco revelador en la parte superior así que seria cómodo para ella. Pero era corto para compensarlo.

Katniss no se molestó en fingir que no se había enamorado del vestido en el acto. Se dirigió hacia Madge con la intención de probarlo cuando algo que colgaba de una rejilla le llamó la atención.

"¿Es una camiseta de los Sinsajos?" Madge echó un vistazo.

"Oh sí, compré eso en una subasta. Es demasiado pequeña, pero el dinero fue para la caridad, así que ... " -Ella frunció el ceño cuando Katniss rápidamente comenzó a quitarse la ropa.- "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Brevemente, Katniss le contó a Madge sobre la apuesta que ella había hecho con Peeta en el juego de béisbol y vio la misma idea registrarse en la cara de su amiga. "Necesito que me tomes una foto con la camiseta puesta. Usa mi teléfono. "

"Sólo quiero decir para el registro que estoy totalmente en contra de esto. Deberías llamarle y tener una conversación adulta significativa para resolver tus problemas." dijo Madge exasperada- "Habiendo dicho esto...vas a necesitar unos tacones altos y el pelo erizado."

"¡Ooh! Pelo de sexo. Buena idea Madge" Katniss se entusiasmó, entrando en un par de stilettos negros. Luego se levantó el pelo y lo revolvió con los dedos. Al terminar con sus preparaciones, miró a su amiga a través del armario. "¿Qué me falta?"

Madge puso los ojos en blanco. "La maldita camiseta, femme fatale."

"¡Oh, claro!" Quitó la camiseta del estante, sorprendida por lo pequeña que parecía y comprobó la etiqueta.- "Amiga, esto es un tamaño para joven pequeño."

"Aún mejor", respondió Madge, levantando el teléfono de Katniss a nivel de los ojos.

Katniss se puso la camiseta por encima de su cabeza, que apenas cabía a través del agujero. Apenas alcanzó su ombligo. Ella frunció el ceño a Madge, quien simplemente le dio un pulgar hacia arriba. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Estaba a punto de enviar a Peeta una foto de ella en ropa interior y camisa de niño? " _Tal vez esto es una mala idea ..."_

Madge chasqueó los dedos sabiendo lonque ella pensaba. "Oye, ni siquiera lo pienses. Esto es muy bueno. ¿Necesitamos tequila? Tengo una botella escondida en alguna parte."

"No, no. Estoy bien" -dijo Katniss poco convencida. – "No envíes la foto hasta que la apruebe."

Madge se acercó y presionó un botón en la pared. De la nada, la música bombeaba a través de altavoces ocultos en el armario. "Ahora mueve el culo. Muéstrame lo que tienes." Katniss sonrió dulcemente y saludó al teléfono de la cámara, haciendo que Madge hiciera una mueca.

"¿En serio? Katniss, esto no es una foto del anuario escolar. Así que vas a tener que hacerlo mucho mejor que eso."

Intentando enfocarse, Katniss pensó en Peeta y en la forma en que la hacía sentir cuando estaban juntos. Libre. Desenfrenada. Honesta. Una vez más, frotó su cabello con los dedos, luego miró directamente a la cámara, imaginando los ojos azules de Peeta, oscurecidos y vidriosos de lujuria. Vagamente, oyó el chasquido de la cámara. "Déjame ver."

Madge la miró con vergüenza. "Oops, ya se envió."

...

 _ **¡Hola todos! Aqui estoy de nuevo. Primero que nada mil disculpas por la horrible demora. Muchas cosas pasando, todas buenas gracias a Dios. Y tambien tuve un...bloqueo con estos proximos capitulos. Pero...crisis superada. La buena noticia es que ya el siguiente capitulo esta en los toques finales y ya casi listo para salir. Asi que nomlos hare esperar tanto otra vez.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por sus mensajes de apoyo.**_

 _ **Y bien, un poco de Gadge en este capitulo. ¿Como sera esta cena con Gale como invitado. ¿ Y como reaccionara Peeta ante a foto que va a recibir? Estos proximos dos capitulos estan llenos de muchas sorpresas. Nos leemos el sabado sin falta. ¡Los quiero!**_

 _ **XOXO Lizzyvb**_


	18. Escucharte de nuevo

_**Capítulo 18 – Escucharte de nuevo**_

Peeta estaba detrás del atril tratando de no mirar su reloj. La habitación llena de uniformes delante de él se desdibujó en un mar de azul marino.

Debido a que Haymitch aún permanecía en el hospital, Peeta había tenido que tomar su lugar para dar la conferencia semanal en su clase de negociación de rehenes. Casi de inmediato, se había cansado de oír su propia voz, simplemente queriendo salir de allí.

" _¿Y adónde vas a ir, imbécil? ¿A tu casa, a tu apartamento deprimente y vacío? ¿Y a qué? ¿A sentarte a ver películas con Prim y esperar una llamada que nunca llega como las cinco noches anteriores mientras tu pobre hermanita trata de animarte?"_

Durante los últimos cinco días, su hermana se había convertido en su compañía constante. Todavía recordaba lo que le repetía noche tras noche. _"No sigas autocastigándote Peeta. Llámala, invítala a cenar. Demuéstrale que estás realmente interesado en ella. Si no la buscas ella va a pensar que no te interesa, y que sólo aprovechaste las oportunidades para tener sexo con ella."_

Prim tenía razón, pero él pensaba que si ella no lo había llamado era porque aún no se había decidido si regresar al Dos o darle el tiempo que él estaba pidiendo. Él le prometió que le daría espacio y tenía que cumplir y esperar. Así que cada vez que el desespero por escucharla se hacía insoportable se subía en su trotadora ante la mirada de desesperación de Prim hasta perder la cuenta de cuántas millas había corrido. El deseo de ella lo asaltaba constantemente, a menudo en los lugares más inconvenientes. Como ahora, frente a treinta oficiales uniformados. Cada vez que Gale o Finnick recordaban la histórica remontada de los Sinsajos sobre los Agentes de la Paz, deseaba poder volver a esa noche y quedarse dormido con ella en sus brazos. Besarla hasta la mañana siguiente. O dos días más tarde en el parque, cuando ella casi le rogó que la llevara a casa. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Caminando y dejándola allí. Necesitándolo.

" _¡A la mierda todo esto!"_ Tan pronto como saliera de esa prisión de cuatro paredes, la iba a buscar. Este estancamiento ridículo, que había iniciado, había ido demasiado tiempo. La echaba de menos como loco y sólo empeoraba con cada día que pasaba. Ir a la cama cada noche sabiendo que estaba a sólo cinco minutos a pie de su apartamento había sido pura tortura y él no podía afrontar otra noche.

Había pensado absurdamente que negarse a lo que ambos querían haría que ella lo viera en una luz no sexual. Ayudarla a darse cuenta de que entre ellos había algo más que solo una química increíble. Debió haberse dado cuenta que el sexo con Katniss no era él cediendo a una debilidad como siempre había sido antes de conocerla. Su conexión era más allá de eso. Y había perdido cinco días dándose cuenta.

Darle un ultimátum había sido un error. Había entrado en pánico ante la idea de que se fuera del Distrito Doce y actuó sin pensar. Katniss acababa de salir de una relación de largo plazo. Tendría suerte si estuviera lista para superarla de aquí a un año. Por supuesto que no estaría preparada para asumir un riesgo tan pronto, especialmente en alguien como él. Alguien que ni siquiera sabía lo que una relación sana y estable parecía porque él nunca había tenido uno.

¿Katniss quería una relación puramente física con él? Muy bien. Tomaría lo que ella le ofreciera y trataría de trabajar alrededor ello. Pero ya no podía mantenerse alejado de ella. Cada minuto que pasaba le hacía sentir más ansioso por verla.

La clase finalmente terminó de leer el pasaje asignado que había distribuido, forzándolo fuera de su caos interno. Uno por uno, se volvieron a centrar en Peeta en la parte delantera de la habitación. Haciendo todo lo posible por apartar los pensamientos de Katniss, continuó su conferencia.

"Hemos hablado de las dos primeras fases de una negociación de rehenes esta noche. La fase inicial, que suele terminar en las demandas del secuestrador. La fase de negociación, comúnmente conocida como la fase de separación, en la que hacemos lo mejor posible por desarrollar una relación con el secuestrador. Ahora, pasaremos a la fase de terminación, donde uno de tres resultados es posible— "

Su teléfono zumbó en el atril con un mensaje de texto entrante. De Katniss. Su corazón saltó en su pecho. No podía esperar otra hora para ver lo que tenía que decir. Sutilmente, sin detenerse en su discurso, golpeó la pantalla del aparato con su pulgar.

Las palabras murieron en sus labios.

Katniss en bragas blancas diminutas y tacones altos, vistiendo una camiseta de los Sinsajos ajustada a la piel lo suficientemente corta como para revelar su tenso y bronceado estómago. Su cabello azabache como en una nube enredado alrededor de su rostro, su expresión muy claramente diciendo: "Ven y bóscame, muchachon."

"Clase terminada."

Nadie se movió.

Peeta se aclaró la garganta, que en ese momento se sentía tan apretado como sus pantalones de uniforme. En su estado actual, no sería capaz de moverse de detrás del atril hasta que el aula se vaciara. El sudor emanaba de su frente mientras los oficiales intercambiaban miradas confusas. A Peeta no podía importarle menos lo que pensaban. Su única misión en este momento era llegar a la ubicación de Katniss para que pudiera arrancarle esas pequeñas bragas blancas y cobrarse cinco días de frustración.

Él levantó su teléfono celular, con cuidado de mantener la pantalla oculta. "Me necesitan en una emergencia. El Detective Abernathy o yo continuaremos esto de nuevo la próxima semana. Pueden irse."

Sus palabras parecían tener sentido en ese momento, pero se sintió como una eternidad mientras cada uno de los oficiales salía de la habitación. Incluso hizo una amague de reunir sus papeles como si tuviera prisa por salir. Cuando el último oficial final salió, dejando la habitación vacía, Peeta marcó el número de Katniss.

…..

Su teléfono comenzó a zumbar. Miró impaciente la pantalla y se la mostró a Madge, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Respondió al tercer zumbido.

"Hola, Peeta."

Dios, ¿cómo había pasado tanto tiempo sin oírla decir su nombre? Su erección ya insistente se hinchó dolorosamente ante el tono ronco de su voz. "¿Dónde estás?"

Su abrupta pregunta pareció tomarla por sorpresa. Al fondo, oyó que una puerta se cerraba. "Estoy en el apartamento de Madge. Encierrada en su cuarto de baño, en realidad. ¿Por qué?"

" _Gracias a Dios."_ Había respondido a su pregunta silenciosa de quién demonios había tomado la fotografía. "Me envías una foto tuya que parece una portada de Playboy, y nada menos que en una camiseta de los Sinsajos, y tienes que preguntarme por qué?"

"Una apuesta es una apuesta." —Lentamente, dejó escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo. — "También te lo envié para por fin te rindieras y me llamaras."

"Pues funcionó." Peeta gimió, tan increíblemente excitado que apenas podía formar oraciones congruentes. Incapaz de resistirse más, él se metió dentro del baño privado del salón, apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y frotó el talón de su mano contra su ardiente excitación. ¿En qué estabas pensando en esa foto?

"En ti," —respondió ella temblorosa— "en nosotros."

"Muy bien preciosa. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo?

Podía escuchar el aliento se acelerado de ella por el auricular. "Pensé en aquel día en el hospital... el tiempo que estuvimos en la escalera. Sólo que esta vez..." —Vaciló.

"¿Esta vez qué?" —preguntó Peeta impaciente— "Dime bebe, ¿esta vez qué?"

"No nos detuvimos. Cuando esas personas empezaron a discutir abajo. Seguimos adelante."

" _¡Oh Dios!_ Peeta no podía creer la falta de moderación detrás de sus palabras. Aparentemente su chica tenía una preferencia de ser mala en público y eso lo encendía como una antorcha. Nunca había estado tan excitado y listo en su vida. La necesidad era demasiado urgente. Demasiado insistente. No podía esperar. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la cremallera de su pantalón bajándolo, lo que le hizo apretar los dientes cuando la presión cayó, sin dejar ninguna barrera entre su miembro y su mano. Se acarició, mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la agonía y la felicidad simultánea que sentía.

"¿Todavía tienes puestas esas pequeñitas bragas blancas?"

"Sí," respiró Katniss.

"Bueno. Necesito que metas tu mano dentro de ellas y acaricies tu clítoris para mí. Suavemente, como yo lo hago." Peeta oyó un suave gemido en el otro extremo de la línea. Aumentó el ritmo de su propia mano. "¿Cómo te sientes, hermosa?"

"N-no tan bien como cuando tú lo haces."

Sus ojos se cerraron. "Te lo compensaré más tarde. Lo prometo." Ya podía sentir que su cuerpo exigía la liberación, pero se contuvo. Sólo un poco más, hasta que ella pudiera llegar al orgasmo con él. "Ahora dime, ¿qué te hice en la escalera? ¿Te follé, nena? "

"Sí."

"Pero antes hice otra cosa, ¿no?" Su jadeo respondió a su pregunta. "Creo que me has imaginado arrodillado entre tus muslos. Dime que tengo razón."

"Tienes razón. ¿Cómo ... "

¿Cómo lo supe? Oh preciosa, sé mucho sobre tu cuerpo. Por ejemplo, sé que todavía te estás acariciando como te lo pedí, pero ahora necesitas dos dedos dentro de ti."

"Yo quiero. Quiero ..." —se interrumpió con un sollozo frustrado-.

"¿Quieres mi permiso?" Katniss gimoteó y él se imaginó que sus propios dedos tomaban el lugar de los de ella, hundiéndose en su profundo calor. Un gruñido se escapó de la garganta. No duraría mucho más. "Cuando me arrodillé entre tus muslos en la escalera, ¿te subí las piernas sobre mis hombros y te empujé hacia atrás?" — No podía esperar por su respuesta— "Sí, lo hice, cariño. Quería ver tu lindo coño."

Peeta escuchó a través del teléfono cuando Katniss llegó, sus gemidos amortiguados llevándolo más allá más allá de lo que podía contener. Se imaginó, con la cabeza entre sus muslos en la escalera oscurecida, mientras se sacudía contra su boca durante el orgasmo. Finalmente, su propia liberación llegó, caliente y espesa en su mano. Parecía que continuaría para siempre, prolongada por los gritos roncos de Katniss en su oído.

Se sentía destrozado y reconstruido al mismo tiempo. Acababan de hacer el amor a través del teléfono, pero nunca se había sentido más cerca de una mujer. Deseaba tenerla, sentir su pecho subir y bajar cuando se recuperara. Besar su cuello y sentir el pulso que corría debajo de su delicada piel, sabiendo que él era el causante de que se le acelerara. Ella le sonreía y cerraba las manos detrás de su cuello de esa manera adorable que lo hacía. Sus pensamientos no hicieron nada para calmar su corazón acelerado.

Peeta se recuperó lo suficiente como para calzar el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro y limpiarse. Cuando se volvió a meter en los pantalones, se dio cuenta de que no recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían hablado. "¿Katniss, estás ahí?"

"Mmm-hmm," ella respondió somnolienta.

Sintió un alivio moverse a través de él. "Necesito verte." Oyó el golpeteo en el otro extremo. La voz de alguien, presumiblemente de Madge, gritó algo.

"¡Si ya voy Madge!" —dijo Katniss antes de responderle— "Muero por verte Peeta, Pero no puedo esta noche. Me voy en unos minutos a salir con Madge. Sus padres son los anfitriones de una coctel en el Flickerman."

"¿Ese es el restaurante francés en el hotel Liberty?"

"Sí."

De ninguna manera podría pasar otra noche sin ella. Dile a Madge que voy a llegar hasta allí.

Oyó abrir una puerta y luego la voz suave de Katniss una vez más. "¡Madge, Peeta dice que ya viene!"

"¡Ugh! Demasiada información!" —respondió su amiga.

"Que viene al coctel, idiota mal pensada."

"Oh. Excelente! Le diré a mama que añada su nombre en la lista de invitados."

Katniss finalmente volvió a la línea. Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz y su propia boca se arqueó en respuesta. "De acuerdo, Peeta. Te veré en un rato."

"Estoy loco por verte preciosa."

"Yo también. Te mando un beso."

…..

 _ **Hey todos. Una sorpresita ya que me porté muy mal y los dejé un mes sin actualizar.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Peeta a la foto? A mí me encantó. De todas formas subiré el próximo capítulo el sábado. La cena será un gran evento lleno de sorpresas.**_

 _ **Los quiero.**_

 _ **XOXO Lizzyvb**_


	19. Reencuentro

_**Capítulo 19- Reencuentro**_

Katniss se apoyó en la pulida barra del elegante e iluminado salón, preguntándose si alguien se daría cuenta si decidía ir descalza. El dolor que se infligía por los tacones de cuatro pulgadas que había tomado prestados de Madge la distraían de una conversación muy agradable con dos mujeres jóvenes, conocidas de Madge. Por supuesto, al llegar, Madge había sido requisada por su madre para ser presentada a cada caballero elegible en el local, dejando a Katniss sola.

Había sido una agradable sorpresa cuando las chicas, Annie y Bristel, la habían incluido en su conversación en el bar, y dos martinis más tarde, había accedido a reunirse con ellas para almorzar más tarde en la semana. Si todavía estaba en el Distrito Doce, por supuesto. El médico de Haymitch la había llamado esta mañana y le había transmitido la noticia de que su padre sería dado de alta en dos días. Su decisión de acomodar a Haymitch y volver a su casa en el distriti Dos había sido tan clara cuando llegó, hasta que se encontró con Peeta. Su decisión de subir en un tren y regresar ya no le atraía en lo absolute.

Después de no escuchar su voz durante varios días, no podía negar la abrumadora sensación de alivio que había sentido al hablar con él. Lo que siguió después de eso ... bueno, ella todavía no podía creer su propia conducta desvergonzada. La emoción bailó a través de ella al pensar en verlo esta noche, recordando lo que habían hecho hace unas horas. Deseaba que se diera prisa.

Katniss no quería perder otro minuto de su tiempo en el Distrito Doce fingiendo que lo que sentía por Peeta era simplemente un producto de un trastorno emocional causado por su ruptura. Nunca se había sentido tan conectada con otra persona antes, y acababan de conocerse. ¿Qué podria desarrollarse entre ellos si les diera mas tiempo de compartir y conocerse mejor?

Le había contado la noche del partido de béisbol que no parecía el tipo de una sola mujer. Si pudiera tomar su declaración de vuelta ahora, lo haría. Una, porque no podía dejar de pensar en el dolor en su rostro cuando las palabras salieron de su boca. Dos, porque no había garantías en ninguna relación. Había aprendido ese pedazo de realidad cuando por años quizo ir a la segura saliendo con un médico de mentalidad esctrecha que comía el mismo aburrido almuerzo todos los días de su vida.

Peeta podría hacerle daño. Claro que si. Si accedía a intentarlo, estaría asumiendo un riesgo emocional. Sin embargo, la alternativa era ignorar sus sentimientos y huir como una cobarde. Y ya no iba a continuar siendo una cobarde.

Durante los dos días siguientes, hasta el alta de Haymitch del hospital, ella se permitiría hacerle creer a Peeta que aún estaba considerando la idea y no habia tomado decisiones. Imaginando las cosas que Peeta haría para convencerla, Katniss sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban.

Annie arqueó las cejas. "Bueno, algo claramente más interesante que esta conversación está pasando por tu mente. ¿Te gustaría compartirlo con el resto de la clase? "

El rubor de Katniss se hizo más evidente. ¿De qué habían estado hablando? Perdida en sus pensamientos revoltosos, había olvidado seguir la conversación.

"Sólo una cosa hace que una mujer se ruborice así" Annie añadió riendose. "Un hombre.

Katniss tomó un sorbo de su martini para esconder su sonrisa. Frente a ella, las bebidas de Bristel y Annie se detuvieron a medio camino de sus bocas. Los ojos de ambas chicas quedaron fijos en algo justo más allá de su hombro derecho, hacia la entrada. Varias otras mujeres en el bar se detuvieron en su propia conversación con las bocas semi-abiertas. A su alrededor, Katniss sintió que la energía de la habitación cambiaba.

Peeta había llegado.

Ella puso su bebida en el bar y se volvió. El estaba justo en el interior del vestíbulo, entregándole su chaqueta a un asistente, sus intensos ojos azules centrados en ella. Inmediatamente, se sintió aplastada por el calor. La piel se le erizó. El vestido suelto de repente se sentía demasiado apretado, sentía un hormigueo en su piel y el envío de ondas de choque a lo largo de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Su garganta se secó. Se le aceleró el pulso. Luchó contra el impulso de ir a él en el vestíbulo. Empujarlo hacia atrás por la puerta para que pudieran ir a algún lugar y estar solos.

Peeta vestía todo de negro, desde su camisa de vestir hasta sus zapatos. De alguna manera se las arregló para lucir fresco acabado de salir de la ducha y un poco sucio, al mismo tiempo con la incipiente barba rubia de un día que cubría su mandíbula. Mientras se dirigía hacia ella con ojos hambrientos, sus movimientos eran tan sensuales que Katniss vio a una mujer comenzar a abanicarse en el bar. Parecía determinado. Y estaba allí solo por ella.

Al llegar frente a ella, Peeta tomó su bebida del bar y se la bebio toda de un sorbo.

Sin apartar su mirada de la suya, tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios. Katniss oyó claramente que Bristel y Annie gemían bajo sus respiraciones detrás de ella. Peeta no mostró ninguna reacción, aparentando estar ajeno a cualquier cosa aparte de ella.

"Te extrañé," susurró contra su mano.

"Yo también te extrañé", respondió Katniss sin aliento.

Peeta bajó la mano de su boca y la mantuvo entre ellos. "¿En serio me extrañaste? En realidad no estaba tan seguro de que lo hicieras."

"Pudiste haberme llamado en cualquier momento y haberlo descubierto tú mismo."

Peera jugaba con sus dedos. "Estoy aqui ahora."

"Ya me di cuenta." -Ella sonrió- "Aparentemente tambien el resto de las mujeres en el salon tambien lo notaron." Hizo un ademan con la mano señalando a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, él no le apartó la mirada, pero se inclinó para hablar suavemente contra sus labios. "Sólo me interesa que tu te des cuenta. Y quiero ser el único que se fije en ti. Cosa que estás haciendo increíblemente difícil cuando luces tan hermosa como lo haces esta noche. "

Se mordio el labio inferior tratando de disimular su rubor. Pero él tragó ahogando un suspiro. Ese gesto lo enloquecía. "Me duelen los pies." dijo con voz traviesa tratando de alivianar el aire entre ellos.

Él rió y besó sus labios, permaneciendo allí antes de retroceder. "Puedo hacerte sentir mejor." Su voz había caído más profundo en el tono y Katniss sintió un tirón de respuesta en su vientre.

"¿Peeta?"

"¿Sí, Katniss?"

"¿Podemos irnos ahora?"

Con labios temblorosos, él comenzó a contestar justo cuando Madge se acercó al bar y sopló un suspiro frustrado. "Juro, que mi madre va a iniciar una petición para traer de vuelta el matrimonio arreglado sólo para llevarme al altar antes de cumplir los treinta."

Peeta señaló al camarero, con una mirada divertida por su amiga. "Hola, Madge."

"¿Que tal, Peeta?" Madge echó un vistazo a sus manos juntas, luego volvió a Peeta. "Entonces supongo que esto significa que ya no somos amigos telefónicos?"

Katniss frunció el ceño, echando una mirada entre ellos. "Am...amigos telefónicos?

Madge se rió de la expresión incómoda de Peeta. "Relajate tonto. Creo que el hecho de que me hayas llamado diariamente para saber de Katniss probablemente te ganará puntos."

Cuando las palabras de Madge registraron, Katniss miró hacia atrás y vio a un Peeta que la miraba nervioso "¿De veras hiciste eso? Él asintió una vez, luego se volvió para ordenar una copa del bartender. Ella se volvió hacia Madge. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia Peeta. "Sólo quería asegurarse de que no salieras sola por la noche. No creyó que te gustaría que fuera tan sobreprotector."

"Pues no es cierto." Lo miro con dulzura "Me encanta que sea asi."

"Lo sé. Le advertí que estaba equivocado. Pero lo prometí."

"Pues la próxima vez, rompe tu promesa."

Madge se volvió seria, extendiéndose para halarla por el brazo y susurrar en su oido. "Katniss, Peeta es un buen tipo. No dejes que haya una próxima vez. No lo dejes ir. ¿Bueno?"

"Estoy pensando en ello."

La sonrisa de su amiga se volvió a poner en su sitio. Recogió la bebida fresca que Peeta había deslizado delante de ella y los saludó. "El deber llama. Ustedes disfruten la noche. Y portense bien."

"Gracias, Madge." Con un guiño, su amiga desapareció entre la multitud. Katniss tomó un sorbo de la bebida que Peeta le ofreció y lo miró por encima del borde. Debajo de su hermoso exterior, podía ver que estaba cansado, las líneas alrededor de su boca más pronunciadas que de costumbre. "Si querías verme, debiste haber venido por mi."

Peeta le dio una mirada. "Sabes lo que hubiera sucedido si lo hacia. Habría destruído el propósito de lo que te dije."

"¿Entonces qué cambió? Porque me buscaste ahora?"

"Ven conmigo " -dijo, después de una ligera vacilación.

Le quito de las manos su bebida, la colocó en la barra y luego la condujo a través de la sala llena de gente hacia la terraza. Cuando entraron a través de las puertas dobles habia otra pareja en el balcón de piedra fumando, pero terminaron sus cigarrillos y regresaron un momento después. Peeta la condujo hacia un banco de hierro forjado y se sentó, luego atrayendola hacia su regazo. Katniss le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

"Hola guapo." -susurró ella.- "¿De veras tuvimos sexo por teléfono?"

"A menos que fuera un sueño increíblemente vívido" -respondió secamente-. "He estado teniendo muchos de esos últimamente contigo de protagonista."

Katniss se inclinó hacia delante y le besó los labios suavemente. "Dime qué cambió tu mente acerca de permanecer lejos."

Peeta suspiró. Alzando la mano, le quitó los tacones y los dejó a un lado. Su mano regresó un momento después para poner un pulgar firmemente en el arco de su dolorido pie. Sorprendida por la acción y lo bien que se sintió, Katniss lanzó un gemido vergonzoso y fuerte.

"¿Cómo se siente?"

"Como si estuvieras tratando de distraerme."

Peeta se echó a reír. "¿Quieres que me detenga?"

"Dios no. Si te detienes, te mataré."

Él estudió su rostro por un momento como si lo memorizara, luego su expresión se volvió seria. "¿Querías saber por qué cambié de opinión acerca de estar lejos?" -Él apartó la mirada.- "Es bastante simple. Quiero tenerte de cualquier manera que pueda conseguirte. Tomaré lo que quieras ofrecerme."

El pulgar de Peeta rodeó la bola de su pie, y se mordió el labio ante el placer. "¿Eso que significa?"

"Lo que significa es que no voy a perder otro minuto del tiempo que tenga contigo. Los últimos días han sido un infierno." Su mano se deslizó hasta cubrir su tobillo, y su penetrante mirada se encontró con la suya una vez más. "Ven a casa conmigo esta noche. Quedate conmigo."

"Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar", murmuró ella.

"Si, lo hago. Nunca te tomaría por sentad." -Se pasó al otro pie, riéndose cuando sus ojos volvieron a su cabeza- "Aunque ahora que conozco tu debilidad, tal vez pueda convencerte de que te quedes en el el Doce con la promesa de masajes de pie gratis."

Finalmente cedió, dejando escapar un jadeo de placer. "Puede que te funcione."

Su mano se congeló por un segundo antes de continuar. "No te burles de mí."

"Lo siento." Con la mano, volvió la cara hacia la de ella. Se cernía en la punta de su lengua que no se sentía tan segura de abandonar el Distrito Doce, pero dudó. "Peeta, llévame a casa. Por esta noche, vamos a fingir que no me voy y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo."

Él la consideró. "No estoy seguro de poder hacer eso, pero lo intentaré. Solo por ti."

Se puso de pie y volvió a ponerse los zapatos con una mueca. "Voy a despedirme de Madge y de su mamá. Nos vemos en el bar."

Un hambre familiar le arremolinaba en los ojos. "Date prisa."

Katniss asintió y salió corriendo. Después de cinco minutos de búsqueda, encontró a Madge y su madre sentadas en una tumbona, sumidas en conversación con un caballero mayor. Miró a los ojos de su amiga prácticamente vidriosos de aburrimiento. Ella le señaló con una ola.

"Hey, estamos de salida." Ella se inclinó y besó a Madge en la mejilla. Su madre no se detuvo en su discurso, pero asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento a Katniss. "Gracias por todo. Te llamaré mañana."

"No vienes luego a la cena?" —Katniss hizo una mueca de pena negando con la cabeza— "Seguro seguro. Déjame aquí para que me pudra de aburrimiento y aguante a ese corillo de estirados mientras tu te diviertes con el señor Fantástico."

"No se supone que tenias una cita para esta noche?"

"¡Shush! Esa es mi sorpresa para la cena mas tarde. Pero ya que te perderás el espectáculo, luego te contaré."

"Mas te vale"

Madge le dio un empujón. "Adiós. Y recuerda...ese hombre es tuyo, no lo dejes escapar."

Katniss se volvió hacia el bar, buscando la figura de Peeta entre la multitud y lo vio parado en el bar, hablando con alguien. A medida que se acercaba, vio que una mujer estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para rozar a Peeta. La mujer, de pelo castaño y curvas despampanantes parecía ser un poco mayor que él. En un vestido de cóctel blanco sin tirantes, se veía fresca y perfecta. Como si las fiestas de hotel de lujo fueran una parte de su agenda cotidiana.

Incapaz de ver el rostro de Peeta, observó cómo la mujer pasaba una mano por la parte delantera de su camisa, sonriéndole con flirteo. Katniss sintió que su corazón se hundía en su estómago, y las lágrimas brotaron a sus ojos. Pero algo la urgía a acercarse. Sintiéndose como si sus entrañas hubieran sido ahuecadas, ella esquivó a un grupo de mujeres y el rostro de Peeta apareció a la vista. Sus ojos no estaban en la mujer, sino furiosamente explorando la habitación. ¿La buscaba a ella? Parecía incómodo, apartándose de la mujer y diciendo algo que Katniss no podía oír.

Viéndolos tan cerca, los dos hacían una hermosa pareja. Era dolorosamente obvio que habían tenido íntimidad en algún momento del pasado. El saberlo se sentía como un puñetazo directo a las tripas.

"Éstas es la clases de mujeres con las que normalmente sale." pensó. "La misma clase de mujer por la que Cato me dejó. Elegante, bien conectada... hermosa." Ella apenas podía soportar estar en tacones altos más de una hora. Hasta ahora, Katniss no se había dado cuenta de las mujeres que había estado imaginando como las conquistas de Peeta eran comunes y corrientes con horribles tintes de cabello mal trabajados. Debió haber sabido que un hombre como él atraería a mujeres como ésta en su lugar. Mujeres con las que había estado compitiendo inconscientemente por Cato. Y ahora Peeta. Sólo que esta vez, no creía que pudiera sobrevivir a perderlo. Esta vez sí le importaba...y dolía...mucho.

Su instinto le decía que se volviera y corriera lejos de allí. Que regresara al Distrito Dos y fingiera que nada de eso pasó. Que nunca conoció al verdadero hombre de sus sueños.

Pero entonces los ojos de Peeta se encontraron con los de ella, una docena de emociones parpadeando en sus profundidades. Alivio, deseo, disculpa, temor. Y luego, por un breve segundo, vio vergüenza. No era pena, como si se hubiera portado mal. No, claramente no podía estar más aliviado al verla. Posiblemente, incluso necesitaba que lo rescataran de la mujer de blanco. Tenía vergüenza por lo que había hecho en el pasado y que ella estuviera siendo testigo presencial de ello.

Eso la hizo pensar. Independientemente de que hubiera tomado conscientemente la decisión de quedarse, había hecho a Peeta suya en su mente desde hacía mucho antes. Significaba algo para ella. Ella también quería pertenecerle. Y si tenían una oportunidad de estar juntos, ella necesitaba tener el cuero mas duro. Esto probablemente no sería la última vez que una mujer de su pasado apareciera, pero lo que ella eligiera hacer ahora determinaría cómo lo manejaría en el futuro. Podía huir llorando o ir a buscar a su hombre. Asi que eligió lo último.

Tomando una respiración profunda y fortificante, se dirigió hacia ellos. Peeta sostuvo un brazo, sus ojos pidiendo comprensión.

Ella se deslizó a su lado a tiempo para oírle decir, "Aquí está ella. Este es mi—"

"Novia. Katniss." —Ella sonrió y extendió su mano a la castaña— "Encantada de conocerte..."

"Cashmere." La mujer sacudió la mano de Katniss, pero no devolvió su sonrisa. "Wow. Peeta Mellark tiene una novia. Sinceramente no lo creí. Te mereces una especie de medalla, querida."

Resulta que un buen vestido no necesariamente significa clase. "No necesito una medalla. Lo tengo a él." Ella se agachó y tomó la mano de Peeta. Sus ojos se encontraron, los de él lleno de gratitud asombrada. "¿Listo para ir a casa, mi amor?"

"Listo, preciosa."

...

 _ **Ahhhh! No me odien! Perdon por la tardanza. Finalmente decidi que no es necesario hacer correcciones en los capitulos anteriores. Pude encajar todas las piezas en el siguiente capitulo. La cena despues del coctel sera una muy interesante con la llegada de Gale Hawthorne.**_

 _ **Y Katniss y Peeta...llevaran su relacion al proximo nivel? O tendran una sorpresa no necesariamente agradable...hummm, tenemos unos personajes que llegaran a desordenarle la vida a nuestra pareja.**_

 _ **Espero actualizar de nuevo muy muy pronto. Tengo mucho trabajo pero jamas los dejare sin terminar la historia.**_

 _ **Hasta el siguiente capitulo**_

 _ **XOXO Lizzyvb**_


	20. La Cena

_**Capitulo 20- La cena**_

Madge estaba de pie frente al lujoso edificio de la avenida principal, dejando que la brisa del verano refrescara su piel febril. Despues de salir del coctel, sus padres la esperaban en el apartamento de Jake Gloss para una cena. Y con tal de fastidiarle la velada a su madre, que no se cansaba de recordarle el "buen partido" que era Gloss, habia decidido conseguir el acompañante mas vulgar que pudiese pensar. Gale Hawthorne. Sin embargo, en algún momento de la última hora, este pequeño truco que había trazado con Gale había comenzado a sentirse como una mala idea. Miró su reloj por tercera vez en menos de un minuto, con la esperanza de que él haya decidido dejarla plantada y se fuera y ver un partido de béisbol u otra cosa. ¿En qué rayos había estado pensando? Gale, bebiendo vino y codeandose con los miembros de la alta sociedad del Distrito? Ella a duras penas podía manejarlo en ocasiones. Gale sería como un toro en una tienda de porcelana.

Probablemente pensó que podía entrar, hacer bromas a su costa y reírse de regreso a su barrio. Lo que no se dio cuenta —lo que ella misma había olvidado tener en cuenta— era el hecho de que estas personas eran buitres. Jamas permitirían que nadie se infiltrara en su mundo. Ella misma había llegado a él de bebé y aún no se había sentido plenamente aceptada. Ahora, Madge estaba empezando a preocuparse de que pudiera estar exponiendo a Gale para que fuera la culata de sus bromas, en lugar del revés.

No debería molestarla. No debería importarle un poco que el presuntuoso grosero Gale Hawthorne recibiera una dosis de su propia medicina. Pero cuando pensó en Gale frente al pelotón de fusilamiento —también conocido como los amigos de sus padres— se sintió enferma. Sacó su teléfono móvil de su bolso, con la intención de llamarle y cancelar. Hacer una broma floja sobre lo indecisos que son los ricachones. Decirle que le habian cancelado, pero ella le pagaría de todos modos.

Pagarle.

Todavía no podía creer que se había ofrecido a hacerlo. Luego de haberle llevado el tux, y haber descubierto que Gale tenía un segundo trabajo como mecánico en un taller en los barrios bajos de Seam —algo que le pidió mantener en secreto ya que ni siquiera Peeta ni Finnick sabian del mismo— se preguntaba si las necesidades economicas de su familia eran tantas que no le bastaba con su salario de policia. Y entonces Gale le confió que su madre viuda trabajaba en una lavandería y el, siendo mucho mayor que sus hermanos menores, ayudaba a pagar la hipoteca y la colegiatura en una escuela privada de Posy de 12 años. Su hermano Rory, de 17, estudiaba en el mismo colegio pero tenía una beca deportiva. Gale se había convertido en la cabeza de la familia después de la trágica muerte de su padre, hacia 12 años, cuando Gale acababa de cumplir los 18.

Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y no hacerle la oferta de dinero, lo haría. Madge no tenía el hábito de ventilar su posición privilegiada. Sobre todo porque nunca se había sentido como tal. Pero sin embargo, Gale no había rechazado exactamente el dinero, ¿verdad?

Madge pensaba profundamente en ese detalle confuso cuando sintió una cálida mano enrollarse alrededor de su codo. Ella se sobresaltó y se dió la vuelta para identificar al dueño de la mano, dejando caer el teléfono en el proceso.

Y aterrizó contra el cuerpo sólido de Gale.

"Hey, cuidado duquesita." — _Grrr_ , como le fastidiaba ese apodo. Él la estabilizó sobre sus pies, y se agachó para recoger su teléfono.— "Sé que soy difícil de resistir, pero dejemos la diversión para más tarde. Estamos en público, mujer."

Ella le lanzó una mirada furiosa, todavía arrojada por su repentina aparición. "¿Qué te parece si mejor anuncias tu legada? No puedes ir agarrando a las mijeres por el brazo en calles oscuras".

"Por lo general es difícil para mi pasar desapercibido, a menos que por supuesto tengas la cabeza enterrada en tu celular".

"Te estaba llamando."

"Llegué puntual a la hora que acordamos."

"Ya lo veo." Se mordió el labio inferior, notando por primera vez lo bien que le quedaba el tux. Nunca lo había visto vestido con algo más que ropa de calle o su uniforme, tenía que admitir que se veía bien. Realmente bien. Su imponente físico llenaba la chaqueta negra perfectamente. Parecía todo un caballero. Lástima que ella sabía como era realmente.

"¿Ves algo que te guste?" preguntó él en voz baja. "Por mi encantado de saltarnos esta reunioncita y dejar que este traje pase la noche en el piso de tu dormitorio."

 _"Esto no está sucediendo_." Sin embargo, la reacción de su cuerpo no coincidía con sus palabras. Los dedos de sus pies se curvearon dentro de sus tacones altos, la piel se le erizó. "Esta cosa entre nosotros termina ahora, de hecho, te estaba llamando para cancelar, creo que evitarnos el uno al otro por un tiempo podría ser una buena idea".

Se acercó, apoyándola hacia el edificio. "Si crees que puedes meterme en Merchant Circle, en mi día libre en este traje, y luego enviarme a casa antes de que tenga la oportunidad de hacer una impresión, estás más loca de lo que pensé. Esto está sucediendo, duquesa. No me afeité dos veces en un día para nada."

El portero abrió las puertas dobles de cristal mientras la conducía hacia el vestíbulo y entraba directamente en un ascensor. Madge miró al portero con indignación, pero él sólo miró a Gale y se encogió de hombros como diciendo: _"Como si pudiera detenerlo."_

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, ella se acercó para golpear el botón del piso veintitrés, pero él le cogió la mano. "Suéltame Gale."

Haciendo caso omiso de su orden, la tiró más cerca. Contra su voluntad, respiró su aroma fresco de la ducha. Él apoyó sus manos sobre ella, atrapándola contra él y la pared. "Enséñame algo antes de que entremos. Necesito un poco de motivación."

Madge se echó a reír con incredulidad. "Motivación para qué, exactamente? Sólo te dije que esto"—ella hizo un gesto de ida y vuelta entre ellos— "no va a suceder. Incluso puedes estar de acuerdo en que es una mala idea. Solo tenemos que tolerarnos por Peeta y Katniss. Ya eso es bastante malo. Si añadimos el sexo a la ecuación, haremos las cosas doblemente insoportables."

"Nuestros amigos no tienen nada que ver con esto y lo sabes." —se inclinó hacia ella— "¿Sabes cual es tu problema? No crees que puedas terminar la noche sin saltar sobre mis huesos." Cuando su lengua salió para probar la piel sensible de su cuello, ella involuntariamente inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para concederle el acceso, el cual Gale inmediatamente aprovechó.

"N-no. Usted puede estar tranquilo. No quiero ninguna parte de tus huesos. Ya no estoy tan seguro de querer avergonzar a mis padres."

Gale se detuvo. "Esa vergüenza soy yo, ¿verdad?"

"No es..." —Madge se cortó, recordándose a sí misma que no le debía disculpas o explicaciones— "Eso es correcto. De hecho me asombra que te las arreglaras para aparecer medio decente. Pensé que podrías haberte deshecho del tux y aparecer en un traje de cuadros con los pantalones sobre los tobillos y zapatos deportivos."

"Había pensado en usar mi traje del Hombre Araña, pero esta en la tintorería."

Con un resoplido, Madge se alejó para buscar su teléfono y marcar el código de seguridad del penthouse de Gloss. Gale permaneció en silencio hasta que las puertas se abrieron para revelar el vestíbulo del pentáculo palaciego de Gloss, música suave y luz de velas flotaban hacia ellos. En el interior, oía risas, tintineo de copas y el olor apetitoso de una cena seguramente deliciosa los saludó. Gale sonrió sarcásticamente la tomó del brazo y la llevó fuera del ascensor.

La voz de su madre sonó desde la sala de estar. " Madelaine, querida, has llegado a tiempo para escuchar a Gloss hablar de su nuevo inversionista para la com... " —Su madre se interrumpió cuando ella y Gale rodearon la esquina, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Madge trató de no inquietarse mientras otros seis pares de ojos, incluyendo los de su padre y los de Gloss, se posaban sobre ellos. Como siempre, su madre se recuperó rápidamente. — "Bueno, ¿quién es el joven que te acompaña, Madelaine?"

Haciendo acopio de los años de práctica en lo que a sutilezas sociales se refiere, Madge sonrió y atrajo a Gale hacia adelante. Podría sentir ganas de gritar, pero nadie más tenía que saberlo. " Buenas noches a todos. Les presento al señor Gale Hawthorne, mi cita para esta noche." —miró las uñas de su madre clavarse en el sofá de cuero blanco.

"¿Cita? No mencionaste nada de una cita." A su lado, Gale dejó escapar un silbido bajo y ella le apretó la mano para callarlo.

Madge empezó a responder, pero su padre, que había estado observando a Gale especulativamente, habló primero. "Oh, cariño, todo esto es culpa mía, Madge me llamó antes en la oficina y me lo dijo."—Se volvió hacia Gloss con un aire contrito que merecía un premio. — "Me pidió que te llamara y te avisara, pero me he atado en una conferencia telefónica. Mis disculpas, ¿confío en que hay espacio para uno más?"

Gloss, que hasta ahora había estado observando los sucesos con cara de decepciεn mal disimulada se dirigió hacia ellos. "Claro, ¿por qué no? Madge, estás hermosa como siempre" dijo, besándole la mejilla. Cuando se demoró, Gale se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo la atención de Gloss. Le tendió la mano. "Jake Gloss, encantado de conocerte."

Se miraron, se dieron la mano. "Gale Hawthorne, igualmente."

Si su estómago no estuviera hecho un nudo, Madge podría haberse reído de las diferencias físicas entre los dos hombres. Gale le sacaba por lo menos cuatro pulgadas a Gloss, su mano gigante casi se tragaba a la suave y elegante del otro hombre mientras se sujetaron por más tiempo de lo que el saludo de introducción lo justificaba.

Gloss se echó hacia atrás primero, pasándose la mano por el cabello castaño, parecía menos emocionado. El padre de Madge se puso de pie para estrechar la mano de Gale. "Mi hija no mencionó que estaba trayendo a un linebacker a cenar." bromeó, con un guiño en la dirección de Madge. De repente, se sintió horrible. Había traído a Gale con la intención de frustrar los incesantes esfuerzos de casamiento de su madre, pero en cualquier momento Gale diría algo intencionalmente ofensivo delante de su padre.

Su padre. A quien Madge amaba con todo su corazón mas que a nada en el mundo. Su padre que siempre le cubria las espaldas.

Pero Gale la sorprendio un vez mas. Riendo afablemente le respondió al Sr. Undersee. "Linebacker de los Mineros del Doce? Bueno, con todas las lesiones en la pretemporada, ese equipo necesitara de toda la ayuda que puedan obtener este año. Tal vez debería tomar una oportunidad y presentarme a hacer las pruebas para el equipo." —bromeó. El Sr. Undersee sonrió animado.— "¿Le gusta el fútbol de fantasía? —preguntó Gale obteniendo gesto de asentimiento del hombre mayor.

"Tenía mi borrador de apuestas la semana pasada. Vamos a sentarnos." —insistió el padre de Madge, alejando a Gale de ella y hacia el sofá— "Necesito un consejo, el grupo de apuestas de oficinas es tan competitiva ..."

Madge se paró en el rellano, observando con asombro asombrado mientras su padre y Gale continuaban la discusión sobre futbol americano, cada vez más animados por el segundo. " _¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?"_ Los otros dos caballeros, aparte de Gloss, se reunieron alrededor de su padre y Gale para unirse a su discusión. Para el momento en que se servía la cena, Gale se había ofrecido a eliminar a todas las multas de estacionamiento, contó varias historias de la policía remachando a su audiencia ahora cautiva, e incluso realizó la maniobra de Heimlich en uno de los asociados de su padre, desalojando una aceituna verde y ganando la eterna gratitud del hombre. Madge enterro con fuerza su tenedor en el escalopin perfectamente cocido con su tenedor cuando Gale dijo algo que hizo que una de las socialites más entradas en edad, quien por cierto habia tomado demasiada champana estalló en una ridicula risa chillona, mientras su madre lo crucificaba con los ojos. Cuando se lanzó a contar otra historia, él la miró y le guiñó un ojo. Si...lo había hecho.

...

"Así que lo metí en la parte trasera de la patrulla y le dije: 'La próxima vez traiga botas de esquí'".

A su alrededor, los hombres se disolvieron en risas y Gale sacudió los restos del scotch que le habían entregado después de la cena. Contar historias era un trabajo duro. Especialmente cuando prácticamente podía sentir las dagas en la parte posterior de la cabeza que le lanzaba cieta persona con panty-medias muy muy sexys.

"Cuenténos etonces, ¿cómo es que alguien se convierte en un experto en explosivos?" —preguntó uno de los invitados, recostándose en una silla antigua que costaba más que la hipoteca de Gale.— "Parece una opción peligrosa, corriendo hacia la bomba cuando todos los demás están corriendo en la dirección opuesta."

"Definitivamente, se requiere un cierto nivel de locura, de hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que está incluido en la descripción del trabajo." —respondio un sonriente Gale encogiéndose de hombros.— "Por lo menos tengo un trabajo seguro, no hay personas alineadas para reemplazarme".

"Me imagino que no." —comentó Gloss, mientras bebía una copa de vino blanco.

Con una sonrisa sarcástica, Gale dejó pasar unos segundos antes de responder. "Tuve suerte, mi padre también era policía y reconoció que yo tenía la aptitud para el trabajo. La mayoría de los padres se enojan cuando vuelas con pirotecnia la casa de muñecas de tu prima. Sin embargo mi padre me llevó a una demostración de explosivos."

La mujer mayor a la que Gale se había referido mentalmente como ' _Socialité Numero Dos_ se rió. "¿Es tu padre ... alto como tú?"

" _Grr, un boleto para Cougartown, por favor_." Gale echó un vistazo en dirección de Madge, tragando una risa cuando casi se atraganta con su bebida. "No, heredé la estatura de mi madre. Mis padres se conocieron por primera vez en un bar." Se inclinó hacia delante como si les confiara un secreto. "Cuando el camarero le pidió a mi padre su bebida preferida, respondió: _'Nada para mí, ya tengo una copa alta aquí.'_ "

Madge soltó una carcajada, pero rápidamentese contuvo cuando parecía darse cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban centrados en ella.

La socialité dirigió nuevamente su mirada a Gale "¿Dónde está tu padre ahora? ¿Ya se retiró?"

"Él ... ummm ... murió cuando yo tenía dieciocho años ... trató de arrestar a dos tipos que robaron un Pontiac Firebird del sesenta y ocho de una feria y le dispararon."

"Siento escuchar eso." El padre de Madge se lamentó con una mirada sincera en su rostro.

"Fue muy duro, mi hermanito tenia apenas cinco años y no llego a conocer a mi hermana. Mi madre tenía cinco meses de embarazo cuando sucedió. Pero...es un riesgo que viene con el trabajo."

Gloss interrumpió levantando una ceja perezosa. "¿Conoces de coches?"

Gale observó mientras Madge nuevamente se atragantaba con su bebida. Se quedó obviamente petrificada, aterrorizada de que él revelara su segundo oficio, y avergonzándola en el proceso. Pero se recordó a sí mismo que no le importaba lo que alguien más pensara. Así que se aclaró la garganta, manteniendo los ojos fijos en Madge. "Sí. En realidad, yo trabajo en mis dias libres como mecánico."

A dos asientos de distancia, la madre de Madge tosió. Gloss, sin embargo, no podría haber parecido más complacido. "Uno de mis Aston Martins necesita un alternador nuevo." Se apoyó el tobillo en la rodilla, sonriendo con satisfacción a Gale. "¿Puedo confiar en usted?"

Gale le saludó con su bebida, ignorando la punzada en su pecho cuando Madge se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación. "Puedes confiar en que te cobraré un cargo adicional."

Gloss sonrió en respuesta, pero no llegó a sus ojos. Gale se obligó a permanecer sentado cuando el hombre se levantó un momento después y siguió a Madge a la otra habitación. Justo cuando tomó la decisión de ir tras ellos, el padre de Madge lanzó otra pregunta a su manera, pero apenas podía concentrarse en ella.

Varios días atrás, despues de filtrear con Madge en Ripper's, y que ella lo invitara como su cita a la cena, le había permitido pensar que iba a aparecer y actuar como el gran payaso que ella percibía que era. Pero sus planes eran otros. En su lugar, le demostraría que no tenía ni idea de él ni de lo que era capaz. Que usar el tenedor derecho y codearse con millonarios era una tontería en comparación con el desmantelamiento de una bomba dentro de una tubería o el rescate de civiles heridos de un colapso estructural.

Y tal vez, sólo una pequeña parte de él había querido probárselo a sí mismo. No le faltaba afecto familiar en su vida. Su madre, su hermana, su hermano y su prima, sus sobrinas ... todos estaban agradecidos por el trabajo que realizaba para mantener sus vidas fluyendo y nunca dudaban en decírselo. Ellos dependían de él y él amaba eso. Pero a veces se preguntaba si pasaba demasiado tiempo poniéndose al día, olvidándose de sí mismo. Definiéndose a sí mismo por la cantidad de dinero que ganaba por semana. Cuántos problemas podría resolver con cada cheque. Puede haber sido inconsciente, esta necesidad de demostrar que podía lograr algo que no implicaba una llave inglesa o C4, pero no podía negar una extraña satisfacción de haber logrado encajar esta noche, sin sacrificar su identidad en el proceso.

Pero no se había olvidado de su otra razón para estar allí. Después de que Gloss pasó toda la cena con los ojos pegados a los pechos de Madge, a gale le crujían los dientes, aunque trataba de disimularlo. No es que pudiera culpar al tipo. La niña podría ser mimada y exasperante, pero tenía un busto envidiable. El mismo le había dirigido disimuladamente más de un par de miradas. Gloss, sin embargo, casi había bailado sobre la mesa apuntando hacia ella, gritando _"¡Dame, dame, dame!"_

 _Gloss_. Maldición, hasta el nombre del imbecil era ridículo.

No debería importarle si los dos esnobs terminaban juntos. Demonios, se merecían el uno al otro. Pero no podía negar que le fastidiaba la idea. Tenía que ser la lujuria la que hablaba por él. Se había quedado con las ganas la vez anterior, y hasta que la tuviera, al parecer esta sensación territorial se lo comería vivo. Si le salía bien, no sería por mucho más. Se rascó la nuca, sintiéndose ansioso. No le gustaba que Madge y Gloss estuvieran fuera de su línea de visión. No quería que ella estuviera a solas con él. Había sido una de las razones por las que ella lo había traído. Tratando de apaciguar el temblor de la alarma, Gale dejó su vaso sobre una montaña de cristal y se levantó del sofá, murmurando una excusa mientras iba. -No había mencionado por qué quería que Gloss guardara distancia, ¿verdad? El paso de Gale aumentó de ritmo.

Acababa de bajar por el pasillo que conducía a la cocina cuando oyó voces: _"Vamos, Madge, sabes que lo trajiste aquí para que me pusiera celoso, ¿eso es lo que quieres oír? En realidad, no me importa."_

Escuchó sus tacones moviendose en el suelo. _"Gloss, necesito regresar con mi madre, por favor déjame pasar, creo que has bebido mucho."_

 _"Pero un policía, ¿en serio, cariño?"_ Madge dijo algo que Gale no podía oír. " _Bien, ¿por qué no tratamos de ponerlo un poco celoso?_ "

 _"No. Gloss, déjame ya."_

Gale había oído más que suficiente. Entró en la cocina y vio a Madge atrapada entre Gloss y la isla de mármol, tratando claramente de alejarlo. Cerró los puños a sus costados y respiró profundamente por la nariz. Los ojos de Madge se abrieron de par en par cuando lo vió, alertándole de que su temperamento se le notaba en la cara. Gloss siguió su línea de visión, retrocediendo inmediatamente cuando vió a Gale. Necesito hacer acopio de cada onza de la fuerza de voluntad que tenía dentro de él para no agarrar a Gloss por el cuello y arrojarlo como una muñeca de trapo por la habitación. Pero una pequeña vocecita de la razón le dijo que había llegado hasta aquí para demostrarle que no era un cerdo maleducado. No podía fastidiarlo todo ahora.

Gale asintió una vez ante Gloss. "Te necesitan en el salón."

"Muy bien." —miró a Madge— "¿Venes conmigo?"

"No, ella se queda", Gale le cortó sin miramientos.

Después de un momento de tenso silencio, Gloss se encogió de hombros y salió de la cocina, con su copa en la mano. Gale lo detuvo con una mano en su brazo antes de que pudiera pasar, luego se inclinó y habló en voz baja para que Madge no oyera. "Si tienes problemas para entender la palabra _'no'_ , no tengo problemas en explicarte lo que significa. Maximo si ella" —señaló a Madge con un gesto de cabeza— "lo dice." Gloss se tensó, pero siguió caminando después de un momento sin mirar hacia atrás.

"Bueno, me ordenaste que me sentara y me quedara, maestro." dijo Madge en tono molesto apoyándose contra la isla de mármol de la cocina. "¿No necesitas volver a entretener a tu nuevo grupo de admiradores?" —Gale no respondió, mirándola con seriedad. Ella, frunció el ceño.— "¿Por qué me miras así ?, no es como si yo lo alentara, vine aquí por hielo y él me siguió. De todas maneras, no es asunto tuyo."

Gale dio unos pasos en dirección a ella hasta que la tuvo de frente, forzándola a inclinarse hacia atrás. "Sí es mi asunto. Me dijiste que querías que lo mantuviera alejado, es parte de la razón por la que me trajiste aquí, ¿no?"

"Puedo manejar Gloss sin tu ayuda gracias, además tu estabas un poco ocupado jugando a enseñarle a la niñita rica una lección como para notar cualquier otra cosa..."

"Tienes razón, lo siento."

"¿Disculpa?" Dijo sorprendida.

Él sonrió. "Dije que lo siento. Si me hubieras dicho de antemano lo serio del asunto, no lo habría dejado acercarse a menos de diez pies de ti. Tenemos nuestras diferencias, Madge, pero nunca dejaría que un gilipollas indeseanble te ponga las manos encima mientras yo pueda evitarlo. Tengo una prima, hermana y una madre. Me tomo ese tipo de cosas muy en serio."

Ella lo miró fijamente como si le hubiesen salido antenas en la cabeza. "Oh."

"¿Solo eso? ¿Oh?"

Entonces en un movimiento no vio venir, Madge metió sus dedos en su cabello y lo tiró hacia abajo en un beso caliente, apasionado, con sabor a whisky. La poca fuerza de voluntad que Gale aún poseía salió volando por la ventana cuando sus tentadoras curvas se unieron a su cuerpo y ella chupó su lengua con un gemido gutural. Él chupó su lengua de vuelta, dejando caer sus manos sobre su trasero y amasó la carne tensa bajo su falda. Se sentía natural, inevitable, levantarla contra él para que ella pudiera envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, encajando la parte inferior de sus cuerpos inferiores en una perfección que le hizo gemir rudamente en su boca. Una vez que la tenía descansando encima de su erección, se agarró su trasero con mas fuerza y la deslizó hacia arriba y hacia abajo, para que ella pudiera experimentar cada centímetro de el contra su centro.

"Voy a follarte esta noche duquesita. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si Gale, si quiero." susurró contra su boca. "Pero necesito algo en este momento, ¿de acuerdo?"

Él la apoyó en el mostrador. Se sentía como el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo exigía liberación. En este momento. Ahora. Al mismo tiempo, la parte cuerda de su cerebro gritaba en alarma. No estaban solos. No podía tenerla aquí.

De alguna manera el diablillo en su hombro seguía ganando. Madge mantenía el contacto visual, caliente y sensual, y desenredó las piernas de su cintura deslizándose sobre él, lo suficientemente lentamente como para provocar un cortocircuito en su cerebro. Tomándole la mano, lo volvió a sorprender guiándola por debajo de la falda hasta la seda entre sus piernas. "Hazme venir, Gale."

"¡Mierda!" —exclamó, apartando rápidamente la seda.

"Más, Gale," —ella gimió suavemente— "De nuevo."

"No te preocupes." —Movió sus dedos húmedos hacia el apretado botón de nervios, presionando fuertemente.— "Pronto estarás llena de mí, por ahora, déjame frotar tu dulce clitoris."

Con un suspiro raspado, separó los labios para recibir su boca caliente mientras sus dedos trabajaban entre sus piernas. Saboreaba cada sollozo de placer que le arrancaba con su lengua.

De repente oyó pisadas que bajaban por el pasillo al mismo tiempo que ella. Tan rápido como fue humanamente posible, tiraron de su falda en su lugar y él escondió su erección detrás de la isla de mármol.

Una de las señoras mayores se tambaleó en la cocina, un poco inestable en sus pies despues de haber tomado demasiado vino. Se detuvo en seco cuando los encontró ocupando ya la cocina, y le dirigió una mirada de reconocimiento a Gale.

"¿Estás robando un beso aquí, jovencito?"

Gale alzó las manos. "Me atrapaste."

Detrás de él, Madge se desplomó contra el mostrador.

...

Regresaron al salón para decir adiós. Flavius, el padre de Madge saludó a Gale efusivamente y lo invitó al palco que había alquilado para la temporada de los Sinsajos para su próximo partido en casa, y sus amigos parecían muy emocionados al respecto. Por el contrario, Octavia —la madre de Madge— parecía haberse atragantado un limón.

Después de pagar al taxista, Gale salió de la cabina y abrió la puerta para Madge. De pie frente a ella, silueteado por la farol de la calle, parecía más grande que lo normal tendiéndole la mano. Esperando que ella lo tomara. Ella vaciló un momento, súbitamente insegura de su decisión de llevarlo a casa. Era cierto que ella lo deseaba. Malamente. Sin embargo, en algún momento, había comenzado a sentirse como algo más que una atracción pasajera. De algún modo, Gale, la persona que ella habría pensado que la entendía menos, parecía saber exactamente lo que necesitaba. Ella misma no lo sabía hasta que había dicho las palabras en la cocina de Gloss. Palabras que ahora resonaban en su cabeza, calentando su sangre, haciendo que su piel hormigueara. _"¿Voy a follarte esta noche duquesita"_

" _¡Sí, sí, sí!"_ Eso es exactamente lo que ella quería.

"¿Vas a quedarte allí toda la noche?" la voz grave pero firme de Gale la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Rodando los ojos para ocultar sus emociones desordenadas, tomó su mano y la dejó conducirla por la escalera hasta la puerta de su casa. Una vez que llegaron frente a la puerta, la mano le temblaba tratando de encontrar las llaves en su bolso. La mano grande de Gale se cerró sobre la suya, cesando sus movimientos bruscos. "Oye, te deseo, duquesa, pero si no estás completamente aquí conmigo, me iré."

"Lo harías, ¿no?" —Ella lo miró, preguntándose si esta otra dimensión de él siempre había existido y cómo ella no lo había notado. _"Tengo una prima, hermana y una madre. Me tomo ese tipo de cosas muy en serio."_ Nunca había pensado en él como algo más que un cerdo vulgar y malhablado. ¿Era posible que se hubiera equivocado? —"¿Qué más no sé de ti, Gale?"

Al mirarla de cerca, tratando de distraerlo, no respondió. Luego, Gale siguió a Madge a su casa y la empujó contra la pesada puerta principal. Se miraron cautelosamente mientras los cuerpos se apretaban juntos, las manos recorrían sus curvas, respirando con dificultad.

Madge sintió como si su cuerpo fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Ella lo deseaba con una mentalidad que la alarmaba y no le importaban las consecuencias o el hecho de que se suponía que se odiaran. O si mañana despertaría y arrepentiría de compartir su cuerpo con alguien que por lo general la miraba con desprecio. ¿Cómo pudo este hombre enfurecedor lograr que se sintiera tan increíblemente sexy y desinhibida? Nunca antes, ni una sola vez, un hombre había logrado sacar esta reacción de ella. Esta necesidad implacable de obtener y dar placer. Se sentía débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Insegura, pero determinada.

En el fondo de su mente, sin embargo, una pequeña voz le susurraba que ella necesitaba mantener a raya esta atracción loca que corría salvaje entre ellos. Todo lo desconocido la asustaban, sobre todo cuando había tantas incertidumbres entre ella y Gale. Por lo que sabía, él quería llevarla a la cama para poder usarlo como arma contra ella. A partir de esta noche, cada vez que lanzara un insulto en su dirección, no tendría que pronunciar una sola palabra en respuesta. Sólo el recuerdo de ella suplicándole que la hiciera venir sería suficiente para mantenerla tranquila.

Otra parte de ella no estaba tan segura de que él fuera a usar su relación física en su contra. Había conseguido sorprenderla dos veces esta noche. Primero, ganándose al grupo de amigos de sus padres, luego cuando se disculpó por dejar a Gloss acercarse a ella. Aún no podía permitirse considerar que Gale había sido un caballero con clase durante todo este tiempo, y que todo eso estaba escondido debajo de una vieja y desgastada gorra de béisbol y un overall manchado de grasa, pero ... tal vez había más de lo que se veía. Pero demasiado pronto para tomar la oportunidad de saberlo. Este otra Gale, la que había visto brevemente por debajo de la superficie, podría ser un producto de su imaginación. Alguien que se había inventado para justificar el deseo insistente que había generado en ella. Con todas estas dudas girando en su cabeza, Madge puso una mano en su pecho y lo detuvo. Ellos satisfacerían este inconveniente deseo esta noche, pero necesitaba tener algunas reglas básicas.

"Esta es un rollo de una noche, ¿verdad?" —preguntó Madge, mojándose los labios. "Por alguna extraña razón, parece que nos deseamos el uno al otro, así que vamos a sacarlo de nuestros sistemas, y luego seguiremos cada quien con su vida...¿de acuerdo?"

Gale posó sus manos sobre sus pechos, gimiendo cuando se encontró con sus rígidos pezones. "Mujer, si eso significa quitarte la ropa, estaría de acuerdo en cambiar mi nombre a Petunia ahora mismo."

Madge se rió antes de que pudiera detenerse, marcando la primera vez que se había reído de una de sus bromas. Ambos hicieron una pausa, reconociendo ese hecho con sus ojos, antes de que sus manos reasumieran la exploración de su cuerpo. Su boca reclamó la suya en un beso ardiente mientras desabrochaba su vestido, y lo bajaba por sus caderas. Su lengua acarició sus boca por dentro y fuera. Después de un momento, ella apartó los labios. "Tampoco hablaremos jamás de esta noche, nunca. Ninguno de nuestros amigos lo descubrirá, y no quiero bromas al respecto, Gale."

"Te dije que hasta me puedes llamar Petunia si quieres. Haré lo que tu quieras duquesita pero te necesito ya." gimió él.

¿Promesa Gale?"

"Promesa Madge."

...

 _ **Okay...como los habia dejado tanto tiempo esperando sin actualizar...aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo (bastante laaaargo) que es paralelo al siguiente. No podiamos dejar las cosas entre Gale Madge como estaban, y Madge le habia pedido a Gale que la acompañara a la cena. ¿Que pasará esta noche? Aparte de lo obvio ¡Jajaja!**_

 _ **Peeta y Katniss ya se habian marchado del coctel...y eso lo veremos en el proximo capitulo, el cual estara lleno de muuuuuuchas sorpresas.**_

 ** _XOXO, Lizzyvb_**


	21. Una pareja normal

_**Capítulo 21** \- **Una pareja normal**_

Peeta observó a Katniss desde el asiento del conductor de su vehículo mientras entrabal tráfico en la autopista principal. Habia bajado la ventana, permitiendo que el aire cálido de la noche se precipitase y le ruborizara la cara. Las farolas la iluminaron brevemente mientras pasaban por debajo, dándole destellos de su rostro en la cabina oscurecida. No habían hablado desde que salieron del cocktail, pero afortunadamente sus manos unidas descansaban en el espacio entre ellos. No se habían soltado ni una vez desde el desafortunado encuentro con su pasado en el bar. Peeta se aferró a sus dedos como a un salvavidas. Sin esa simple conexión, sentía que podía desaparecer en cualquier momento. Se sentia como un condenado al que se le había concedido una suspensión de la ejecución. Sabía lo difícil que debió de ser para ella, verlo con alguien con quien obviamente había tenido intimidad.

Si alguna vez viese a Katniss con un ex novio, nunca habría podido tragarse los celos el tiempo suficiente para ser el hombre más grande.

Especialmente si el pene sin rostro tenía el valor de tocarla.

A pesar de sus peticiones de que la mujer retrocediera, ella había olvidado completamente sus palabras. En realidad se había reído de él, pensando que estaba bromeando. ¿Y realmente podía culparla? No recordaba cuándo y cómo la habia conocido, pero probablemente tenía todo el derecho de asumir que se iría a la cama con ella, sin hacer preguntas.

No podía haber sabido cuán drásticamente había cambiado. Katniss gobernaba todos sus pensamientos y acciones.

Había estado a punto de alejarse, renunciando a cualquier intento de ser educado. Antes de que él pudiera hacer su movimiento, había visto a Katniss observándolos y pensó: _"_ _Eso es todo. Se acabó. La cagué antes de que empezara y la lastimé en el proceso."_

Debatiendo sobre la manera más rápida de atraparla cuando ella se volviera y corriera hacia el ascensor, él se había sorprendido cuando en vez de eso había entrado y lo reclamó como suyo.

 _"No necesito una medalla. Lo tengo a él."_

Peeta nunca olvidaría ese momento aún si viviera durante cien años. En el espacio de un minuto, había pasado de sentirse como una cucaracha a campeón del mundo. Alguien que podría ser digno de ella. Lo había hecho sentirse deseado de una manera que no estaba acostumbrado.

Ahora que se había referido a sí misma como su novia, no sabía cómo podía vivir sin escucharla todos los días. En ese momento, Katniss lo miró volvió,su negra cabellera ondulada alrededor de su bello rostro y luces bailando en sus ojos, que parecían dos lunas brillantes. Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa amplia y tranquilizadora y el corazón de Peeta tartamudeó antes de patear un ritmo más rápido en su pecho.

Se había enamorado de esta chica. La realización se sentía como el dolor y la perfección a la vez.

 _"¿Cómo las personas viven sus vidas sintiéndose así, día tras día? Como si su siguiente aliento dependiera de la felicidad de otra persona? Ella es una tortura y el cielo al mismo tiempo. Y pronto te dejará y se irá lejos, a donde pertenece. ¿Y aún así te enamoras? Se supone que sabes mas que est. Eres un idiota."_

Si su infancia le había enseñado algo, era que querer algo llevaba nevitablemente a la decepción. De alguna manera esa lección lo había abandonado completamente cuando se trataba de Katniss, porque la amaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Podía leer cada pensamiento en su rostro, Peeta volvió la mirada hacia la carretera rápidamente. La declaraciones de sus entimientos y temores menazaban con estallar de su boca, pero sabía que sería demasiado pronto. Katniss quería fingir que no se iría cuando Haymitch se recuperara. Como si esta noche fuera una noche normal entre ellos. Y después de lo que había hecho por él en la fiesta, haría todo lo que ella le pidiera. Si él revelaba lo profundo de sus sentimientos por ella podría asustarla y alejarla. Y no iba a permitirse eso. No esta noche.

Ella apretó su mano. "¿En qué estás pensando?"

 _Si sólo supiera._ "Estabas a punto de huir de la fiesta. Lo vi en tu cara."

Cuando Katniss no contestó durante largos momentos, Peeta se volvió hacia sus ojos serios. "Tú...", ella respondió simplemente.

En ese momento se detuvo frente a su edificio, interrumpiéndola. Un nudo se clavó en su garganta. Aparcó el coche y minutos más tarde, se quedaron frente a la puerta de su apartamento. Se sentía surrealista, tenerla allí cuando no había hecho más que desear su presencia a lo largo de la semana. Cuando entraron, Peeta se paró en la entrada y vio a Katniss pasear por su sala de estar. Este apartamento había sido su primer hogar permanente después de graduarse de la academia. Había colocado muebles, alfombras y fotografías exactamente donde él los quería y mantenía el espacio limpio y ordenaso por la apreciación de tener un lugar para reclamar como propio. Algo que siempre había querido.

Era igual que lo sentia por Katniss. Ahora, trató de verlo a través de sus ojos, esperando que le gustara lo que veia. Peeta observó cómo su mano se deslizaba por el respaldo de su sofá. Él quería esa mano sobre él, comenzando en su vientre y bajando lentamente. Tenerla en su apartamento, entre sus cosas, lo estaba encendiendo. Sin apartar la atención de ella, hizo un rápido cálculo mental de cuántas superficies podía tener. Cuando apoyó las manos en el alféizar de la ventana y se inclinó hacia adelante para echar un vistazo a la ciudad, su vestido levantaba por la parte de atrás de sus muslos. Se mordió la lengua con fuerza para no gemir. Katniss debió de percibirlo porque se volvió de la ventana. Pensó que podría haber oído su respiración agitarse cuando sus ojos aterrizaron en su rostro. "Es una vista hermosa."

"Impresionante," Peeta estuvo de acuerdo. Arrojó sus llaves en el mostrador de la cocina y se dirigió hacia ella. -"¿Y el resto?"

Ella miró a su alrededor. "Se siente como una casa. Creo que esperaba ver banderines de los Sinsajos en la pared. O tal vez una pintura de perros jugando al póker."

"Oh, tengo uno. Está en el dormitorio."

El sonido de su risa corrió a través de él como electricidad. No podía esperar más para tocarla. Peeta la agarró por la cintura y la levantó sobre el alféizar de la ventana, observando cómo el vestido se subía por sus piernas y las dejaba casi completamente desnudas. Sus manos deslizaron por el exterior de sus muslos lisos, sobre sus rodillas y hasta sus pies. Le quitó los tacones y los dejó caer al suelo, riéndose cuando ella suspiró de alivio.

"Quiero que estés cómoda aquí. No pies adoloridos bajo mi guardia." -Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó la piel debajo de su oreja- "Y espero no despertarte esta vez con una pesadilla."

Ella se puso rígida contra él. "Peeta, está bien tener pesadillas. Puedo entenderte."

Las manos de Peeta cesaron sus movimientos y se apartó para estudiarla. Leía a la gente para ganarse la vida. Algo sobre la forma en que dijo esas palabras, con un ligero enganche en su voz, le pareció sospechoso.

"¿Qué es lo que entiendes?"

Su expresión era una mezcla de simpatía y ansiedad, probablemente por su reacción. "Ya sé ... sé de qué son las pesadillas. La mañana siguiente que tuviste la pesadilla, Haymitch hizo un comentario acerca de tu infancia preparándote para la carrera de negociación de rehenes ... y yo...sentí curiosidad después de las cosas que dijiste en tu sueño. No es culpa de Haymitch. No debí haber preguntado de esa manera."

Pero él sólo se concentró en una cosa de las que había dicho. "¿Qué dije en mi sueño?"

Katniss vaciló, miró hacia otro lado. "Delly. Seguías repitiendo el nombre de Delly."

Como siempre, la mención de su hermana de crianza enviaba una sacudida a través de su sistema nervioso. Todavía pensaba en Delly todos los días, pero se sentía diferente de alguna manera que se pronunciara su nombre en voz alta. Hacía que el mayor fracaso de su vida se sintiera mucho más real. Y ahora Katniss lo sabía. O lo sabía desde hacía días. La última pieza de sí mismo que había sido capaz de ocultar de ella se derritió hasta que se quedó frente a ella completamente indefenso. Sabía de su pasado con las mujeres, su horrible crianza. No tenía nada que ocultar de ella. Sin embargo, sabiendo todos sus defectos y deficiencias, ella todavía estaba allí con él.

Peeta tenía una pregunta más. Odiaba preguntarle, pero su respuesta sería extremadamente importante para él. El nudo en su garganta había regresado, pero trató de hablar a través de él. "¿Me tienes lástima, Katniss?"

Por segunda vez aquella noche, lo sorprendió. "No. Siento dolor por el niñito de cuatro años abusado por su madre, siento pena por el muchacho de dieciséis años. Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?" Katniss se levantó del alféizar de la ventana y puso sus manos sobre su pecho. Ella esperó hasta que encontró sus ojos para continuar. "Pero no siento lástima del hombre. El hombre tomó una tragedia y la usó para darle propósito a su vida. El hombre es magnífico."

La declaracion de Katniss ardía en su pecho. Incapaz de responder o afrontar el vaivén de las emociones, hundió sus manos en su cabello y la besó. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, sus labios se separaron en un suspiro que él saboreó en su lengua. Él pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo, moldeando sus suaves curvas a su contrastante dureza. Sus manos recorrieron sus costados para agarrar sus caderas, su intención era levantarla contra él y llevarla al dormitorio, pero él se congeló cuando sus manos comenzaron a trabajar la hebilla del cinturón.

Él rompió el beso jadeante. "No. Necesito tenerte en mi cama."

"Me tendrás. Toda sólo para ti." -Ella besó su mandíbula mientras su mano se deslizaba dentro de la abertura de sus pantalones. Peeta gimió cuando su mano encontró su erección, sus dedos agarrándolo firmemente. Perfectamente- "Pero necesito algo primero."

Cuando Katniss se puso de rodillas delante de él, Peeta dejó de respirar. Incluso mientras trataba de capturar en su memoria la imagen de ella que lo miraba con la boca hinchada y los ojos llenos de deseo, trató de detenerla. "Cariño, no tienes que..." Su protesta murió una muerte rápida cuando ella lentamente lamió la parte inferior de su ereccion de la raíz a la punta, los ojos centrados en los suyos.

Toda intención que hubiera de detenerla se evaporó de su mente y se entregó al placer. Cuando su boca se cerró alrededor de él, un gruñido salió de su garganta y el sudor estalló a lo largo de su piel. Se ordenó quedarse quieto y tomar lo que ella le diera, pero no pudo evitar que sus caderas ondularan ligeramente hacia la succión de su boca. Los pensamientos de Peeta sangraron juntos, enturbiando sus planes de ir despacio y comunicar sus sentimientos, con palabras y luego con acciones.

Había querido mostrarle un lado diferente de sí mismo. Hacerle el amor. Demostrar que no estaba completamente gobernado por las exigencias de su cuerpo. Pero su boca succionandolo lo estaba volviendo loco, provocando un corto circuito en su cerebro. Cada intención de retroceder desaparecía cada vez que ella succionaba con sus labios y la lengua.

Alzando la cabeza, él clavó su cabello en una mano. "Dios... tienes una pequeña boca muy traviesa y ansiosa."

En respuesta a sus palabras, ella zumbó en la parte posterior de su garganta, enviando vibraciones sobre su carne dura. Peeta tuvo que apretar los dientes ante la sensación. Él vió mientras ella apretaba sus muslos juntos de su posición a sus pies y sabía cuán húmeda estaría cuando llegara el momento de deslizarse dentro de ella. Saber que ella se las arreglaba para chuparlo lo haría dos veces más dulce.

Peeta sintió el familiar apretón en su estómago. Los músculos se aferraron, su respiración se aceleró. Correrse en su boca sería el cielo, pero sería egoísta y no se permitiría el honor.

No mientras una onza de necesidad existiera en su cuerpo. Le soltó el pelo y se deslizó de su boca, extrañando su calor de inmediato, luchando contra el impulso de empujarse de nuevo entre sus labios rosados. Pero de alguna manera, encontró la fuerza de voluntad para ayudarla a levantarse y arrastrarla a sus brazos. Luego se volvió y se dirigió a propósito hacia el dormitorio.

"Quería seguir hasta que te corrieras en mi boca." -murmuró contra su cuello besando y mordiendo la piel sensible con sus dientes. -"¿Por qué me hiciste parar?"

Peeta mordió un gemido y abrió la puerta de su habitación. "Te diré por qué, preciosa. Porque finalmente hoy voy a probar tu sexo y y quiero que me duela la erección mientras lo hago. Cuando esté dentro de ti esta noche, necesito saber que me lo he ganado. Cuando llegó al pie de su cama, la puso en pie y luego se desvistió rápidamente mientras ella lo observaba. Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras se desnudaba, los ojos grises oscurecidos por el deseo. Finalmente, desnudo, tomó el dobladillo de su vestido y se lo quitó por encima de la cabeza hasta que se paró frente a él con nada más que el blanco pequeño pedazo de tela que ella llamaba bragas. Katniss deslizó el material por sus piernas antes de colocarlas en la mano extendida de Peeta. Miró a través de los ojos vidriosos mientras caminaba hacia su tocador y los colocó en el cajón superior. Antes de regresar a ella, sacó una tira de condones de una caja del tocador.

El corazón de Peeta palpitó ruidosamente en sus oídos. Volvió a las noches anteriores, cuando se había acostado en la cama imaginándola así, desnuda al pie de su cama, desesperada por él para satisfacerla.

La realidad distaba mucho de cualquier fantasía. Con la luz de la luna derramándose sobre su bello cuerpo, parecía que había salido directamente de sus sueños. Excepto que esta vez ella era real y esperaba que él la complaciera. La necesidad de poseerla rugió a través de él.

Recordaría esta noche por el resto de su vida aunque eso lo matara. Se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó su boca contra la suya, arrastrando sus dedos por sus brazos. Ella se estremeció y se hundió en el beso, derritiéndose para él en la forma en que ansiaba. Siguió tentándola con caricias suaves sobre su cuerpo desnudo hasta que ella se acercó más, presionando sus manos y sin palabras pidiendo más.

Peeta le tomó las manos y las puso sobre sus hombros, empujándola hasta el borde de la cama antes de caer entre sus muslos. La piel se le erizó en anticipación, y corrienes eléctricas corrían a través de él.

Desde aquel primer día en el hospital, había estado deseando probarla. Quería memorizar cada escalofrío, cada grito de placer. Con manos firmes, le separó las rodillas. Ella se quedó boquiabierta. Con un esfuerzo, apartó la mirada de la unión de sus muslos, para encontrarse con sus ojos nerviosos.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó preocupado.

Las manos de Katniss apretaban y arrugaban su edredón. Su respiración agitada.

"Nada. Simplemente ... Nunca ..."

"¿Nunca?" La mente de Peeta se tambaleó un segundo antes de que el deseo, aún más potente que antes, lo golpeara. _"Definitivamente su ex-prometido es un idiota."_ Sabiendo que podía reclamarla con su boca, marcarla de una manera que nadie más jamás había tenido. Por primera vez en la última semana, se sintió agradecido por su amplia experiencia.

Peeta le sonrió travieso y bajó la cabeza besando el interior de su rodilla. Al mismo tiempo, sus manos se deslizaron por su vientre hasta sus pechos, donde se acarició sus rígidos montículos con los pulgares. Él continuó sus movimientos metódicos hasta que sintió la tensión que fluía por su cuerpo, sus muslos relajándose una vez más.

Saboreando el sabor de su piel, lamió el interior de un muslo antes de dar al otro lado el mismo tratamiento. Cuando sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en la cama, él supo que ella estaba lista para más. Él enganchó sus manos debajo de sus rodillas y las puso sobre sus hombros.

"Preciosa, vas a querer recostarte para esto."

Katniss lo miró, nerviosa e impaciente de repente, mientras la rubia cabeza de Peeta se sumergía entre sus muslos. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería ese nivel de intimidad física. Ahora finalmente lo descubriría.

Con Peeta.

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás en un suspiro cuando su áspera barba de un día raspó la delicada piel justo debajo de su ombligo, haciendo que su estómago temblara involuntariamente. Su boca se movió hacia el hueso de su cadera, raspando su piel con sus dientes.

"Saber que estas líneas de bronceado se esconden debajo de tu ropa me vuelve loco." -La separó con los dedos- "El sol te ha tocado por todas partes. Pero sólo yo puedo tocarte aquí."

Al primer contacto de su lengua, Katniss se derrumbó hacia atrás en la cama con un gemido gutural. Ella sintió una risa vibrar en su garganta antes de que continuara rodeando su clítoris con movimientos circulares y pequeños de su lengua. Sin pensarlo, arqueó sus caderas de la cama, tratando desesperadamente de aliviar la presión que se acumulaba. Sus manos se hundieron en su pelo, tirando de él más cerca. Ella no podía formar una sola oración congruente. Cuando se apartó, ella gritó en negación.

"Mírame. Abre los ojos y observa cómo me deleito, hermosa."

Haciendo lo que él le ordenó, se llenó de calor al ver a Peeta succionar su sensible carne, como si todas sus terminaciones nerviosas hubieran prendido fuego. No podía durar. Sintiéndose así mucho más tiempo definitivamente la mataría. La sacudida comenzó en sus muslos y se disparó directamente a través de su centro hasta que se retorció y gritó, suplicando que la tortura terminara pero pidiendo más al mismo tiempo.

Nunca habia sentido algo así.

Los músculos de su estómago se apretaron contra el ataque de sensaciones cuando los espasmos la alcanzaron. Se oyó gritar sin piedad el nombre de Peeta, tan alto que el edificio entero podría escucharla, pero estaba demasiado atrapada en la felicidad que sentía como para preocuparse.

Katniss sintió que sus piernas eran empujadas hacia arriba y hacia atrás hasta que sus rodillas flotaron justo por encima de sus hombros. Entonces Peeta empujó toda su longitud dentro de ella, manteniéndose inmóvil y profundo para prolongar su orgasmo. Su boca bajó sobre la suya, lamiéndo su boca con un gruñido. Todavía temblando por el poderoso orgasmo que él le había dado, ella lo besó de vuelta ansiosamente.

Desviando sus caderas, Peeta retrocedió con un gruñido. "¿Cómo se supone que debo tomar mi tiempo cuando te siento tan estrecha alrededor de mi polla?"

Desesperado por moverse dentro de ella, Katniss apretó los músculos que lo acunaban dentro de ella y se deleitó al ver sus ojos cerrarse apretadamente.

Su gemido de agonía la emocionó. "¿Y quién dice que necesitas tomarte tu tiempo? Muévete. Ahora, Peeta. Apenas reconocía su propia voz.

"Muy bien. Recuerda que tu lo pediste."

Peeta se retiró hasta que sólo la gruesa cabeza de su erección permaneció dentro de su cuerpo antes de regresar a ella con suficiente fuerza para empujarla hacia la cabecera. Ella cerró sus tobillos alrededor de su cuello y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su cabello.

Mordiéndose el labio para no gritar de nuevo, utilizó el movimiento limitado que tenía para enfrentar sus avances con sus caderas.

"Peeta. Peeta, por favor." Ella luchó contra el delicioso cosquilleo que se levantaba una vez más, incluso cuando ella lo alcanzó en desesperación. Con un grito gutural, se volvió y hundió los dientes en su bíceps.

"Muérdame, preciosa. Marca todo mi cuerpo. Quiero que todos sepan a quién pertenezco. Quien me vuelve loco. Sólo tú, Katniss. Soy sólo tuyo."

Ella se apartó, gimiendo mientras la carne entre sus muslos se agitaba a su alrededor. Peeta dejó caer su cabeza en su cuello y repitió su nombre una y otra vez cuando él reclamó su propia liberación, sus caderas bombeando rítmicamente incluso después de que los estremecimientos pasaron.

Ella nunca se sintió más agotada pero energizada en toda su vida.

Después de lo que acababan de hacer, conectarse entre sí de una manera que ella no sabía era posible, se sintió cambiada.

Diferente.

Aún la misma mujer, pero con una nueva conciencia. Esta noche, se habían enfrentado a los demonios de su pasado y habian logrado salir por el otro lado más fuertes.

Individualmente y ... juntos. Si juntos. Ella lo quería a su lado más que a nada.

Cuando llegara el momento, ella le contaría todos sus propios secretos a Peeta. Cómo se había dejado llevar por Cato, permaneciendo en la relación mucho más tiempo de lo que debía. Sin lugar a dudas, sabía que Peeta no la juzgaría. Él la confortaría y la tranquilizaría. Ni siquiera tenía que cuestionar eso.

En su actual estado de felicidad, quería saltar arriba y abajo sobre la cama, gritando sus sentimientos a cualquiera que quisiera escuchar. Esta noche, eran una pareja normal y no necesitaban tomar grandes decisiones. Incluso si su corazón ya las había tomado por ella.

Pasaron largos minutos, el pesado cuerpo de Peeta hundiéndola en el suave edredón, mientras recuperaban el aliento. Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que la estaba aplastando y se movió hacia ella. Katniss emitió una débil respiración hacia el techo. "Woooooooowwww."

A su lado, el cuerpo de Peeta temblaba de risa silenciosa. "¿De verdad dijiste eso?"

Se volvió para mirarlo, con un bostezo de felino extendiendo la cara. "En el Distrito Dos, la palabra _wow_ tiene más de mil significados diferentes. ¡Wow! ¡Woooooooowwww! Todo depende de tu tono."

"Así que, en este caso, ¿qué significaba?"

"¿No lo sabías? Acabo de aplicarte el mejor wow posible." Peeta se rió entre dientes y la acercó, donde se acurrucó en el calor de su cuerpo.

Durante un rato, ella simplemente permaneció en silencio y disfrutó de sus dedos acariciando su espina dorsal hasta que la curiosidad se apoderó de ella.

"He tenido intención de preguntarte algo. ¿Dónde estabas cuando recibiste mi foto?"

Peeta se inclinó y le mordió la oreja. "En una clase llena de uniformados dando una conferencia. No tuve más remedio que despedirlos temprano. Probablemente tendré que dar algunas explicaciones sobre eso mañana."

Katniss no pudo contener la risa que burbujeaba de ella. Imaginarlo tratando de echar a un grupo de policías confusos fuera de un aula era simplemente una imagen demasiado humorística.

Peeta se retiró para examinar su expresión. "Oh, ¿crees que es gracioso?"

"Gracioso no empieza ni a cubrirlo."

Él frunció el ceño. "Honestamente, me debería preocupar que treinta aspirantes a detectives no se dieran cuenta de mi problema. Pero es bueno que no lo hayan hecho o estaría respondiendo por el nombre dr detective "Woody" por el resto de mi carrera.

Katniss enterró la cara en su pecho para ocultar su sonrisa. "No hay nada que me impida llamarte así cuando estemos solos, ¿verdad?"

"Inténtalo a ver qué pasa." -le advirtió.

Utilizó su voz más seductora. "¿El detective Woody se presentará para el servicio esta noche?" A pesar de su amenaza, Katniss sintió que su cuerpo respondía al cambio en su tono.

"De acuerdo, tal vez no me importe tanto."

"¡Oh, Dios!" -gruñó-. "Acabamos de nombrar tu pene. La luna de miel terminó."

Con un movimiento rápido, Peeta rodó sobre su espalda, trayendose a Katniss con él para que ella se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Usando una mano, colocó su erección en su entrada y ella jadeó. "No, preciosa Me has calentado de nuevo."

Sus caderas rodaron, empujándolo dentro de ella, poniendo fin a su risa. Sin poder pensar más allá de la sólida presión dentro de ella, Katniss se inclinó para apoyar sus palmas contra su pecho. Pero tiró de vuelta con un jadeo cuando se dio cuenta de que había puesto peso en la cicatriz de su herida.

Peeta simplemente besó su mano y la trajo de nuevo para cubrir la imperfección de su carne una vez más. El dulce gesto hizo que sus ojos se nublaran de lágrimas. Con un impulso, se inclinó hacia delante y besó la cicatriz.

Con un ruido ahogado, Peeta la tomo por las nalgas y la movio sobre su erección aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos y satisfechos sobre el colchón.

"Honestamente, Katniss. Esa bala no me mató, pero la forma en que tu me haces sentir podría hacerlo."

"Y tu a mi. Peeta. Nadie me habia hecho sentir como tu lo haces."

Alli, con el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba fuertemente abrazado al suyo. Un rayo de esperanza se aferró en su corazón. Esta noche serían una pareja normal, pero mañana...mañana desnudaría su corazón y le confesaría que la amaba."

...

 _ **Hola todos. Aqui les traigo este nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Y bien...ya ambos saben que estan enamorados, ¿seran capaces de confesarselo mutuamente? ¿Como reaccionara Haymitch? En el próximo capítulo, vamos a ver cómo termina la noche para Gadge y...vamos a ver que mas.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto**_

 _ **XOXO Lizzyvb**_


	22. Chantaje

_**Capitulo 22: Chantaje**_

Madge había puesto velas en su dormitorio, ignorando las protestas de Gale sobre el riesgo potencial de incendio. Lo había convencido argumentando que nada era tan sugerente como la luz de las velas fulgurando en la oscuridad. Y si eran de olor, mejor. Se desnudó mientras él iba encendiéndolas una a una.

Era extrañamente romántico para una unión desprovista totalmente de romanticismo. Cuando él acabó con el ritual, ella estaba totalmente desnuda. Él se giró y le maravilló su cuerpo de líneas perfectas. Sus pechos enhiestos y llenos, perfectamente redondeados, y un estómago plano que no le debía nada al ejercicio sino la genética. Tenía las caderas esbeltas y las piernas de una gacela. Lo extraño sería no estar tan enganchado. ¿Qué hombre con sangre en las venas no desearía hacerle el amor a una mujer tan exquisita como aquélla? Permaneció de pie sin apartar los ojos de ella mientras se desabrochaba la camisa. Sentía la piel caliente. La dejó caer al suelo y, a continuación, se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

Estaba completamente excitado y le gustaba ver cómo ella clavaba los ojos en su erección. Casi podía sentir su respiración entrecortada. Agarró su miembro con una mano y la provocó acariciándose lentamente. Sin decir nada, Madge se tumbó en la cama y se estiró incitándolo, agarrándose a los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama. Gale caminó hacia ella, con la mano aún alrededor de su miembro, hasta que estuvo al lado de ella. Ella apartó su mano y la reemplazó con la boca. Hacia tiempo que no conocía a una mujer que disfrutara tanto darle placer como ella; un placer tan exquisito como el que le estaba dando en aquel momento, chupándole, lamiéndole su miembro eréctil.

Introdujo los dedos en su pelo y se arqueó hacia atrás sabiendo que estaba a punto de derramar su semilla. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlarse. Se apartó con suavidad cuando sintió que si no paraba iba a eyacular.

"Oh, no, mi bruja preciosa" –sus ojos se encontraron y bailaron con la luz– "Quiero saborear cada centímetro de tu piel antes de llegar y... quiero atarte a esos barrotes de hierro y no dejar que te marches..."

"Suena terrible. ¿Debería tener miedo?"

"Sólo si te da miedo viajar al paraíso.

"Hum...eso es una promesa muy grande Oficial Hawthorne."

"Pues tenga por seguro de que yo soy un hombre que cumple sus promesas."

Ella se curvó hacia él, ofreciéndole sus pezones hinchados y sensibles. Pero él la besó en la boca, apoyándose en los brazos. Su beso era ardiente y ella se arqueó más hasta sentir su miembro contra su piel. Lo deseaba. Sentía que le dolía el cuerpo de desearlo tanto. Lo rodeó con los brazos y tiró de él hacia abajo.

"No Duquesita. Todavía no."

"Déjame tocarte, Gale."

"A su debido tiempo... ahora, voy a tener que atarte."

Ella sintió cómo crecía su excitación y lo miró con una sonrisa.

"Qué pervertido por su parte, oficial Hawthorne. Él sacó unas cintas de seda de la mesilla de Madge. Después, le besó el cuello; mientras ella se dejaba. No le ató fuerte, pero a ella no le hubiera importado porque confiaba en él plenamente. Después, centímetro a centímetro, él exploró su cuerpo. Comenzando por los hombros. Después continuó hacia sus pechos y allí se detuvo para succionarlos y mordisquearlos suavemente, arrancándole gemidos de placer. Con la boca descendió por su estómago y su vientre hasta el pubis mientras con las manos le masajeaba los dos senos. Ella abrió las piernas para darle acceso mientras de su garganta escapaban gemidos que bien podrían haber sido de un animal. "Esto no es justo." – dijo ella retorciéndose cuando él se separó para mirarla.

"Pero, estás disfrutando."

"Si, pero te quiero dentro de mí."

"Yo también quiero estar dentro de ti." –confirmó él con voz ronca– "Pero ahora, solo túmbate y disfruta." –le dijo con una sonrisa– "Piensa en…tus...cockteles de...caridad."

Madge pensó en cualquier cosa menos en eso; de hecho, no podía pensar en nada. Simplemente, le hizo caso y se dedicó a disfrutar, aunque, le resultó realmente difícil no sacar las manos de las cintas cuando él introdujo la cara entre sus piernas para saborear su feminidad. Unas cuantas caricias de su ágil lengua y ella estaba temblando y moviéndose contra su boca; animándolo a continuar. Gale la agarró por los glúteos y la levantó para añadir el movimiento de ella al movimiento rítmico de él sobre su clítoris.

Sentía sus pulsaciones. Como si conociera su cuerpo tan bien como el suyo, sabía que tenía que dejar de besarla de aquella manera porque ella necesitaba que se introdujera dentro de ella o llegaría al orgasmo sola. Soltandole las manos, giró haciendola quedar sobre él. El cuerpo de Madge le dio la bienvenida, montándolo a un rimo demoledor mientras él le hacía llegar a un orgasmo que la hizo gritar de placer.

La miró con una sonrisa lobuna, sintiéndose como un joven que acababa de poseer a la mujer de sus sueños. Se tumbó a su lado, todavía tratando de recobrar su aliento y dejó su mano sobre un pecho, con un gesto posesivo.

En ese momento, dejó que sus ojos vagaran a través del dormitorio por primera vez, exprimiendo su cerebro para tener algo que decir, algo que explicara lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos.

Desde que entró al duplex no había visto nada más, solo a ella. Tenia una decoración más simple que él hubiera imaginado, aunque definitivamente el buen gusto imperaba. Tres ventanas de piso a techo forraban la pared del oeste, mirando hacia la ciudad. Un dosel blanco ondulante que no había notado colgaba hacia abajo desde el techo, lo que hacia que pareciera que habían nubes sobre la cama.

Volvió a mirar a Madge quien trataba de recobrar el aliento con respiraciones profundas, su hermoso cuerpo bañado en sudor a su lado. Ella volteó la cabeza hacia él, pero entonces rápidamente evitó sus ojos. La chica junto a él, la muchacha que lo había montado como la más sexy vaquera que jamás había visto, no se parecía en nada a la fina y delicada Madge que había llegado a conocer. Sus rubios cabellos enredados, las mejillas rosadas por el esfuerzo, los ojos azules nublados por el deseo... ella era su mas secreta fantasía vuelta realidad.

Secreto...eso era todo que lo que el sería para ella. Un secreto. Su mirada aterrizó en el diván de la esquina. Él sólo podría simplemente verla de lejos, envuelta en perlas alrededor de su cuello, diamantes en sus oídos. Riendo mientras ella hablaba a algunos imbéciles riquitillos por el teléfono. Ella pertenecía a un mundo muy diferente. No tenía ningún deseo de ser formar parte permanente de él. Ni ella deseaba formar parte del suyo. Solo los trajo hasta ahí el deseo. Y tenía que recordar eso cuando volviera a mirarla, necesitaba recordar que mañana ella volvería se el mismo témpano de hielo de siempre, y esta noche viviría sólo en su memoria. Cuando él saliera por la puerta, nunca volvería a ver a esta chica otra vez. Sólo vería a Madge Undersee, la heredera petulante y sofisticada. La amiga de la novia de su mejor amigo.

" _Mierda. Eso significa que la veras una y otra y otra y otra vez..."_

Su primer instinto fue hacer una broma. Ponerse de nuevo en la misma posicion que antes, dos personas que apenas se podían tolerar mutuamente. Pero se detuvo a sí mismo. " _Eso es exactamente lo que ella espera de ti imbecil_." No. Mañana sería muy pronto para que las cosas volvieran a lo normal.

 _"Normal_." Gale casi se echó a reír. Ahora que sabía lo que había debajo de la superficie cuidadosamente pulida de Madge, y que la tendría que ver seguidamente gracias a su amistad con Katniss, sabia que viviría en un infierno fingiendo que no lo sabía. La pobre niña rica sexualmente frustrada que se moria por dejar salir lo que realmente era. Y si se permitia considerar las posibilidades de que ella quisiera continuar con una relación clandestina, descubrir mas sobre ella. No, meneó la cabeza para desechar esa idea. Si eso pasaba, él nunca la dejaría ir, por lo que le exigió a su cerebro que dejara de pensar en ello.

No. Ni siquiera pdia darse el lujo de pensar en todo eso. Ella quería una cosa de una sola vez. Prefería vivir condenado al infierno de querer algo mas de lo que ella le ofrecía antes de atreverse a sugerirle algo diferente. La chica tumbada junto a él era simplemente una ilusión. Una que cobró vida en la cama, bajo su toque, una de la que solo él conocía su verdadera identidad. Eran de dos mundos diferente. Ahí, en esa cama era donde comenzaba y terminaba su historia. Nada era real.

Desterrando a los recuerdos, Gale se echó a reír con más humor del que realmente sentía.

"Supongo que es algo bueno que prometimos nunca hablar sobre esta noche. Si Finn o Peet se enteran que le permití a la niña rica montarme, jamás terminaré de escuchar sus bromas."

Madge se rió. "Si...serías el blanco de sus bromas durante semanas."

"Eso esta en la parte inferior de mi lista de deseos"

Ella asintió con la cabeza en la almohada.

Su risa compartida se mezcló en la habitación oscura, confundiendo más a Gale. Esta Madge, que hacia bromas tontas, despertando a su payaso interior, se estaba empezando a sentir real para él y no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Lo que habia sucediso esta noche no podía llevarlos a nada. Incluso si hubiera más cosas de ella que aún él no hubiese descubierto, él no pertenecía a su sociedad de casas de lujo y cenas sofisticadas con champaña y caviar igual que ella se veía fuera de su lar en su humilde barrio y garage grasiento y sucio. Allí desnuda junto a él entre sus sábanas de un millon de hilos, se veía deliciosa. Cuando sintió que comenzaba a endurecerse otra vez, preparando más del mejor sexo que jamás había experimentado, Gale sabía que tenía que salir de allí.

Madge pareció haber entendido lo mismo que él al mismo tiempo. Acostados juntos a la luz de la luna, tratando de hacerse reir mutuamente. Lo más importante, sin insultos ni peleas. La sonrisa cálida desapareció de su rostro y se puso rígida, evitando sus ojos.

Cuando ella tiró la sábana sobre sus pechos, Gale se sentó y lanzó sus piernas sobre el lado de la cama. Despreocupado sobre su desnudez, rodeó la cama y tiró de sus pantalones. "¿Cuándo necesitas que devuelva el traje? Lo puedo dejar aquí contigo, pero no creo que el distrito me permita mantener mi trabajo si se subo al metro desnudo. "

"Oh, si...por supuesto..." —Madge se sentó y se acomodó el despeinado cabello rubio detrás de sus orejas. Se veía tan frágil en el centro de la enorme cama, tan extrañamente insegura, que se odió a sí mismo por levantarse tan abruptamente. Luchó contra el impulso de tirar los pantalones en el suelo y unirse a ella otra vez. Hacer que la chica sexy y segura de si saliera de nuevo a la superficie. —"La tarjeta del sastre está en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Es un alquiler de dos semanas, y Cinna es un amigo de la familia por lo que no hay apuro".

Gale asintió con la cabeza y continuó vistiéndose, dolorosamente consciente del silencio incómodo en la habitación. También positivo que si ella le diera el más mínimo estímulo, estaría de vuelta entre las sabanas con ella en segundos.

"¿Gale?"

Él se congeló en el acto de abotonarse la camisa. — "¿Sí?"

"¿Qué le dijiste a Gloss en la cena? En la cocina, quiero decir."

Sintiendo un dejo de decepción en su estómago, le sonrió. —"Le pregunté si necesitaba una explicación de la palabra _'no'_ , eso es todo".

Ella se quedó mirándolo en silencio por un momento.— "Gracias".

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron sobre la cama, él no pensaba que él podría salir por la puerta. Se sentía como un sacrilegio, dejándola detrás toda desaliñada vulnerable. ¿Ella quería sólo una noche? Al diablo con todo, no era ni siquiera medianoche. ¿No tenía por lo menos hasta la mañana antes de volver a sus viejas costumbres?

"Madge..." —Alcanzó a decir. Pedir más sería un gran paso. Muy bien podría decir que no. ¿Valía la pena el riesgo? Por supuesto que sí. — "Escucha, yo, uh..."

"¡Oh!" — Visiblemente...¿avergonzada? Ella sacudio la cabeza. Cruzó la habitación poniendose un albornoz. Gale la miró confundido mientras ella buscaba su bolso y sacaba su billetera. —"Nunca discutimos cuanto querias que te pagara por esta noche. Sólo dime cuánto... lo que creas que es justo por tu molestia." — se detuvo fresnte a él mirándolo expectante.

A Gale le tomó un momento procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, el significado de lo que acababa de escuchar. Finalmente sintió como la ira lo arropaba como una ola. Aquí estaba, a punto de pedirle unas pocas horas mas en su cama, cuando ella simplemente lo había considerado una transacción de negocios.

"No perdiste el tiempo para ponerme en mi lugar, _Alteza_."

Ella palideció, dejando caer el bolso a su lado. "Pensé que..."

"¿Pensaste qué? ¿Que estoy tan desesperado por dinero en efectivo que soy capaz de sufrir durante tres horas de suave jazz y canapés para hacer dinero? Hagame el favor y quédese con su dinero. Prefiero dormir en la banca de la estacion del metro antes de aceptar una moneda de usted." —Gale agarró su chaqueta del suelo.— "Esto solo lo hice para enseñarle una lección. Simple y llanamente." — Señaló con su barbilla hacia la cama. — "No tenía idea que sería una estudiante tan impaciente y voraz."

"Pues vete al diablo...PETUNIA!" —Ella gritó cuando llegó a la sala de estar. — "No dejes que la puerta se te pegue en el culo a la salida."

"Su preocupacion me enternece...SU ALTEZA. Tanto que ya te extraño...si claro."

Habiendo dicho eso abrio la puerta y la cerró de golpe tras de sí.

...

Madge abrió la ventanilla y dejó que el aire fresco de la noche soplara sobre su piel caliente. Presionando las palmas de las manos en las mejillas, trató de desterrar el sentimiento de humillación, pero no pudo manejarlo. Si lograba pasar un solo día durante el resto de su vida sin ver una repetición en su mente de lo que acababa de ocurrir, se consideraría afortunada. No podía creer que se havbía atrevido a ofrecer dinero a un hombre momentos después de dormir con él.

 _"Genial Madge. Ahora si que la cagaste."_

Por una fracción de segundo, antes de transformarse de nuevo en su adversario, había captado un destello de dolor en su guapo rostro. Y eso le molestaba. No podía dejar de pensar en el. Ella no había sabido cómo proceder. De pie al pie de su cama, la había mirado como si quisiera _algo más_ , pero no sabía cómo pedirlo. Tal vez había querido que ese _algo mas_ fuera ella, pero su actitud despreocupada hacia sexo le dijo que estaba equivocada. Había salido prácticamente de la cama para alejarse de ella, así que ¿por qué iba a suponer que quería quedarse? ¿Por qué había querido que él se quedara?

 _"Maldición Solo maldita sea_."

Había cometido un error de juicio garrafal. No sólo ofreciéndole dinero. Rebajarse. Traerlo hasta su casa. Pensando que podrían ser lo suficientemente maduros para ' _rascar la picazón'_ y seguir adelante. Ese había sido su error. Ahora se había hecho parecer la chiquilla malcriada y materialista que él había supuesto que era. Pero, peor aún, mucho peor, el idiota la había disparado a otra estratosfera en la cama. Al entrar en este mal aconsejado trato, no había sabido qué esperar. ¿El sexo con Gale sería torpe e insatisfactorio ya que se odiaban? ¿Simplemente se quedaría encima de ella y trabajaría en su propio placer como los demas hombres conmlos que había estado? Ninguna de las anteriores. La había dejado tomar la delantera. No había sido fácil para él, dejándola marcar el paso, pero sabía exactamente cómo alentar, forzar una respuesta de ella sin ser demandante ni obvio.

Madge había descubierto algo sobre sí misma esta noche. Al principio, pensó que simplemente había perdido el control. Y si, definitivamente lo habia hecho. Tomar las riendas le había permitido respirar y tener in propósito en mente. Sin embargo, ella había estado tan encendida cuando Gale la volteó sobre su espalda y la dominó. En su mente, ella sabía que con Gale, ella siempre tendría un cierto nivel de control. Arriba o abajo, él la escuchó. Quería darle lo que ella necesitaba.

El hombre que ella había asumido que era el mayor imbécil y egocéntrico del universo era en realidad un amante perceptivo y desinteresado. Qué gran patada en el culo. En el pasado, sus anteriores parejas la habían tratado de manera cortés en la cama. Como una muñeca de porcelana. Nada que valiera la pena recordar. Ya no. Ahora sabía lo increíble que podía ser. Sin embargo, la idea de ser tan desinhibida con cualquier persona, aparte de Gale, se sentía ... equivocada. La había hecho sentir segura y deseable. Había perdido su control, también, en el proceso. Y sabía qye sería muy difícil encontrar eso con alguien más.

Se tragó el nudo en la garganta, acercandose a cerrar la ventana y se sobresaltó al oír pasos en la sala de estar. Su corazón saltó antes de que pudiera detenerse o analizar su reacción. ¿Había vuelto? Se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió.

"¿Mamá?" —Ella tiró de su albornoz, apretandolo mas.— "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es casi medianoche."

Octavia dejó la cartera sobre el sofá y echó una mirada al dormitorio detrás de Madge.

"Necesitaba hablar contigo y no podía esperar hasta mañana." —Dejó escapar un silbido burlón.— "Obviamente, tampoco podías esperar. Vi a tu _'escolta'_ escabullirse como un ladrón en la noche."

Madge se pasó el pelo por encima del hombro, estremeciéndose ante la idea de que Gale se hubiese encontrado de frente con su madre. ¿Habían intercambiado palabras? Ni siquiera quería saberlo.

"Soy una niña grande, mamá. No tengo que dar cuenta de cada uno de mis movimientos." —Se dejó caer en el sofá. — " Y bien, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tenias que decirme que no puede esperar a que amanezca?"

Su madre se sacudio la pelusa de su chaqueta.

"Sólo pensé que debías ser consciente de cómo tus acciones esta noche podrían haber enviado indirectamente a esta familia a la bancarrota."

Con el corazón palpitando en los oídos, Madge se puso de pie. "¿Disculpa?"

Octavia se sentó frente a ella en el sofá.

"Espero que tu aventura al menos haya valido la pena."

Madge respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar su pulso acelerado.

"Mamá, por favor, deja tus dramas por un segundo y explica lo que dijiste. ¿Bancarrota?"

Octavia le hizo un gesto para que Madge se sentara frente a ella. Sintiéndose entumecida, Madge obedeció sin protestar.

"Madelaine, querida, no he estado tratando de empujarte a Gloss debido a su brillante personalidad. Lo creas o no, hay una razón para mi locura." —Ella suspiró pesadamente.— "Tu padre no quiere que te diga esto. Él piensa que puede arreglarlo sin la ayuda de nadie, pero sé mejor que eso. La compañía ha tenido tres malos trimestres consecutivos. Estamos perdiendo inversores y clientes por día. Hemos logrado mantenerlo en silencio, pero tu padre apenas puede seguir pidiendo tantos favores."

"Oh, Dios mío." —La mano de Madge voló a su garganta. Su primer pensamiento fue para su pobre padre, teniendo que asumir toda la carga por su cuenta, manteniendo una cara valiente por todas partes.— "¿Qué tiene que ver Gloss con esto?"

"Madelaine, Gloss, es muy exitoso en lo que hace. Su fondo de cobertura está creciendo día a día, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para su gusto. Necesita a los grandes inversores. Conexiones. Y ahí es donde entra tu padre." —Ella se inclinó hacia delante. — "A diferencia de Gloss, somos dinero viejo, querida. Podemos introducirlo en un mundo invaluable. Y a cambio, él pagaría el fuerte préstamo que tu padre tiene a punto de vencer. Si fallamos en ese préstamo..." —se acarició el pelo— "...digamos que ninguno de nosotros vivirá el estilo de vida al que nos hemos acostumbrado."

El cerebro de Madge se apresuró a mantener el ritmo. No le gustaba dónde se dirigía esta revelación. De ningún modo. Así que retrasó lo inevitable.

"Esas son buenas noticias, ¿verdad? Si Gloss va a pagar el préstamo, ¿cuál es el problema? " —Su madre le tomó la mano.— "Gloss creyó que podía usar las conexiones de tu padre de forma gratuita, querida. Y tú conoces a tu padre, él es demasiado amable. Le ayudaría a Gloss sin pensarlo. O nosotros." —Se sentó un poco más derecha. — "Finalmente logré convencer a tu padre de que la influencia no viene sin un precio. Desafortunadamente, Gloss está buscando una garantía para su inversión."

El temor se curvó a través de su cuerpo ante la dirección que había tomado esta conversación. Nunca había pensado que su padre perteneciera al mundo de los negociantes despiadados. Había conseguido sobrevivir a esta larga carrera de una empresa que había heredado, pero ¿cuánto tiempo más podría mantenerlo? Si su familia lo perdía todo, eso lo destruiría.

"Mamá...acaba y dilo de una vez."

Ella asintió pasando del plano maternal al profesional. "Gloss vino de la nada. Simples recomendaciones de tu padre no le darán credibilidad instantánea, pero vincularse directamente con el apellido Undersee... él te tiene un gran aprecio Madelaine. Así que ha aceptado pagar el préstamo... sólo si te casas con él."

El estómago de Madge tocó fondo. A pesar de que había visto la bomba venir, todavía lo sintió como un golpe bien colocado.

Nada parecía real.

Esta mañana, había despertado a su nítida vida ordenada. Antes de que Gale se le hubiese insinuado y hubiera puesto dudas en su percepción de sí misma, de todo. Ahora, su libertad estaba en peligro de ser arrebatada.

Un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Seguían ocurriendo con frecuencia en su mundo, pero nunca había esperado ser parte de ello. No, esto no podría estar sucediendo.

"Madelaine querida, entiende que esto también me sorprendió, ¿sabes? Yo estaba cegada cuando vi nuestro estado de cuenta bancaria y me di cuenta de la cantidad de dinero que nuestra familia que ya ha perdido tratando de solucionar este problema. Millones y millones. Perdidos. Por supuesto, tu padre se negó a tocar ninguna de las cuentas de caridad."

Su madre la observó cuidadosamente. Madge sabía Que tenía una expresión de horror pintada en el rostro. Hablaba muy calladamente, pero sus palabras picaban como pequeñas abejas en todo el cuerpo de Madge. Sabía que Octavia venía con el golpe de gracia.

"Querida, estoy segura de que no necesito recordarte lo que tu padre hizo por nosotros hace tantos años. Donde estaríamos sin él. Francamente, se lo debemos." —Apoyó su bolso en su regazo — "Tu padre no sabe nada de esto, y debemos mantenerlo así. Estaría devastado si supiera que te he cargado con esta situación."

Sí, pensó Madge con dulzura, ella se lo debía. Era la única razón por la que incluso habría entretenido la idea de casarse con Gloss. Su padre, su verdadero padre biológico, había muerto hacía mucho tiempo.

Dos hermanos habían heredado millones de dólares y Undersee Investments, pero sólo uno había asumido la responsabilidad de dirigirlo. El otro le había quitado la mitad del dinero y lo había gastado en malas inversiones, fiestas y mujeres. Ella había sido el producto de una noche de lujuria, cuando su madre era una estudiante universitaria. Su padre había tomado una sobredosis antes de que Madge naciera, y su madre había quedado atrás con un embarazo no deseado.

Había venido al padre de Madge, pidiéndole ayuda. Después de una prueba de paternidad, se hizo cargo de ambas, casandose con Octavia y adoptando a Madge en nombre de la respetabilidad. ' _La sangre es sangre_ ,' se imaginó que había dicho. Después de todo, ella sólo había sido una bebé en ese momento.

Pero ella se sabía esta historia de memoria a medida que su madre la mencionaba cada vez que era necesario mantenerla a raya.

"¿Madelaine?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para decidir?"

"Una semana querida. Tienes una semana."

 _ **Hola! No me maten por favor...se que me tome mucho tiempo en actualizar, no por falta de deseo...es que he tenido demasiado trabajo. De veras mi admiración y respeto por aquellos escritores corriendo cuatro y cinco historias a la vez.**_

 _ **Este capítulo es paralelo al anterior, despues de la cena de Madge. En el proximo volveremos donde dejamos a Katniss y Peeta.**_

 _ **Madge si que metio la pata...y ahora que pasara con este chantaje de su mami?**_

 _ **Mientras dejamos a Peeta en el capitulo anterior pensando en confesar sus sentimientos a Katniss y a ella tomando la desicion de quedarse...y de contarle a Haymitch de su relación. Que sucedera cuando un visitante inesperado aparezca?**_

 _ **Nos leemos prontito...**_

 _ **XOXO Lizzyvb.**_


	23. Nota

_**Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Siento decir que esto no es un nuevo capitulo. Como algunos de ustedes saben, mi pais, Puerto Rico sufrio consecutivamente en un lapso de dos semanas los embates de los huracanes Irma y Maria. Agraciadamente, my familia y yo estamos bien y no sufrimos daños mayores, sin embargo han sido meses muy dificiles ya que la recuperacion ha sido lenta a consecuencia de la ineficiencia del gobierno (detesto la politica, asi que no voy a entrar en detalles). La Isla entera se quedo sin electricidad y los sistemas de comunicacion colapsaron por la fuerza del viento, (algo que nadie habia previsto, ya que en situaciones similares anteriormente las comunicaciones jamas habian colapsado) y nos quedamos totalmente incomunicados durante semanas. Apenas la pasada semana nos llego la electricidad (despues de 81 dias...horible, no se lo deseo a nadie) y poco a poco las cosas estan tratando de normalizarse, pero aun mas del 60% del pais continua a oscuras.**_

 _ **Agradezco mucho sus mensajes de apoyo y les prometo que pronto terminare la historia (odio los trabajos incompletos). Espero en enero poder continuar escribiendo ya que estos meses no habia tenido ni los medios ni la inspiracion para continuar, a veces la vida real se complica.**_

 _ **Espero leerlos pronto.**_

 _ **XOXO Lizzyvb**_


End file.
